Je t'aime et tu m'aimeras
by Florence Le Corre
Summary: Niel Legan est amoureux de Candy mais celle-ci le rejette obstinément. Alors il décide de lui faire changer d'avis en la gardant prisonnière. PS : J'aime bien les remarques constructives, motivantes en gros, quand à ceux qui n'aiment pas (ça peut arriver :p) ils font comme moi : ils peuvent se dispenser de faire cet effort.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Rose Parkson ouvrit ses volets en ce jour du 4 avril 1919 alors que le soleil commençait son ascension. La voix de son amie lui parvint alors qu'elle refermait la fenêtre, elle soupira tout en passant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes désormais coupées courtes. Son reflet lui sourit pour la première fois de la journée, elle commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ce sacrifice lui avait rapporté cent dollars et dans sa situation cet argent avait été bon à prendre. Elle s'habillait à la va-vite, le choix était simple, deux tenues qui tournaient régulièrement. Sa vie à présent s'était considérablement simplifiée, se dit-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, « _**mais je ne pourrais pas rester ici encore bien longtemps**_ » et sur cette pensée regarda ses économies, encore maigre. « _**Je vais refaire le tour des logements en location, voilà ... et ensuite j'irais au travail**_ ». Décidée Rose sortit de sa chambre d'un pas ferme.

\- Ah Candy ! j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit ... oh pardon j'ai oublié ... Rose ! elle leva les yeux au ciel, décidément je ne m'y ferais jamais.

\- Ça viendra. Comment va ... Grand-Mère ?

\- Je vais bien ma petite, je vais bien ! je ne vais pas me plaindre ! je suis entourée de ma petite fille Patricia et de toi Candy, je suis la plus heureuse des grand-mères. Candy piqua un fard sous le compliment tandis que Patricia souriait. « _**Elle s'est bien remise de la disparition d'Alistair**_ » se dit Candy tout en attaquant un œuf au plat préparé par Miss Johnson, unique domestique de la maison.

\- Je ... je vais faire le tour des maisons ou appartements à louer commença Candy, je ... elle fixa Patricia qui à son tour la regardait, quelque part comme chagrinée. Je ne peux pas rester ici ... je dois me débrouiller toute seule. Tu sais que je n'aime pas dépendre de qui que ce soit.

\- Candy tu sais que tu peux rester tant que tu veux. Grand-mère et moi ... tu nous apportes de la joie, ta bonne humeur nous régale et ...

\- Oui je sais bien ... mais ça me gène et ... et surtout ...

\- Surtout tu ne voudrais pas que Niel Legan remonte ta piste jusqu'à nous c'est ça ?

Candy à ce nom se sentit rougir. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Patricia ... il ne le faut pas et tu le sais bien ! je croyais que tu avais compris !

\- J'ai compris que tu as fui parce que tu l'aimes Candy. Tu l'as fui (elle remua les mains) et je te comprends ... à cause de sa famille ... mais tu as pensé à lui ?

\- Il se retrouvera bien vite une autre fille Patricia. Dans ce milieu ce ne sont pas les bons partis qui manquent. Je n'étais qu'un petit défi à ses yeux, un jeu sans importance et je ne veux plus souffrir comme par le passé.

Patricia se mordit la langue. « _**Non ce ne sont pas les bons partis qui manquent, mais l'amour, le vrai ... oui ça c'est sûr en revanche que ça manque**_ ». Elle s'assit, soudain songeuse.

Patricia avait accueilli Candy sans difficulté. Prévenue une semaine plus tôt par courrier qu'elle allait s'établir en Floride, (à Miami afin de tourner définitivement la page de sa vie passée) elle lui avait préparé le terrain et fait quelques recherches sur les hôpitaux de la ville. Candy y était allée dès le lendemain de son arrivée avec la recommandation du Docteur Léonard de l'hôpital Ste-Johanna de Chicago dans sa poche et avait réussi à trouver une place d'infirmière dans le meilleur hôpital de la ville. Elle s'était fait embaucher sous l'identité de Rose Parkson.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le centre ville afin d'y prospecter un logement, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, et celles-ci invariablement la ramenèrent à l'année passée, au mois d'Août plus exactement, là où sa vie avait prit une tournure particulière.

C'était le mois d'Aout, la guerre en Europe n'occupait plus la Une des journaux, la vie s'écoulait à nouveau calme dans la ville de Chicago. Candy avait reprit des forces grâce à son lieu fétiche, la Maison de Pony. Là, l'Oncle William, Annie et son fiancé Archibald André, tous s'étaient retrouvés dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Candy avait réussi à oublier un temps ses ennuis avec la famille Legan. Quelques jours plus tard tout était redevenu « normal ». Train-train entre son travail à la Clinique du Docteur Martin et son domicile désormais trop vide, depuis qu'Albert l'eut déserté pour rejoindre son fief familial. Niel Legan s'était fait oublié durant la première semaine de son retour à son grand soulagement. Se fut de courte durée. Elle crut tout d'abord que son esprit lui jouait des tours en croyant l'apercevoir au détour d'une rue, face à son domicile, quand ce n'était pas sa silhouette elle se croyait suivie par sa voiture. Les semaines passant elle se sentit de plus en plus surveillée.

Alors qu'elle fermait la clinique du Dr Martin en ce début du mois d'Aout, une voiture rutilante et neuve se gara juste à côté d'elle puis se mit à la suivre. Candy inspira, son cœur accéléra et son cerveau s'occupa à élaborer des tas d'hypothèses. Elle entreprit alors d'accélérer le pas alors que deux portières se rabattaient, inquiétant. La clinique était un petit peu à l'écart du centre ville, elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou et là alors qu'elle allait tourner dans une grosse artère, elle sentit deux bras puissants l'enserrer puis une main appliqua sur son visage un mouchoir. Aussitôt elle se débattit mais rapidement l'oxygène vient à manquer et elle inspira. Une douce torpeur l'envahie alors et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait. Son esprit était totalement embrumé. Un vague ricanement lui parvint. Elle ronchonna. Puis au fur et à mesure son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle ne portait plus ses habits ... que la pièce dispensait une lumière douce et blanche, et qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit à baldaquin majestueux. Elle balaya la pièce, son cerveau en alerte maximum. _**Qui**_ ? elle ne connaissait qu'un garçon capable de cet acte ignoble, celui qui était l'objet de ses hallucinations, Niel Legan. Enfin elle distingua une silhouette devant la porte fenêtre dont les rideaux blanc étaient tirés, cette silhouette ... une couleur rosée envahie alors ses joues.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla t-elle, alors que la colère suintait à travers cette question.

\- Tu le sais très bien (rire narquois reconnaissable entre mille). _**Niel ... espèce de ... tu n'as pas osé !**_

\- J'exige que tu me ramènes immédiatement ! siffla t-elle, si tu crois que ... si ... la colère à moins que ce soit le chloroforme, l'empêchait de formuler ses phrases correctement. Tu m'entends ?

\- Je te ramènerais uniquement lorsque tu m'auras dit « oui » devant le prêtre et le Maire de la ville.

Candy était restée abasourdie.

\- Tu as commis un crime, tu le sais au moins ?

\- Je suis prêt à tout, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et à présent, c'est toi que je veux.

\- Je ne te veux pas, je ne te voudrais jamais ! (elle s'était levée et faisait le tour des possibilités d'évasion). Elle s'approcha de Niel et jeta un coup d'œil rapide. La vue était imprenable mais l'évasion par ce chemin totalement inenvisageable du fait de la hauteur de l'édifice.

\- Tu comptes peut-être sauter ? Il rit tout en faisant le signe de se rapprocher de lui. Candy détourna la tête. Je t'en prie ... Elle obéit soudain, par défi. Des rochers tranchant comme des dents de requin entouraient en rang serré la demeure. Il lui souffla fielleux « On ne me piège pas deux fois ma petite Candy, ça m'a servi de leçon ». Elle soupira tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _**Comment vais-je me sortir de là ?**_

\- Et tu comptes me garder prisonnière combien de temps ? Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Jusqu'à temps que je te cède c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Il sentit le vent du désir souffler ardemment en lui. Elle avait serré ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger de son regard mais c'était insuffisant. Même ses cheveux emmêlés, son visage fatigué, elle était toujours aussi attirante. Il s'obligea à un énorme self contrôle car l'envie de la bousculer, de la coucher sur le lit, de l'embrasser et plus luttait en lui contre sa propre raison. _**Pas maintenant ...**_ se répétait-il. Il s'écarta d'elle et sortit de la pièce.

Elle entreprit de chercher quelque chose pour la recouvrir plus hermétiquement. Dans le placard de sa chambre, le plein avait été fait. Il regorgeait de robes élégantes à la découple simple et minimaliste et donc chères, mais aussi de tenues plus simple, et un peignoir. Elle se renfrogna, pas de trace de ses affaires, ni de son sac. _**La guigne !**_ _**Je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à temps que je sache où il se trouve !**_

Évidemment rien de ses affaires nulle part. Elle ouvrit une porte et tomba sur une magnifique salle de bain (elle apprendra plus tard que chaque chambre en était pourvue). Elle se lava puis enfila les vêtements les plus simples qu'elle puisse trouver. Une fois habillée, lavée, son estomac lui rappela aussi qu'elle avait faim. Un cordon avec à son extrémité un pompon courrait le long du mur, contre l'une des colonne du majestueux lit. Elle tira.

Une femme de chambre d'un certain âge arriva bientôt. Candy détestait passer pour une maîtresse de maison mais là pas le choix. Elle lui demanda un petit déjeuner tout simple. Elle fût servie assez rapidement mais le repas fut copieux bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait demandé. Candy lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas demandé autant mais la domestique lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait qu'obéir au Maître des lieux. Candy lâcha un soupir.

Une fois l'estomac plein elle décida de partir à la découverte de sa prison. Elle traversa deux salons, une ou deux bibliothèques, des chambres, entrevit au minimum deux salles de bain, et au fur et à mesure sa colère montait ... qu'avait-il fait de ses affaires ?

Dehors il faisait un temps magnifique et elle eut envie d'aller explorer le parc. _**Ça va peut-être me calmer et si je mets la main sur Niel ...**_ elle se mordit la lèvre car soudain l'idée de lui assener une gifle ne pouvait plus faire partie des actes possibles. Elle détestait cette idée d'être à sa merci or c'était bien ce qui se produisait. Candy souffla, luttant par la même occasion contre l'envie de pleurer. Elle n'entendit pas la venue de son tourmenteur.

\- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

\- ...

\- Tu te trouves dans l'une de nos résidences d'été de la famille Legan continua t-il sur un ton pompeux. Il glissa un coup d'œil en biais, un sourire calculateur vissé sur son visage légèrement hâlé. Il lui souffla ironique « Tu voudrais bien savoir où tu es n'est-ce pas ? »

 _ **Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ... ? Nan ça ne m'intéresse pas ... en revanche où sont mes papiers pour que me sauve d'ici ... SI !**_

\- Qu'as-tu fais de mes affaires ? persiffla t-elle, tendue.

\- Je ne suis pas naïf vois-tu ... tu les auras ... avec le reste.

\- Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici contre mon gré !

\- Si ... je le peux, bien évidemment que je le peux !

\- Je ne t'aimerais jamais Niel et même si ... ta famille est si ... si ... abjecte, si méchante, si ... JAMAIS tu m'entends ! Elle vit la grande allée et ses jambes mues comme par une volonté invisible s'élancèrent à corps perdue jusqu'à son extrémité mais elle fut obligée de s'arrêter bien avant, toute essoufflée. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle une voiture se rangea à son côté. Niel s'arrêta, amusé.

\- Si ma future épouse veut bien monter ... même si je ne suis pas contre que tu fasses un peu de sport pour garder la ligne, je crains un malaise et la trousse de secours est à l'intérieur. Monte. Le ton ne permettait aucune réplique. Candy encore transpirante sous l'effort, rechercha encore une fois un moyen de s'y dérober mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, pas d'échappatoire là non plus possible.

Il lui fit la visite guidée du domaine, immense. Ainsi la maison se situait à Beaufort dans l'état de la Caroline du Nord, donc pas la porte à côté de Chicago. Elle avait été construite un siècle plus tôt. Pour sa tranquillité feu son grand-père avait protégé le côté mer par ses rochers, modifiés pour les rendre dangereux. La saison lui donnait une quiétude agréable, loin de l'agitation à laquelle elle était habituée dans sa ville de Chicago. Il lui apprit aussi que cinq domestiques vivaient ici toute l'année prêt à accueillir sans crier gare sa famille si l'envie lui prenait de venir y passer quelques jours.

\- Et les mercenaires qui m'ont enlevé ?

\- Disons que c'était un contrat et que tu ne les reverras plus jamais ... sauf si bien entendu tu décides d'en faire qu'à ta tête.

Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne répondis pas.

\- Bien ! nous avons fait le tour. Je te laisse libre de faire ce que tu veux, je pense que tu as compris que toute tentative d'évasion est impossible. Pour ma part je serais en déplacement dès ce soir.

\- Tu vas me laisser seule ici ? _**Hourra ! je vais pouvoir chercher mes affaires et hop ... surprise ! je ne serais plus là à ton retour !**_ Niel devait en revanche avoir un lecteur de pensées automatique car il se mit à rire.

\- Non ... non tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas ... si ? il arqua les sourcils jouant la surprise à fond. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir mettre à profit mon absence pour retrouver ton sac, tes papiers et tes affaires ? Candy le fixait, visiblement furieuse d'avoir été percée à jour. Tes affaires sont en lieu sûr, personne d'autre que moi sait où elles sont. Tu vas devoir m'attendre bien sagement, et être obéissante. Mes domestiques ont des consignes à ton égard et tout ce que tu feras, ou ne feras pas, me sera communiqué. Il la considéra goguenard. Tu vas être forcée de plier ma petite Candy, il soupira mais la lueur de son regard ne trompait personne. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ton tempérament d'obéir, ça a toujours été d'ailleurs murmura t-il ironique, mais là ... vois-tu j'ai tout mon temps, je peux rester ici et y vivre indéfiniment.

\- Ah oui ? Mes amis vont s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir, ils vont prévenir la Police.

\- Hum ... certes mais quelqu'un sait où tu es et m'a donné son accord. Évidemment la clause implique que je ne dois pas te faire du mal, dans une certaine mesure ... laissa t-il planer en l'air.

Niel quitta la splendide demeure après le dîner qui se déroula dans un silence religieux. Alors qu'il regagnait le Ranch ses pensées le ramenait à cette fille blonde qu'il avait tant tourmenté par le passé, un sourire accroché à son visage hâlé. Avant de mettre son plan à exécution il avait prévenu la personne désormais qui portait le destin de la famille André sur ses épaules, l'Oncle William. Il prit avec précaution un des virages et repensa tout en fixant son attention sur la route à cette unique rencontre.

C'était le vendredi dernier, il avait téléphoné et était tombé sur Georges, l'homme de confiance d'Albert et avait demandé une entrevue qui lui avait été accordée. Une heure après Niel faisait face à cet homme qui avait entretenu le mystère une grande période de sa vie. Albert avait écouté Niel sur ses sentiments, son désir qu'il avait de Candy. Il n'était pas surpris car Candy l'avait déjà mit au courant des velléités du fils Legan. C'était la manière surtout qui l'interpelait.

\- Monsieur Legan, vous comprenez bien que Candy a quelques raisons de vous fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Niel avait un peu rougit, sa posture dévoilant un gros malaise. Il avait détourné les yeux d'Albert et avait gardé le silence. « _**Évidemment que oui je le comprends, je veux à présent qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache qu'elle ne craint plus rien de moi !**_ , _**mais comment le lui faire comprendre ... s'il est d'accord alors je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle m'aime, je l'enlèverais et elle sera bien obligée de m'aimer !**_ »

\- Monsieur Legan ?

\- Oui ... oui répétât-il, lasse soudain. Il le fixa alors une lueur de détermination bien ancrée au fond de ses yeux ambre qui avaient la particularité de se muer en pierre noire, d'un noir aussi profond que l'Onyx. Oui je sais que j'ai énormément de « casseroles » fit-il en mettant gestuellement les guillemets mais je pense que si ... il souffla, je pense que si de gré ou de force elle est contrainte de vivre avec moi, et bien elle finira par m'aimer et ... à comprendre que je ne suis plus quelqu'un qui lui veut du mal. Albert avait hoché silencieusement la tête.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient à présent et des grosses gouttes de pluies s'abattirent sur le pare-brise de sa voiture neuve et rutilante. Niel ronchonna car le Ranch n'était pas encore pour maintenant et vu les conditions il lui serait prudent de s'arrêter. Il passa encore deux bourgades avant de se décider à s'arrêter dans un hôtel de moyenne classe. Pour une nuit cela suffirait bien, il restait une bonne centaine de kilomètres avant Chicago et encore la moitié de cette distance pour arriver enfin au Ranch.

Allongé sur son lit qui grinçait à cause des ressorts fatigués il fit un cent quatre-vingt degré de son lieu de transit. Un lavabo petit et qui ne datait pas de ce début du vingtième siècle, des vitres qui portaient les stigmates des intempéries pour une bonne dizaine d'année au moins. Il avait vérifié, les draps étaient revanche irréprochables. Le sommeil le chercha puis enfin le trouva et Niel sombra dans une autre réalité.

Candy elle aussi s'était couchée, en proie à une seule idée, s'enfuir de ce lieu paradisiaque. Tous les domestiques étaient prévenants envers elle, là n'était pas la question, mais être prisonnière de Niel pour le long terme la révulsait. Elle fit la moue, non pas que ça la révulsait vraiment en fait, parce qu'indéniablement il était devenu très agréable à regarder, surtout depuis qu'il arborait cette assurance qui auparavant l'agaçait au plus haut point. Bon d'accord, cette assurance l'énervait, ok, mais il y avait _**quelque chose d'autre**_ , et c'est ce « quelque chose d'autre » sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre une étiquette qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle tourna dans son lit aux draps frais, la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers ponctuant de temps à autre le silence. Elle chercha à s'endormir par divers moyens : la relaxation, ça ne marcha pas la maison de Pony : non plus Niel ... « _**Non pas encore Niel ! Niel si, Niel ça ... toujours Niel !**_ __» et à un moment alors que le sommeil jouait infatigable au chat et à la souris, Candy sombra enfin dans les rêves.

Les rêves sont instables et malicieux par nature car parfois ce que nous détestons le plus, s'y trouve, et attirant qui plus est. Niel était aux avant-poste et s'amusait avec elle dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Des mains la saisissait mais sans brutalité bien au contraire et Candy remarqua qu'au lieu de les fuir elle s'amusait à présent à volontiers se laisser attraper. C'était un délice. Enfin jusqu'à ce que leur propriétaire se dévoile car lorsqu'il le fit le sol se muât en sables mouvant, l'entraînant par le fond. Candy chercha à s'accrocher à quelque chose et alors qu'elle parvenait à saisir un poignet, elle se réveilla. La lumière de sa chambre était allumée et Betty, une femme noire d'un certain âge la fixait inquiète.

\- Bonjour fit Candy d'une voix hachée.

\- Ah Mademoiselle va bien ?

\- Oui ... je ... je suis désolée, j'ai fait un cauchemar ...

\- Je vous ai entendu du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Désolée ...

\- Ne soyez pas désolée, je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.

Betty partie, Candy replongea dans un sommeil nettement moins agité et profond.

Niel quant à lui avait très mal dormi. Il se demandait si Candy n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir en tout premier lieu, mais ça ça l'aurait bien étonné car cette fois il avait prit ses précautions. Il rit en se rappelant sa réaction lorsque Candy avait sauté dans le lac, oscillant entre l'admiration et la fureur. Il s'était alors juré qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait par n'importe quel moyen. C'était cette même détermination qu'Albert avait vu. Ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire et Niel lui avait exposé son plan. Il n'avait pas caché à Niel sa réticence. Niel avait alors argumenté que Candy serait toujours sous sa protection, qu'elle ne manquerait bien évidemment de rien et qu'il avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Dans leur discussion bien évidemment l'épisode du bain forcé dans le lac avait été évoqué.

\- Et si Candy pour finir ne vous aime toujours pas ?

\- J'abandonnerai. Il avait presque craché ce mot tant la défaite dans l'acquisition de ce qu'il voulait lui était étrangère.

\- Je vous avouerai que je ne vous connais que très peu, et ceux par qui je vous connais font de vous quelqu'un de très peu sympathique, voire hautain et imbu donc de vous-même, soit ... des qualités aux antipodes de ce qu'est Candy, vous l'avez perçu je suppose ?

Niel regarda dehors et son attention tomba sur un chêne plus que centenaire, impressionnant par la taille et qui donnait sur la fenêtre. Il y avait un silence presque irréel dehors alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith.

\- Je sais et j'ai bien l'intention également de travailler sur moi-même, il le faut de toute façon, mon père souhaiterait faire de moi son successeur dans les affaires. Il soupira. Candy occupe toutes mes pensées depuis presque un an déjà. Il changea de position et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil en cuir.

\- Hum ... racontez moi ça voulez-vous ?

Et Niel avait raconté.

L'oncle William regardait ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié comme les membres de la famille Legan en général. Même le chef de famille ne lui était pas sympathique. Il avait toujours trouvé trop laxiste quelque part dans sa façon de diriger son clan et il avait laissé trop de liberté à son épouse. Albert frissonna, la mère de Niel dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait cordialement détesté. Elle représentait ce qu'il exécrait par dessus tout : la suffisance grâce à la naissance. Il revint sur Niel et s'obligea à la réflexion. Bien ce garçon semblait pour une fois, sincère. Il l'aimait bel et bien. Candy il était certain que non ... mais malgré son manque d'expérience envers les femmes, Albert savait que certaines changent d'avis et que rien n'est définitif et puis Candy avait un goût certain envers les garçons rebelles et Niel venait d'entrer dans cette catégorie en affrontant sa famille dans son choix amoureux. De zéro sur l'échelle de considération qui comportait dix paliers, Niel en franchit deux d'un coup. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Et au moins Candy serait à l'abri du besoin et il cesserait lui, de se faire du soucis à son égard. Il fronça les sourcils, bien sûr il resterait à mettre hors d'état de nuire, les deux pestes : Élisa et sa mère mais ça ... ce n'était qu'un détail que les hommes de la famille peaufineraient au moment venu.

Niel était sorti de l'entrevue, ravi. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers un bar à la devanture tapageuse mais connu pour sa fréquentation douteuse. C'était non loin de là que Candy était intervenue alors qu'il subissait l'agression des trois voyous. Il avait choisi sa main d'œuvre avec soin. Les brutes épaisses et à l'air violent déjà étaient mises à l'écart, étaient arrivés deux individus louches mais néanmoins assez classes qui lui plu tout de suite, et il les avait engagés leur donnant toutes les garanties.

Le Ranch était à une trentaine de kilomètres et il n'ignorait pas que la Maison de Pony était sur sa route. Il sourit en lui-même et décida d'y faire une halte, prétextant l'envie de boire quelque chose ce qui était justifié vu la température qui commençait à se faire sentir. Se fût Sœur Maria qui lui ouvrit. Niel se justifia mais tût qu'il connaissait une des plus célèbre pensionnaire de l'établissement. Il découvrit ainsi l'Orphelinat dans lequel cette fille (pour lequel son cœur était désormais lié) avait vécu. Il avisa une photo toute neuve, bien encadrée et il y reconnut Annie et Archibald, Candy totalement heureuse et dans son élément, la sœur qui l'avait accueilli et la Directrice à pressent âgée de la structure. Un homme fixait presque à contre cœur l'objectif, c'était Albert alias l'Oncle William.

\- Ah ! vous regarder une photo qui a été faîte il y a une quinzaine de jours, fin juillet ! il faisait beau comme vous voyez.

Niel montra du doigt Candy mais fît comme s'il ne la connaissait pas.

Sœur Maria sourit mais conserva son air réservé.

\- Ah ... c'est Candy ! elle soupira ce qui interrogea Niel.

\- Hum ... on dirait qu'elle vous a causé quelques soucis, je me trompe ?

\- Non ... c'est pas ça ... Candy est quelqu'un a fleur de peau, un ange ... et pourtant lors de ses dix premières années j'aurais plutôt dit un petit démon ! un vrai garçon manqué, maniant le lasso comme un cow-boy ... ah ! elle nous aura fait tourner en bourrique !

\- Et elle est restée longtemps ici ?

\- Oui jeune homme. Elle avait une amie, ici ... (son doigt désigna Annie), qui a été adoptée mais ça encore ... ça n'a pas été simple ... Candy voulait rester ici pour toujours avec cette amie et puis le destin les a séparé. Sœur Maria se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté d'être adoptée par une riche famille de la région.

Niel cacha un petit malaise intérieur et une chaleur qui montait en lui qui en était la conséquence.

\- Et ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Je ne crois pas mais Candy n'a jamais voulu faire de soucis à Mademoiselle Pony et a toujours gardé le silence là-dessus.

Niel hocha silencieusement la tête puis remercia chaleureusement son hôte et prit congé.

Il fit le reste de la route d'une traite et arriva en début d'après-midi au Ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Candy restée seule dans la villa des Legan durant trois jours, s'occupa à chercher ses affaires sous l'œil suspicieux des domestiques qui la regardaient faire presque amusés. Il y en avait en tout cinq dont un homme. Trois avaient des origines africaines et deux du continent américain. Ils veillaient à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien mais être seule et tourner en rond dans cette grande maison entacha son moral. Ainsi elle tentât bien de se joindre aux taches des domestiques mais Betty la repoussa gentiment tout comme Rosa, fille de Betty. Rosa avait à peu près son âge, belle et sûre d'elle, vivant sa vie sans se poser de questions. Candy tenta de sympathiser avec elle mais Rosa se montra d'un tempérament sauvage et coupa court à toute forme d'amitié. Candy se demanda si Niel ne leur avait pas laissé de consignes à son sujet, ou s'il n'avait pas fait d'elle un portrait monstrueux. Le seul homme de la maison était Peter, Candy appris qu'il était le mari de Betty. Il était chargé de l'entretien du jardin conséquent et de tout ce qui exigeait des compétences mécaniques.

Elle erra donc dans la demeure et passa son temps à arpenter le parc, cherchant également un moyen de s'évader. Elle finit par en connaître tous les recoins. Les murs étaient élevés (sans doute pour éviter toute intrusion intempestive), gardés par deux Doberman au nom de Zeus et Apollon, nourrit par Peter et promenés par lui également au minimum quatre fois par jour. Elle soupira et dû se résigner à l'évidence, elle était bel et bien coincée dans cette demeure et sa patience devenait à présent sa meilleure alliée, attendre ... il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire, attendre une occasion de s'enfuir. Un petit pincement bizarre s'insinuait alors en elle. Niel et son air fier, sûr de lui, si ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que des idées de mains qui se promenaient sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'insinuaient en elle lui provoquant de drôles d'émois.

Se fut le troisième jour que Candy dénicha une piscine intérieure. En fait elle était dissimulée par une porte qui passait inaperçue dans le décor. Elle ressemblait à une aigue-marine, un joyau apaisant dans un écrin de pierre taillée magnifique. Il y avait des couchettes, des serviettes aussi et l'eau était alléchante. Elle eut soudain envie de se rafraîchir et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun humanoïde était dans l'endroit, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Froide au début la température devint graduellement acceptable pour son corps. Candy oublia alors sa condition de prisonnière et se mit à nager. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder cette pièce immense aux allures de pièce monastique, aux pierres polies blanches et parfaites avec quelques décorations discrètes ça et là et un plafond très haut. Elle se dit qu'elle nageait dans une sorte de Cathédrale construite pour un Dieu antique. ... Si un drone muni d'une caméra avait existé alors, le téléspectateur aurait assisté à la naissance de la déesse Vénus.

Au Ranch il faisait une température conséquente. Le père de Niel ne s'était jamais autant investit auprès de son fils que ces derniers mois, la fatigue aidant il lui tardait à présent de se débarrasser de son activité. Ce dernier faisait des progrès conséquent dans la gestion des affaires et se dévoila même un instinct d'anticipation qui pourrait se révéler très utile. Il sentait néanmoins que quelque chose l'empêchait de se consacrer totalement à sa future fonction. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et se fit lors de l'après-midi de la deuxième journée alors que tous les deux faisaient une pause dans la maîtrise concernant la gestion du domaine et du droit aux affaires que monsieur Legan s'enquit de ce qui ou quoi tracassait son fils.

Un verre de Whisky pour monsieur Legan dans la main dans lequel surnageaient deux glaçons qui s'entrechoquaient assis bien confortablement au fond d'un fauteuil en cuir, tandis que face à lui, Niel calme regardait par la fenêtre le domaine sur lequel trônait le « Ranch ». Il attaqua.

\- Je te sens lointain Niel ... tu n'es pas aussi concentré que les fois précédentes. Je me trompe ?

\- Non Père, c'est vrai.

Silence. Seuls les glaçons du verre luttant sans doute pour leur survie faisaient du bruit, rythmant ainsi par inadvertance le rythme du vide sonore.

\- Je pense à une fille. Il le regarda alors. Une fille que tu connais _très_ bien Père.

\- Allons bon soupira ce dernier, ça devait arriver. Tu dis que je la connais ... et il se mit à en énumérer un certain nombre, recueillant un « non » catégorique de son fils qui finit par lui avouer qu'il faisait fausse-route.

\- C'est Candy lâcha t-il.

\- Hum ...

\- Ça te surprend ?

\- Hum ... je pense que tu t'es mis pour le coup ta mère et ta sœur à dos ... elles semblaient particulièrement contrariées lors de leur dernier passage. Je me suis d'ailleurs bien demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec elles. Il fixa son fils. Niel soupira bruyamment.

\- Je ne peux plus les supporter. Elles ... elles m'énervent avoua t-il tout en rougissant légèrement. Tu sais ... Candy n'a jamais fait ce dont nous l'avons accusé.

\- Je m'en doutais quelque peu je dois te dire ... Il soupira soudain las et fatigué. J'ai commis une grosse erreur Niel, j'aurais dû intervenir énormément plus souvent que ce que je l'ai fait, dans votre éducation. Ta mère est ... est une femme uniquement intéressée par l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il procure. Il posa son regard sur son fils qui avait changé et sur tous les plans. « _**C'est un homme maintenant ... il n'est plus ce garçon colérique et orgueilleux de jadis ... Candy ... cette fille est capable de tout à ce que je vois**_ ».

« _**Oui ... tout comme ma sœur et encore moi-même il y a peu ...**_ » pensa Niel.

\- J'étais comme ça ... avant.

\- Et ce « avant » ? Niel le fixait muet. Tu n'étais pas comme tu es à présent Niel, tu étais comme un gamin ... imbu de lui-même, j'avoue que j'avais du mal avec toi et Élisa. Vous êtes mes enfants mais il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait je crois, c'est pour cette raison que d'ailleurs je vous ai laissé dans les mains de votre mère, je me sentais étranger à vous, je n'avais pas ce goût du « paraître », tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

\- Oui. Il souffla en ricanant. Son père s'était toujours défilé à la moindre réception organisée ci et là. D'ailleurs il s'était demandé souvent pour quelle raison.

\- Revenons à Candy. Raconte-moi ... enfin comment s'y est-elle prise ?

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie par deux fois.

\- À oui ? tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas ? Il lui lança un regard malicieux qui lui ôta une bonne dizaine d'années. Niel se dit que son père paraissait plus jeune qu'il n'était en réalité. Il avait d'ailleurs gardé cette marche souple et féline que lui-même avait hérité. Il y avait quelques cheveux blanc et des rides nouvelles qui avaient creusées son visage buriné par la surveillance de l'entretien du domaine et le soleil parfois impitoyable envers les hommes qui vivaient de sa chaleur et de sa lumière. Niel songea que son père était presque un inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit investit de la mission de perdurer le domaine agricole et les biens des Legan. Son père reprit après quelques secondes. Je sais que Candy est une fille qui a du tempérament, qui ne s'est pas laissée humilier par ta mère et vous deux, mais je me demande bien comment elle a pu te sauver la vie, raconte. Il but son whisky dans lequel les deux mini icebergs avaient fini par rendre l'âme.

Niel libéra ses cordes vocales par un toussotement inutile.

\- Je sortais d'un bar et il se faisait tard, et deux voyous étaient assis sur ma voiture alors je les ai prié de partir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, tandis qu'il replongeait à ce moment précis où sa vie avait basculé.

Il faisait tard en ce jeudi du mois de Novembre 1917 et comme d'habitude il était allé « s'encanailler » dans un bar plutôt chic du centre ville de Chicago. Il avait garé sa nouvelle voiture dans une ruelle à proximité. Il prenait du bon temps en compagnie de la gent féminine engagée par l'établissement pour plaire aux clients en totalité de sexe masculin. Ce jour-là il en avait eu assez d'entendre Élisa et sa mère parler encore une fois de mode, de dépenses, il s'était ennuyé à mourir, ressentant le poids de son oisiveté. Bref, il avait fini par sortir et s'apprêtait à rentrer au « château » comme il aimait à se le dire lorsqu'il avait vu les deux énergumènes négligemment assis sur _sa_ voiture. Il s'était approché le cœur battant leur priant de partir. Niel ignorait que c'était un piège bien sûr, les deux hommes qui en réalité étaient trois, comptaient bien dépouiller le propriétaire de cet objet de luxe, denrée rare en ce début du vingtième siècle. Ils l'avaient entrainé dans une ruelle adjacente arguant qu'il les avait prit de haut et qu'il méritait une correction. Candy avait alors surgit et l'avait défendu. L'instant de surprise passé, il s'était fâché contre lui-même et avait longtemps lutté contre ce sentiment énervant de « lui devoir quelque chose », et l'idée encore plus énervante encore, était qu'il devait ce quelque chose à _elle_ ! Candy, Candy et toujours Candy ! depuis lors, c'était devenue tout simplement une obsession. Elle avait eu l'audace de le tirer d'un mauvais pas, _lui_ Niel ! celui qui l'avait accusé de vol, qui lui avait tant fait de misères au Collège Royal de Saint-Paul à Londres ! Lui qui avait été tout comme sa sœur son tourmenteur principal ... et elle l'avait défendu ! si ça avait été la situation inverse, Niel savait qu'il se serait réjoui du mal que ces trois hommes auraient pu lui faire ... alors pourquoi avait-elle réagit de cette façon ? pourquoi ? C'était illogique ! Elle était son ennemie et un ennemi n'aide pas son adversaire en lui sauvant la vie. Ces interrogations n'avaient cessé de le harceler. Il s'était dès son arrivée au Château muré dans un silence suspect qui avait fait dire à sa sœur qu'il avait sans doute rencontré une fille, idée qu'avait soutenu sa mère, et relations publiques et nom prestigieux obligent, elles avaient bien tentées d'en savoir plus. Niel n'avait rien dit du fond de ses pensées, les avait envoyées sur des fausses pistes, puis pour éviter toutes questions avait modifié son comportement en rejouant son rôle d'avant ce jour fatidique.

\- Oui évidemment ... Candy a réagit pas du tout comme toi tu l'aurais fait dans cette situation ... il sourit, toujours une étincelle amusée bien nichée au fond de ses yeux ambre, lui aussi. Donc elle est devenue clairement ... une obsession. Il lui sourit tout en hochant la tête. Amusé il lâcha. Je te comprends très bien. Candy est très très jolie. Silence. J'avoue que si je l'avais de mon temps rencontré avant ta mère, elle ne m'aurait pas été indifférente.

\- Oui c'est ça. Tu l'apprécies ?

\- Pas au début je l'avoue. Elle était très spontanée à mon goût. Il rit. Je me suis dit qu'elle allait peut-être par son tempérament vous faire du bien. Ses yeux se voilèrent étrangement. Elle a lutté, plus que les autres et elle a gagné une certaine estime même si je savais que face aux pestes qui vivaient dans cette maison, il était hors de question qu'elle remporte la victoire. Il se tut. Niel repensait aussi à cette époque où il ne voyait qu'une fille sans éducation et sans filtres. Mais dis-moi ... il n'y a pas eu que ça non ? ta mère m'a parlé d'une voiture clairement démolie et surtout qu'elle aurait retrouvé ou une domestique peu importe ... un mouchoir brodé au nom de Candy. Tu aurais même cherché à le cacher.

\- Oui ça aussi. Elle est la seule à avoir accouru lorsque j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture. C'est devenu clair pour moi, elle était amoureuse de moi ! Il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, mâchoires serrées et une rougeur discrète investissait ses pommettes mates.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

Niel se renfrogna et renfonça par la même occasion, dans le fauteuil en cuir.

\- Non, enfin elle, elle me crie haut et fort qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Il ricana et fixa son père. Elle changera d'avis fit-il, sûr de lui et il garda pour lui le « _**Elle y sera bien obligée**_ ».

\- Donc ton problème actuel, est en gros « comment la rendre amoureuse de moi » ? c'est ça ?

\- Elle m'aimera je te le promets et je me le jure à moi-même.

\- Je reconnais bien là la détermination des Legan. Niel cependant je dois te donner un conseil ... Candy m'a l'air très différente des filles que tu as pu fréquenter.

\- Merci Père, mais ça aussi c'est évident. J'ai tenté de la rendre jalouse mais ça n'a pas fonctionné non plus. « _**Non seulement ça n'a pas fonctionné mais ma voiture porte encore la marque de sa colère. Je ne peux lui en vouloir d'ailleurs ... ma mère lui a ôté son gagne-pain sans raison ! j'aurais été furieux si j'avais été à sa place**_ ». C'était nouveau cette empathie.

\- Bien sûr que ça n'a pas fonctionné ! Il rit soudain à gorges déployées. Candy est aux antipodes de ta mère et de ta sœur. « _**Merci Père, je le sais depuis longtemps !**_ ».

\- Alors j'ai dû employer les grands moyens.

\- Hum ... lesquels ?

\- Eh bien j'ai vu l'Oncle William ... et j'ai convenu d'un stratagème.

\- Lequel ? son père parut encore plus intéressé. L'Oncle William ? fichtre tu as du bien le persuader, je sais que Candy est sous sa protection !

\- Je l'ai fait enlever. Il fixa son père, guettant sa réaction, inévitable. Qui ne tarda pas.

\- QUOI ?

Il se leva et de sa marche souple pour ses soixante-dix ans bien tassés, se plaça derrière son fauteuil. Il était à présent visiblement furieux et tout aussi inquiet. Dans quels sales draps s'était mit son fils ?

\- Niel ... il expira profondément, enchaîna avec une inspire qui l'était tout autant, Niel tu cherches à acquérir le domaine plus tôt que prévu en cherchant à me faire mourir, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! du tout ! l'Oncle William m'a donné son accord, il sourit satisfait tout en pensant bien à ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment, sans doute entrain de retourner la villa pour retrouver son sac, mais bien au chaud au fond d'un coffre-fort il ne risquait pas d'être déniché. J'y retourne demain.

\- Niel je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne « méthode » pour qu'elle devienne amoureuse de toi.

\- J'ai tout essayé, la manière douce avec des fleurs ... bon elle s'en moque royalement ! la manière plus ferme mais là j'ai joué de malchance et surtout je n'avais pas réfléchi ! Devant l'air inquisiteur de son père il poursuivit. Oui je lui ai fait croire que Terry (il cracha presque ce prénom), tu vois qui c'est ? Son père hocha la tête affirmatif. Bon je lui ai dis que Terry voulait une entrevue donc – il sourit – bien évidemment elle est tombée dans mon piège mais ... elle a réussi à s'évader en escaladant le perron et s'est retrouvée dans le lac. J'ai ensuite tenté de la contraindre à m'épouser avec l'aval de Mère et d'Élisa ... mais là encore elle s'est sauvée ... alors j'ai décidé cette fois de ne pas me tromper. Il serra ses poings. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il avait tout prévu pour ça : rehausser les murs, acquis deux Doberman, des domestiques prévenus qu'ils l'avaient sous leur garde.

\- Et l'Oncle William ? Qu'a t-il dit ? Il a toujours défendu Candy, il l'a même adoptée, ce en quoi il a très bien fait d'ailleurs, cette petite méritait une bonne famille.

\- Tu savais ... tu savais que Candy n'était pour rien dans tout ce dont on l'a accusée ? Si j'avais su ... Il repensa à ce moment où il l'avait accueillie par un seau d'eau glacée et sa réplique immédiate en enserrant son bras d'un lasso. Ça l'avait énervé aussitôt ! aucun orphelin n'avait eu l'outrecuidance d'agir ainsi envers lui dès son arrivée.

\- Je m'en doutais très fortement mais j'ai commis une erreur. J'aurais du prendre sa défense et sermonner très sévèrement ta mère. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que de ces problèmes là j'ai horreur. Donne-moi un domaine à administrer, prendre soin des employés des domestiques, bref gérer de loin ou de près un bien ou un Ranch, ça me va mais m'investir dans l'éducation ça c'est autre chose, je laisse ça aux femmes. D'ailleurs si j'ai un unique conseil à te donner, ne fais pas comme moi.

\- Et tu t'en es douté comment ?

\- Les autres ont fui le Ranch dès leur premier ou deuxième jour ... seule Candy vous a tenu tête, ça ne pouvait que pas bien se finir pour cette petite.

Niel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui Candy avait été la dernière orpheline a supporter les Legan et leur progéniture. Il se souvenait vaguement des autres, il y avait eu une June qui n'avait survécu que deux heures avant de partir en pleurant et suppliant sa mère de la ramener à l'Orphelinat d'où elle venait. Un ou deux garçons, et une autre fille mais tous n'avaient pas laissé de souvenirs impérissables. Alors qu'a dit l'Oncle William ?

\- Il n'a pas paru surpris que je lui avoue que Candy occupait toutes mes pensées.

« _**Je pense surtout que l'Oncle William est rassuré de voir que Candy va trouver une autre bonne famille ... enfin**_ _ **bonne**_ _ **... aura une vie stable tout en restant libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle ne manquera de rien !**_ »

\- Hum ...

\- Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais faire ... il m'a donné son accord mais m'a fait promettre de ne pas lui faire de mal, il sourit et pensa pour lui-même « _**comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Je ne lui ferais pas de mal mais je la contraindrais à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de moi !**_ ».

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Euh ... j'avoue que ça n'a pas été abordé ... elle m'aimera Père ...

\- Je ne suis pas certain que de « gré ou de force » soit une bonne méthode soupira son Père.

Niel se contenta de sourire.

\- Elle m'aimera je m'en suis fait la promesse. Même si en ce moment elle est furieuse contre moi, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de moi. Je serais comme ces produits qui sont infectes quand on les prend mais dont on ne peut plus se passer ... un peu comme ... le café !

\- Le café ? « _**Que vient faire le café ici ?**_ »

\- C'est pas sucré, c'est amer, son goût est indéfinissable la première fois qu'on en boit, mais ... par je ne sais quel miracle ... on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Je vais lui faire ce même effet. L'important ... c'est le résultat et peut importe les moyens que j'y mettrais.

Le lendemain après le repas de midi, Niel reprit la voiture pour repartir en direction de la Villa au nom très Leganesque « The life is Money». Tout en roulant il se demandait bien ce que Candy avait pu faire durant son absence. Il songea à la piscine et se dit que peut-être elle en avait prit connaissance.

C'était devenu son endroit préféré. Elle mangeait en solo, lisait un peu (la bibliothèque était son deuxième repère), et passa ce moment de répit, (sans guetter un Niel arrogant et sûr de lui) à se promener dans le jardin qui comportait aussi une serre conséquente. Le soleil dispendieux hâla sa peau en y mettant une légère couche rosée malgré les précautions ou plutôt les injonctions de Betty, qui lui avait ordonné de porter un chapeau à bord large provenant certainement du Mexique. Elle était le centre des petites attentions de Rosa (qui même si elle avait rejeté toute tentative de camaraderie), semblait la plus proche d'elle. Betty agissait envers elle comme une mère qui s'occupe d'une enfant. Elle fit le compte et se rendit compte que Margareth et Sally, domestiques d'origine Américaine agissaient comme si elle était invisible. Surtout pour Margareth qui était d'une discrétion incroyable. Candy se demanda même si elle n'était pas atteinte d'une affection comme le mutisme. Peter le mari de Betty paraissait le plus abordable, s'enquérant à chaque fois qu'il la voyait de comment elle se portait.

Le temps lui parut pourtant immensément long. Tout était parfait, tout mais la solitude et l'inaction fit qu'au troisième jour elle se sentait mélancolique. La lecture et la natation ainsi que les promenades devenaient ennuyeuses sans quelqu'un à qui parler ... il lui tarda alors que Niel revienne. Enfin Niel ... ou quelqu'un d'autre mais quelqu'un avec qui partager son temps.

Le voyage avait été fatiguant surtout que Niel avait décidé de le faire sans pause. « Money is life » apparu enfin au bout de sa route vers cinq heures du matin.

La nuit avait été étouffante et Candy avait eu des difficultés à s'endormir. Elle y était parvenu vers minuit et encore la nuit avait été agitée. Une domestique l'avait sortie de son cauchemar vers deux heures du matin. C'était Sally une boisson au parfum qui lui était inconnue sur un plateau.

\- Mademoiselle est très agitée, il faut que vous buviez ça.

\- Euh ... Candy frissonna légèrement tout en fixant cette jeune femme qui avait en tout et pour tout daigné dire deux mots depuis son arrivée. En gros jamais elle ne lui avait jamais autant parlé ... tout comme Margareth.

Sally lui sourit.

\- Il faut que tu boives ça, c'est une tisane pour dormir, enfin ... pour faire fuir les mauvais rêves que tu as.

Candy se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Et ... euh ... tu connais cette tisane comment ? Je ... excuse-moi mais depuis quelques jours j'ai tendance à devenir paranoïaque et en plus vous ne semblez pas m'apprécier, enfin c'est juste un sentiment que j'ai. Je suppose que le propriétaire du lieu vous a dit du mal de moi.

Sally éclata de rire, enfin tout est relatif.

\- Pas du tout Mademoiselle.

Candy prit se silence pour un engagement à poursuivre.

\- Bien ... euh ... et donc ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Du tout, les esprits des mauvais rêves vont s'en aller de ta tête si tu bois ça. Elle lui tendit la tasse fumante.

\- Hem ... les esprits de mes rêves ... on dirait que tu parles comme les « indiens » je t'en prie ne te vexe pas ... c'est un peu comme ça que je connais, comme des guérisseurs, une gène légère s'immisça sur ses joues.

\- Je viens d'une tribu indienne marmonna Sally. Sans crier gare elle s'assit à côté d'elle, comme si elles étaient amies de longue date. Sally la regarda de ses yeux noirs, de son grain de peau bronzé, elle avait sans nul doute les traits des premiers occupants de la Terre sur laquelle elle vivait. Mon nom à moi le vrai c'est Coahoma mais je ne connais pas ma tribu.

\- Et Coahoma ça a une signification ?

\- Oui il paraît que ça veut dire « panthère rouge ».

\- Original, dit Candy sur un ton ironique.

\- Buvez, ça va vous faire du bien.

Candy prit la tasse et bu d'un trait le liquide désormais tiède. Elle remercia Sally/Coahoma et se recoucha.

Elle ne fit plus de cauchemar, Sally n'avait pas menti. Rêva t-elle ? ou confondit-elle la réalité avec le rêve ? Elle se leva (ou s'imagina le faire) vers cinq heures du matin et décida qu'elle avait suffisamment dormi. Elle prit une serviette et enfila le maillot de bain parfaitement ajusté à sa silhouette svelte puis prit la direction de la piscine alors que la villa était un peu comme le Palais d'Aurore, la Belle aux bois dormants. La piscine l'attendait tel un joyau dans son sanctuaire.

La pièce était étrangement éclairée (alors qu'il n'y avait aucune bougie ni autre luminaires) et qu'il faisait nuit mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Cette sensation d'être comme dans un rêve l'enveloppait dans un bien-être quasi surnaturel. C'était un rêve ? Rêve ou réalité ? mais cette pensée ne s'incrusta pas, se diluant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'immergeait dans une eau ni trop froide ni trop chaude. L'eau et elle ne faisait plus qu'une, c'était très étrange comme perception sensorielle. Combien de temps resta t-elle dans cette sorte de liquide amniotique ? Elle n'en eut aucune idée à vrai dire, la pièce et elle était comme unis dans un lien d'impermanence, Candy était suspendue comme au-delà du temps.. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de cette volupté, elle s'endormit enfin. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en se réveillant en pyjama dans son lit ! Elle se passa la main dans ses boucles, songeuse ... l'eau, le bien-être et se retrouver dans son lit, comme ça ... ne se rappelant pas comment ... elle fronça les sourcils, et si c'était cette tisane ? et surtout QUI si elle avait été nagé l'avait remise dans sa chambre, déshabillée ... « _**Niel ? Non ... il ne doit pas être revenu ? et si ? ... ?**_ » ses boucles étaient mouillées, son oreiller aussi ...

Niel lui était parfaitement reposé, il était même aux anges. Il était arrivé dans la villa à l'heure prévue et avait garé sa voiture dans le garage qui contenait d'autres petites merveilles motorisées puis il était entré en veillant à ne pas réveiller les domestiques ni son invitée forcée. Il eut envie alors de se délasser dans la piscine, (caprice de sa mère) après tout ce trajet sur la route son corps le valait bien et il entra dans la pièce majestueuse. La lumière était un petit joyau avant-gardiste pour l'époque puisque des petites ampoules avaient spécialement étaient « inventées » pour diffuser une lumière douce mais qui restaient parfaitement invisible à ceux qui ne cherchaient pas à les voir. Il eut alors une bonne surprise lorsqu'il vit une Candy nageant dans l'insouciance totale d'être observée. Il se déshabilla et enfila une sorte de short de bain qui faisait de lui le sosie d'Apollon rejoignant Daphné. Étrangement Candy sembla le regarder mais ne chercha pas à le fuir. Bien au contraire. Elle le vit et sourit. Cette attitude le surprit. Elle l'avait toujours fui et là bizarrement ... pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il s'approche d'elle s'attendant d'un instant à l'autre à ce qu'elle recule mais non ... elle le laissa faire. Il ne pût contrôler son regard et celui-ci descendit. Le maillot dissimulait sa poitrine ni trop petite ni trop généreuse, une taille marquée, des jambes parfaites. Une pointe de désir naquit en lui et il la plia difficilement à sa volonté tellement il avait envie de la serrer contre lui. Candy elle n'était pas dans ce même état d'esprit, il fronça les sourcils car il y avait _**quelque chose qui ne collait pas**_ _ **.**_ Elle était trop séductrice soudain or c'était tellement étranger à son attitude habituelle qu'il prit soudain peur.

\- Candy ... tu vas bien ?

\- Hum ... Niel ... je ne te connaissais pas si ... (elle se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure), si ... séduisant !

Bizarrement ce compliment enterra sa conviction que ce n'était définitivement pas son état normal.

\- Euh ... merci ... Candy tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui très ! allez viens ... elle posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules et se lova contre lui. Son désir fut le plus fort, il l'enlaça et elle lâcha un soupir de bien-être.

\- Candy je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles dormir non ?

\- Toute seule ?

\- Ce n'est pas que ça me déplairait grogna t-il tout en restant hypnotisé par sa splendide chute de reins.

\- Embrasse-moi supplia t-elle alors. En entendant cette phrase il se demanda si lui aussi ne rêvait pas, il l'avait tellement entendu _**lui**_ dans sa tête ! « _**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Elle me demande de l'embrasser ... ? elle a du avaler quelque chose de bizarre pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là ... mais je pourrais en profiter ...**_ » il ravala sa salive tout en la plaquant contre lui. « _**Et bien sûr si je lui cède et qu'elle parvient à se souvenir, elle m'en voudra ... croira que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de son état ... que sais-je ... je ne dois pas lui céder même si Dieu m'est témoin que j'en ai une incroyable envie ... je dois la ramener se coucher !**_ » Il soupira car quelque part il savait que cette situation n'allait pas se reproduire de si tôt.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Niel sente le poids sur son épaule de sa nymphe. Il recula prudemment et constata non sans soulagement qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il la fit lentement basculer et la souleva. C'est en soufflant et grelottant à la fois qu'il la déposa sur son lit. Elle était adorable et désirable au maximum, il eut encore l'envie d'en profiter à son insu mais maîtrisa à nouveau son désir en serrant les poings. Il trouva le cordon qui actionnait la sonnette pour appeler une domestique, il eut une petite réticence de la réveiller en cette heure matinale mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Margareth apparu au bout de quelques minutes. Niel lui laissa les consignes et parti se coucher à son tour, un drôle de sourire plaqué sur son visage fatigué.

Il dormit longtemps et c'est proche de midi qu'il se décida à se lever. Il touillait son thé tout en repensant à l'apparition de Candy nageant dans la piscine, et surtout à son contact sur sa peau. Il avait eu du mal pour le coup à trouver le sommeil. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Candy arriva aussi pour partager le petit-déjeuner. Elle paraissait fatiguée et une ombre inquiète passait sur son visage parsemé ci et là d'adorables tâches de rousseur. Encore une fois Niel eut envie de l'attirer à lui, de respirer l'odeur de ses boucles « _**Tiens elle n'a pas fait ses couettes habituelles ? Hum elle a les traits tirés aussi même si elle est toujours aussi jolie ... ! même plus avec cette nouvelle coiffure.**_ »

Devant son miroir Candy s'était longtemps regardée. Après un certain temps s'était rafraîchi le visage à l'eau froide, histoire de replacer des idées plutôt confuses. Elle s'était passée un coup de brosse sur ses cheveux, avait regardé ses deux rubans et pour la première fois de sa vie décida de laisser ses cheveux libres. Elle enfila le peignoir qui était mit à sa disposition et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle frissonna en voyant qu'elle allait devoir partager sa table avec son ravisseur. Était-ce vraiment du déplaisir ? ou quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Bonjour Niel dit-elle doucement tout en s'asseyant en vis à vis.

Sourire carnassier et lueur malicieuse joints, s'imprimèrent sur le visage de Niel.

\- Bonjour Candy. Il prit sa tasse de thé tout en la regardant par dessus le bord. Bien dormi ? il ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de sourire derrière la porcelaine.

\- Heu ... on peut dire ça ... « _**Pourquoi il a cet air là ?**_ »

\- J'avoue que j'en doute un peu ... lui murmura t-il, exhibant encore cet air malicieux et cachottier qui du coup l'agaça. Candy faillit fuir alors en courant, une onde d'agacement la parcourant de la tête aux pieds. Excuse-moi, ajouta Niel alors conscient qu'il la malmenait déjà de si bon matin. Je suis entré tard et ... je t'ai trouvé plutôt étrange.

Candy suspendu son couteau qui tartinait, une drôle d'appréhension s'insinuait en elle. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ? Elle fouilla encore dans sa mémoire mais celle-ci refusait de lui dévoiler une partie du temps qui lui manquait.

Elle toussotât.

\- Étrange comment ?

Niel ne répondit pas tout de suite, posant son menton sur ses deux mains comme support.

\- Tu étais très ... câline, voilà le mot ... ce qui ne fut pas du tout pour me déplaire vois-tu ... il la fixa, une chaleur intense dans les yeux eut pour effet d'irradier Candy et de la faire rougir. En fait j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que tu sois dans cet état en permanence envers moi ! c'était très agréable. Son regard descendit à la naissance de sa gorge.

\- Tu plaisantes, enfin tu mens comme d'habitude ... je ne te crois pas une seconde, tu dis ça pour ... pour ... en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi ... mais une bonne fois pour toutes Niel, je ne t'aime pas et ça sera toujours comme ça jusqu'à ma mort. Elle prit une tartine de pain qu'elle comprima sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Les gens changent ma petite Candy. Regarde ! moi-même je te haïssais et puis ... à présent je ne peux plus me passer de toi, de ton caractère têtu mais que j'adore. Je pense que c'est un trait de mon caractère d'ailleurs parce que je gagne toujours, j'adore quand quelque chose me résiste. Tu es mon défi. Exit la chaleur dans ses yeux, remplacée par une froide détermination.

\- Tu échoueras, je te promets que tu échoueras gronda Candy à présent totalement énervée et qui passait ses nerfs sur sa deuxième tartine. Je dirais à l'Oncle William que ... Niel leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Tu pourras le dire à l'Oncle William si tu veux. Il se renfonça sur son siège amusé. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose qui va te montrer que tu n'as d'autre choix que de m'aimer. Elle le fixait, tartine en l'air, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Il ménageait le suspens à présent mais il mit fin à son tourment en lâchant goguenard : il le sait ! je l'ai mis au courant de mon projet. Il sait que tu es ici. Il partit dans un petit ricanement suffisant tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. _**« Ferrée ma petite Candy, tu es comme un papillon prit dans ma toile, tu n'as qu'une solution pour te libérer, c'est de m'aimer et tu m'aimeras**_ ».

Candy regardait son tourmenteur, atterrée. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! l'Oncle William savait ! que lui avait donc dit Niel ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir se sortir de cet ultime piège ?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Candy passa la journée à se demander comment avoir des explications avec son oncle. Niel lui en avait décidé autrement. Il lui « ordonna » de s'habiller pour une sortie en ville. Candy eut envie de lui désobéir mais il la regarda avec un air si menaçant qu'elle s'y plia. Dans sa chambre elle retrouva ses vêtements tout propres et parfaitement repassés et c'est en maugréant contre son ravisseur qu'elle se vêtit. Il l'attendait en bas de l'escalier, toujours aussi impeccable et délicatement parfumé avec son costume bleu marine, une chemise blanche et une cravate. L'ensemble mettait sa peau mat parfaitement en valeur et manifestement il savait que son allure le rendait irrésistible. Il la jaugea alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Se sentir scrutée sans vergogne et si intensément la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il hocha la tête sentencieusement, appréciateur et il lui tendit son bras qu'elle méprisa en tournant la tête à l'opposé. Elle l'entendit alors rire et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Sur la route, le vent décoiffait ses cheveux car Niel roulait vite, comme toujours malgré son accident à Chicago qui aurait dû lui servir de leçon. Elle voulut le prier de ralentir mais se retient ... après tout plus vite arriveraient-ils en ville plus vite cette corvée serait terminée et pourquoi pas ... peut-être pourrait-elle avoir la possibilité de s'enfuir et quitter cette prison, qui sait ? Ils arrivèrent en à peine un quart d'heure dans le centre-ville de la bourgade. Beaufort était une petite ville, au point névralgique très restreint si on voulait le comparer à celui de Chicago. Un seul magasin paraissait vendre des produits de luxe et se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres. Bien sûr se fût dans celui-ci que Niel l'y conduisit. Il entra sans hésiter comme un Maître des lieux - le Roi Soleil faisant son entrée à Versailles - et les deux vendeuses se mirent aussitôt ou presque au garde-à-vous. « _**Visiblement Niel a ses habitudes ici.**_ » pensa Candy qui se départit un peu de la crainte d'être catégorisée comme « pauvre ». La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait les boutiques avec les Legan elle n'était âgé que d'une dizaine d'années et elle avait ressentie pour la première fois la honte de ne pas être du même milieu. Cette petite humiliation était passée comme toutes les autres mais à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait qu'elle retourne dans ce genre d'endroit elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y resonger. Niel demanda à voir robes, bijoux et même des chaussures. Candy restée en arrière se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et lui chuchota :

« - Niel ... est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? je ... elle inspira profondément, je n'en ai pas besoin ! et puis les prix doivent être énorme ! »

Il la fixa, amusé.

\- C'est moi qui paie. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te présenter à mon bras fagotée comme tu l'es. Pour les prix cela ne te concerne pas.

\- « me présenter à mon bras » ... ? Tu veux dire qu'une réception est prévue ?

\- Tu le sauras le moment venu daigna t-il lâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

Les vendeuses furent de retour et les invitèrent à entrer dans la pièce réservée aux essayages. Candy se crut dans la grotte d'Ali baba et des quarante voleurs car devant elle s'étalaient les robes les plus belles qu'elle n'eut jamais vu.

Ils y passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi. Candy en essaya une bonne dizaine et à chaque fois Niel y allait de son avis. Cette exigence lui portait sur les nerfs car il se montrait sous un trait nouveau : perfectionniste. Il trouvait toujours un détail qui faisait défaut. Candy qui n'était pas une habituée de ces séances interminables d'essayage ne put dissimuler un certain agacement qu'il finit par remarquer. Il demande aux deux vendeuses de le laisser seul en tête à tête.

\- J'ai tout à fait le droit de me montrer exigeant. Je paie pour ça.

\- Niel ! ces tenues sont parfaites franchement je ne parviens pas à voir les prétendus défauts de certaines ... il lui sourit.

\- Je les vois MOI et c'est ce qui importe. « _**Le mufle ! grrrr il m'éneeeerveuh !**_ » Tu es ma fiancée et donc je ne suis pas n'importe qui, entendu ?

\- Oui souffla t-elle prenant garde à dissimuler un certain énervement.

\- Bien. Dépêchons-nous ... ensuite nous irons choisir une tenue de cavalière.

\- Allons bon ! « _**De cavalière ? allons bon ! je me demande bien où il veut que nous aillions !**_ »

Enfin tenue, chaussures et bijoux choisis, ainsi que la tenue de cavalière, ils firent une halte sur la route en s'arrêtant dans une modeste auberge. Candy remercia Niel une gêne presque impalpable ne parvenait pas à la quitter.

\- Tu es ennuyée à cause des achats n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui soupira Candy. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un m'entretienne. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon sac (sous-entendu « que tu m'as subtilisé ») je te rembourserais ou je ramènerais les affaires.

\- N'y compte pas. Une lueur menaçante naquit au fond de ses yeux noisette. La plupart des filles aiment ça que nous les hommes, payons pour elles se dont elles ont envie. Il se tut pour attaquer son steak. Il était amusé. Tu es bel et bien différente de celles que j'ai pu fréquenter ... il se pencha en avant. Ça me plait, je peux même t'avouer d'ailleurs que c'est ça qui m'a toujours plu chez toi ! tu te fous complètement de l'opinion des autres. Candy ne put empêcher une sorte de malaise la submerger.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas cette impression de te devoir quelque chose.

Il ricana.

\- Tu n'aimes pas que j'ai le contrôle de ta vie mais ma chérie Il faudra t'y faire. Dans ma famille ce sont les hommes qui s'occupent des femmes. Elles ont le beau rôle, elles n'ont qu'à se laisser vivre. Il attrapa un autre bout de steak cuit tendrement. Enfin pas tout à fait car ça a un prix.

\- Je ne veux pas ! et je ne voudrais jamais ! (il se mit à rire mais imperturbable Candy était bien décidée à dire ce qu'elle pensait). Je veux faire ce que je veux. Je refuse de dépendre de qui que ce soit surtout dans _**ta**_ famille. Et de quel prix tu parles ?

\- Allons Candy ... votre rôle est de nous donner des enfants, et surtout des garçons ! Il la fixait alors qu'elle le regardait complètement atterrée.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas ... alors pour toi c'est à ça que je vais servir ? te faire des enfants pendant que toi môssieur tu iras avec tes maîtresses ? je n'ai pas du tout envie de vivre à l'ère Victorienne ou je ne sais laquelle d'ailleurs. Je suis indépendante et je tiens à le rester !

Niel éclatât de rire tandis que Candy hésitait entre plusieurs options de meurtre puis enfin il daigna se calmer. Bien évidemment qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi ! Il finirait bien par la conformer à ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il n'avait dit ça que dans le but de l'énerver et comme il s'y attendait était tombée droit dans le panneau. « _**Ah Candy ! si tu savais ! ne change jamais ... je t'aime comme tu es si spontanée, si belle quand tu es furieuse ! si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras ...**_ ».

Les achats n'avaient pas été faits dans un but anodin. Elle apprit que c'était en vue d'une réception avec les notables de la petite ville avant d'aller passer le week end en forêt assister à une partie de chasse. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ces fêtes huppées car elle s'y était toujours sentie comme une étrangère. De plus elle haïssait la chasse, pour elle le summum d'un sport de lâches. Cependant pas le choix, le Shérif et le Maire les avaient invités tous les deux. Candy en fut étonnée, surtout qu'elle soit parmi les invités et ça ... ce ne pouvait être le hasard. Niel lui apprit qu'effectivement il l'avait fait passer pour sa fiancée. Bien évidemment Candy en fut furieuse.

\- Pour ta fiancée ! Comment oses-tu ? Je n'irais pas !

\- Parce que tôt ou tard tu le deviendras, alors autant que tu commences maintenant à apprendre ton rôle. Je te soumettrais Candy c'est inéluctable dit-il tout en réajustant son nœud papillon. En plus je sais que tu aimes ça.

Elle ricana, les joues rosies, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux vert. Niel s'en amusa à nouveau.

\- Si tu savais comme tu me plais lorsque tu es comme ça ! On dirait un petit chaton encore sauvage et qui bientôt va ronronner en quémandant des câlins.

\- Rêve, ça n'arrivera jamais. Elle grimaça, les joues chaudes et rouges de colère. Je n'irais pas. Elle serrait les mâchoires, les poings, non c'était décidé ! elle ne lui céderai pas ! Non mais pour qui se prend ?

\- Oh que si répondit Niel sur un ton menaçant. Si tu viendras parce que c'est moi qui décide. Il la saisit alors par le bras et la colla à lui. Surprise par son attaque elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand elle chercha enfin à se dégager il était trop tard, il la tenait trop fermement. Tu viendras et tu joueras le rôle de ma fiancée à la perfection, « Chérie » gronda t-il veillant à articuler à l'excès. Il lorgna sur sa bouche gonflée, rouge comme une fraise appétissante.

\- Je refuse gronda t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle et tentait des mouvements de desserrage. Je déteste ce genre de soirée, et je ne suis pas une marionnette à qui l'on commande d'obéir ! Elle tenta encore une fois de se dégager mais Niel ne l'entendait pas ainsi et ne céda pas d'un centimètre. « _**Qu'il est costaud ! il a fait de la musculation ou quoi ?**_ » et usa de sa puissance pour resserrer son emprise. Candy plaquée tout contre lui cherchait à prendre sa respiration.

\- Cesse de lutter Candy, avoue ta défaite et laisse toi aller ! souffla t-il dans ses cheveux.

\- Non, non je ne suis pas un objet ! à nouveau elle tenta de le repousser mais il la ramena contre lui presque sans effort. Elle le vit néanmoins se rembrunir à ces mots.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu en étais un. « _**Quelle tête de mule !**_ » pensa t-il « _**j'adore son tempérament, en fait j'ai toujours aimé quand elle s'énerve ! Elle finira par se laisser-aller c'est inévitable ...**_ » il sourit tout en plongeant son regard en elle. Cela lui donna un air supérieur et ironique. « _**Il m'énerve ! il m'énerve ! il m'énerve !**_ » tempêtait de son côté une Candy las de ne pas pouvoir se dégager de ses bras. « _**Je finirai par trouver la faille et pourquoi pas ... cet escapade en forêt pourrait me fournir l'occasion d'arriver à partir d'ici !**_ ». J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait bien si tu étais comme les autres lui murmura t-il, mais ... je m'ennuierai je crois. J'adore quand tu t'agites comme ça, tu m'obliges à me surpasser moi-même.

\- Lâche-moi Niel, ou sinon ... Il rit, elle tenta encore un mouvement mais à bout de force à présent il n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

\- Sinon quoi ? Enfin il desserra son emprise. Alors par réflexe elle tenta de le gifler mais son geste fut stoppé net et Niel lui montra qu'à présent il ne fallait pas jouer à ce jeu, non plus. Il enserra son poignet, elle put sentir qu'il ne plaisantait pas et il en profita pour lui faire sentir la douleur. Là il prit un ton menaçant qui lui fit vraiment peur. _**Ne t'amuse plus jamais à ça Candy**_. Je t'aime et je te respecte même si ce n'est pas réciproque pour le moment, mais à présent je ne suis plus le gamin sur qui tu pouvais te défouler. Il lui fit alors sentir sa supériorité en puissance. Tu m'a bien compris ?

\- Ou-i ... gémit-elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. « _**Non il ne va pas tenter de m'embrasser quand même ?**_ » suivi d'un « _**Et pourquoi pas ? si ça se trouve c'est loin d'être déplaisant ...**_ » lui souffla une pensée incongrue.

\- Bien. Il laissa son souffle chaud contre son oreille puis contre son cou et sans crier gare la libéra. « _**Dommage**_ » se dit-elle tout en reprenant son souffle.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans coup d'éclats. Niel disparaissait assez souvent de la villa, la laissant seule la plupart du temps. En fait il avait décidé de ne pas la brusquer et arguait que la solitude le rendrait à ses yeux indispensable. Candy effectivement cherchait à s'occuper et elle demanda aux domestiques si elle pouvait aider à faire quelque chose mais ces derniers, laconiquement, lui dire que non. Alors comme lorsque Niel était parti rejoindre son père, Candy retourna faire son circuit : promenade, piscine, bibliothèque.

Niel lui passait son temps à s'entretenir et à approfondir le droit des affaires pour pouvoir reprendre la suite paternelle. Comme il était plutôt beau garçon certaines filles de bonne famille, (qui connaissaient parfaitement son pédigrée car il faisait assez souvent la « une » des magasines people), lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Cela l'avait toujours agacé et encore plus à présent. Il avait fini par se lasser de son rôle de séducteur à présent. Une seule fille comptait, une seule et ce n'était pas la plus facile à convaincre loin de là. Le sport lui permettait de réfléchir à sa stratégie. Il était sûr qu'il avait marqué quelques points et il ne se trompait pas.

Candy voyait un Niel nettement plus sûr de lui, maître sur tous les plans de sa situation. Le fait de s'être retrouvée à sa merci avait changé beaucoup de choses dans sa tête. Elle avait été très énervée et s'en était voulue puis s'était rendue compte que quelque part, elle avait aimé ça. C'était ce « _**aimer ça**_ » qui la troublait énormément. Elle avait senti sa force, son inflexibilité, son animalité quelque part et ça ... ça même dans les bras de Terrence elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cette sensation. Étrange ... son cerveau culpabilisait de son infériorité flagrante qui la rendait on ne peut plus vulnérable sur le plan physique mais son corps en avait été très troublé, limite en aurait bien redemandé. Elle se sentait rougir à chaque fois dès que Niel posait son regard sur elle et en contre coup un malaise ou un désir qu'elle ignorait, l'envahissait.

Le week end fut bientôt là. Candy s'habilla selon les ordres et passa devant Niel qui scanna son allure avant de consentir à l'emmener avec lui. Rougissante elle ravala sa salive, attendant le verdict.

\- Bien ... je suis satisfait. _**« Encore heureux ...**_ » pensa t-elle. Partons. Ils chargèrent leurs valises contenant les tenues légères et pratiques pour le week end forestier avec l'aide de Peter et ils quittèrent la Villa.

La réception se situait dans le quartier résidentiel, donc non loin de la villa des Legan. Une multitude de voiture rivalisaient de leur luxe tapageur et un voiturier avait même été engagé pour l'occasion.

\- N'oublie pas lui glissa Niel à l'oreille, tu es ma fiancée donc j'attends de toi un comportement d'amoureuse exemplaire. Il la fixa sans ciller, sinon ... il soupira ... je serais contraint de changer de « méthode ». Compris ?

\- Je suis à vos ordres Messire rétorqua Candy sarcastique et plus qu'insolente.

Il lui prit la main et la serra sans une once de douceur.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- ... « _**Je le sais, ne tant fait pas ... qu'est-ce qu'il est fort ! il me ferait presque mal !**_ » Tu me fais mal Niel !

\- Je veux être certain que tu as bien compris le message. Il arqua ces sourcils tandis qu'un semblant d'arrogance investissait les traits de son visage.

\- Oui ! ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris ! tu ne comptes quand même pas que je t'embrasse à tout bout de champ.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça me déplairait ... il l'attira en lui. Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi, juste un conseil en passant. Son ton eut pour effet de la faire frissonner tandis que son cœur se glaçait.

Candy se frotta les mains une fois qu'il eut daigné la libérer. Elle le regarda en biais à présent plus que perplexe au fond d'elle-même.

Niel avait toujours été à ses yeux le garçon puéril, colérique, suffisant, faignant, sans oublier les adjectifs qualificatifs poltron et lâche, mais désormais il y avait un quelque chose d'inédit, un quelque chose de différent. Il était devenu un homme, un vrai. En le regardant à la dérobée elle se dit qu'il y avait un océan entre Terry et lui. Terry était doux, presque un côté féminin, aérien et artistique tandis que Niel par son aspect était plus massif, plus puissant quelque part, en bref il faisait viril. Elle ignorait qu'il travaillait pour. Son regard tomba sur ses mains elles aussi fermes et puissantes, bref ... il était musclé à présent et son corps n'était pas des plus repoussant. D'ailleurs elle l'avait bien sentie ainsi lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée plaquée contre lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et constata avec horreur qu'elle le trouvait diablement sexy. Elle constatât qu'elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir ce regard car alors qu'ils gravissaient le monumental escalier central de nombreuses femmes se retournèrent sur leur passage et Candy su que ce n'était pas elle la principale attraction. Elle en ressentie une certaine irritation d'ailleurs non pas qu'elle était devenue orgueilleuse mais les petites phrases telles que : « _**Oh très chère, regardez ! n'est-ce pas ce jeune homme dont on m'a dit tellement de bien, Niel Legan ? hélas il paraîtrait qu'il est fiancé ...non**_ __? » et la réponse tout aussi désobligeante à se demander si elle n'avait pas été prononcée sciemment « _ **Vous savez Nancy que les fiançailles ne sont que des contrats qui peuvent se rompre ...de plus cette fille n'aurait aucune famille, elle n'apparaît pas dans le magasine des célébrités !**_ __» éclats de rire. Candy sentit comme une boule au ventre tandis que Niel l'engageait fermement à ne pas le distancer. Elle eut envie de lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas son chien-chien mais s'obligea à plus de retenue. Elle fut ensuite présentée au gratin de la région et elle fit connaissance du couple et du cercle d'amis très restreint invités à la partie de chasse qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Rose Parkson alias Candy, repensait souvent à cette soirée lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même au snack. Niel désormais occupait la plupart de ses pensées et elle rêvait souvent de lui, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'un homme lui avait fait cet effet là. Terrence Grandchester avait été une expérience gentillette, mais ce passé désormais éloigné ne la touchait plus comme les deux années précédentes. Avec Niel ça avait été plus « bestial » en quelque sorte et malgré une lutte intérieure acharnée pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, (ce qu'elle avait redouté le plus) était bel et bien arrivé et elle se remémorait le où, comment, pourquoi, avec une précision qui, quelque part au fond d'elle-même lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

En ce jour de juin 1919, le temps clément et de repos d'ailleurs, elle avait décidé de faire une excursion dans les alentours de L.A. Elle était passée au snack, son lieu de prédilection désormais faire préparer quelques sandwichs et prendre une boisson lorsque quelque chose attira son attention Ce n'était pas « quelque chose » d'ailleurs, mais quelqu'un et ce « quelqu'un » était deux et faisaient appel à un souvenir mais ça faisait minimum une semaine qu'elle le recherchait, en vain.

Deux hommes, un grand et fort comme une armoire normande et l'autre plus fin à la silhouette fuselée comme une lame de couteau, croisaient régulièrement sa route, où qu'elle se trouve (mis à part dans sa résidence où se concentraient quatre appartements). Elle n'y avait pas prêté spécialement attention les jours précédents mais à présent leur présence ne pouvait que lui paraître étrange, car peu de chance que le hasard s'en mêle de si bonne heure et ici ! . Un frisson la parcourue soudain, une idée comme une menace, et si ... si Niel avait retrouvé sa trace et que ces deux individus y soient pour quelque chose ?

Elle prit ses courses et sortit pour piquer un sprint et se retrouver vers le bus qui la conduirait à la réserve naturelle au Sud de la ville. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche la rassura, ils n'étaient pas derrière elle. « _**Que tu es bête Candy ! Comment Niel pourrait te retrouver ici !? seul Albert connaît ta nouvelle adresse, ton nouveau look (oui tu n'as pas résister à envoyer une photo de toi, j'espère que je n'ai pas commis une erreur ...) et à cette heure-ci il a du épouser une fille riche et qui lui donnera les enfants qu'il veut !**_ » Un pincement douloureux la fit grimacer à la simple évocation de cette idée alors que le bus couina lorsque ses freins écrasèrent le train de roues.

Une fois à bord, à nouveau elle replongea vers ses souvenirs, surtout un, le seul et unique qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que le piège tendu par Niel l'avait bel et bien ferrée. Le bus redémarra dégageant un petit nuage nauséabond. Toujours sur ses gardes elle fit le tour des passagers. Quelques couples avec leurs enfants, deux couples assez âgés et ... les deux hommes du Snack. Elle pâlit, ravala sa salive et s'obligea à faire comme si elle ne les avait pas remarqué. Le tangage l'aida à replonger dans cette soirée en Caroline du Nord, à Beaufort city, dans la magnifique villa du Maire.

Elle dansa une grande partie de la soirée et Niel ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. La réception se termina le lendemain aux aurores. L'organisateur informa tous les participants au week end de chasse que le départ pour la « cabane » de chasse se ferait pour huit heures. Une sourde angoisse monta en elle alors que les convives étaient conduits vers leurs chambre respectives. Sa crainte se confirma. Le domestique fit entrer le couple dans une chambre majestueuse mais avec un énorme inconvénient ... un seul et unique lit ! Candy faillit l'interpeler mais une poigne vigoureuse sur son poignet l'en dissuada. Niel n'était pas visiblement d'humeur à discuter la décision du Maître des lieux.

Ils se couchèrent donc ensemble et les craintes de Candy se révélèrent infondées car la soirée avait été épuisante et ils s'endormirent tous deux en quelques minutes. Une sonnerie les tira de leur torpeur environ quatre heures plus tard.

Les traits tirés et cheveux en bataille, Candy soupira. Niel galamment (et une fois n'était pas coutume) lui laissa l'occupation de la salle de bain en premier. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et enfila la tenue que Niel avait prévue pour elle.

\- Alors ? Elle se sentait plutôt belle cependant un regret sourd ne la quittait pas. C'était pour la chasse et ça ... ça lui retournait le cœur.

\- Tu es ma future femme et en tant que telle tu te dois de tenir un certain standing. Il haussa les sourcils. Tu es parfaite tout en parlant son regard glissa sur sa silhouette parfaitement dessinée par les vêtements. Candy déglutit alors qu'elle aussi le détaillait. Son cœur désobéit à sa raison en lui faisant reconnaître qu'il était diablement beau. Sa veste de pyjama laissait entrevoir une peau parfaite, une condition physique impeccable. Ses cheveux en bataille montrait un visage juvénile, fier, et à présent magnétique. Elle ravala sa salive ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle rougissait. Niel lui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Je ... je suis obligée de t'accompagner à ... enfin je veux dire tuer des animaux je ... ça me dégoûte ... je n'ai pas très envie ...

\- Tu m'accompagneras parce que je l'ai décidé. Tu vas adorer. Il faillit rire devant son désarroi. Il résista à l'envie de la serrer à nouveau contre lui et de la rassurer. Elle était plus vulnérable ainsi et donc plus sujette à sa volonté.

Tous les invités sélectionnés quittèrent les lieux à l'heure dite, bagages légers compris. Ils étaient en tout et pour tout presque une dizaine, menés par un chef de file très enjoué, plutôt enveloppé mais il ne fallait pas se fier à sa silhouette et son tempérament débonnaire. Il avait été ancien sportif même si à présent faire bombance occupait son planning, repas d'affaire oblige. Mr Ariston Harry dirigeait ses affaires de manière très efficace et pouvait se montrer très directif quand la situation l'exigeait. Il avait épousé Clara, (d'une dizaine d'année plus jeune que lui. Belle brune aux yeux vert, de bonne famille, élégante et surtout qui ne demandait pas à travailler ce qui était parfait pour s'occuper des affaires domestiques). La route dura une heure environ et ils pénétrèrent dans le parc. Une allée s'y enfonçait au cœur du domaine pour enfin aboutir à la fameuse cabane de chasse qui était en fait une maison de type colonial, deux terrasses faisaient le tour du bâtiment. Non loin se situait l'écurie entièrement complète de pur-sang et de chevaux qui coûtaient une fortune. Le propriétaire laissa ses convives choisir leurs montures. Les femmes qui étaient moyennement motivées pouvaient rester dans la maison. Candy fatiguée choisit la deuxième option et pourquoi pas peut-être une opportunité de se sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même sans papier, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait bien traversé l'Océan Atlantique pour quitter l'Angleterre et rejoindre les Etats-Unis alors ce n'était pas deux cents kilomètres qui allaient lui refroidir son enthousiasme.

Toutes les femmes choisirent la même option, se reposer. Les hommes quittèrent les lieux armés de fusils et dans un long bruit de sabots. Candy eut une chambre au premier étage tout aussi spacieuse que la précédente. Elle soupira, à nouveau un seul lit trônait au centre. Il était irrésistible et elle décida de compléter sa nuit. Le sommeil l'emporta en une dizaine de minutes.

La forêt était dense, et les hommes se répartirent différentes tâches inhérentes à la chasse. Tous pratiquaient cette activité tout le long de l'année, s'invitant les uns les autres sur leurs domaines respectifs. Niel lui aussi chassait même si ce n'était pas son hobby préféré. Il eut une pensée pour Candy qui était surtout une crainte ... « _**J'espère qu'elle ne va pas en profiter pour s'enfuir ... elle en est capable, je le sais ... si elle ose elle me le paiera**_ ». Puis il s'efforça de ne plus y penser, se prenant au jeu du traqueur, du rabatteur et du chasseur.

Ils furent de retour en début de soirée. À son grand soulagement Niel retrouva une Candy reposée, lisant dans la modeste mais néanmoins bien fournie, bibliothèque. Deux autres femmes lui avaient tenu compagnie de manière agréable, pas du tout comme elle le craignait tout d'abord. Elles s'appelaient pour la plus âgée Madame Prinston Juliana. Femme d'un propriétaire d'un Haras réputé elle portait bien la soixantaine. Sa silhouette était fine, élégante, et on pouvait deviner qu'elle aimait monter les chevaux du domaine. Candy apprit qu'elle ne faisait pas que monter, mais le dressage était véritablement sa passion. son visage avait la peau couleur pâle, et ses cheveux avaient du être noirs de Jai magnifiques par le passé. À présent des fils argentés l'encadraient. Elle avait une attitude plutôt brusque et souple à la fois qui dévoilaient un tempérament des plus franc. Candy l'aima instantanément. L'autre personne était Clara, l'épouse du propriétaire. Candy ne s'était pas ennuyée avec ces deux compagnes et elles avaient discuté de choses et d'autres. Miss Ariston et Prinston cependant n'avait pas caché leur surprise en apprenant que Candy était infirmière. Clara avait alors avancé timidement qu'elle aussi aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose de sa vie mais que sa famille considérait que la place d'une femme était au foyer. Candy en fut choquée et s'imagina un instant à la place de Clara et d'un coup oublia quelque part sa honte d'avoir été orpheline. Elles avaient fini par lire tranquillement, échangeant quelques phrases banales lorsque les hommes revinrent enfin. Niel les salua brièvement et monta se changer. Lorsqu'il redescendit il avait ses cheveux légèrement mouillés et rafraîchis qui eurent pour effet d'attirer quelques regards féminins appréciateurs et Candy se sentit inexplicablement irritée. Étrange. En quoi le fait que Niel attire les regards féminins puisse la déranger ?

Le Dîner arriva dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Niel se montra un compagnon parfait et lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Candy le découvrit simple, sociable, amusant et magnétique et pas que par son regard à elle. Clara ne put taire le fait que Candy aie une chance du tonnerre qu'un garçon comme Niel s'intéresse à elle. Devant son air surpris devant ce qu'elle avait prit comme une attaque, Clara développa le fait que Niel attirait tous les regards et que certaines pourraient avoir des envies de vol. Niel ria tout en glissant un regard en biais vers sa « fiancée ».

\- Elle ne craint rien, je l'aime et elle le sait. N'est-ce pas ? Il haussa ses sourcils et dans les deux pierres scintillantes d'une drôle de lumière qui lui servaient d'yeux se tapissait une mise en garde contre le moindre faux pas.

\- Euh ... oui je sais ... j'ai une certaine chance ... il faut croire ...

\- Oh que oui ! j'en connais ici certaines qui ne seraient pas contre un encas comme Monsieur Legan. Clara posa sur lui un regard gourmand. Niel ne se démonta pas la scrutant à son tour tandis que sa main gauche se posait sur la cuisse de Candy. Une chaleur intense traversa le tissus.

\- Je le sais mais je le répète, elles n'ont aucune chance. J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut.

\- Ah ces femmes ... Miss Candy on ne vous entend pas beaucoup je trouve. C'était monsieur Ariston, qui la fixait d'un regard pénétrant. Candy se dit qu'il valait mieux filer droit lorsqu'on travaillait pour lui. J'espère que nos histoires ne vous ennuient pas ?

\- Non pas du tout répondit vivement Candy, mais personnellement je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter ... À nouveau cette sensation d'être sur un grill.

\- Je vous prie de l'excuser intervint Niel mais elle est timide ... après ça s'arrange ... n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? ses mimiques indiquaient clairement qu'elle se devait de faire un effort.

\- Ôh ma chérie ! couina Juliana qui manifestement avait apprécié les vins français servis pour le repas. C'est si romantique ! Robert ... ça fait combien d'années que tu ne m'a pas appelé comme ça ?

\- Un certain nombre soupira le dénommé Robert. Elle le fusilla du regard tout en se servant un autre verre d'un rouge pourpre.

\- Vous constatez que pour le coup je noie ma tristesse par n'importe quel moyen ... Juliana ponctua sa phrase par une bonne descente du verre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une excuse de ce genre gronda Robert. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que leur hôte toussotât.

\- Je pense que nous sommes tous fatigués et je vous propose de nous reposer afin que demain nous soyons tous en pleine forme pour la partie de chasse. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Le « oui » fut collégial.

Candy se coucha la première et commença à lire. Ce n'est pas que l'envie fut d'une très grande importance mais il lui fallait taire son angoisse qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Niel la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Son corps lui envoya alors des papillons dans le ventre. Pourquoi d'un coup avait-elle du mal à se concentrer sur les pages ? pourquoi imaginait-elle ses mains, sa bouche, ses cheveux, balayer son corps ? elle chercha alors à s'éloigner de son contact. Elle vit le sol et se dit que dormir par terre peut-être, était la meilleure des alternatives. Elle se retourna et devant l'air implacable de Niel changea promptement d'idée. « _**Pourvu qu'il ne me touche pas ...**_ »

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là souffla t-il.

\- AH ?

\- Il est vrai que je t'aime mais en ce moment j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience et toi ... toi tu n'en as aucune je me trompe ? Il s'éloigna un sourire narquois affiché. Terry s'est amusé, je pense que ce genre de garçon en partie efféminé n'a pas su te faire vibrer au plus profond de toi. J'aime mieux attendre et que tu sois – il fit une moue – à point. En clair je veux que tu vibres de désir pour moi, que tu sois entièrement sous mon contrôle et je sais vois-tu, je sais qu'au fond tu adorerais ça.

\- Tu te trompes Niel ! Je ne veux être « _**sous le contrôle**_ » de personne !

Il rit. Il affichait son air supérieur qu'elle détestait ( _**?**_ ) tant.

\- Non toi tu te trompes Candy. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu m'aimes. J'ai bien fait d'employer les grands moyens.

\- C'est faux, je te déteste ! je ... je suis obligée de partager ce lit, de t'obéir mais au fond de moi je te promets que je te déteste !

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

\- Et non ... il soupira. Tu es ma proie adorée Candy. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et s'en crier garde éteignit la lumière et se tourna sur le côté droit.

Elle tarda à s'endormir. Demain elle prétexterait une excuse et s'enfuirait. Sa raison l'alertait qu'un danger énorme la guettait, c'est-à-dire de tomber amoureuse du garçon qu'elle détestait de toute son âme auparavant et qui à présent mettait ses sens sans dessus dessous. Oui il fallait qu'elle fuit ce garçon sinon elle serait définitivement perdue.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le soleil commençait son ascension lorsque la maisonnée endormie sortit lentement de sa torpeur. Candy ronchonna cherchant quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires mais Niel la secoua mettant fin à son désir de fainéantise. Ils se succédèrent à la salle de bain spartiate puis se retrouvèrent tous ensemble pour le petit-déjeuner. La conversation tourna sur des sujets anodins puis ils quittèrent tous les lieux pour aller aux écuries. Leur hôte choisit pour son compte un cheval noir et fin qui portait le nom de « Zéphire ». Niel prit une jument Alezane qui portait le nom de « Artémis » quand à Candy elle choisit un cheval bai, «Bella Rosa ». Se furent les hommes qui prirent les armes à feu. Ils se mirent en route, puis chacun se vit attribuer un poste pour rabattre le gibier. Il était 8 h 30 du matin.

Candy se demandait bien comment elle pourrait fausser compagnie à toute la bande. Elle savait qu'une occasion ne se représentait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à la laisser passer même si ... Niel était incroyablement sexy. Sa tenue de cavalier mettait sa silhouette en valeur et monter à cheval était pour lui aussi simple que de respirer. Son élégance naturelle tranchait sur celle des autres hommes du groupe. Candy ressentit un petit pincement qui l'agaça. « _**Oui il est beau, oui il est fier et imbu de lui-même tout comme l'était Terry mais les points communs s'arrêtent ici ! N'oublie pas comment il s'est conduit par le passé, et surtout n'oublie pas que sa famille te hait !**_ ». Elle détourna les yeux, priant pour que le destin soit de son côté.

Il y eu au bout d'une heure du grabuge plus loin dans le sentier et le couple vit surgir un magnifique cerf. Niel qui se tenait prêt, tira et eu la bête au premier coup. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Candy avait disparu.

La forêt défilait et Candy priait pour qu'un chemin, une route ne soit pas trop loin ... Bella Rosa ne faiblissait pas mais sa cavalière en proie à l'anxiété d'être ramenée de force la poussa à accélérer. Bientôt un bruit de galop lointain lui confirma que Niel était à ses trousses et elle savait qu'il était meilleur cavalier qu'elle !

Artémis lancée au galop était bien aidé par son cavalier qui faisait jouer ses muscles le mieux possible pour s'alléger. Ainsi elle avait tenté de fuir, il réfléchirait aux représailles plus tard mais en attendant il devait remettre la main dessus et lui montrer qui était le patron. Il la vit au loin, en perte de vitesse, un sourire se dessina et une lueur mauvaise s'immisça dans son regard.

Candy retournée pour voir où en était son poursuiveur vit au dernier moment l'obstacle et la pensée fugace d'un Anthony volant pour s'écraser au sol la traversa. Bella sauta mais Candy surprise se trouva désarçonnée.

Elle tomba correctement et décida d'opter pour une fuite à pieds, de toute façon Bella était lancée sans elle, elle perdrait trop de temps à tenter de la remonter. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, sentant le galop de l'alezan à ses trousses. Elle ne s'interrogea pas sur le fait qu'un cheval est plus rapide qu'un humain et qu'il mettait énormément de temps à la rattraper alors qu'il aurait déjà du être devant elle.

Niel pouvait à présent la rattraper aisément mais il avait décidé de lui donner une leçon et de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il empêcha Artémis d'augmenter sa vitesse et garda une certaine convenable avant que sa proie ne s'essouffle et soit à sa merci. Il ricana tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux ... bientôt s'en serait fini.

Les bottes de cavaliers ne sont pas faites pour une course effrénée dans les bois, c'est ce que retiendrait à coup sûr Candy. Elles pesaient à présent une tonne et forcée par son corps à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, se retourna et vit la jument de Niel plus loin, l'observant. Elle regarda au loin et désespérée ne vit rien qui ressemblait à une route, elle ferma les yeux, s'était terminé. En proie au désespoir elle s'assit attendant que Niel arrive pour la jauger de son air supérieur et suffisant qui achèverait de l'humilier pour la journée. Elle n'entendit pas un grondement menaçant à deux mètres d'elle.

Niel s'apprêtait à faire avancer Artémis lorsqu'il aperçu un mouvement suspect non loin de sa proie, il prit son fusil, l'arma, et suspendit son souffle.

Trop tard. Candy vit atterrée une bête monstrueuse, tout crocs dehors bondir sur elle. Elle hurla tout en cherchant à se relever et s'enfuir en reculant c'est alors qu'une balle siffla à dix centimètres de son oreille droite. Elle vit le loup s'effondrer devant son pied droit, la tête de la bête explosée. Elle se redressa en titubant, son cerveau était comme engourdi, ses sens comme en sourdine dans du coton. Elle n'entendit pas le cheval de Niel s'approcher. Elle fixait le loup à ses pieds comme hypnotisée. Il la tira par le bras et enfin parvint à décrocher son attention du cadavre.

\- Merci, ne put-elle que lui murmurer. Tu m'a sauvé la vie ... je n'oublierai jamais.

Un soupir lui répondit.

Elle le fixa, visiblement il était furieux ce qui paradoxalement le rendait encore plus irrésistible.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai maltraitée ? Ok reprit-il après quelques secondes, ok je n'aurais pas dû t'enlever ... mais vois-tu j'ai horreur de la résistance.

\- Je ... Que dire ? lui avouer qu'elle était attirée par lui ? qu'elle craignait par dessus tout sa famille ? et pour d'excellentes raisons ? Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard sur lui.

Il rit mais une lueur de vengeance toujours bien tapis dans ses yeux chauds.

\- Tu me regardes comme si tu n'étais plus aussi indifférente que par le passé ... il passa sa main sur sa joue encore brûlante par l'explosion d'Adrénaline qu'avait causé le loup et sa menace de mort. Heureusement que la chasse et le maniement des armes n'a pas de secret pour moi sinon je t'aurais perdue ... il serra la mâchoire la colère d'avoir été berné reprenant le dessus.

\- Niel ... je ne veux pas être amoureuse de toi, voilà ... et ...

\- Et ?

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle reconnaissait cet état, c'était le signe qu'elle avait envie d'être serrée dans ses bras et embrassée.

\- Niel ! je ... ta famille me hait ! notre vie va être un cauchemar et ça je ne veux pas le revivre !

\- Je viens d'abattre un loup alors ma mère et ma sœur ne sont pas un problème. Il fronça les sourcils. « _**Elle venait d'avouer ! Son cœur manqua un battement. Enfin !**_ ». En attendant tu vas devoir payer les conséquences de ton geste et tu le sais. Candy déglutit difficilement devant cette menace à peine voilée.

\- Comment ça ... Niel je t'ai expliqué que ...

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Mâchoires serrées, l'air encore plus déterminé que d'ordinaire, il fit un geste lui ordonnant de monter à nouveau mais en prenant garde de bien garder les rennes dans sa main. Candy s'exécuta. Elle le sentit s'installer derrière elle.

Ils retournèrent là où le cerf avait été abattu. Tout le petit groupe de chasse était réuni, et les visages de certains paraissaient inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? Miss André ? Nous avons vu le loup abattu et vous ... nulle part ... !

\- J'avais vu (geste vague des mains), enfin je croyais avoir vu quelque chose mais ce n'était rien en fin de compte ! ma jument a pilé et m'a désarçonnée puis j'ai vu ce loup et ... j'ai cru mes dernières secondes arrivées ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour être partie seule ... une rougeur diffusait sur ses joues ne mettant aucun doute sur sa gène.

\- Ah les femmes et la chasse (ricanements de certains mâles) une longue histoire ! fit Robert Prinston. Il rabattit son chapeau de feutre couleur verte kaki sur son crâne presque chauve. Placé à côté de Mr Ariston il était légèrement plus petit et indéniablement plus svelte. Il ressemblait à un faucon se dit Candy.

\- Oh Chéri fit Juliana qui daigna descendre de son cheval avec grâce, tout le monde n'est pas dans ce milieu et il faut savoir être pédagogue. Candy je vous invite, tu es d'accord Robert ? (il acquiesça), je vous invite quand vous voulez dans notre Hara. Nous entrainons nos chevaux aux courses et certains qui ont un âge plutôt avancé et bien sont utilisés pour la chasse, ainsi vous vous familiariserez !

\- C'est gentil à vous Juliana intervint Niel mais Candy n'est pas – je peux me tromper – n'a pas l'esprit chasse. Rendez-vous compte que depuis que je la connais un raton laveur lui tenait compagnie !

\- Oh comme c'est adorable s'exclama Clara, et il s'appelait comment ?

\- Capucin je crois me souvenir. C'est ça ? Candy était pâle à présent et se demandait qu'elle humiliation Niel lui réservait à présent.

\- C'est bien ça balbutia t-elle.

\- Allons Miss ne rougissait pas fit Robert, j'accepte tout le monde même les personnes sensibles comme vous. Cependant quand c'est la chasse il faut respecter certaines règles n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oui. Une balle peut partir et vous tuer. Soyez prudente la prochaine fois ! à présent je pense que nous allons ramener ce cerf et nous en occuper.

Ils étaient repartis le soir, Niel avait emporté une partie de la bête qu'il avait shooté avec Maestria. Candy quand à elle, ne parvenait pas à se départir d'un fond d'anxiété et garda le silence bien après leur arrivée dans le domaine. Aucune parole ne fût échangée alors qu'elle se couchait. Le sommeil avait décidé de jouer au chat aussi et elle fut tentée d'appeler Sally pour sa tisane mais se ravisa. Cette nuit-là avait été très étrange et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir la vivre à nouveau. Elle avait échoué et il était sûr et certain que Niel allait se venger. Ce n'était pas l'unique problème d'ailleurs ! et ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était entrain de se produire alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'empêcher et à présent le doute n'était plus permis : elle était irrésistiblement attiré par lui ! C'était comme si cette inquiétude sur les projets de Niel la ravissaient ! Oui elle aimait son air dédaigneux (alors qu'avant elle l'aurait étripé) oui elle adorait quand il la serrait contre lui (alors qu'avant elle lui aurait asséner deux gifles monumentales), oui elle aimait aussi à présent quand il se moquait d'elle et bizarrement c'était comme si son corps était parcouru d'électricité et qu'il attendait que sa bouche prenne la sienne avec autorité ! « _**Je suis folle à lier, comment puis-je être attiré par ce fourbe, ce sournois, ce garçon égoïste et imbu de lui-même ! comment ? ! j'ai lutté Dieu peut m'en être témoin mais j'adore quand il pose son regard fier sur moi !**_ Elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux à deux doigts de pleurer, _**je suis folle ou entrain de tomber dans la folie, il faut que je m'enfuie à tout prix !**_ »

Rose Parkson désormais avait son appartement pas très loin de l'hôpital où elle exerçait et menait sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Les températures avaient légèrement baissées indiquant un passage de relais entre les saisons, c'était le seul changement véritable dans sa petite routine. Si ce n'est que les deux inconnus qu'elle rencontrait de temps en temps la mettait mal à l'aise comme s'ils étaient une sorte de lien avec ce passé qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Niel occupait moins l'espace de ses préoccupations, elle avait jalonné sa propre vie de mystère, il était quasiment impossible qu'il la retrouve à moins ... non c'était impossible et un sourire ensoleilla son visage. Elle avait tout planifié à l'extrême avec l'Oncle William qui quoiqu'il arrive, la protègerait. Elle bu son café très matinal puis quitta son café habituel. Il y avait du vent ce matin là, et ses cheveux courts ne la protégeait plus du froid, elle s'engonça dans son pardessus et baissa la tête. Elle vit trop tard un vélo qui arrivait en sens inverse, elle entendit le couinement caractéristique d'un freinage puissant mais déstabilisant. Elle cria et se retrouva à terre, un poids sur elle. La stupeur fit place à l'agacement. « _**Non mais il ne peut pas faire attention celui-là !**_ » Le « poids » daigna se releva et un certain soulagement l'envahi, il n'avait rien et après une gymnastique de ses propres articulations, l'analyse de ses muscles de son côté tout allait bien également. L'homme remit sa casquette en place et ses lunettes et s'excusa. Le vent puissant l'avait quelque peu poussé au-delà de ce qu'il souhaitait et il n'avait pu éviter la collision. Candy sourit amusée. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, portait une barbe impeccable, des lunettes d'écailles fines qui protégeait des yeux noisette (ce qui lui fit venir une pensée incongrue « _**on dirait les yeux de Niel ... non mais ma vieille tu devrais reprendre un café ! Niel tu l'as laissé dans son Ranch ! et il est très bien où il est !? quand vas-tu te décider à l'oublier !**_ » suivi d'un intense regret).Il reprit ses affaires éparpillées et après encore beaucoup d'excuses entra dans « son » café. Candy reprit sa route étrangement troublée et amusée par cette rencontre fortuite. Quelques rues plus loin elle n'y pensait déjà plus toute occupée à se demander comment sa journée de travail allait se dérouler.

L'inconnu en question entra après avoir posé son vélo contre la façade quelque peu défraîchie de l'établissement et demanda un café plutôt serré qui lui fût servi dans la seconde. Puis il tenta de faire connaissance avec le patron seul en piste dans son établissement. Le patron s'appelait Bob Singer. Il toussotât et poliment demanda :

\- Bonjour, euh ... je voulais savoir si je le peux ... l'autre sourit aimablement, je voulais savoir poursuivi l'inconnu, j'ai eu une collision avec une jeune femme qui sortait visiblement d'ici. Gêné il regarda au fond de sa tasse vide avant de relever les yeux sur Bob. Vous la connaissez ? lâcha t-il enfin précipitamment.

\- Ah ... il fit la moue. Je crois qu'elle est infirmière à l'hôpital Ste-Marie de la Conception. Elle vient ici presque tous les jours mais c'est une personne très discrète.

\- Eh bien je vous remercie quand même.

\- Dîtes je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ...

John se mit à ricaner. « _**Non c'était évident ... et c'était lui qui l'avait percuté tout en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser au-delà du raisonnable**_. ». Une lueur étrange habitait son regard.

\- Vous semblez la connaître suggéra alors Bob qui à présent était tenaillé par une sorte de curiosité.

\- On peut le dire lâcha « John » en souriant et en jouant avec la petite cuillère. Vous pratiquez la chasse ?

« _**Il en a des questions ! ... pourquoi ?**_ » Bob posa son troisième verre essuyé sur le plan de travail.

\- Non monsieur, je n'en ai pas le temps !

\- Eh bien je suis le chasseur voyez ... Ma proie était à portée de main et tel un animal sauvage à profiter d'une diminution de ma vigilance pour m'échapper. Devant l'air à présent inquiet du cafetier John lui sourit à nouveau. Je ne veux pas tuer ma proie rassurez-vous mais je sais qu'elle est en passe d'être apprivoisée et quand à moi et bien je tiens énormément à elle. Vous comprenez mon message ?

\- Hum ...

\- Je l'aime, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi mais ... pour des raisons que je suis le seul à connaître elle a peur d'où sa fuite. Je veux la ramener et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risque plus rien. Pouvez-vous me servir un deuxième café ? J'attaque mon job aujourd'hui.

\- Vous me voyez rassuré je l'avoue ! Il posa la tasse contenant un liquide noir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée pour votre job.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, tout comme le reste d'ailleurs. Il bue d'un trait son breuvage, paya et prit congé.

Le soleil montait aux cieux, majestueux, inondant la terre de sa chaleur adoucie. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. John referma son pardessus bleu marine, et commença à pédaler et à slalomer entre les obstacles, prenant garde à éviter tout contact avec la saleté qui parfois se dissimulait contre les façades et les trottoirs. Il arriva dans l'artère principale qui commençait à vivre avec quelques coups de klaxon ci et là, la banque « Goldman Sachs » trônait à l'angle de deux rues dans un immeuble ancien de style Hispanique. Plus loin, quelque peu à l'écart près d'un majestueux parc, le « Ste-Marie de la Conception Hospital » étalait ses bâtiments flambants neufs. John sourit tout en garant son vélo avec les autres. Il fit un tour rapide de lui-même et constata aucune anomalie dans l'ensemble. Sûr de lui il poussa la porte à tourniquet et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Rose Parkson vécu sa journée comme les autres, repensant à sa collision matinale de temps en temps. Un instant elle avait espéré que ce soit un certain Niel Legan qui se relèverait mais c'était un tout autre homme. Bon, il avait un certain charme également, ces lunettes, sa carrure, son élégance mais dommage que sa barbe lui mange le quart de son visage et ses cheveux relativement longs n'allaient pas avec le personnage. « _**Quelle idée ! J'ai décidé de ne plus tomber amoureuse ... ça fait trop mal**_ » soupira t-elle alors qu'elle allait répondre à une sonnette. « _**Je ne cesse de penser encore à Niel, et à mon immense erreur d'avoir cru l'oublier ! il a été le seul qui a su vraiment me faire vibrer et cet inconnu là ... n'a vraiment rien à voir ! et de toute façon je ne connais pas son nom ... Patricia a raison, je devrais peut-être sortir plus souvent et me faire des amis ici, je ne trouverais peut-être pas l'amour mais au moins je ne penserais plus à lui !**_ ».

Les jours qui suivirent au domaine furent sous haute tension. Niel avait accru les directives de surveillance à son égard et bien sûr cette attitude lui pesait. Alors elle tenta de l'amadouer et de se plier à sa volonté dans le but de diminuer cette méfiance et la crainte d'une nouvelle tentative d'évasion. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans un silence rivalisant avec celui des monastères les plus austères, Candy le rompit doucement. Niel lui, lisait le journal, tendu et hautain comme à son habitude à présent.

\- Niel commença Candy qui n'avait encore rien touché comme aliment solide. Je ... tu sais que je m'en veux d'avoir fait ... d'avoir voulu m'enfuir, tu le sais ! alors pourquoi ... Niel lâche ce journal !

\- Non.

Elle soupira, au bord des larmes. Niel bien dissimulé derrière son papier le serra un peu plus fort, contracta ses mâchoires, c'est qu'on oubliait difficilement chez les Legan et Niel avait prit presque totalement pour lui cette caractéristique familiale. Un amusement pervers cependant irradiait sur son visage. Oui elle allait payer cette sorte de trahison et cela lui procurait une intense satisfaction.

\- Niel je m'excuse ! je ... qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? je t'obéirais (le journal s'abaissa un peu), je ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Un sourire mauvais se dessinait, toujours soustrait à la vue de Candy.

Elle déglutit, conscient à présent de ce que ces paroles impliquaient.

\- Je t'obéirais répétât-elle doucement.

\- Intéressant. Il posa brutalement son journal et la fixa. Un frisson la parcourut alors, il avait cet air d'antan quand lui et sa sœur préparaient une méchanceté. Es-tu prêtes _réellement_ à m'obéir ? quelques soient mes ordres ?

Le cœur de Candy manqua un battement. Elle se sentit rougir tout en regardant quelque part dans le jardin. Même les oiseaux se taisaient, pas un bruissement de feuille, rien, rien à part eux deux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente soudain qu'elle se précipitait d'elle-même dans un piège implacable.

Elle le fixa, tentant de mettre un semblant de contrôle dans sa voix.

\- Ça dépendra peut-être de tes ordres souffla t-elle.

\- Pas de compromis. Je veux un contrat.

\- Un contrat ?

Il sourit ne la lâchant pas des yeux. « _**Dieu qu'elle était belle, légèrement pâle et le visage fatigué, je l'aime ... mais je ne dois pas relâcher la pression ... je sais que je ne te suis pas si indifférent que tu parais le croire, je le sais ... tu tombes lentement amoureuse de moi Candy, et tu adores quand quelque part je dirige, quand je me montre autoritaire et que te maintiens sous mon emprise**_ ». Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres (ce qui le rendit incroyablement sexy et le cœur de Candy ou les nerfs bref un courant électrique dont elle ignorait la nature mais qui se nommait « désir » la parcourut) l'air gourmand.

\- Oui tu as bien entendu. Un contrat dans lequel tu t'engages à m'obéir et à combler le moindre de mes désirs.

\- Tu plaisantes ? et de quels désirs tu parles ? Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle se dit qu'il avait empli toute la pièce.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire alors qu'elle tentait de dissimuler ses atouts physique avec son peignoir, discrètement mais son malaise l'amusait : Dieu qu'il la désirait ! il eut envie de se lever de la prendre violemment contre lui et de l'embrasser ! de la basculer contre lui sur la table. Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à la tempérance. « _**Contrôle-toi, pas maintenant, je la veux à moi, corps et âme, brûlant de désir pour moi, c'est trop tôt, si je tente quoi que ce soit qui lui fasse peur elle cherchera à nouveau de s'enfuir**_ _**or elle est presque à moi ça serait complètement idiot !**_ »

\- Et bien je n'y aie pas encore réfléchi mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver. Ce ne sont pas tes atouts qui manquent suggéra t-il tout en baladant sont regard incendiaire sur la naissance de sa poitrine puis sur son visage fatiguée qui lui donnait un air fragile. Il grogna intérieurement tellement il avait envie de l'embrasser ! Candy était à présent cramoisie, la bouche sèche elle avait du mal à déglutir. Niel avait ce don à présent de la troubler tellement qu'elle se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Je ... je n'ai plus faim ... elle avait l'air dégoûté et surtout anéantie. Il fronça les sourcils car ce n'était pas le premier repas qu'elle délaissait. Puis-je ...

\- Non reste à table. Mon premier ordre est que tu manges. Le ton employé était autoritaire et ne permettait pas une quelconque rébellion. Elle essaya quand même :

\- Niel ... je ...

\- Mange, je vais veiller à ce que tu prennes tes repas correctement. Je ne veux pas que la famille croit que je t'ai affamé. Compris ? Son air intransigeant lui ôta toute envie de résistance.

Candy s'exécuta du bout des lèvres.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence et alors qu'elle finissait sa dernière tartine, le ciel s'obscurcit. Candy se demanda si les Dieux et Niel n'avaient pas eu une réunion la concernant.

John quitta la banque à 17 h 30 et décida d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital où travaillait cette jeune fille que son vélo avait attrapé. On le renseigna sans problème, oui il y avait bien une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux frisés et dont le visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur, oui elle s'appelait bien Rose Parkson et travaillait en chirurgie digestive. Il remercia chaleureusement son indic' qui rougit. Ses yeux noisette analysèrent les lieux et mémorisa que le service dans lequel elle travaillait était situé au deuxième étage. Il décida de boire un café en attendant que Rose termine son service. Il en profita pour acheter un magazine sur la politique financière. Il attendit ainsi une bonne heure avant de la voir passer en uniforme blanc immaculé en compagnie de ses collègues et prendre un escalier. Il jura intérieurement pour sa légèreté. Et si les vestiaires donnaient directement dans la rue ? Impossible de les suivre, il se ferait automatiquement repéré ... et si ... il laissa le magazine, remonta son col et prit à son tour l'escalier sans que qui que se soit l'en empêche. Le sous-sol était encadré par seulement quatre portes avec leur fonction indiquée. Il se dissimula tout au fond du cul de sac non atteint par le halo lumineux de la deuxième lampe un tantinet faiblarde. Son pardessus bleu foncé et son pantalon garantissaient sa quasi-invisiblité. Candy sortit enfin en riant en compagnie d'une autre fille. Elles prirent le raccourci qui donnait directement sur l'avenue en remontant un escalier. Niel remonta tout de suite dans le hall d'accueil, descendit au plus vite dans la rue en marchant, courant presque. Enfin il vit les deux femmes se dire au-revoir. « _**Maintenant ...**_ » Niel prit son élan et hurla envers quelque chose situé plus loin que sa cible et il percuta de nouveau Rose. Celle-ci l'apostropha alors avant de se rendre compte que c'était encore l'homme qui était entré en collision le matin même.

\- Vous ... encore ? vous m'en voulez vraiment on dirait ... Le ton employé oscillait clairement entre la colère et l'amusement. « _**Il était vraiment pas mal du tout ce jeune homme**_ » se surprit-elle à penser. Une légère rougeur occupa en même temps ses joues.

\- Oh mais pas du tout mais j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un dans la rue là-bas mais bon ... il ne m'a manifestement pas entendu. Il la scruta avec une intensité qui la troubla. J'ai gagné au change j'avoue, et il se découvrit. Il semblerait que le destin veuille vraiment que nous fassions connaissance ne trouvez-vous pas ? il eut l'air amusé. Le cœur de Candy manqua un battement. « Dieu qu'il était ... il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais sa mémoire lui jouait des tours sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Elle envisagea un tour de Terry ... mais il se trouvait en ce moment elle ne savait où et s'en fichait royalement donc c'était impossible qu'il l'ait retrouvé même si elle savait que l'Oncle William avait gardé un certain lien avec l'acteur. Il reprit tout en lui tendant la main. En revanche ... ce n'est pas grave du tout vous savez, je vous revois et je bénis cette journée de vous trouver à nouveau. Je m'appelle John Silverman et vous ? à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Hum ... Elle le regardait amusée. « _**Quel étrange garçon celui-ci ! Il ressemblait étrangement à Niel mais c'était impossible ... ces lunettes en écailles, cette barbe et ces cheveux ... non pas du tout ressemblant en fait**_ ». Après un silence de quelques millièmes de secondes Candy lui sourit s'efforçant à l'amabilité. Il semblerait que ce jour tente de nous faire connaissance.

\- Rose Parkson. Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts. Cette identité lui faisait toujours un effet bizarre.

\- Bien ... Rose pour me faire pardonner de toutes ces collisions ... puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Il avait l'air malicieux sans compter que cet « air là » ne lui était pas totalement étranger. Décidément John la troublait profondément.

\- Je ... un rougissement diffus naquit sur ses pommettes. Je ne préfère pas ... commença t-elle soudain sur ses gardes. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse de qui que ce soit et cet homme était la tentation personnifiée.

\- Ôh je ne suis pas à votre goût, ne vous en faîte pas ... j'ai compris ! mais il fronça étrangement les sourcils cherchant à la cerner. À moins que ma barbe vous fasse peur ?

\- N... non ! du tout ! je ne voulais pas vous offenser mais ... je sors d'une histoire compliquée ... j'ai peur de ne pas vous être de compagnie agréable.

\- Étrange souffla t-il. De même j'ai souffert voyez. Noyons nos griefs envers nos compagnons respectifs ce qui est nettement mieux que de se morfondre chacun de notre côté. Qu'en pensez-vous ? mais je ne veux pas vous forcer la main en quoi que ce soit chuchota t-il. Le bruit de la ville se fit moins présent aux sens de Candy comme si celle-ci avait suspendue son activité pour entendre sa réponse.

« _**Après tout pourquoi pas ... ça va me changer les idées ...**_ » elle repensa à son modeste logement, où arrivé le soir venu ses rêves l'envahissaient, rêves ou cauchemars d'ailleurs. Voilà une occasion de parler à quelqu'un et après tout ... ce garçon n'était pas si mal que ça ... même s'il était aux antipodes du seul garçon qui à présent occupait ses pensées. Si elle acceptait c'était comme une sorte de trahison mais après tout elle était partie pour tout reprendre de zéro. _**« ACCEPTE !**_ »

\- D'accord ... j'accepte mais je vous avoue que je suis là que depuis peu et que je ne fréquente pas les bars hormis celui du café de ce matin.

\- Eh bien nous allons bien dénicher un restaurant sympathique !

\- Euh ... il faut que je vous dise aussi c'est que ... il ne faut pas qu'il soit très cher parce que financièrement ...

John se mit à rire amusé ! Candy ne remarqua la lueur calculatrice au fond de ses yeux d'ambre. « _**Il a un air de ... NIEL ! c'est ça ! mais il lui ressemble par ailleurs pas du tout ... il m'a l'air plus grand, plus « homme », oui c'est ça ...**_ » son cœur et son ventre ressemblaient à un feu d'artifice. « _**Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes, JE NE DOIS PAS me faire avoir par mes sentiments ... et si ? de toute façon sa famille à lui je ne la connais pas ... Dieu aidez-moi ! je suis perdue !**_ ». Elle le fixait silencieusement, comme hypnotisée.

\- Je paie, alors cessez de vous en faire.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que ... il la coupa d'un geste doux mais ferme.

\- Allons, laissez-vous aller, je ne vous ferais aucun mal j'ai juste envie de faire connaissance avec une charmante personne et à vrai dire je me sens un peu seul dans cette ville ! À priori vous n'êtes pas d'ici non plus n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'accord souffla Candy qui mit entre parenthèse sa méfiance envers la gente masculine pour ce soir tout du moins. Elle lui sourit. Non elle n'était pas d'ici comment le savait-il ?

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant qui faisait également spectacle en soirée. Candy s'amusa comme jamais découvrant un John attentionné, amusant et de très agréable compagnie. Lorsqu'il la déposa devant chez elle, tenant son vélo à la main elle ne put empêcher un léger pincement lui rappelant qu'elle trahissait son serment de ne plus jamais aimer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe et Candy en avait assez d'être sous tension, sans cesse observée par les domestiques. Elle sentait néanmoins quelques sympathies plus ou moins diffuses la concernant. Il y avait Sally bien sûr, mais aussi Rosa. C'était les plus jeune de la maison et elles semblaient à la comprendre. Betty quand à elle était entièrement consacrée à son travail et avec Peter formait le couple sur lequel reposait l'ensemble de la demeure. La seule qui lui semblait antipathique était Margareth. Son attitude générale n'enclenchait pas la moindre envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Candy en ressentait comme une certaine peur. Elle s'aperçut d'ailleurs assez rapidement que c'était le cas pour l'ensemble des habitants de la maison.

Niel quittait régulièrement la maison, comme pour se soustraire à son atmosphère pesante. Bizarrement cette attitude engendrait des sentiments ambigus. Candy se sentait soulagée lorsqu'elle entendait la voiture quitter la maison mais quelque chose en elle était en proie comme à une sorte de mélancolie. C'était un paradoxe. Ce petit manège dura une semaine puis tout bascula.

C'était un samedi, début Juillet 1919, et Niel rassembla tous les occupants de bon matin. Il organisait une réception pour remercier leurs hôtes lors de la partie de chasse mais également quelques autres invités. Il ne quitta pour ainsi dire pas Candy des yeux.

\- Des remarques ?

\- Non monsieur, fit Betty avec empressement.

\- Bien. Je veux que tout soit parfait cela va sans dire. Candy je veux te voir, seul à seul, immédiatement.

Les domestiques s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux afin de ne pas mécontenter le « Maître ». Candy ne put s'empêcher de souffler et de serrer les poings. Niel qui lui tournait le dos ne fut pas dupe de son agacement. Il se tourna à son tour irrité.

\- Et bien ? Une revendication ?

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi sous tes ordres persiffla t-elle, furieuse. Il eut envie de rire mais parvient à se contrôler.

\- Pour l'instant tu es mon invitée. Il s'assit et croisa ses jambes. Certes une invitée un peu contrainte et forcée mais néanmoins tu es mon hôte mais ... le « mais » plana soudain menaçant. Candy se sentit comme une proie guettée par un danger invisible. Cela peut changer, cela va dépendre de toi.

\- De moi ?

Il haussa les épaules, mais gardait un air majestueux. Candy s'obligea à se contrôler et à ne pas tourner les talons.

\- Oui ... de toi. Je te veux exemplaire. Amoureuse et à mes moindres désirs devant mes invités, je veux qu'aucun doute ne soit permis. Si ... si tu ne fais pas ce que je viens de dire et bien, (il la fixa intensément montrant des intentions de rétorsions terribles) tu souffriras des conséquences. Il laissa planer le temps puis reprit la parole. Ici il y a des domestiques qui sont très bien traités, je peux te mettre à leur niveau ou au plus bas. C'est à toi de voir.

\- Tu ... tu oserais ?

\- J'oserais. Il sourit de cet air supérieur qu'elle haïssait. L'envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui envoyer tous les coups de poings possibles la traversa. Tu es peut-être nostalgique du bon vieux temps !

\- Niel ... je te déteste ! De toute mon âme ! Je ...

\- Tu prends par contre si je peux me permettre un assez mauvais départ !

\- Tu ... quand l'Oncle William va savoir ça !

\- Il sait que tu es ici, il sait que mes intentions sont bonnes mais ... c'est vrai que je n'ai pas parlé du « comment ». Je peux néanmoins te promettre que je te promets que jamais je ne lâcherai mon objectif et comme tu le sais, c'est toi. Il soupira. Ça serait si simple si tu te laissais conduire !

\- Tu mens et tu lui as menti à lui aussi ! Tu veux me faire du mal ! C'est toujours ce que toi et ta sœur avez voulu !

Le regard de Niel s'assombrit, devenant plus noir que d'ordinaire.

\- Les gens changent Candy. C'est de ta faute.

\- Comment ?

\- Oui de ta faute ! Tu es intervenue alors que je me battais avec ces voyous ! Et tu es encore intervenue quand j'ai eu cet accident. Ma question est ... (il se leva et en trois enjambées se planta devant elle) « Pourquoi ? »

\- Pourquoi ? Mais ... mais qui aurait pu te sortir de là ? Je ... je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça ! Même toi tu serais intervenu si ça avait été l'inverse !

Il éclata de rire tout en la jaugeant.

\- Moi ? Candy tu me déçois ! Tu dis me connaître mais là je pense que tu te trompes !

\- Tu ne serais pas intervenu ?

\- Non Candy, je t'assure que non. Le Niel que j'étais n'aurais jamais agi en quoi que ce soit pour te venir en aide. Elle le scrutait, ahurie. Je ne serais pas intervenu parce que ... j'aurais considéré que ta situation était de ta faute. Tu ... tu ne peux pas saisir ce que j'étais à l'époque hein ?

\- Niel ... je pense que tu te trompes. Tu ... elle se tût.

\- Non Candy. Non pas à l'époque mais à présent oui, bien sûr que oui ! Et parce qu'il y a une donnée essentielle en plus !

\- ...

\- Je t'aime !

Elle lâcha un petit rire.

\- Non Niel. J'ai vu tes petites amies régulièrement, celles avec qui tu t'affichais à la « une » des magazines ! Je ne suis pas ton genre. Je pense sincèrement que ... TU TE JOUES ENCORE DE MOI !

Il sentit la colère fondre en lui. Comme ça, inopinément sans qu'il l'eut cherché. Elle allait ravaler ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Il la saisit par le bras et l'attira à lui.

\- Ose redire ce que tu viens de dire !

\- Je ... tu as très bien entendu ! Je pense que tu te joues de moi. Avec ta sœur ou ta mère ou je ne sais qui vous voulez que je sois amoureuse de toi ! Elles ont voulu que je t'épouse dans l'unique but de m'humilier et de me détruire ! Sa vue se mouilla, Niel devient plus trouble et déformé par les larmes menaçantes. Lâche-moi !

\- Depuis quand oses-tu me donner des ordres ?

Elle refusa de répéter et tentât une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'emprise. Peine perdue. Niel ricana à nouveau sans desserrer son étreinte et il l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Je pense qu'une répétition s'impose.

\- Tu me fais mal !

\- Et ça ne va pas être terminé. Je répète : une répétition s'impose. Je veux que tu joues ton rôle à la perfection.

\- Jouer les amoureuses ?

\- Je savais que tu étais intelligente crut-il bon d'ironiser.

\- D'accord si c'est le prix à payer pour que tu me lâches !

\- J'ai dit qu'une répétition s'imposait. Ça commence maintenant : je veux que tu m'embrasses. Attention ... je veux un baiser passionné.

\- Non ! Elle agita sa tête auréolée de boucles blondes, terrorisée.

\- Ça commence mal répondit-il, menaçant.

\- Niel il faut que ... j'ai embrassé qu'un seul garçon ... et ... en fait c'est même lui qui a prit l'initiative ... ses joues s'étaient enflammées.

\- Terrence ? Gronda Niel qui du coup s'était rapprochée de plus en plus.

\- Oui souffla t-elle.

\- Répète plus fort.

\- Oui ! Sa voix était devenue enfin audible.

\- Je t'autorise à ne pas être excellente dès le premier coup. À toi de jouer.

Elle tentât d'y déceler une certaine ironie. N'en trouva pas. Son cœur eut deux ou trois ratés puis elle se décida. Ses lèvres vinrent se superposer à celles de Niel. Froides, sèches, et sans vie, elle eut l'impression d'embrasser une statue. Enfin il les entrouvrit. Ses mains s'agitèrent, et la plaquèrent plus contre lui. Elle avait craint ce baiser, se fut un feu d'artifices intérieur. Se fut lui qui y mit fin et elle le regretta presque.

\- Pas si mal, lâcha t-il, narquois.

« _**Tu as l'air assez troublé pour ne l'avoir trouvé que « pas si mal »**_ » se disait Candy encore en proie à la sensation d'apesanteur. Elle lui adressa un sourire à son tour ironique.

\- Nous avons à peu près réglé ce détail. Les autres sont simples. Je veux que tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle.

\- En gros tu veux que je sois une sorte de toutou en bipédie.

\- Éxactement.

\- Bien sire ironisa t-elle, il sera fait comme il vous plaira. Il l'assassina du regard et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir agit en légèreté.

\- Je te conseille d'être très vigilante envers toi-même. Tu informeras les domestiques que je m'absenterais pour le déjeuner.

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac.

\- Tu ...

\- Oui ? Oh ne me dis pas que mon absence ne te réjouis pas !

\- Non, au moins je n'aurais pas d'ordres.

\- Avoues que mes ordres ne te laissent pas indifférente. Je viens d'en avoir la preuve il y a quelques minutes. Je suis sûr que tu as aimé.

\- J'ai été obligé !

\- Tu peux jouer les vierges effarouchées, je sais que tu as aimé.

Il ouvrit la porte, indiquant par là la fin de l'entretien.

Il ne revint qu'en fin d'après-midi et supervisa la mise en place de la réception. Un buffet avait été établi enfin que le dîner soit moins formel et plus convivial. Un orchestre avait été prévu également. S'il supervisa l'avancée des préparatifs, Candy n'échappa pas à l'inspection. Il toqua à sa porte et sans même attendre d'y être invité, entra.

Candy s'était attelée à sa coiffure. Elle avait défait ses rubans qui maintenaient ses cheveux en sempiternelles couettes et avait rassemblé ses boucles en une queue de cheval. Cela faisait d'elle une jeune femme pleine de classe.

\- Hum ... j'aime bien, cela cesse de faire de toi une gamine.

\- Merci grommela t-elle en se donnant un coup de brosse plus vigoureux que les autres.

\- De rien. Cependant je constate que tu n'es pas encore habillée.

Un soupir duquel pointait une certaine exaspération lui parvint. Il manqua éclater de rire. Il adorait sa spontanéité.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas ce que je dois mettre et pourtant j'ai ... j'ai mille fois trop de robes que j'en ai un réel besoin ! Je ... je ne sais pas. Elle le vit alors dénicher une boîte de derrière son dos. Niel ! Je ... j'ai assez de robes dans ce placard !

Il fronça les sourcils tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il fit mine d'en apprécier deux ou trois, mais aucune ne lui paraissait aussi sexy qu'il le voulait.

\- Et les bijoux ?

\- Quoi ... les bijoux ?

\- Oui fit-il un brin irrité. Les bijoux où sont-ils ?

\- Ici et elle désigna un tiroir au bas de son armoire.

Niel ouvrit et en observa quelques uns. De temps en temps il hochait la tête. Enfin il se saisit d'une parure encore bien protégée par la boîte estampillée par une marque de Joaillerie très courue : Van Cleef & Arpels. Candy manifestement n'avait pas été curieuse. Il le savait au fond de lui, le luxe n'était pas en tête de liste de ses priorités.

Il s'assit à nouveau et la regarda achever de se préparer. Enfin elle reposa sa brosse, nœuds et diverses épingles, se jaugea dans son miroir et se tourna vers son juge, pardon, son Maître.

Il garda le silence.

\- Alors ?

Il lui sourit, conscient qu'elle allait s'agacer.

\- Bien !

\- Quoi ? Que « bien » ?

\- Oui bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ! Il sourit tout en promenant son regard sur ce visage qu'il s'était mit à adorer, son cou désormais dévoilé et fin, ses épaules, sa poitrine et ainsi de suite. Elle se rendit compte de son manège et tentât une évasion.

\- Bien euh ... j'ai oublié quelque chose ... il se redressa et avec l'agilité d'un félin lui enserra le poignet. Son visage était devenu comme inflexible.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part.

\- Niel ! J'allais chercher mes chaussures !

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a ici et sinon et bien il suffit de faire ceci. Il tira sur une cordelette qui courait le long du mur et une poignée de secondes plus tard Rosa apparut.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Miss Candy est à la recherche de chaussures, je ne vois pas où elles pourraient être ... à part ici.

\- Ôh ... loin de moi de dire que ... je ne vois pas où elles pourraient être ... !

\- Ouvrez-les tiroirs. Je vous prie.

Rosa obéit et les tiroirs montrèrent quelques boîtes à chaussures manifestement vierges de toute utilisation.

\- C'est tout monsieur.

\- Je vous remercie Rosa. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Le mensonge est un Art exclusivement Leganien. Tu devrais le savoir. À présent, j'aimerais que tu passes, ceci. Il lui tendit la boîte qu'elle ouvrit. Il y avait une robe en sequins verte foncée avec des reflets plus sombres, une splendeur. Elle la déplia émerveillée. Niel avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Je vois qu'elle te plait alors passe-là je te prie !

Elle obtempéra. Lorsqu'elle revient Niel ne put cacher son admiration. Aucune de ses anciennes petites amies n'auraient pu la porter aussi bien.

\- Magnifique, murmura t-il.

\- Niel ... il y a un problème ...

Il leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Lequel ?

\- Elle ... elle est fendue ici, les gens vont penser que c'est vulgaire.

\- Non « ils » ne penseront pas que c'est vulgaire ma-petite-Candy ! _**« Qu'il m'énerve quand il m'appelle comme ça !**_ » et elle se mit à rougir, contrariée. Seules leurs femmes aussi larges que les tonneaux de vin de mon père dans son Ranch pourront le penser, uniquement par jalousie.

\- Bien.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais lutté un peu plus soupira Niel. Bon ... quoiqu'il en soit tu n'as pas terminé.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ... enfin ce qu'il manque à part les chaussures ...

\- Les voici ! Et triomphalement ouvrit une boîte qui contenait des nu-pieds agrémentés de talons vertigineux. « _**Jamais je ne pourrais marcher avec ça !**_ ». Mets-les.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et les enfila. Enfin elle se redressa, vacillante et rattrapée de justesse. Il fronçait les sourcils et il lui fit l'effet d'une sorte de critique d'Art mais uniquement dévoué à la mode, sa passion. Il lui fit signe de tourner et à contrecœur s'exécuta.

Puis vinrent le moment de passer les bijoux. Tout lui allait et Niel put partir se préparer.

Arriva l'heure à laquelle les premiers invités arrivèrent. Candy et Niel les accueillirent comme il se doit durant une heure. Il y avait leurs hôtes de leur week-end mais aussi des inconnus dont une qui lui déplut particulièrement et que Niel lui présenta comme Catherine Redwood. Miss Redwood était une femme splendide et qui était dans leurs âges. Elle était belle et le savait. Un carré de cheveux auburn du plus bel effet encadrait un visage symétrique et des yeux verts envoûtants. Sa silhouette de cavalière aguerrie lui donnait la grâce et l'élégance que même Élisa lui aurait enviées.

Elle l'ignora et tout de suite afficha son dévolu envers Niel. Candy n'en aurait prit ombrage si en plus de son attitude limite, Catherine ne l'avait pas jaugée comme insignifiante, lui rappelant par là les heures les plus sombres du Collège Royal. Niel parvint à se dégager de ses tentacules non sans promettre presque toutes les danses de la soirée. Puis la réception commença.

Les buffets étaient disposés contre tous les murs de la salle de réception dégageant ainsi une piste de danse. Niel fut accaparé par Catherine dès le début de la soirée. Candy aurait bien voulu être ravie mais quelque chose en elle hurlait. Son irritation se transforma en poison qui avait le nom de « jalousie » et elle s'enferma sur elle-même, rechignant à toutes conversations qui ne pouvaient être que futiles pour ce qui la concernait.

Catherine resta collée littéralement à Niel une grosse partie de la soirée. Candy quant à elle parvint à faire bonne figure et à enchaîner quelques danses, et proportionnellement quelques verres d'alcool afin d'oublier ses cavaliers. L'un pourtant était des plus classe et élégant mais même en se concentrant au maximum pour tenter d'oublier Niel et sa partenaire, cela n'eut pas les effets escomptés, ou plutôt si mais pas dans le sens qu'elle aurait voulu. Niel enserra plus passionnément Catherine tout en jetant des coups d'œil de côté ... « _ **Ça ma-petite-Candy tu vas me le payer**_ » se promit-il alors que le charmant jeune homme tentait une approche des plus « sournoise » pour Niel mais « tendre et charmante » pour Candy. À son grand soulagement elle esquissa un petit recul ce qui fit s'arrêter les frais à l'impudent. Catherine quant à elle s'aperçut du manque d'attention de son galant, ce qui n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Elle s'en offusqua et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir.

\- Niel ? Vous ne cessez de regarder dans la direction de cette jeune fille blonde ... je m'interroge ? Fait-elle partie de votre famille ?

« _**De quoi je me mêle ...**_ » Fut-il tenté de répliquer du tac au tac. Au lieu de ça il lui décocha son plus beau sourire (celui qui faisait des ravages à la « Une » des journaux surtout et sur sa mère).

\- Hum c'est une cousine, elle est ici pour les vacances, enfin les vacances ... son père et sa mère sont en pleine dispute conjugale alors elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait se mettre au vert ici, et j'ai accepté.

\- Oh ... ah ... en tout cas elle est très ... Catherine la jaugea et la catalogua en :

« - Fille genre nouveau-riche,

\- Pas du tout adaptée à son niveau social,

\- Simple de caractère et donc sans intérêt. »

En revanche Niel était un excellent parti et elle allait l'avoir pour elle toute seule, quitte à éliminer toutes ses concurrentes potentielles. La cousine était d'office out, Niel ne s'accordait pas du tout avec ce genre de filles. Elle lui décocha son sourire le plus désarmant.

\- Elle est très ... que voulez-vous essayer de me dire ?

\- Et bien on dirait qu'elle joue un rôle. Je la sens comme quelqu'un qui a été importée, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

« _**Hum je vois surtout que j'ai affaire à une Élisa de deuxième génération ! Tu te prends pour qui ma petite ? Si ce n'était pas pour la rendre jalouse je t'aurais déjà planté là ! Au beau milieu de la piste de danse !**_ ». Du côté de Candy les choses s'étaient calmées à son grand soulagement.

Vers trois heures du matin, les invités quittèrent les lieux. Sauf une. Catherine se vit offrir l'hospitalité par un Niel décidément très généreux. Il demanda à Betty de veiller à ce que son hôte ne manque de rien et qu'on l'installe – non pas dans une des très nombreuses chambres d'amis – mais dans sa propre chambre. Candy sentit ses jambes perdre toute tonicité, le malaise était imminent. Niel certainement doté d'un sixième sens se tourna vers elle, aux petits soins. Ce qui l'acheva en quelque sorte.

\- Hum ... Candy tu es toute pâle ... quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ... je vais aller me coucher.

Il se pencha alors vers son oreille et lui glissa un :

« - Je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission je crois ... »

\- Comment (il lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, elle eut encore plus envie de s'énerver) ? Comment, reprit-elle plus bas, oses-tu ?

\- À tout de suite très cher. Catherine jeta un regard neutre sur Candy et lui sourit. Bonne nuit et à demain !

\- Merci ! Marmonna t-elle tout en s'efforçant de sourire.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et l'expression de Niel prit une autre tournure.

\- Alors comme ça on danse avec d'autres que moi ?

La bouche de Candy s'ouvrit en un « O » parfait. Il se moquait d'elle en plus !

\- Je n'allais quand même pas faire tapisserie pendant que môssieur faisait les yeux doux à cette ... cette ...

\- Oui ?

\- Garce.

Le regard de Niel refreina une lueur plus que satisfaite. Son attitude montrait clairement qu'il venait de gagner. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'elle jette les armes tel Vercingétorix à Alésia.

\- Que je dorme avec elle ou pas ... (son doigt entreprit de caresser son bras droit dénudé), normalement ... vu que tu ne m'aimes pas ... ne devrait pas avoir d'incidence sur tes sentiments, je me trompe ?

\- N ... Non ... « _ **SI !**_ » aurait-elle voulu crier mais c'était signer sa propre défaite.

\- Donc il n'y a aucun problème.

\- C'était donc ça ... c'est ta vengeance ?

Il allait sortir mais se retourna hautain comme à son habitude.

\- Oui et ... il sourit gourmand, son regard pétillait d'un plaisir pervers. Je crois que le jeu ne fait que commencer !

Malgré qu'il soit trois heures passées du matin en ce début de mois de Juillet le sommeil tarda à faire halte dans sa gare de campagne. Elle soupirait, se retournait sans cesse, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la chambre de Niel. Dès qu'elle envisageait les possibilités – soient au nombre de deux – son estomac devenait menaçant. Las de son esprit qui la faisait tourner en rond elle décida d'aller faire un tour et pourquoi pas tenter une évasion ...

Elle passa devant la chambre de Niel, (ces sandales à la main afin de limiter tous bruits suspects) plongée dans le silence ce qui la rassura. Elle dépassa les cuisines, la terrasse et se retrouva dans le jardin. Elle avait juste oublié un détail de taille. Peter pour plus de sécurité laissait toujours les chiens en liberté dans la propriété pour décourager d'éventuels malfrats. Elle fit les premiers pas sur le chemin qui conduisait au portail de la propriété lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de course qui se rapprochait d'elle. Son cœur se désynchronisa et son corps lui se mit en panique indiquant à ses propres jambes (lesquelles avaient désormais des ailes aux pieds), de trouver un promontoire de n'importe quel genre du moment qu'il lui sauve la vie. Elle courut et parvint à grimper au premier arbre suffisamment grand pour l'accueillir. Le souffle des chiens avait remplacé le plus performant des moteurs de formule 1 du circuit lorsqu'elle l'avait senti sur ses mollets. Son cerveau tel un automate parfaitement conditionné avait alors enchaîné les poussées pour enfin la positionner en hauteur, en totale sécurité. Du pas de course des chiens se succéda bientôt celui de Peter, puis enfin ceux de Niel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les chiens ?

\- Ils ont entendu quelque chose ... quelqu'un !

\- C'est moi fit alors une petite voix du haut de l'arbre. Les deux hommes parvinrent à la distinguer. Il y eut un grognement suivi d'un juron qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer Peter. Merci, je vais m'en occuper ... personnellement. Descends !

\- Les chiens ?

\- Ils sont partis, tu es hors de danger ... « _**pour ce qui concerne les chiens ... en tout cas !**_ ». Il eut un petit rire.

Elle descendit avec précaution. Enfin lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la peur, ce serpent rampant, gluant et froid, s'empara à nouveau d'elle et devient paroxystique lorsqu'elle s'avisa de l'expression de Niel.

\- Je ... je n'arrivais pas à dormir ... alors ... j'ai voulu faire un tour dans le ...

\- Et tu n'as plus pensé aux chiens ? Il posa ses mains sur les hanches. « _**Pourquoi ne pas la croire ? Elle ne cherchait peut-être pas encore une nouvelle fois à s'échapper ...**_ ».

\- N ... Non ... et soudain un sursaut intérieur. De toute façon ... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me gardes ici !

\- Fais très attention ... siffla Niel.

\- Tu as cette fille dans ton lit ! Un endroit où je n'irais jamais ! Alors ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me gardes ici ?

\- Ça me regarde. Il plissa les yeux. Il avait bel et bien entendu s'exprimer une sorte de colère ? Une jalousie ? Pour avoir longtemps supporté celle de sa sœur il pouvait la reconnaître à coup sûr.

\- Je te garde ici pour que tu m'aimes, comme tu le sais ... mais je vois surtout que tu as encore besoin d'une petite leçon.

\- Petite leçon ?

\- Oui. Tu ne comprends les choses que quand je sévis. Alors je vais le faire. Il se tût quelques secondes, prenant la posture du « Penseur » du sculpteur Rodin mais debout. Dès demain tu rejoins la brigade des domestiques. Tu deviens l'une d'entre elles, il s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur l'arbre tout en l'enlaçant. Tu vas me plonger dans de « bons vieux souvenirs » ... une époque ou tu devais nous obéir ... quoique ça n'a jamais été trop ton fort mais là ... là tu vas être sous les ordres de miss Iceberg en personne et à mon avis tu vas apprendre la discipline et le devoir d'obéissance envers moi très rapidement. Il sentait une énorme colère en lui, colère surtout envers lui, d'avoir sous-estimé son envie de lui échapper ! Et surtout qu'elle avait faillit mourir par sa faute ! Il était furieux.

\- Tu ... tu plaisantes ?

Il eut un petit rire et clairement son expression indiquait tout sauf la capacité à pardonner.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Non soupira Candy.

\- Tu as voulu jouer ... tu vas perdre.

\- Je ... tu as une autre fille ! Pourquoi ... ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? C'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que j'aurais.

\- Elle est riche et ...

\- Écoute-moi bien : Je me fiche de Catherine Redwood. Il ferma les yeux tout en affichant son air supérieur. Je sais qu'elle recherche un bon parti et – sans me vanter – je suis le meilleur de la région. Elle tente sa chance !

\- M ...

\- En attendant elle a plus à m'offrir que toi, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? La lune ajoutait à la pâleur du visage de Candy. Rentrons et il ajouta le geste à la parole en la saisissant sans complaisance par le bras. Elle fit une petite moue sous la douleur alors qu'il la traînait à l'intérieur.

Candy pour le coup, fit une nuit blanche. Se fut les traits tirés qu'elle se présenta dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Niel qui était d'humeur massacrante ne fut pas de cet avis.

\- Ta place n'est plus ici.

\- Co ...

\- Ta place est avec les gens de maison. Il tira sur la petite cordelette qui reliait chaque pièce aux locaux dédiés aux domestiques. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

\- Niel !

\- Il n'y a pas de Niel qui tienne. Ta revalorisation repassera par une totale soumission et surtout à des sentiments clairs et nets à mon égard. Comme les domestiques sont en nombre ... j'ai réfléchi à quelle tâche je pourrais t'astreindre et j'en ai trouvé une. Il pénétra tel une flèche dans son esprit, elle sentit un goût amer et désagréable dans sa bouche, il allait sans aucun doute frapper là où ça allait faire mal. Tu seras entièrement au service de Miss Catherine Redwood.

Le sang de Candy se figea. La sensibilité de toutes ses extrémités disparue alors qu'ils devenaient glacés, la terreur l'envahit, la submergea et pour finir lui fit presque perdre conscience.

\- Ne me remercie surtout pas ajouta t-il impitoyable.

\- Niel ...

\- Non, je ne te fais plus confiance, je serais clément uniquement lorsque tu m'auras enfin avoué tes véritables sentiments.

\- Je te hais !

Il éclata de rire.

\- Pas ceux-là. Ceux que tu caches là (il toucha son front), ceux que tu refuses d'admettre !

\- Je ... je ne t'aimerais jamais ! Tu peux me faire tout le mal que tu veux tu ... elle s'interrompit alors que Margareth Sullivan faisait son entrée.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Margareth ? Bonne nouvelle ! Je vous adjoins une aide. Il désigna Candy. Margareth ne parut pas le moins du monde enchantée.

\- Monsieur plaisante ?

\- Non du tout. Margareth, Candy servira miss Redwood et je compte sur vous pour lui montrer comment il sied à une femme de chambre de servir une grande dame. « _**Une grande dame ? Cette mijaurée ? Cette peste ? Je préfèrerais encore servir Élisa ! Au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir !**_ ».

\- Cela sera fait. Margareth qui au préalable ne faisait pas d'efforts de sympathie devient un véritable oursin à son égard. Ce qui mit Candy plus mal à l'aise encore fut l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, froid comme la banquise, qui luisirent un bref instant d'une intense satisfaction. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et Candy comprit qu'il valait mieux la suivre.

Niel reprit son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Extérieurement c'était l'impression qu'il renvoyait mais intérieurement il en était différemment. Il était furieux d'en être arrivé là. S'il se montrait trop dur à nouveau elle chercherait à s'échapper et peut-être même à s'enfuir en dehors de la propriété, et cela l'inquiétait car celle-ci était extrêmement bien protégée et en tout premier lieu par l'océan (et les pointes des rochers aiguisés comme des lames du plus performant des scalpels), si Candy avait l'idée d'utiliser cette voie, elle risquerait sa vie. Il serra les poings et chiffonna sa serviette. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui fasse confiance, à tout prix. Il soupira tout en guettant l'arrivée de Catherine. Elle devait se douter de rien et continuer son rôle d'extracteur de jalousie. Il se concentra sur son plan voyant et n'entendant aucun bruit suspect.

Il allait la maintenir sous pression mais sous la forme d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il se leva soudain. Margareth Sullivan allait devoir jouer le rôle de sa vie. Il sourit à cette idée. Margareth Sullivan était la seule domestique qu'il connaissait comme étant la plus hermétique et dépourvue d'émotions. À tel point qu'il l'avait cru muette !

Catherine Redwood sonna et Candy fut priée d'aller exaucer ses exigences. Niel prit alors Margareth en entretien et régla quelques modalités.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

L'été déroula ses jours tous plus cauchemardesques les uns que les autres. Catherine Redwood n'avait rien à envier d'Elisa Legan. Candy avait en plus à subir Margareth qui avait le physique de son handicap social. Elle devait compter les mots qu'elle dirait au cours de la journée dès son réveil, c'est ce que se mit à penser Candy au bout de sa troisième journée.

Niel quant à lui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Catherine. Candy se mit alors à les détester tous les deux, comme au « bon vieux temps » avait-il ironisé ! Elle redoutait un seul moment de la journée, le soir. Parce que le soir Niel était de très mauvaise humeur et Catherine se prenait pour une sorte de Reine de Saba s'amusant à faire passer une rancune (dont l'origine lui était inconnue) envers elle par des exigences toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Un soir, fin juillet Candy décida une bonne fois pour toute que cela suffisait et tenta une énième tentative d'évasion. Elle avait bien remarqué que les rochers au nord de la propriété étaient effilés, coupant comme des rasoirs, polis et affûtés par le ressac des flots. Qu'importe, elle en était venue à se dire que c'était le seul moyen. Il fallait juste faire attention ! La lingerie était la seule pièce pourvue d'une fenêtre donnant assez près des rochers ... pourquoi pas ?

C'était le soir du 29 juillet et Candy alla s'exiler dans la lingerie, la colère due à une énième humiliation l'envahissait, cette fois sa décision était prise, elle allait se sauver et réussir. Qu'importait le prix à payer. Elle posa son panier de linge et ouvrit la fenêtre. Aussitôt une bouffée d'embruns pénétra et lui fouetta le visage. L'eau devait être haute pour qu'elle la perçoive aussi proche ! Elle se pencha et vit qu'elle ne se trompait pas. « _**Tant pis, je m'en fiche, j'y vais !**_ ». Elle ajusta la table sous la fenêtre et grimpa. Elle fit passer son torse, ses hanches, lorsque soudain une poigne de fer l'empêcha de progresser. Elle tenta un mouvement plus puissant mais la réponse fut proportionnelle et une force la tira en arrière. Qui avait osé ? Elle allait se fâcher et envoyer son poing dans la figure lorsqu'elle fut tétanisée. Niel la fixait, sa veine jugulaire cognait violemment dans son cou, ses mâchoires étaient serrées, il était furieux. Il n'était pas que furieux, ce qu'il avait tant redouté avait failli se produire et c'était par instinct et parce qu'il avait assisté à la dernière humiliation de « sa protégée » qu'il l'avait suivi. Bien lui en avait pris. Il inspira et s'obligea au calme tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?

\- Non ... je voulais partir d'ici ! Je ne suis plus la petite Candy qu'on humilie !

\- Tu sais qu'en bas tu aurais pu te tuer ! TU LE SAIS ÇA ?

\- Et alors ? Tu es avec cette fille ! Tu me gardes ... je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

\- Je ne la laisserais plus te parler comme elle vient de le faire.

\- Je ne te crois pas lâcha t-elle complètement désabusée.

\- À vrai dire je l'avais emmenée pour te rendre jalouse. Je me rends compte que j'ai échoué. Cette sincérité la cloua sur place.

\- Elle reste ... je ne compte pour rien ... elle inspira profondément tandis qu'elle reprenait des couleurs. En fait je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Elle gloussa.

\- Développe.

\- Tu fais ça pour me nuire, pour me faire du mal ! Elle laissa tomber les bras, fataliste. C'est comme ça ! Rien ne change ! En fait c'est un hobby que vous avez toi et ta sœur ... me faire souffrir ! Elle se tût tandis que l'émotion la gagnait, les larmes allaient bientôt signer qu'il avait gagné. Encore une fois.

Il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais il s'en empêcha.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu n'en serais pas là ma-petite-Candy si tu cessais enfin de lutter !

\- De lutter ? Mais Niel rends-toi compte par toi-même ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Si tu m'aimais tu m'arracherais des griffes de cette femme et ... je ne sais pas moi ... tu me ramènerais à Chicago ! Je reprendrais mon ancienne vie !

\- Non. Désolé mais ça je ne le peux pas.

\- Tu ... tu ne le peux pas ? Elle renifla et chercha un mouchoir des yeux. Niel farfouilla dans le panier à linge et lui tendit un bout de chemise qui ferait bien son office.

\- Non. Non parce que si je te ramène à Chicago c'est prendre le risque qu'un niais, qu'un pauvre, qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi pour faire simple, te mette le grappin dessus !

\- Et ?

Il soupira. Elle ne le croirait donc jamais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire pour qu'elle le croie enfin ?

\- Et tu finiras par cesser de lutter, tu finiras par m'aimer ! Parce qu'au fond je sais bien qu'aucun garçon ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi !

\- Niel tu te fatigues pour rien ! Même si ... même si je t'aime j'aurais toujours une appréhension vis-à-vis de ta famille ... ta famille qui me déteste aussi !

\- Tu finiras par m'aimer, je le sais, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! En attendant ... je vais faire en sorte que l'accès à cette pièce te soit interdit.

\- Tu ... mais ...

\- Avance. C'était incroyable. Ils avaient presque pu discuter comme deux adultes que rien n'opposait dans les deux dernières minutes et soudain, le ton avait changé, Niel avait repris ses habitudes de petit chef arrogant. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il lui glissa alors « Je te promets que tu ne tenteras plus de t'enfuir, je t'en fais la promesse ». Puis il disparu sans crier gare, la plantant là, le cœur battant.

Elle remit de l'ordre et puis alla aux ordres de Margareth qui l'envoya se coucher. Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Niel lui eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'envie le tenailler de demander à Peter de sécuriser la porte de la lingerie. Ensuite Catherine avait l'inconvénient de ronfler. Cette fille commençait à être embarrassante à tout point de vue !. Surtout aussi parce que son utilité était devenue absolument nulle, Candy n'était pas – ou plus – jalouse. Il soupira. Non seulement elle n'était plus jalouse mais en plus en agissant en mode tyrannique elle poussait Candy dans ses retranchements. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté, remuant toutes les possibilités pour qu'enfin elle quitte la place. Un bon parti ? Et pourquoi pas ? L'argent ... c'était sa seule motivation à cette fille après tout ! Lui dire de partir ? Et s'il attendait encore un peu mais qu'il l'oblige à être plus « humaine » envers sa protégée ? Oui ... et si elle n'y parvenait pas et bien il prendrait des dispositions plus drastiques. Le sommeil et son esprit se retrouvèrent à l'aube et réussirent enfin à embarquer sur le rêve.

Candy fut réveillée par une sonnerie stridente, c'était Catherine et il était 7 heures du matin. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla voir Sa Majesté. En entrant dans sa chambre elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et ses hormones s'enflammèrent devant la vision très agréable qu'offrait Niel. Son dos n'était pas recouvert par le drap et sa peau halée ressortait en contraste des draps blancs. Il avait ses cheveux en batailles qui lui donnaient un air juvénile. L'image d'un Dieu s'imposa à son esprit tandis que Catherine commençait son rôle de tyran. Bien entendu les vapeurs du sommeil aidant et la vision de Niel vulnérable et incroyablement sexy n'arrangea pas ses affaires.

\- Vous entendez ce que je vous dis ? Fit Catherine montrant cette fois tous les signes d'une exaspération paroxystique.

Soudain la colère l'envahit, ce qui ne lui était quasiment jamais arrivé !

\- Non. Elle lui sourit alors, arborant une insolence qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même !

\- Vous vous moquez ?

\- Complètement ! Je me fiche de vos ordres, je ne suis pas à votre service.

\- Niel chéri a fait de vous ma femme de chambre particulière espèce de ...

\- L'espèce de ... n'est pas, ne sera jamais « femme de chambre ». Je suis infirmière à la base, vous n'êtes pas souffrante que je sache ? L'autre la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Bien ! Alors tout va pour le mieux ! Vous êtes autonome, deux bras et deux jambes donc en clair ... débrouillez-vous et oubliez-moi !

\- NIEL ! Cette petite insolente ! Elle secoua Apollon, furieuse. Niel ! Réveillez-vous !

Apollon se frotta les yeux (bizarrement Candy eut l'impression qu'il faisait semblant) et se tourna vers Catherine, son humeur visiblement connaissait quelques turbulences.

\- J'espère très chère que vous avez une ex-cel-len-te raison de me réveiller !

\- Cette ... fille là ... (de son index elle la désignait), ose me manquer de respect !

Apollon prit son air sarcastique qu'elle lui connaissait parfaitement.

\- Non ... Catherine vous plaisantez très certainement ! (Candy sentit pousser en elle un rire nerveux).

\- Elle ... elle m'a dit de me débrouiller ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Apollon soupira et repoussa les draps dégageant des jambes fines et musclées. Bref Candy était en mode de « régal des yeux ». Un petit sourire narquois flottait sur le visage du Dieu à la beauté légendaire mais il offrait ce spectacle qu'à Candy toute seule.

Il prit un visage sérieux lorsqu'il fixa sa dulcinée.

\- Je vais avoir une discussion avec cette personne. Candy, je vous prie de me retrouver dans mon bureau.

\- Vous allez la punir au moins ! Cracha Catherine alors qu'elle s'exécutait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Niel se trouvait dans son bureau. Il était élégant comme d'ordinaire malgré les températures qui montaient vers la canicule. Il jouait avec son stylo lorsque Candy fit son entrée.

Il fit un rapide scanner de ses yeux appréciateurs et s'accouda sur la surface lisse de son bureau impeccablement rangé.

\- Candy ... je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Elle m'a énervée !

\- Je le conçois ... gronda t-il mais en lui suintait une grande satisfaction. Bien ! Alors tu n'es plus à son service, mais ... désormais tu es au mien.

\- Tu comptes me gracier quand ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ...

\- Non. Quand on est femme de chambre on vouvoie ses patrons. Donc à partir de maintenant je te prie de me dire « Vous ».

\- Votre Majesté désire t-elle mettre fin à cet entretien ? Pardon ... « _**Candy calme-toi même si tu as les nerfs !**_ », cette mascarade ?

Ces mots furent de trop. Niel quitta son rempart et s'avança vers elle. Candy reprit son réflexe du passé et serra les poings. Il le remarqua comme de bien entendu et gloussa.

\- Tu sais ... je crois que c'est ça en fait ! Je t'aime parce que tu dis ce que tu penses, tu es le contraire des gens que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter (une ombre passa sur son visage mais elle ne put en déterminée la nature). C'est ça qui me plait. J'ai commis une erreur.

\- Ouah ... toi ? Tu reconnais que tu as commis une erreur ?

\- Dans un sens oui. « _**La rendre jalouse a été une faute, évidemment ... elle ne peut pas réagir comme Élisa ! Ou moi !**_ ». Tu es donc à présent à mon service. C'est drôle non ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

\- Nous voilà comme par le passé. Tu es à mon service sauf que ... le Niel que tu as connu n'est plus et à de nouveaux objectifs te concernant.

Candy lâcha un soupir las. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Il y avait trop de passif, trop de mal commis.

\- Tu perds ton temps. Tu n'arriveras jamais à tes fins ! Tu ferais mieux de me ramener à Chicago.

Rire.

\- Tu ne connais pas encore très bien les Legan et pourtant c'est pas faute de ne pas avoir été en contact suffisamment longtemps ! Son attention se resserra sur elle et elle ressentit une intense chaleur au niveau du plexus solaire. Je vais donc te le répéter : je n'abandonne ... jamais.

\- Je ne te comprends pas !

\- Pardon ? « _**Pourquoi il prend encore cet air d'ahuri ?**_ »

\- Le ... vouvoiement Candy. C'est la dernière fois !

\- Tu m'agaces à la fin ! Le visage de Niel s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Candy ... je te préviens ... le ton devenait clairement menaçant.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur ... Niel ! Lâche-moi ! Il venait de l'enserrer, la poigne n'avait rien à envier à un boa constrictor.

\- Je vais te discipliner fit-il contre son oreille. Candy sentit son propre cœur piquer un sprint et ses hormones dont elle n'avait aucune conscience étaient en ébullition. Elle sentait son eau de toilette enivrante, ses muscles et des idées érotiques naquirent dans son esprit.

\- NIEL ! Lâche-moi !

\- Le début était prometteur mais on dit « Niel je vous prie de bien vouloir me lâcher, s'il-vous plait ! ».

\- Arrête ! Elle l'entendit ricaner. Alors elle tenta de se dégager elle-même mais les anneaux du serpent se firent plus puissants.

\- Je veux que tu me vouvoies, je veux que tu te plies à ma volonté. Le dressage est une spécialité Legan, je la tiens de mon père !

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! Tu ne me dresseras pas ! Elle tenta à nouveau une chiquenaude. Qui échoua. L'étreinte se faisait plus pressante.

\- Ton insolence va avoir un prix ... et plus tu luttes plus il devient exponentiel.

\- Je ne paierai rien du tout haleta t-elle, à présent Niel la maintenait tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

\- Siiiiii ... fit-il tout contre son oreille, son souffle chaud la caressait tandis que d'autres vagues d'une nature inconnue faisaient du ressac contre son cœur qui tambourinait violemment contre ses côtes. As-tu une idée de ta facture que tu traînes à mon égard. Maintenant sa force lui faisait mal.

\- Tu me fais mal ! S'il-te plait lâche-moi !

\- Paies !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Candy ... La voix se fit impatiente, tu commences à dépasser mes limites. Ton insolence va atteindre un prix exorbitant !

\- Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois que je vais payer quoique ce soit !

\- Je vois. Alors sans crier gare il la fit basculer contre son bureau. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais il la rattrapa de justesse. Cela n'avait pas été fait dans une intention sympathique. Il relâcha ses bras autour d'elle mais cela ne changeait pas le problème, elle était toujours prisonnière.

\- À ton avis ? Que me proposes-tu pour éponger ta dette ? « _**Je rêve éveillée, il pense que je vais le payer ? Et en quoi ? Jamais ! Il me dégoûte ! Grrr qu'il m'énerve !**_ » . Candy ... tu sais que plus tu luttes plus ... il leva la tête comme s'il cherchait ses mots, plus tu m'attires en fait ! Plus tu joues à ce jeu de me repousser plus je suis amoureux de toi. Son sourire se fit plus près, plus près ... alors n'y tenant plus elle tentât une gifle qu'il anticipa et stoppa en l'empoignant. Elle grimaça sous la douleur. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Il ramena son bras en arrière, la bloquant tout à fait. Elle eut beau gigoter rien n'y fit. Alors il prit sa bouche de force tandis que de sa main libre il déboutonnait son chemisier. Elle fut sous le choc une demi-seconde puis sous la panique. Les boutons étaient entrain de céder découvrant une lingerie exquise sous les doigts de Niel. Enfin il mit fin à la torture. Enfin ce qui aurait du être une torture pour Candy mais qui avait eut des effets complètement opposés. Il embrassait comme un Dieu, elle avait adoré ! Mais hors de question de lui donner raison ! Plutôt mourir !

\- Comment as-tu osé « _**Pourquoi ma voix tremble comme ça ?**_ » ?

\- Avoues que tu as adoré. Tu me rappelles ce cheval que mon père avait acheté et que personne n'arrivait à monter ... sauf moi.

\- Merci pour la comparaison.

Il afficha son sourire supérieure qu'elle haïssait (enfin il y avait cinq minutes).

\- Tu vas perdre Candy ! Tu as commencé à perdre du terrain. Tu peux tenter de me faire croire que tu n'as aucun sentiment mais là ... là tu m'as prouvé le contraire !

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Tu as répondu à ce baiser comme aucune fille n'aurait pu y répondre et crois-moi j'en ai testé plus d'une !

\- Merci encore de me faire passer pour une serpillère.

\- Je ne te traiterais jamais ainsi. Et tu le sais. Reprenons si tu veux bien mais avant ... il actionna la cordelette qui par onde de choc fit sonner une cloche dans l'office des domestiques. Tu as répondu passionnément. Cela me conforte dans l'idée que tu es entière, et surtout que tu as des sentiments à mon égard.

\- Non ... « _**Non ? Tu n'as jamais autant apprécié un baiser ! Celui de Terry à côté te semble insipide ! Mais ça ... il ne doit jamais le savoir**_ ». Tu te trompes ! Je ... c'est une agression ! Tu as ... enfin tu as ...

\- Je t'avais prévenue. Tu avais un prix à payer. Ta résistance envers moi entraine une facture, il faut que tu comprennes que de toute façon tu perdras !

Quelqu'un toqua et Sally entra.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Bonjour Sally. Nous désirons s'il-vous plait, un café et ... ? Il regarda Candy.

\- Euh ... un verre d'eau ?

\- Voilà. Merci Sally.

Elle ne fit rien paraître de sa surprise et partie sur le champs exécuter la commande. L'entretien touchait à sa fin et Candy esquissa une sortie.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Euh ... et bien l'entretien est terminé non ?

\- C'est moi qui décide. Et non l'entretien n'est pas terminé. Comme je l'ai décidé à présent tu es sous mes ordres. J'exige donc que tu sois sur ton trente et un, et que tu te postes toujours à proximité de ma présence. J'exige d'ailleurs que ta chambre soit la plus proche possible de la mienne !

\- Pour certainement que je profite du spectacle que vous donnez toi et Catherine. Il fronça les sourcils et elle put ressentir son irritation. Pardon que vous donnez vous et votre dame !

\- Peut-être ... mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison ... tu m'es à présent indispensable ! J'ai besoin d'une infirmière H24.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

À ce moment Sally demanda à nouveau la permission d'entrée et déposa son plateau sur le bureau. Elle s'enquit de savoir si Niel désirait autre chose et il lui fit un petit signe que non.

\- Bien maintenant les choses sont claires. Je veux que tu changes de tenue à présent, tu t'habilles à la perfection, comme une André que tu es, nous partons.

\- Tu ... pardon ... Vous ...

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Enfin je veux dire ... vous voulez que je tienne la chandelle ? Vous et Catherine ... ?

Il dévoila ses canines, l'image incongrue d'un vampire la traversa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Catherine va nous accompagner ?

\- Euh ... et bien ...

\- Vous et moi nous partons faire une ballade. Nous seuls.

\- Euh ... je ...enfin je sais que vous ne requérez pas mon opinion mais Miss Redwood ne va pas du tout apprécier !

« _**C'est fait pour !**_ ». Niel parvint à taire sa pensée. Il fallait qu'il joue autrement, montrer de lui cette image du passé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour amadouer ce cœur rebelle.

\- Je sais ... il lui tendit son verre d'eau, qu'elle but d'un trait. Il le reposa sur le plateau une fois vidé. Je viens de donner un ordre. Il soupira. Éxécution !

Candy une nouvelle fois obtempéra non sans tempêter intérieurement. Des ordres ! Toujours des ordres ! Non mais ! Elle devait s'enfuir, ça devenait urgent ! Elle n'était désormais plus certaine de la teneur de ses propres sentiments. Alors qu'elle arrangeait ses boucles en une charmante queue de cheval elle se vit rougir. Ce qui la fit plus enrager contre elle-même. Enfin prête elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à son reflet :

«- _**C'est Niel tout de même ! Niel ! Il t'a fait du mal ! Et sa famille ! Tu penses à sa famille ? Ils ne perdront pas une seconde à tenter de te détruire !**_ » Elle lâcha un soupir las. « _**Oui je sais mais il embrasse comme jamais ! Même Terry ... j'ai adoré ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Je ne contrôle plus rien !**_ ». Elle se leva et serra les poings, rassemblant toute son énergie disponible, son courage. « _**Tu vas y arriver ! Non tu ne tomberas pas dans ses filets ! Je me le promets à moi-même ... je lutterais, je dois le détester, je le dois ! Sinon s'en est fini ! Je vais être perdue !**_ ». Alors dans sa tête raisonna le rire du vainqueur, un rire qui avait le pouvoir de l'irriter et paradoxalement de la bousculer à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Candy se présenta à nouveau à Niel dans ses habits de tous les jours. Elle avait aussi croisé Catherine qui s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard des plus haineux. « _**On dirait Élisa, en peut-être pire !**_ ». Puis n'y tenant plus, elle l'avait apostrophé :

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes vêtue de cette manière ? Catherine la transperçait du regard, mains sur ses hanches.

\- C'est un ordre, madame.

\- Ah oui ? Je saurais de toute façon si c'est vrai ou pas ! Elle avait regardé un point situé plus haut qu'elle puis avait repris, menaçante. Vous savez que je ne suis pas dupe de votre petit jeu ... je sais que vous lui tournez autour dans l'espoir qu'il vous remarque ... mais ... vous échouerez ma petite !

« _**C'est toi qui va perdre**_ » pensa Candy. Soudain il lui parut clair que Catherine n'était qu'un moyen qu'usait Niel pour la rendre jalouse, c'était évident. D'ailleurs il le lui avait dit ! En fait Niel cherchait désespérément à faire éclater ses sentiments ... sentiments qu'elle s'évertuait elle, de renier, de toutes ses forces. Son cœur tapa plus fort. « _**Non ... non ! Je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui ! C'est évident ! Je ne cesse de penser à Niel toutes les minutes, toutes les heures ..., et pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que nous allions en promenade ?**_ ».

\- Que j'échoue ou pas n'a aucune importance. Je n'attends après monsieur Legan pour être heureuse et surtout riche. » Elle faillit rajouter un « Je ne suis pas comme vous » mais se retient.

Catherine se contenta d'hausser les épaules non sans la couvrir de son regard le plus méprisant. Candy poursuivit sa route et retrouva Niel.

Il était sur son trente et un et Candy regretta d'avoir enfilé sa tenue la plus simple. Il l'analysa et hocha la tête satisfait. Il prit la direction du porche, et Candy vit au bas de l'escalier la voiture rutilante qui les attendait.

Dans leur chambre, Catherine ruminait, furieuse. Niel Legan ne devait pas lui échapper sinon il lui faudrait repartir en chasse d'un bon parti ce qui était devenu rare dans la région. De plus il était le plus beau de tout ceux qu'elle et sa famille avait envisagé ! Sa fortune remettrait à flots celle de ses parents qui avaient joué de malchance en faisant de mauvais placement. Cette Candy devait à tout prix quitter la place car c'était évident que Niel était plus que complaisant ! Et pourquoi pas la faire accuser de vol ? Catherine ignorait que cela avait été déjà tenté dans le passé. Pendant qu'elle en était là à réfléchir à son plan, Candy elle s'interrogeait sur le but de cette sortie. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence embarrassant, elle n'y tient plus :

\- Niel ... elle leva la tête vers lui, hésitante.

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demande ... pourquoi ... pourquoi tu ...vous ... pourquoi cette promenade ?

« _**Pour que je t'offre une vue différente de moi-même, pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime comme un fou et que je tente des stratagèmes pour que tu m'aimes !**_ » Comme il ne pouvait pas le lui crier, il se contenta comme à l'ordinaire de sourire.

\- Tu as besoin de prendre l'air. Je veux que tu comprennes enfin que je ne te veux pas de mal.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses genoux. Mise à part le kidnapping, le fait qu'il l'ai rétrogradé en domestique, effectivement cela pouvait passer pour une maltraitance d'un genre subtile mais ... mais quelque chose au fond d'elle adorait, se sentait troublé par cette certitude, elle était son centre d'attention et Niel ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, enfin rien à voir par rapport au passé ! Son regard supérieur, son attitude arrogante, n'était pas entaché de malfaisance mais d'une sorte de protection, un peu comme un père sur son enfant, qui s'amuse mais qui surveille sa fille. Elle repensa à son visage crispé par la peur lorsqu'elle avait voulu fuir par le hublot de la lingerie ... il ne pouvait avoir joué cette émotion, elle avait été bien réelle.

\- Je le sais se contenta t-elle de murmurer.

\- Catherine a été une erreur, avoua t-il alors. La voiture prit la route d'une colline recouverte d'une forêt dense. « _**Mais où me conduit-il ?**_ ». J'ai voulu, j'ai tenté de te rendre jalouse. Il glissa un regard vers elle. Je pense y être partiellement arrivé.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais m'en débarrasser.

\- Pourtant Catherine serait plus approprié que moi ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non !

Il éclatât d'un rire franc.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle ... je veux dire sa famille est riche, elle est belle, elle a tout pour elle ...

Il gara alors la voiture sur le côté de la route et freina. Il lui fit face, sérieux.

\- Tu crois que c'est ça qui m'intéresse ?

\- Euh ... Niel je suis aux antipodes de ce genre de fille !

\- Je répète fit-il sur un ton d'instituteur qui faisait face à un élève bouché « Tu crois que ce genre de fille m'intéresse ? »

\- Je ne sais pas ! Firent ses lèvres. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens.

\- Et bien non ! Je te l'ai déjà dis ... ce genre de fille ne m'intéresse plus du tout ... il y en a qu'une qui a toute mon intention. Le cœur de Candy mût par une émotion incontrôlée, accéléra. Tu n'as aucune idée de celle qui fait en l'objet ?

\- Je ...

\- Toi.

Elle lâcha un soupir malheureux tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues devenir cramoisies. Sans crier gare, il lui caressa la joue, ses yeux ambre s'étaient fait beaucoup plus doux. Elle eut une pensée incongrue qu'elle tentât de faire taire à tout prix « _**Et s'il m'embrassait ?**_ », son corps fut remplit de signaux troubles à cette idée. Niel fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et redémarra la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. C'était un club de Golf. Des plus chics au vue des voitures toutes en lice pour le concours de la plus chère et la plus luxueuse, qui étalaient leurs tôles parfaites dans une cour impeccable. Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir fait un plus gros effort dans son apparence.

\- Je suis désolée ... murmura t-elle alors qu'elle descendait de voiture.

\- De ?

\- Je suis un peu trop simple. Elle rougit.

\- Je m'en fiche complètement. Tu es toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il coinça son bras sous le sien et firent leur entrée. Aussitôt un maître d'hôtel apparut et leur proposa une table discrète avec vue sur le parcours.

Catherine rongeait son frein. Quelle humiliation ! Aucun de ses prétendants ne l'avait traité ainsi ! Tout ça à cause de cette fille ! Elle allait le payer. Elle prit son repas seule, devant la mine contrite des domestiques qui se sentirent obligées d'être aux petits soins. Elle décida de mettre à profit cette sympathie en se renseignant sur les appartements de sa « rivale ».

Le repas se déroula à merveille. Candy fut mise à l'aise par un Niel aux petits soins. Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de la ramener vers la réalité en la prévenant d'un pire avenir si elle lui faisait confiance, si elle l'aimait elle allait s'exposer aux pires dangers ! Surtout de la part des femmes Legan. Niel lui aussi cachait au mieux une appréhension qui ne voulait pas dire son nom ... mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise, tout du moins qui le troublait. Il s'efforça de la refouler et de se concentrer uniquement sur Candy, celle qui l'avait bouleversé au plus profond de lui-même.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence de félicité. Chacun avait accomplit un petit pas l'un envers l'autre. Niel avait été conforté dans son amour pour Candy et cette dernière avait découvert un Niel terriblement séduisant. Terriblement dangereux par conséquent. Elle se prit un instant pour cet insecte sous l'emprise d'un parfum entêtant et hypnotique et qui se jette dans la gueule carnassière d'une plante carnivore. Niel était cette plante qui l'envoûtait tellement qu'elle sentait sa lutte comme vaine. En elle une bataille se déroulait. Dévastatrice car tellement antagoniste qu'elle savait que si elle penchait d'un côté comme de l'autre il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule issue : le malheur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son chauffeur qui avait aussi modifié avec le temps sa façon de conduire. Nettement moins remarquée et dangereuse surtout que l'année précédente. Enfin au détour d'une route le portail reconnaissable entre mille se découvrit et Candy sentit au fond d'elle-même une drôle d'appréhension. Niel lui serra les mâchoires, signe chez lui d'inquiétude. Il gara la voiture et remarqua vers la fenêtre de sa chambre un mouvement. Il se morigéna l'objectif désormais indispensable de faire sortir Catherine de son existence. Et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

\- Merci Niel ... monsieur ... pour cette sortie.

\- Normal. Il fronça les sourcils, reprenant de facto comme un vêtement son ancien moi, le Niel du passé le réinvestit.

\- Je ... je vais remettre mon uniforme et elle amorça la direction vers son appartement de femme de chambre.

D'emblée cela lui parut étrange. Des choses avaient comme changé de place. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et sans rien toucher fit demi-tour. Niel allait entrer dans ses appartements quand elle le rattrapa, toute pâle.

\- Hum ... qui y a t-il ?

\- Je crois que quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre.

\- Intéressant ... il la suivit.

Candy le fit entrer. Il y régnait un certain désordre ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle referma la porte.

\- Niel ... j'avais rangé mes affaires ... quelqu'un est venu tout ...

Il ne l'entendait pas et ouvrit les placards. Il remarqua tout de suite une boîte à bijoux ... qui n'était pas celle de Candy, cette dernière n'en ayant quasi aucun. Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un rejoue le passé.

\- Le passé ?

\- Hum ... je crois savoir « qui » est venu ici. Il eut un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu ... je ... je n'ai rien volé si c'est de ça qu'il s'agit.

\- Je le sais bien ! Je pense savoir qui veut te coller cette image. Pour l'instant ne touchons à rien, attendons.

\- Niel !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas l'emporter au paradis. Je te demande de ne rien changer à tes habitudes.

La pièce se joua au moment du dîner. Catherine se présenta en compagnie de Niel, cachant une sorte de fureur.

\- Candy fit Niel, vous nous servirez au dîner.

\- Bien monsieur. Elle sentit en elle les petits remous habituel du stress.

Durant le dîner elle entendit Catherine se plaindre de la perte de sa boîte à bijoux. Tout en la fixant sans gêne.

\- Bien il sera fait comme tu voudras ! Mais je suis sûre de son honnêteté !

\- C'est une voleuse. Tu devrais la mettre dehors. C'est ce qu'elle mériterait !

Il se contenta de répliquer par un soupir.

Le dîner prit fin et en quittant la table Niel fixa Candy.

\- Candy, miss Catherine Redwood a des suspicions vous concernant.

Le cœur de l'incriminée fit une pause.

\- Co ...

\- Nous allons donc fouiller votre chambre. Il voulut la rassurer par un clin d'œil mais il ne pouvait se le permettre pour ne pas faire tomber son plan à l'eau.

Catherine tout comme les enfants Legan par le passé, n'eut aucun mal à retrouver en quelques secondes, sa fameuse boîte. Niel gardait un air impassible. Candy a ses côtés avait des envies de pleurer tellement cela remuait un passé des plus douloureux.

\- Voyez ! Vous êtes une voleuse ! Catherine arborait un air de gladiateur qui venait de venir à bout de tous ces rivaux. Ses yeux luisaient d'un triomphe incommensurable.

Niel toussotât.

\- Je suis désolé très chère, mais je crois que vous vous trompez.

Catherine le fixa, pas certaine de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

\- Co ... Niel chéri, vous venez d'être témoin que ... il la fit taire d'un geste.

\- Non. Il faut que je vous dise qu'à mon retour Candy est venu me prévenir d'une intrusion dans sa chambre. Il lui sourit. Candy lui trouva un air de Crotale prêt à saisir une musaraigne. Nous avons nous aussi trouvé votre bien. Au même endroit que vous d'ailleurs et sans mettre plus de temps ...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

\- Que c'est vous qui l'y avez mise. Il la fixa, prêt à l'attaque. Candy ravala sa salive et goûta ce moment où Niel se montrait sous un jour nouveau. Niel pouvait la défendre face à la calomnie. Elle sentit qu'il ne jouait pas un rôle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'en cet instant.

\- Les preuves sont là non ?

Il cracha un rire qui ne jurait pas avec son regard impitoyable.

\- Très chère ... moi et ma sœur par le passé avons déjà joué à ce jeu. Oui tout à fait ! Candy en a déjà été victime ... vous n'avez rien inventé. Je comprends cependant votre situation qui est assez difficile et donc ... je vais passer l'éponge ! Il maîtrisa l'envie de se tourner vers une Candy stupéfaite.

\- Passer l'éponge ? C'est un peut fort ! Je suis certaine que ...

\- Catherine je vous conseille, amicalement s'entend, de ne pas vous enfoncer ! Bien maintenant ce problème est réglé, sortons.

Candy rejoignit les domestiques afin de les aider dans les tâches restantes tandis que Catherine suivait Niel, furieuse. Ces griefs se firent longtemps entendre dans la soirée. Betty l'accueillit avec bonne humeur et affichait un visage réjouit. Candy qui se sentait toujours bien avec cette femme qui avait tout connu dans sa vie, un peut comme elle, n'y tient plus et lui demanda pourquoi elle paraissait réjouie.

\- Monsieur a compris quelque chose envers vous.

\- Vous ? Betty vous pouvez me tutoyer ... et qu'a t-il compris ?

\- Que l'humiliation ne sert à rien ! Il a prit le bon chemin pour vous faire comprendre qu'il vous aime.

\- Je sais qu'il m'aime. À moins qu'il joue encore un rôle ... elle scruta Betty et soupira. Il peut être si ... méchant et si ... attentionné ! Si arrogant et si doux ! Il est plein de paradoxe et peut changer d'apparence aussi vite qu'un caméléon.

\- Il cherche.

\- Il cherche ?

\- Oui il cherche le moyen pour que vous l'aimiez. Elle la fixa malicieusement. Je pense entre nous, qu'il a réussi.

\- Non ... grimaça Candy. Non ! Je ... certes il ne m'indiffère plus ! (« _**T'a t-il déjà indifféré ?**_ »).

\- Ma petite je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous aimez cet homme, c'est seulement par orgueil et peut-être effectivement par une certaine peur ... que vous ne lui facilitez pas la tâche !

Les mots de Betty raisonnèrent longtemps dans son esprit alors que la nuit avait allumé des lucioles célestes et un phare à la lumière douce dans le firmament, éclairant une demeure en proie à des tourments amoureux qui ne regardaient que quelques humains.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Niel regarda une énième fois le timbre sur l'enveloppe envoyée par l'Oncle William, il datait de deux jours plus que treize jours ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier et soupira. Ses parents l'attendaient pour le 24 décembre dans l'après-midi au fief de la Grand'tante Elroy et de préférence accompagnée par celle qui faisait les choux gras des plus folles rumeurs. Il la remit à sa place et se prit la tête entre les mains. La fermeté, oui, l'intransigeance, oui ... l'implacabilité jusqu'à la réussite totale de ses objectifs qui étaient :

1 : que Candy l'aime inconditionnellement.

2 : Qu'elle l'épouse. Il fronça les sourcils, oui le « 2 » posait des problèmes d'ordre familiaux, il faudrait qu'il songe à s'occuper efficacement de sa mère, mais surtout de sa sœur. Jamais elle ne lui avait soudain paru comme une étrangère. C'était leur premier profond et irrémédiable désaccord. « _**Qu'importe si elle me pose problème je trouverais bien quelque chose pour m'en débarrasser, je verrais le moment venu**_ ». Il s'assouplit les articulations de ses mains, fit plier ses poignets, on aurait dit un échauffement précédent une entrée fracassante sur un Ring.

Jour un : 16 décembre 1918.

Candy préparait le repas de midi avec Betty, Rosa et Sandy. De temps en temps s'interrompait pour répondre aux exigences de leur patron. Catherine s'était levée à 10 h 30 et Niel lui fit servir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle exigea que se fut Candy qui la serve et Niel céda. Catherine ressemblait à Élisa, peut-être même en plus peste et perverse. Elle exigea que Candy soit à ses crochets jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut terminée. Niel mit fin à son calvaire alors qu'il la croisa dans le couloir, chargée de serviettes de bain parfumées à la rose, un caprice – le énième de la matinée – de Catherine. Il l'intercepta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il fronçait les sourcils, manifestement de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Ton ... ta petite amie (elle ne put dissimuler son aversion pour cette fille et une ombre de fureur passa sur son visage plus pâle et fatigué que d'ordinaire), e-xi-ge des serviettes de bain parfumées et ...

\- Ça suffit, gronda t-il. Je vais charger Rosa de s'en occuper. Donne-lui ses serviettes, je te suis.

\- Tu ... non souffla t-elle mimant la surprise totale. Tu vas me libérer de cette harpie ? Un cri de fureur traversa la barrière de bois que constituait la porte de la chambre de l'invitée de Niel.

\- Alors elle arrive cette gourde ? Chercher des serviettes parfumées ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ! elle est partie sur la lune ou quoi ? Candy serra les mâchoires avec l'envie de faire des serviettes un nœud coulant sur cette fille infecte.

« _**Inspiration, expiration, détends-toi, je me l'ordonne, non je ne me fâcherai pas, non je serais calme comme l'eau d'un lac ...**_ ».

\- Voilà j'arriiiiiiiiive ! fit une Candy tout sourire. Voilà madame ...

Catherine leva le nez et vit que derrière se tenait un Niel plutôt dans ses mauvais jours.

\- Constate Niel ! Fit Catherine tout en pointant son index accusateur sur Candy. Cette fille est d'une insolence rare, je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès de me faire poiroter, trempée pour que je sois malade ! Je veux être en pleine forme pour rencontrer ta mère ... son visage avait le masque de celui d'un ange le plus adorable.

« _**Ai-je bien entendu ? Niel part avec cette fille ?**_ » Une rougeur se diffusa sur ses joues et leur chaleur irradiant vers l'intérieur de son palais, Candy se rabroua intérieurement d'être si émotive. Néanmoins subsistait en elle-même une très petite ? énorme ? contrariété.

\- Candy – et j'en suis certain – fait de son mieux pour répondre à tes exigences ... innombrables ce matin siffla t-il, le ton dénotait d'une colère contenue.

\- Pourquoi tu la regardes de cette façon ? Fichez le camp vous ! Candy ne se fit pas prier et sortit le plus rapidement qu'elle le put. Une partie d'elle-même décida de jouer à fond la carte de l'impudence.

\- Madame est _**certaine**_ qu'elle n'a plus besoin de mes services ? Elle lorgna vers un Niel qui venait de croiser les bras et qui faisait face au dragon roux, courageusement. Elle savait que le Niel du passé n'était plus, transformé par une énorme assurance (qui concernait son pouvoir grâce à l'argent mais aussi de par son physique devenu plus qu'avantageux et qui faisait tourner les têtes féminines sur son passage), qu'il était devenu un homme, un vrai mais en cet instant c'était flagrant. Il l'assassinat du regard, Candy déglutit assez difficilement, mais elle affichait un sourire triomphal. « _ **Je vais t'achever, tu vas me payer tes méchancetés de la matinée ... réponds-moi mal et Niel va te mettre dehors ... !**_ », et pour la première fois un sourire malsain étira ses joues qui reprenaient leur couleur originelle.

\- Vous voulez jouer à ce jeu avec moi ? gronda alors une Catherine qui faisait de gros effort pour ne pas – visiblement – la frapper. Niel ? vise un peu cette insolente !

\- Je vise et crois-moi elle va se rappeler de son attitude Chérie. Il se tourna vers une Candy abasourdie à présent, puis vers son amie. Si tu l'exiges et bien je la mets à ton service jusqu'à nos fiançailles voir plus ... à son tour il affichait un air goguenard tout en la jaugeant, supérieur. « _**Il plaisante LÀ ?! il ne peut que plaisanter !**_ ».

Catherine marqua son accord puis se passa la main dans ses boucles cuivrées, soulevant pour se faire ses deux bras la serviette blanche qui émanait depuis quelques minutes d'un parfum suave et sensuel ne tenait plus que grâce à sa poitrine ferme et splendide. Candy se sentit impuissante et enrageait de voir que sa « _**rivale**_ __» __« _ **QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ?**_ _**elle**_ _ **MA RIVALE ? je perds la tête !**_ »Elle regarda Niel qui lui était comme hypnotisé par ce prodige.

\- Niel, murmura t-elle, Niel tu ne vas pas ...

\- Pardon ? Fini le charme de la serviette et de la créature magnétique qui leur faisait face.

\- Pardon Monsieur se reprit une Candy rougissante cette fois jusqu'aux oreilles. Je voulais vous supplier de ...

\- Vous avez besoin d'être menée plutôt durement mademoiselle, coupa Niel acide. Je pense donc que Catherine est la personne qu'il vous faut. Il allait quitter les lieux lorsqu'il se ravisa. Le jour vous serez à son service, et la nuit ... (il la balaya du regard), du mien.

\- Niel Chéri ! La nuit ? Et pourquoi ? la nuit répétât-elle en ronronnant, je peux vous faire tout ce que vous voulez ... elle le scrutait comme on scrute une pâtisserie alléchante qui vous pousse à transgresser les interdits d'un régime.

\- Je sais. Niel dévoilait un sourire suave qui ne lui était pas adressé, Candy se sentit subitement plus blessée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais crue. Je sais et il déposa un bref baiser sur la bouche inassouvie de Catherine, mais tu connais mes convictions et celles de ma famille ? Et de la tienne ...

\- Ah oui ! Niel si nous nous retrouvons dans le même lit ... elle s'avisa que Candy était toujours dans la pièce et elle la congédia avec le même ton qu'elle employait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu.

Dans le couloir qui la ramenait dans l'aile dévolue aux domestiques, Candy sentit poindre une colère et surtout un chagrin immense causé par ... elle en avait aucune idée et cela ajoutait à son désarroi.

Betty comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout en voyant son visage défait. Elle continua sa tâche imperturbable. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes durant laquelle Candy l'aidait dans sa tâche de préparer le plat principal du repas de midi, n'y tenant plus, couteau pointé en l'air, elle rompit enfin le silence.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous ai arrivé ?

\- Reniflement.

\- Et bien ? Vous avez fait un vœu de silence durant la nuit ?

\- Reniflement. Candy sortit son mouchoir et après son usage se lava les mains. N... non ... mais ... elle soupira le visage à présent marqué par le tourment et l'accumulation des derniers jours plutôt difficiles à gérer sur le plan de l'émotion.

\- Ne me la faîte pas à moi. Vous êtes dans le même état que Rosa quand un garçon lui a fait du mal. Alors ? la pomme de terre passa un dixième de seconde entre les mains expertes pour être complètement débarrassée de son enveloppe protectrice.

\- Betty ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !

\- Hum ... un sourire amusé illumina la façade la domestique noire, accusant un certain âge. Elle la fixa de ses yeux qui laissaient apparaître une grande bonté mais aussi une grande impartialité et honnêteté.

\- Je ... Candy se tortilla sur sa chaise, pas facile de parler de ses tourments ! Je ... voilà Monsieur, je ... (elle reprit une pomme de terre et l'éplucha sur un signe de son aînée), il ne s'est pas conduit très bien à mon égard depuis mes dix ans et ... et je suis sûre de ne pas l'aimer ... et ... depuis l'arrivée de ... (un coup d'œil droite-gauche lui certifia qu'elle était en sécurité) enfin vous savez qui (Betty hocha la tête affirmativement), je ne sais pas où j'en suis !

Betty posa l'avant dernière pomme de terre désormais prête à passer à un stade ultime dans sa transformation dans la bassine ou nageaient les autres infortunées, se contenant visiblement de rire.

\- Vous voulez que je vous le dise ? Elle releva ses sourcils fin mais parsemés de poils blanc, comme sa chevelure crépue d'ailleurs. Alors ?

\- Oui ... fit du bout des lèvres une Candy qui réprima un bâillement.

\- Vous êtes jalouse. Elle se leva et vida l'eau de la bassine non sans frotter énergiquement les pommes de terre pour les débarrasser du reste de leur pellicule. Elle lui fit face, les yeux rieurs qui voulaient dire « _**Ah la jeunesse et l'innocence comme j'en suis loin !**_ » avec un regret qui les irisaient.

\- NON ! Elle avait presque crié.

\- Si ... murmura Betty. Votre esprit tente de contrecarrer vos sentiments, mais je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vous aimez Monsieur.

\- C'est impossible se contenta t-elle de murmurer.

Betty fit osciller sa tête joviale de droite à gauche tout en fermant ses yeux noirs ébène.

\- Oh que si ... vous adorez le détester cependant à un moment donné ... et bien le cœur l'emportera. Vous l'aimez Candy et si vous ne voulez pas vous rendre plus malheureuse que vous ne l'êtes vous devriez l'accepter. Lutter contre vos sentiments vous mène à la fatigue, vous vous rendez malheureuse, vous comprenez ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas Betty ! Comment pourrais-je l'aimer ? il m'a humilié dès qu'il l'a pu et il continue d'ailleurs !

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez convaincre mais (du doigt elle vint donner deux petites caresses / tapettes ? sur son crâne) ceci.

\- Betty ... comment ... je veux dire ... j'ai tout fait pour ne pas l'aimer ! Comment ?

Elle fit la moue encore amusée par sa « collègue ».

\- « J'ai » est une forme d'aveu ... elle soupira. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Betty daigne poursuivre. Parfois plus on lutte plus on s'enfonce dans ce qu'on redoute. Elle posa la gigantesque gamelle contenant à présent deux poulets et les pommes de terres, épluchées, lavées, parfaitement prêtes pour cuire. C'est le principe des sables mouvants.

Candy se prit la tête entre ses mains, La voix de Betty raisonna encore longtemps en elle durant la journée entrecoupées par les exigences des deux monstres qui lui servaient de « patrons ».

En début de soirée Niel informa Candy qu'il sortait. Manifestement il l'avait informé pour guetter sa réaction. Elle veilla à rester de marbre mais Niel n'en paru pas le moins du monde perturbé. Serrant les poings, veillant à parler d'une voix calme, Candy lui demanda si elle pouvait rejoindre désormais sa nouvelle chambre, dans l'ère de la maison réservée aux domestiques.

\- Non. Il souriait manifestement amusé.

\- Monsieur n'aura ... n'aura visiblement pas besoin de moi.

\- Intéressant ... Voyez-vous ça ... Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Vous serez en charmante compagnie. Candy cacha son émotion par un grand sourire. Je ... elle s'interrompit alors, hypnotisé par le regard rétréci de Niel.

\- « Je » ... poursuivez ... Il s'appuya sur son coude posé sur la surface lisse et brillante de son bureau.

Candy ne put contenir un soupir excédé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile à Môôôôssieur ... ! « Vu qu'il sera en très charmante compagnie ! » faillit-elle compléter mais elle parvint à se retenir à temps, quoique le ton employé confine quand même à l'insolence.

Contre toute attente Niel ricana. Il la scruta tout en se mettant debout ce qui eu pour effet de la faire reculer presque aussitôt.

\- Faîtes tout de même attention au ton que vous employez. J'exige que vous m'attendiez, parfaitement éveillée dans ma chambre, lors de mon retour.

Candy sentait poindre en elle une sorte de lave prête à faire exploser le volcan qui sommeillait en elle, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Acide, elle décida de mettre fin elle-même à ce jeu. À son tour elle le fixa, l'air moqueur. Elle croisa les bras et la voix bien appuyée, sûr d'elle, bien campée sur ses jambes, lui fit face.

\- Décidément vous n'entendez rien aux filles Môôôôssieur. Je doute que votre amie là ... (du menton elle montra la porte) apprécie le fait que je vous attende au pied levé comme un bon chien de garde. Je serais elle, je serais hors de moi, surtout si ... vous ordonniez à l'une de vos domestiques de vous attendre dans _**votre**_ chambre.

\- Ce sont mes affaires. Il lui souriait de travers, - cet air qu'elle lui avait vu si souvent quand il allait lui faire une méchanceté -, tout en laissant aller son regard sur sa gorge puis sur son corsage. Il soupira alors qu'elle sentait un petit trouble naître en elle. Tu me résistes Candy ... tu te fatigueras avant moi même si par rapport aux autres filles ta résistance à t'échiner à t'opposer quelque part me stupéfie mais tu ne sembles pas saisir que je suis prêt à tout. Je ne lâche plus mon objectif tant que je ne l'ai pas atteint. Betty et ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire et trouvèrent alors un écho en elle. Candy le toisa de son mètre soixante-cinq.

\- Vous pouvez coucher avec toutes les filles des Etats-Unis je ne serais jamais jalouse, ses yeux verts la contredisaient, lui lançant tous les éclairs qu'ils avaient. Pour la simple raison que je vous déteste, je vous déteste et je ne vous aimerais jamais. Sur ce elle fit demi-tour et allait sortir dignement rivalisant dans l'attitude avec une Reine vexée lorsqu'elle fut tirée par le bras gauche. D'une chiquenaude elle tenta de se libérer mais l'étau se resserra et ce coup-ci parvint à lui arracher une grimace.

\- Lâche-moi gronda t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais continua de la tirer en arrière et enfin de la pousser pour la plaquer contre son bureau. Niel faisait écran et il paracheva sa prison en posant ses deux bras de chaque côté d'elle.

\- Tu n'as (il inspira bruyamment tout en la transperçant de son regard dans lequel dansaient des flammes de rage), aucun ordre à me donner. « _**Ca suffit ... tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe**_ » enrageait Candy tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ah oui ? elle tenta de le repousser en posant ses deux mains sur les pectoraux de Niel mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Plus tu luttes, plus tu attises ce que tu veux éviter... murmura t-il une ombre sinistre marquait à présent son visage. Il sourit tout en exerçant une plus grande pression sur elle. Ce qui bien sûr lui fit mal.

\- NIEL ! Elle se sentit basculer sur la surface du bureau poussée par un Niel terriblement dominateur et ça elle voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Lui s'amusait visiblement beaucoup tout en observant ses efforts inutiles.

\- Comment ? Il mima la stupéfaction avant de se pencher sur elle.

\- NIEL ! Niel tu me fais mal ! Il parut nullement affecté par la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. NIEL !

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu chuchota t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même ... il fit la moue. Candy tout en le regardant atterrée qu'il soit qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, ne put réprimer une sorte de frisson (peur ? excitation ? désir ? ou dégoût ?), peux-tu répéter ? Souffla t-il à présent le nez dans ses cheveux, tout contre son oreille, entre deux boucles.

\- Je t'en prie ! Gémit-elle, meurtrie par les bords du bureau et la force de Niel.

\- Je t'en prie ... _**qui**_?

\- NIEL !

Elle l'entendit se retenir d'éclater de rire, son allure moqueuse faisait monter en elle une colère profonde. Ses propres sens étaient eux envahis par l'odeur de son eau de toilette, par sa peau douce, ses muscles fermes, sa force à présent indiscutable (il était loin le temps où elle pouvait le dominer), ce qui avait pour conséquence de la troubler et d'engendrer des émotions contradictoires allant de la colère au désir elles oscillaient en elle, complètement folles et désordonnées.

\- Monsieur Legan, souffla t-il ... son souffle chaud mais légèrement irrégulier contre son cou. Un gémissement de bien être faillit sortir de sa gorge bien malgré elle, mais elle parvint à se raisonner. « _**Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'EST NIEL ! TU SAIS LE GARCON QUI T'A FAIT DU MAL DEPUIS QUE TU LE CONNAIS !**_ » . Le souffle avait bougé et la bouche de Niel frôlait sa carotide. Elle ferma les yeux. La question était : Faut-il lutter ou non ? Si lutte il y avait, une chose était sûre, elle perdrait ...

« _**Calme-toi Candy, dis-lui ce qu'il veut entendre, qu'il s'écarte de toi c'est le plus important ...**_ » à présent elle était presque couchée sur la surface, ses jambes écartées (par obligation pour ne pas endurer le bord du bureau qui lui coupait la circulation sanguine) et un Niel dominateur, appréciant le tableau d'une Candy offerte, donnaient à l'ensemble une touche très érotique.

\- Monsieur Legan ! Souffla sa voix altérée.

Elle ne le vit pas sourire alors qu'il s'écartait enfin, daignant la libérer de son entrave corporelle. Elle ne vit qu'une sorte de menace planer dans l'expression de son visage. Elle fit bouger ses jambes pour faire passer l'engourdissement qu'elles venaient de subir et quoiqu'un peu flageolante elle atteignit enfin la sortie donnant l'illusion que tout allait bien. Niel lui avait mit ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon bleu marine, à la coupe élégante et sport. Il avait réajusté sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, d'un tissu d'excellente facture, et surtout la cravate coordonnée avec son pantalon. Il la regardait, ne perdant pas une miette de la silhouette frêle et gracieuse de Candy.

\- Vous n'oubliez rien ? Entendit Candy alors qu'elle allait prendre un grand bol d'air vers la délivrance.

Elle se retourna lentement.

\- Non ... elle fit un tour rapide de la pièce, la salle du trône. Je ne vois pas ...

\- L'éducation à l'orphelinat d'où vous venez laisse à désirer dit-il doucement. Elle se sentit perdre (à moins que ce soit l'inverse) tout tonus musculaire. On dit, il agita son index ressemblant à un professeur qui répète une leçon à un élève agité « Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Legan en compagnie de votre charmante invitée » c'est la première chose et la deuxième est de répéter la consigne qui est « Je vous attendrais dans votre chambre pour vous servir à votre retour ». Elle expira lentement, doucement, tentant de contrôler ses affects. Elle y réussi en partie si ce n'est qu'une grande partie de ses joues se colorèrent d'un charmant rose.

\- Pour quelle heure Monsieur désire t-il que je sois présente ?

\- Vingt-deux heures.

\- Monsieur aura t-il besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Niel appuyé sur son bureau s'amusait visiblement beaucoup. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle posa cette question.

\- Hum ... certes mais pour le moment vous ne semblez pas prête à me contenter ... marmonna t-il, son regard magnétique posé sur ses entrailles. Et bien puisque vous semblez de meilleure disposition que toute à l'heure, énonça t-il plus clairement (tout en mettant ses yeux noisette dans les siens), vous vous mettrez en chemise de nuit, il leva son index. Pas le genre de vêtement hideux qui ressemble aux sacs de pommes de terre que transbahute Betty, il roula des yeux tout en soufflant. Non je veux que _**vous**_ portiez ce genre de vêtement qui met une silhouette en valeur. À ces mots elle se sentit parcourue de sueurs froides.

\- Je ... je ne crois pas en avoir vu et personnellement j'en ai aucun. « _**OUF !**_ »

Il rit et il fallut une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne son calme.

\- Ce soir, vingt-deux heures dans ma chambre, habillée ... enfin manière de parler ... comme je viens de le dire. Sans faute. Il tourna autour de la surface plane et alla s'asseoir. Vous pouvez disposer.

Quand elle eut quitté les lieux, Niel appela Sally et Rosa.

Betty comprit immédiatement ce dont le Maître faisait comme allusion. Oui elle avait ce genre de « vêtement » (pour Betty ce n'en était pas un mais les blancs ont des concepts qui pouvaient lui échapper totalement ce disait-elle tout en sortant le dit « vêtement » de son tiroir) et elle le mit devant sa silhouette arrondie et grimaça à l'idée qu'elle, elle puisse porter ça. C'était hideux et d'un très mauvais goût ... elle pensa à Niel et secoua la tête. « _**Ah ces hommes ! ils avaient de drôles de caprices tout de même ! Miss Candy ... obligée de s'affubler de ce ... ce ... – quel mot conviendrait à cette chose ? – le Maître devait être dans un drôle d'état ! et pourquoi n'a t-il pas demandé à cette Catherine qui désormais depuis qu'elle était dans les lieux rendait la vie impossible à tous ?**_ »

Sally et Rosa réapparurent au dîner. Betty s'enquit de leur disparition et Rosa expliqua que Niel avait voulu des aménagements particuliers au niveau de la piscine. Candy sentit son cœur avoir des ratés. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle fixa Sally (pour une raison indéterminée elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec Rosa).

\- A t-il dit pourquoi ?

Rosa se retint de rire quand à Sally elle paraissait amusée des lubies du Maître.

\- Je ... enfin Rosa et moi on se dit qu'il a envie de passer du bon temps avec Catherine.

Candy ressentit une petite pointe s'amuser avec son plexus solaire.

\- Oh ... je vois, lâcha t-elle pincée.

\- Il faut dire que Catherine est une citadine, elle n'a visiblement pas froid aux yeux.

\- Ni ailleurs souffla Rosa tout en se servant une louche du plat d'haricots rouge dans la gamelle. Peter lui ne disait mot, fidèle à son habitude.

\- Je pense que ... il est attiré par toi Candy mais ... il échoue alors il n'a d'autres choix que de se contenter de ce qu'il peut avoir.

\- Et bien tant mieux, comme ça il me ramènera vite fait à Chicago.

\- Je ne crois pas. Rosa finit de déglutit tout en regardant Candy. Il ne lâchera pas, tant que tu lui résistes, ça l'excite. C'est comme un chat qui voit encore une souris bouger, tant qu'elle vit et bouge, ça l'amuse.

\- Je ne suis pas une souris ! et il le sait.

Sally et Betty se regardèrent. Elles se comprenaient parfaitement. Peter soupira.

\- Elles ont raison. C'est votre aptitude à lui résister qui l'ont conduit à ... amener cette personne ici. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il vous a reléguer ici. Il veut vous blesser, vous pousser à bout, pour que vous lui cédiez. Il tendit son assiette à Betty qui lui servit une deuxième part.

\- Il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Jamais je ne lui céderai, jamais, je le lui ai dit et il le sait parfaitement.

\- Hum ... Elle arqua ses sourcils et feint soudain la plus parfaite indifférente. « _**Qu'il essaie de me rendre jalouse, il en sera pour ses frais ! Je dois m'enfuir d'ici, le plus vite possible ...**_ ».

\- Il a parlé qu'il devra rejoindre sa famille à Chicago dans une quinzaine de jours, je crois fit Sally. Si ça se trouve il vous emmènera avec lui ?

\- Ou alors intervint Rosa, il vous laissera ici, sous notre bonne garde.

\- Je ne crois pas moi, dit Sally tout en souriant en la regardant. Il exige que Candy soit à ses pieds désormais, toutes les nuits ... je pense qu'il va vous emmener.

\- Qu'il m'emmène. « _**Oui qu'il m'emmène, à Chicago je pourrais m'enfuir plus facilement, il n'y a pas de mer déchainée, ou des rochers coupants comme des rasoirs, ça me sera facile**_ ».

Après le repas, le rangement, la vaisselle et de menues tâches domestiques, Betty conduisit Candy vers les appartements de Niel Legan avec dans les bras son « paquet ». Candy savait ce que c'était et entre autre son estomac aussi. Après quelques couloirs, enfin elles arrivèrent. Dans la chambre, la pendule indiquait vingt et une heure quarante cinq.

\- Bien, vous avez un quart d'heure pour enfiler ceci, et elle dévoila le contenu du petit paquet. Un vêtement minuscule que Betty déplia non sans dégoût. Je sais, c'est ... enfin ce sont les choix de monsieur pour ce qui vous concerne.

\- QUOI ? CA ? Je ne peux pas enfiler ce ... cette ... horreur ... !

\- Je crois bien que si, ce sont les ordres de monsieur ... mais je suis d'accord avec vous, cette fois, il manque de classe. « _**Que cette fois ? non il a toujours manqué de classe et de respect, il veut encore me rabaisser ... et que ça me blesse, mais je suis forte moi ! je vais lui montrer que le mal qu'il peut me faire ne me touche pas même si en cet instant je lui mettrais bien une gifle mémorable !**_ ».

\- Il me cherche, il me trouvera ... il veut jouer, jouons, mais c'est pas dit qu'il va gagner.

Elle lui prit le vêtement et partie dans la salle de bain attenante. Betty sourit et quitta la pièce.

Vingt-deux heures, la voiture de Niel entra dans l'allée. Candy debout vers la fenêtre sentit une onde de froid la parcourir. Elle n'entendit qu'une seule voix dans le hall d'accueil s'adresser à Betty. « _**Tiens ? où est donc Catherine ?**_ » . Question qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à se poser. Sally dans le hall ne put se retenir. Candy se surprit à attendre la réponse, intriguée et impatiente.

\- Ah ? Oh euh ... Catherine a retrouvé une de ses anciennes connaissances et elle a préféré finir la soirée avec.

\- Oh ... j'en suis désolée ... veuillez excuser ma question Monsieur.

Le reste de la conversation resta un mystère, elle ne l'entendit pas répondre ou le fit-il tellement doucement que cela lui échappa. Enfin il ouvrit sa porte de chambre et ne la vit pas. « _**Elle a osé me désobéir**_ » il allait appeler Rosa quand il vit un mouvement infime derrière le rideau épais, vert bouteille fermé devant sa fenêtre. Il s'approcha et le tira brusquement. Candy toute rouge, découverte fut contrainte de se dévoiler. La tenue était minimaliste et ne couvrait pas grand chose ce qui tira un sourire prédateur de Niel. Devant son regard qui ne laissait échapper aucun défaut, elle regretta la protection du rideau. Gênée elle cherchait un moyen pour lui échapper.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas ...

\- Je n'arriverais pas à quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Son regard l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur et paradoxalement des frissons (non consécutifs à une température au-dessous de la normale), se prenaient pour des chevaux en plein sprint le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Niel arrête ... s'il te plait ...

Rire.

\- Que j'arrête de me délecter de te regarder ? Ma soirée n'a pas été à la hauteur de ce que j'avais imaginé ... mais qu'importe, là n'est pas le problème. Il la transperça quand il vit qu'elle avait ramené ses deux bras sur sa poitrine la soustrayant à son observation. Décroise tes bras.

\- Je ... elle déglutit tout en faisant un pas en arrière, dans la direction de la porte.

\- Candy je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur à me batailler avec toi pour que tu obéisses à mes ordres.

« _**Grrr ... Tes ordres ... j'obéis si je le veux ! et s'il me touche je l'assomme ... je vais bien trouver ... une lampe, quelque chose ...**_ ».

\- CANDY ! Décroise tes bras immédiatement.

\- NON ! Et puis d'abord ça rime à quoi que je vienne ici ! tu ne me fais pas peur Niel et je ... je repars dans mes appartements !

Il oscilla la tête de droite à gauche, éberlué par cette fille et son caractère bien trempé, qui faisait d'ailleurs tout son charme. Il passa devant elle et sortit une clé, et il ferma la porte, Candy vit s'envoler son dernier espoir de sortir. « _**Il ne compte quand même pas me ... non ... quoiqu'il en serait peut-être capable ...**_ » . Il se retourna le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée, contrarié.

\- Ne crains pas que je te touche, je veux juste profiter du spectacle.

\- Tu m'humilies en permanence ... et tu veux que je t'aime ... elle secoua la tête devant tant d'illogisme.

\- Ne crois pas que je le fasse par plaisir.

Elle pouffa.

\- Tu te moques à nouveau de moi, bien sûr ... t'y es obligé, ça se voit, je le sens ...

\- Tu ne peux pas me rejeter éternellement, je ne peux que gagner, tu n'as personne dans ta vie si je ne me trompe, n'est-ce pas ? un poignard entra directement dans son cœur. Non c'est vrai, elle n'avait personne. Devant son visage nimbé d'une mélancolie impromptue, il poursuivit. Je te propose la sécurité, de ne pas être obligée de travailler pour survivre et toi ... toi tu me regardes d'un air dédaigneux mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison ... tu n'as que moi comme bouée de secours !

\- Je préfère couler que de me raccrocher à toi. Elle reprit son souffle. Tu le sais ! je préfère couler que d'être avec toi Niel ! parce que si je suis avec toi, je devrais supporter ta famille ! et ...

\- Que vient faire ma famille là-dedans siffla t-il, glacial.

\- Elle vient tout y faire ! Tu sais très bien le mal qu'elle m'a fait, ne le nie pas Niel ! Si je tombe amoureuse de toi ce n'est pas une bouée que tu vas m'offrir mais une tonne de parpaing pour que je me noie ! L'image ne le fit pas rire du tout. Sa mâchoire était de plus en plus contractée, son visage était devenu hermétique. L'atmosphère de la chambre était devenue par magie, comme électrique.

\- Couche-toi là, dit-il tout en tirant un matelas de dessous le lit. Il ouvrit un placard et en tira deux couvertures ainsi qu'un drap. Il les lui remit. En plus il fallait qu'elle le fasse !

\- Je suis un chien, c'est ça ?

Soupir duquel pointait un certain agacement.

\- Non, mais je veux être certain que tu seras encore là demain matin et les jours suivants. Il s'installa dans son propre lit et s'appuya sur le coude droit tout en la regardant s'affairer à faire le lit. Quelques postures firent monter en lui un désir irraisonné. D'une voix presque ferme il l'informa que dans une dizaine de jours ils partiraient pour Chicago.

Cette annonce engendra une tachycardie.

Chicago ! Sally avait bien compris. S'il l'emmenait à Chicago alors il serait échec et mat. Elle lui échapperait en allant trouver l'oncle William qui la comprendrait (comme il l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs) et l'aiderait à lui échapper pour de bon. La perspective d'être libre l'aida à s'endormir. Bientôt ses sens enregistrèrent le souffle régulier de Niel endormit. La lumière de la Lune passait doucement à travers les volets, dehors pas un bruit, même pas le vent qui souffle et qui fait de la musique. Le sommeil ne joua pas longtemps et remporta la bataille sur la raison et le stress. Candy s'envola en esprit vers sa chère colline de la maison de Pony.

Elisa Legan se morfondait. La solitude n'avait jamais été son fort et celle-ci lui pesait de plus en plus du fait que son frère avait quitté le domicile pour aller travailler au Ranch avec son père et surtout s'éloigner de sa mère et d'elle-même. « _**Tout ça pour cette fille de rien, cette fille qui pourrissait sa vie depuis ses dix ans ! qu'importe je trouverais un moyen pour qu'il la déteste à nouveau**_ » se rassurait-elle presque tous les jours. Elle traînait de plus en plus son ennui dans le fief des André ne trouvant rien à faire et enquiquinant de fait, de plus en plus les domestiques. En ce jour de semaine, au milieu du mois d'Octobre l'envie lui vient d'aller prendre l'air et une fois n'était pas coutume, de faire du shopping. Seule. Elle prit congé après le déjeuner et alla traîner sa solitude dans les magasins de Luxe de Chicago. Cette occupation la lassa au bout d'une heure. Ses pas la traînèrent jusqu'à la maison bourgeoise d'une « amie » mais malheureusement pour elle, Louisa Prinston s'était absentée pour fêter un anniversaire. Elisa sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était mise au ban de festivités de ses soi-disant bonnes amies. Vexée elle décida de traîner sa rage d'être mise de côté sur les bords de la Chicago River bien ombragée. Elle décida de s'arrêter pour regarder l'eau et sa surface changeante clapotant sur la surface de la pierre du pilier du pont surplombant le serpent liquide. « On » ne l'avait pas invitée, encore une fois ... , « Pourquoi ? » se demandait-elle sans relâche. « Je suis de bonne famille, j'ai une bonne fortune, alors pourquoi ? » elle serrait les poings tout en regardant au loin. De rares promeneurs passaient imperturbables. Quelques uns cependant se retournaient, certains d'avoir croisé cette fille aux anglaises rousses quelque part. Un jeune couple la reconnut d'ailleurs et elle entendit alors ce qui allait la marquer à tout jamais :

« - Georges tu sais qui est cette fille accoudée ? Oui là ... la voix tentait d'être basse mais Elisa entendait distinctement chaque mot.

\- Non ... pourquoi je le devrais ?

\- Non ! gloussa la fille brune aux joues légèrement colorées par le vent, c'est Elisa Legan une bêcheuse de première, c'est Annie qui me l'a dit !

\- Ah ? et pourquoi serait-elle une « bêcheuse » ? pourquoi se croit-elle au-dessus des autres ?

La fille ricana tout en essayant de faire preuve de discrétion mais hélas, Elisa était à présent toute ouïes dehors.

\- Elle se croit supérieure aux autres du fait de sa naissance, elle est riche vois-tu, d'ou son comportement ... Elle est hautaine, capricieuse et complètement infecte.

\- Je ne la connais pas, je ne peux donc pas juger ...

\- Annie (« _**« Brignhton » ? si c'est cette petite peste aux allures de sainte nitouche elle me le paiera**_ » se disait Elisa tout en ne cessant pas de fixer l'eau et s'obligeant à ne pas se retourner) m'a raconté que c'était une menteuse, franchement une fille qui ne vaut rien, méchante avec ça avec les domestiques ! ils seraient traités en esclaves !. Le couple s'arrêta et s'accouda de l'autre côté.

\- Chuuuuuut ... elle pourrait nous entendre ! fit la voix du garçon nimbée de reproche.

\- Et ? Si ça se trouve je lui rends service ... elle est détestée par tout le monde en ville, tout le monde ! Tu te rends compte ... être riche et avoir tout pour soi et être aimée de personne ça doit être dur ...

\- Pourtant l'argent ça aide dans les relations. Sa compagne gloussa.

\- ... »

Elisa était toute blanche à présent. Ainsi c'est ce qui se disait d'elle ? Partout ? Elle quitta son promontoire qu'était le pont et marcha au plus vite rejoindre l'artère principale de la ville. Le bruit environnant et la foule qui la croisait l'empêchait de fondre en larmes. Elle décida de boire quelque chose de chaud avant de rentrer et d'affronter le reste de la famille. Elle fut servie presque immédiatement après avoir donné sa commande. Les habitués du lieux l'avaient à peu près tous reconnus mais aucun n'osa l'aborder. Un malaise l'envahit bientôt et elle ne s'attarda pas. Les paroles de cette fille occupaient entièrement son esprit. Cette « Annie » elle découvrirait son identité.

Tout le monde était déjà à table, le dîner allait bientôt commencer comme tous les jours pour dix-neuf heures trente précises. La tante Elroy et sa mère la gratifièrent d'un regard teinté de reproches qui la forcèrent à s'excuser.

\- Elisa ... ce n'est pas tant ton retard vois-tu mais ... je trouve que tu n'es pas très bien en ce moment !

Elle se tourna lentement vers sa mère. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle eut envie de déroger aux règles strictes de la maison. Elle soupira et s'obligea à taire sa colère.

\- Bien au contraire je vais très bien. Annie ?

Annie se liquéfia. Cette fille l'impressionnait toujours malgré les années.

\- Oui Elisa ?

\- Tu ne connaîtrais pas une fille brune, cheveux frisés et courts ... ? Elle m'a parlé de toi.

Annie fit le tour de ses connaissances amicales mais aucune ne correspondaient à la description.

\- Euh ... non Elisa ... si tu me disais son prénom ... sinon je ne vois pas. Je ne connais que nos relations communes !

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Absolument ! N'est-ce pas Archi ... ça ne te dis rien ? si ?

\- Non fit-il en recherchant parmi toutes les personnes qu'il fréquentait lui et Alistair. Cette description ne me dis rien.

\- Bien.

\- Annie n'est pas la seule à porter ce prénom ... c'est peut-être une domestique ... pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Elle les jaugea ce qui ne présageait de rien de bon.

\- Vas-y Elisa soupira alors Archibald qui connaissait par cœur sa cousine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Crache le morceau.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- Ne mens pas. Il lui sourit l'œil malin. Alors ?

\- J'ai entendu que je n'étais pas appréciée. Que les gens ne m'aimaient pas.

\- Oh ! Elisa ! fit sa mère offusquée. La tante Elroy restait les mains suspendues en l'air. Ils sont jaloux voilà tout !

Elisa se sentit rougir « _**Non voilà pas tout !**_ »

\- Ah oui ? Louisa Prinston a été invitée à un anniversaire tu vois maman ... et moi ? pourtant je _**pensais**_ être une excellente amie ... et bien ! sans moi ! c'est toujours sans moi ! Une explication peut-être ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Annie et Archibald qui prudemment étaient retournés à leur assiette.

\- Je n'en ai pas Elisa mais enfin avant tout ça ne te posais pas de problèmes particuliers !

\- Maintenant ça m'en pose des problèmes particuliers, répliqua t-elle. Je suis toujours toute seule ! toujours !

\- Oh Elisa vois-tu vaut mieux avoir des amis qui peuvent t'apporter quelque chose, un intérêt ...

Les couverts d'Elisa s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Il y avait quelque chose de clair et net à présent, quelque chose qui à vrai dire n'avait jamais réellement fonctionné, ces relations avec les autres filles de son âge. Elles étaient toutes comme elle ! attachées à l'apparence, à l'argent, au pédigrée. Quand l'une d'entre elles étaient ruinées la sentence était irrévocable, elle était jetée du groupe comme une pestiférée. Aucune ne se demandait comment les autres réagiraient si elle était ruinée ... aucune ne connaissait l'empathie. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'il y a encore peu de temps Niel et elle étaient liés, toujours fourrés ensemble ! et puis était arrivée Candy dans leur relation, chamboulant tout sur son passage. Elle regarda son assiette à laquelle elle n'avait presque pas touché et décida de quitter la table. Ils l'énervaient tous à la reluquer comme un spécimen rare.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Désormais le mauvais temps avait prit ses marques à Beaufort et la Caroline du Nord oscillait entre vents violent, pluies voire la neige. Le soleil avait déserté ce secteur le refroidissant pour quelques mois et laissant sa marque sur les champs, les forêts ressemblant à des squelettes de bois mort, même les jardins immenses des grandes propriétés semblaient dépourvus d'un quelconque ordre et esthétisme. La maison était pourvue de nombreuses cheminées, remplies par Peter de bûches de bonne taille. Niel enfermé dans son bureau (il y passait la plupart de ses journées pour y réfléchir ou lire) soupira en regardant le paysage mélancolique. Bientôt il prendrait la route pour Chicago avec Candy mais il devait être sûr qu'une fois là-bas elle ne tenterait pas de lui échapper. Il la connaissait parfaitement bien depuis dix ans, et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de s'évader, bien au contraire. Il enfonça ses mains dans son pantalon épais, tout droit venu d'une facture de luxe anglaise alors que la pluie qui s'était interrompue que depuis deux heures ne fasse à nouveau son apparition. Candy était une tête de mule mais si adorable qu'il se fichait complètement qu'elle lui résiste, bien au contraire, ça l'amusait, voire augmentait son excitation, son désir qu'il avait d'elle et il se le disait presque tous les jours d'ailleurs, elle lui évitait l'ennui. Parfois même il s'interrogeait sur sa vie passée, totalement oisive, à ne se préoccuper que de son image, celle qui tenait tellement à cœur à sa mère et à sa sœur. Comment avait-il pu passer tant d'années à ne s'intéresser qu'à lui-même ? Devant la fenêtre et le jardin presque monochrome du, aspect du au climat, il ferma les yeux tout en soupirant. Il était mélancolique, son humeur reflétait le temps exécrable de la région.

 _ **L'image**_. C'était le problème majeure de sa mère. De toute la famille André qui tenait par-dessus tout à paraître bons chrétiens, parfaitement éduqués, soucieux que les médias parlent des membres avec éloges et respect. Bref la peur du scandale les cloisonnait dans une prison artificielle. Niel venait d'en prendre conscience que récemment. C'était cette peur sur laquelle ils avaient joué sa sœur et lui pour nuire à Candy et la Grand'tante Elroy avait été des plus facile à berner, étant une phobique de tout ce qui n'était pas « politiquement correct », dans les clous. Il sourit en pensant que Candy et son caractère rebelle leur avait grandement facilité la tâche. Il repensa au séisme qu'il avait provoqué lorsqu'il avait avoué son amour pour cette orpheline qui avait en plus le mauvais goût de travailler ! Et de se ficher royalement des conventions « _**Tant pis pour eux, je l'aime et je l'épouserais et elle m'aimera même si je dois la tenir emprisonnée ici ou ailleurs pendant des années, elle oubliera avec le temps le mal que je lui ai fait !**_ ». L'image d'une Candy se bagarrant avec lui alors qu'elle était trempée par le seau d'eau froide, puis plus tard au Collège Royal de St-Paul et ce picotement désagréable qu'il avait ignoré concernant ce bellâtre de Terrence GrandChester, il leva les yeux au ciel, qu'il avait été idiot ! Elle était aux antipodes de sa propre éducation et c'est ça qu'il aimait ! Sa spontanéité et sa liberté faisaient partis d'elle. Elle était juste, franche, honnête, et ne savait pas mentir. Lui Niel n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque situation où Candy aurait pu mentir, il doutait même que se fusse dans ses capacités. Ce qui pouvait être une force car elle avait de nombreux amis, mais aussi une grande faiblesse dans son univers qui n'avait pas beaucoup de différence d'avec celui des Piranhas.

« _**Quand elle m'aura avoué qu'elle m'aime – ce qui n'est qu'une affaire de temps – je la protègerais, quitte à tendre un piège à ma chère sœur, je montrerai son vrai visage à la Grand'Tante Elroy ... elle constatera que celle qu'elle met sur un piédestal n'a aucunement sa place**_ » son visage se tordit tandis qu'au fond de ses yeux apparaissait une infaillible détermination. Il décida de se plonger dans les deux, trois courriers que lui et l'Oncle William avaient échangés. « _**Il sait que je ne suis pas tout blanc envers sa fille, mais il faut à tout prix qu'il reste mon allié si ma sœur et ma mère se mettent à vouloir nous nuire, il aura un poids considérable ... peut-être même que la Grand'tante pourra être mise out, cette vieille peau complètement incapable à la tête de la famille a été une erreur ...**_ ». Il l'imagina devant lui et son visage se ferma. Il disait clairement que personne n'avait intérêt à se mettre en travers de sa route.

Candy était plus détendue depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait revoir ses amis, et surtout son sauveur de toujours, l'Oncle William mais une étrange mélancolie l'enveloppait à l'idée que seraient aussi présentes madame Legan, sa fille et la Grand'tante. Une étrange boule naissait puis disparaissait. « _**Je m'en fiche, bientôt ce ne sera plus ma famille, je vais demander à Albert de retirer son adoption ... je ne veux plus faire en partie**_ ». C'était toujours à ce moment dans ses pensées que s'effectuait un retour dans les souvenirs plus que désagréables dont Niel faisait parti. Niel et son air supérieur, Niel qui se croyait tout permis à cause de sa position sociale, Niel ricanant et se moquant de ses origines ne manquant pas une occasion de la rabaisser ... Niel et ses amis infâmes au Collège Royal de St-Paul ... mais Niel étrangement magnétique, sensuel, qui faisait papillonner ses entrailles ... C'était totalement incompréhensible. Ces troubles étaient apparus de manière flagrante lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle, lorsqu'il l'avait déchu de son statut d'invitée. Elle aurait dû alors le haïr, le frapper, mais paradoxalement le sentir tout puissant, son arrogance, sa façon qu'il avait de la diriger, oui tout cela de façon complètement inconcevable et irréaliste, lui plaisait ! Mais surtout il pouvait aussi être vulnérable et montrer un certain visage, (ce visage là, celui qu'il lui avait dévoilé lors de son escapade alors Catherine Redwood était encore dans les murs) l'avait touché. Il avait été sincère et pour la première fois elle avait prit conscience qu'à son tour elle était « presque » ou « complètement » tombée amoureuse. « _**Je suis complètement folle ... je devrais continuer à le détester après tout ... après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait ! Lui et sa famille ! Alors pourquoi quand il me regarde je me sens perdre tous mes moyens, pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon corps aspire à ... on dirait ... à ce qu'il me touche ? Je ne tourne pas rond, ça doit être le fait d'être dans une sorte de huis-clos avec lui, et les domestiques ... il faut que je me sauve de là, que je tourne la page et ensuite tout ira pour le mieux**_ ». Elle se mit à espérer tel l'apnéiste qui fait sa remontée et qui espère l'air libre, le départ à Lakewood et se libérer de ses griffes.

Rose Parkson se sentait heureuse de vivre. John se montrait un charmant jeune homme malgré son accent canadien auquel elle ne parvenait pas à s'habituer mais qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue ou d'adaptation à la vie de Los Angeles. Son existence était devenue agréable à présent, la solitude ne l'accompagnait plus de son lever à son coucher. Du côté de Patty ça allait mieux aussi. Alistair commençait à se faire oublier et Patty acceptait assez volontiers de sortir avec Candy et son nouvel ami. Ainsi les fins de semaine se déroulaient dans les pubs, les soirées dansantes, le cinéma qui commençait ses timides débuts en noir et blanc. John proposait souvent de payer mais Candy tenait à assumer sa part montrant une part d'elle féministe avant l'heure quant à Patty elle aussi tenait à régler ses notes.

Un soir où il faisait plutôt chaud en ce début Aout 1919, un vent soufflait doucement entre les arbres, les rafraîchissant agréablement. La nuit venait d'abaisser son rideau lorsque John raccompagna Candy à son immeuble non sans dissimuler une sorte de moue réprobatrice. Il lâcha un soupir devant le pallier. Candy lui sourit.

\- Oui je sais, mais je trouverais mieux plus tard, pour l'instant je mets de l'argent de côté ...

\- Candy si tu as besoin d'argent tu peux me le demander !

Elle regarda un point imaginaire derrière le mur d'où se tenait John.

\- Non John, elle souffla tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire nimbé d'une sorte de mélancolie. Non, je ne veux dépendre de personne. Elle contracta son menton et ses yeux volontaires lui donnèrent un air des plus têtus.

\- Je le sais ... mais ici ... tu peux trouver mieux !

\- Ce n'est pas si invivable. A ce moment il y eut des éclats de vois d'un couple au-dessus à l'accent africain bien marqué. Bon ok, des fois il y a du mouvement ... John lui se caressait sa barbe mal taillé, songeur. Ses lunettes dissimulaient en partie ses yeux qu'il avait de la même couleur étrange que Niel _**« Non pas encore Niel ... pense à autre chose !**_ » se morigéna Candy tout en prenant congé. Elle repensa à John et à ses lunettes, ses yeux, ses mimiques et bizarrement c'était Niel qu'elle voyait en lui comme en superposition. « _**Tu divagues ma vieille, jamais Niel ne se conduirait si galamment et en plus Niel n'a pas cet accent Canadien ou dont je ne sais d'où ... MAIS c'est vrai qu'il fait la même taille, que des fois il a des airs ..**_. » elle se mit en colère contre elle-même « _**MAIS finiras-tu par l'oublier ?**_ ».

Elle se rassura complètement lorsqu'elle vit que John et Patty s'entendaient bien, il lui donna même quelques conseils pour son apparence et étrangement elle se mit à suivre sentencieusement ses conseils. Ainsi le papillon sortait lentement mais sûrement de sa chrysalide. Patty changea de lunettes, laissa pousser ses cheveux noirs et épais (que Candy lui enviait pour sa facilité de brossage) et changea sa garde-robe. Le fait majeur fut que pour tromper son ennui elle chercha aussi à travailler et contre toute attente sa grand-mère l'y encouragea.

\- Tu vas enfin sortir de ta mélancolie !

\- Je ne suis pas mélancolique grand-mère !

\- Tu commences juste à sortir de ... enfin tu commences à oublier Alistair Cornwell, qui était certes un charmant jeune homme mais Patty tu sais que tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment ! La dame âgée lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'avec sa domestique elles s'occupaient du repas à venir. Patty pinça les lèvres en songeant que ce n'était pas sa place d'être à la cuisine. Elle se tût en constatant que cela lui faisait du bien de se dégourdir les articulations et surtout de se rendre utile.

« _**Se rendre utile, voilà ce qu'il me faut !**_ ». Patty finit par trouver un poste de secrétaire dans une association pour sans-abris. Elle avait toujours été assidue au cours d'orthographe ce qui lui avait servie ! En plus elle pouvait connaître beaucoup de monde et aider au développement médiatique. Elle devient joyeuse, épanouie, et Candy en fut heureuse pour elle.

« _**Que de chemin parcouru en quelques mois**_ » pensa Candy tout en savourant son premier jour de repos d'une longue semaine. Sa décision de tout quitter, de partir de zéro, d'oublier à jamais la famille André (quelle bouffée d'oxygène cela avait été !). Elle revoyait Albert apposer sa signature sur le fameux formulaire retirant son nom de son acte d'adoption. Ce jour-là avait été une délivrance. _**« Si tu as besoin Candy ... j'exige que tu m'appelles, et tiens (il lui avait tendu une liasse de billets de 500 dollars), pour ton installation ... tu n'oublieras pas de me mettre au courant, d'accord ?**_ ». Candy avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait informé semaine après semaine de sa nouvelle installation, de sa nouvelle vie qui prenait tout doucement forme. Sa dernière lettre concernait sa rencontre d'avec John. Elle ignorait qu'Albert avait souri lorsqu'il en était arrivé à cette partie du courrier. Elle y détaillait son inimitable accent Canadien, son physique, et surtout un comportement en tout point idéal et respectueux. Il se fichait complètement qu'elle travaille (bien au contraire), de sa vie passée (elle ne s'était pas étalée sur son histoire personnelle) et il avait rencontré sa grande amie Patty.

Niel avait enfin trouvé la solution pour obliger Candy à lui obéir et surtout lui ôter toute envie d'évasion, il lui dégotterait un chaperon sur-mesure et Margareth Sullivan serait parfaite pour ce rôle. Jamais il n'avait entendu cette femme prononcer plus d'une dizaine de phrases en une journée, elle était d'une fiabilité parfaite, totalement dévouée depuis que ses parents l'avaient engagée. Niel ne connaissait pas son passé comme à peu près tous les domestiques de la maison et Margareth n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. A présent il convenait de rassurer l'Oncle William sur la bonne santé, le bon moral, de sa protégée même s'il restait encore six jours avant les retrouvailles. Il tapotât une feuille et tira la sonnette. Candy se présenta quelques minutes plus tard.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer non sans laisser son regard la détailler de haut en bas. Elle se sentit se glacer des pieds à la tête tandis que le regard de Niel la brûlait là où il se promenait, sans compter que ses entrailles se mirent à lui envoyer des picotements désagréables.

\- Monsieur désire ? (Le ton était las et suintait une certaine irritation). Elle se tenait relativement éloignée du bureau. Comme si un cercle protecteur l'empêchait de pénétrer plus près.

Il se pencha sur son bureau, devant lui trônait une lettre.

\- « _**Monsieur**_ » désire que tu mettes un mot à ton « Oncle ». Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de poursuivre « _**pour le rassurer sur ton état de santé et**_ – nouveau coup d'œil _ **– ton moral et comme quoi je ne t'ai pas maltraité**_ ».

\- QU ... Comment l'Oncle William ... son enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflet. Suspicieuse elle enchaîna : et pourquoi devrais-je _**mentir**_ ?

\- Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques mois déjà ... il sait que tu es ici, soupira t-il, son visage montrait un certain amusement. Je veux le rassurer et ça ne va te prendre que deux secondes.

Candy eut comme la sensation d'être dans un manège à grande vitesse. Niel lui était loin de ses sensations extrêmes et restait imperturbable.

\- Je ne voudrais pas d'ennuis avec les Cadors de la famille vois-tu (sourire calculateur qui ajouta un petit pincement au malaise de Candy) alors j'ai anticipé, brillamment je dois dire, et quand l'idée de te conduire ici, bon certes sans te le dire, m'est venue, je l'ai informé et je l'ai assuré bien sûr que je t'aimais. Il lâcha un soupir, son menton se contracta. Vois-tu je sais quand il faut être honnête et surtout avec qui il le faut. Et ça a payé, il m'a fait confiance. « _**Lui oui, mais pour ce qui te concerne il le faudra, sinon ...**_ ». Elle se sentit flageoler, ses jambes avaient des difficultés à rester stables. « _**Il me ment, c'est un menteur né, oui je me souviens qu'il me l'a dit, mais déjà là je ne l'ai pas cru. Jamais Albert ne pourrait lui faire confiance, ni à lui ni aux vautours de sa famille, il me tend à nouveau un piège mais là je ne tomberais pas dedans !**_ ».

\- Tu mens finit-elle par lui souffler, presque inaudible ... déjà la première fois que tu me l'as dit je ne t'ai pas cru mais là je suis sûre que ... elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents, c'est encore un piège et cette lettre ne partira jamais pour mon Oncle. Tu me fais croire encore à un de tes mensonges. La colère montait en elle comme l'Etna sur le point d'exploser. Elle était devenue toute rouge, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux. Elle parvint à contenir son bouillonnement intérieur mais son visage virait dangereusement au cramoisi. Niel lui conservait un calme Olympien.

\- Crois-ce que tu veux murmura Niel. Il la fixa d'un regard qui la désarma. Pas que le regard, son attitude juvénile le rendit vulnérable mais elle savait que cette apparence était un leurre. Niel n'était pas vulnérable, il maîtrisait la situation. Elle se sentit soudain comme un pion sur un échiquier qu'on bouge selon le meilleur choix. Comment reprendre la main ? « _**En me soustrayant à son pouvoir, en réussissant à m'évader**_ ». La voix de Niel la ramena dans la réalité. Il avait repris son air intransigeant et implacable. « ... En attendant je veux que tu écrives un mot comme quoi tu te portes à merveille et que ton séjour est ... comme un rêve ... enfin tu brodes, c'est un truc de fille ça ... tu devrais savoir le faire ». Il lui envoya son sourire le plus railleur.

En réponse elle le toisa. « _**Il croit vraiment que je vais lui obéir ! Mais il rêve là !**_ ».

\- Allons, minauda Niel qui sentait bien sa réticence. Réfléchis un peu, si cette lettre ne tombe jamais dans les mains de l'Oncle William et bien tu n'auras rien perdu, et si elle y tombe et bien ... tu l'auras rassuré ! Alors ? Il lui tendit le papier. OBEIS ... le ton désormais était nettement moins diplomate et il montrait des signes d'agacement très perceptibles.

\- Et si je refuse, je risque quoi ?

Il n'eut qu'à la regarder pour qu'elle comprenne que définitivement la page diplomatique était tournée. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il avait des ressources pour lui faire entendre raison.

Candy pinça les lèvres et prit le stylo, Niel lui céda sa place. Son regard navigua sur ses couettes puis sa nuque, son dos, tandis qu'elle écrivait d'une belle calligraphie ronde et parfaite. Elle jaugea de l'ensemble et parue satisfaite.

\- Voilà. Tu es content ?

\- Montre fit-il en tendant la main. Elle lui remit la lettre.

Candy mentionnait qu'elle se portait à merveille mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser suinter une certaine colère à l'égard de son Oncle sur le fait qu'il avait autorisé que Niel mette son plan à exécution. Niel dissimula un rictus amusé. Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Bien. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Candy se leva et passa devant lui, hâtive de quitter cet espace. Juste ... ce qui la stoppa net. Juste ... je me lasse de ta coiffure et je souhaiterais que tu attaches tes cheveux autrement, ou d'ailleurs que tu ne les attaches pas.

\- Betty veut que nos cheveux soient attachés par rapport aux tâches en cuisine. Son visage s'était empourpré.

\- Betty ne commande pas ici, c'est moi. J'exige que tu changes ta coiffure. On dirait une enfant, et je sais (il se fit plus tendre soudain) que tu n'en es plus une. Elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son visage, son corps tout entier était comme envoûté, s'il l'attirait à lui et l'embrassait (dans le meilleur des cas) elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de lui résister. Elle eut soudain un sursaut. Comment pouvait-il oser la traiter de la sorte ! Qu'il fasse d'elle une domestique soit ! Elle en avait l'habitude mais de là à juger sa façon de se coiffer et de s'habiller ... quel mufle !

Niel la scrutait, indifférent à toutes les émotions qu'il voyait défiler en elle. Car certaines auraient pu passer pour des petits personnages furieux enfermés dans une structure faite de chair et d'os, en vie grâce au sang qui coulait à l'intérieur. Une alarme l'avertit qu'elle allait très certainement tenter un geste agressif. Il s'y prépara et se jura d'y répondre le plus efficacement qui soit. Au lieu de cela, elle parvient à se calmer et à répliquer :

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ma coiffure offusque monsieur. « _**Reste calme ... ne t'agace pas ... souffle ...**_ ». Jusqu'à présent Môôôôôssieur avait l'air de l'apprécier.

\- Je m'en lasse vois-tu. Elle ne fait pas « femme » or puisque nous sommes invités pour les fêtes de fin d'années je souhaiterais que tu véhicules une image de jeune fille du monde, coquette et classe. Le genre de fille qui peut m'accompagner pour la journée et plus si affinité, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il lui lança un dernier regard, une dernière flèche ? Il ajouta l'air grave : Celle-ci ne l'est pas, point à la ligne. »

Candy quitta la pièce mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un tonitruant : QU'IL M'AGACE CELUI-LA ! Niel pouffa et faillit la rappeler pour la sermonner mais décida que ça se paierait plus tard.

Lorsque Candy réapparut elle lui avait obéi. Ses boucles blondes étaient toutes ramenées en arrière, rassemblées par un nœud unique. Son visage ainsi dégagé faisait d'elle une nouvelle jeune femme. Niel sourit, l'air satisfait.

Les jours approchaient pour le périple qui les conduirait à Chicago. Candy avait appris qu'ils y resteraient deux semaines et elle eut du mal à cacher son anxiété de devoir supporter les Legan pendant une si longue période !

Deux jours avant le départ Niel exigea de voir sa garde-robe. Pas grand chose ce qui était pratique pour les bagages. Il hocha la tête, concentré. « _**Hum ... je l'emmènerais faire les boutiques à notre arrivée**_ ».

\- Et bien ?

\- J'étofferais ta garde-robe à notre arrivée à Chicago. Il posa son regard sur sa gorge nue.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'affaires ! Il ne répondit pas, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il appréciait moyennement d'être sans cesse contrecarré dans ses décisions.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ce dont tu as besoin désormais, avait-il répliqué du tac au tac.

\- Et pour Margareth ?

\- Elle n'est pas ma fiancé, suis-je clair ?

\- Moi non plus je ne le suis pas fit-elle mordante.

\- Allons ... ne sort pas tes griffes tout de suite, chuchota Niel et soudain sans crier gare l'attira à lui et lui fit sentir sa force.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? Se faisant il la plaqua encore plus contre lui. Qu'il était loin le temps ou d'une chiquenaude elle pouvait l'envoyer contre une porte ! Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait plus se défendre comme par le passé.

\- Je ne te cèderais jamais ! Ses lèvres tremblaient et avaient l'air de deux fruits rouge très tentant. Niel parvint à se contrôler en partie, il plongea sa tête dans son cou.

\- Plus tu me résistes, plus je te désires Candy ... et un jour je finirais par perdre mon contrôle ... il déglutit tout en sentant chaque centimètre de sa peau.

\- NIEL !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait du mal à respirer puis soudain la prison céda. Elle ferma les yeux tout en s'appuyant contre l'armoire, reprenant ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Niel avait disparu.

L'idée de partir avec Margareth n'enchantait guère Candy qui n'avait jamais réussi à communiquer avec cette femme très peu expansive. Qui était-elle ? Question qu'elle avait posée à presque tous ces collègues mais personne ne savait vraiment. Margareth était un mystère. Son visage était austère et cette caractéristique physique était renforcée par une chevelure épaisse et brune. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron foncé, des petites lèvres minces, un menton fin. Elle était plus grande que les autres femmes domestique de la maison.

Le silence avait depuis sa naissance été le plus fiable des compagnons pour cette femme avare en paroles. Margareth était née un matin glacial un 5 janvier 1874 en Ecosse. Son père était un pasteur des plus rigide quand à sa mère, elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux s'effacer pour être libre dans son esprit. Margareth avait donc compris très tôt l'importance de ravaler ses paroles et de sélectionner que celles qui étaient indispensables. Elève studieuse elle avait trouvé un emploi de secrétaire dans l'usine locale et se retrouva vite mariée. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement l'homme qu'elle avait épousé mais il était de bon ton de ne pas rester célibataire lorsqu'on a une vingtaine d'années. Son époux était une petite frappe et un alcoolique notoire qui ne supportait pas la frustration, d'où qu'elle vienne, reportant ses propres fautes sur Margareth. Bientôt celle-ci ne le supporta pas. Demander de l'aide à ses parents ? Valait mieux ne pas y songer ! Son père était un misogyne patenté et lui dirait que ce qu'il lui arrive elle l'avait bien cherché et que Dieu était la solution à son problème. Alors elle décida qu'elle résoudrait son problème toute seule et la situation se présenta un matin de 1895 alors qu'ivre comme à son habitude il leva la main sur elle, elle esquiva le coup et de toutes ses forces, répliqua avec le tisonnier qui le coucha et le mit dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois. Le cœur battant elle avait fait ses bagages et était partie sans se donner la peine de prévenir quiconque de son entourage. De toute façon ça lui était égal, personne ne comptait pour elle.

La police l'avait rattrapée, jugée, et mise en prison. Elle y passa cinq années et ne sympathisa avec aucune autre. Son mari avait demandé le divorce qui lui fut accordé sans aucune difficulté. Plus rien désormais ne la rattachait à son pays natal et en 1900, un matin de septembre elle embarqua en direction de l'Amérique. Son chemin croisa celui de Monsieur Legan qui était en recherche d'une troisième domestique pour son domaine. Margareth convient et elle fut gardée. Niel et Elisa la craignait de part son silence et son air de marâtre. Elle n'avait pas à forcer ce trait de caractère, n'aimant pas non plus les enfants et ceux-là ne lui inspiraient qu'antipathie. C'était cette année seulement, lorsque le fils du Patron s'était ramené avec cette fille qu'elle avait constaté un changement. Elle avait donc baissé un peu sa garde et avait observé celle qui en était à l'origine. Candy à ses yeux était la bonté même, un esprit éprit de justice et d'honnêteté et elle s'était contenue pour ne pas lui dire que si elle continuait à être ainsi elle courrait à sa perte. Niel Legan avait changé donc, elle avait perçu ce changement lorsqu'il était devenu soudainement poli envers tous les domestiques, même elle. Comme à son habitude elle avait daigné faire un petit signe de tête qui n'avait pas surprit autrement Niel, qui n'avait jamais pu échanger de phrases complètes (parlait-elle d'ailleurs ?) avec cette femme étrange (qu'autrefois lui et sa sœur avaient affublée du qualificatif « de sorcière »). Et puis il y avait eu la perspective du voyage à Chicago et très étrangement Niel lui avait ordonné de les accompagner. Surprise elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher :

« Pourquoi ? ».

\- Parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous.

\- ...

\- Je vous demande de surveiller Candy. Je sais qu'elle va chercher à s'enfuir. Margareth, debout, bras croisé et le visage fermé, fixait de ses yeux froids le jeune homme. « _**Etrange l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, elle ... elle est la seule à m'intimider à ce point !**_ ». Margareth ?

Margareth avait hoché la tête et tourné les talons.

\- Attendez Margareth mais ... pour une fois j'aimerais (balayage de mains gracieux) ... avoir votre avis.

\- Mon avis sur ?

\- Euh ... et bien sur ... sur le fait que je vous demande de surveiller Candy ! Soupir tandis que l'ombre de la mélancolie s'invitait sur le visage sans défaut de Niel. Il ne vous a pas échappé – je suis sûr que cela ne vous a pas échappé – que j'ai ... (raclement de gorge) des sentiments et ... il se mordit la lèvre, mais que Candy pour le moment est assez avare pour ce qui concerne la réciprocité.

\- Hochement de tête.

\- Soupir. Margareth ? J'ai tort ou non ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Hum ... développez ? Le pouvez-vous ?

\- Si elle ne vous aime pas vous devriez chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le ton imitait à la perfection le papier de verre.

\- Je ne le peux pas, et je vous promets que j'ai essayé !

\- ...

\- C'est Candy que je veux. Il fixa cette femme droite comme un « i », attitude et expression neutre, dont les pensées étaient toujours indéchiffrables. Bref ... merci Margareth, donc nous partirons dans cinq jours. Votre mission sera de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Il ne remarqua pas que les maxillaires de Margareth se contractaient une fraction de seconde. Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Hochement de tête.

\- Ok.

Bientôt le départ. Candy n'eut pas à subir Niel car il quitta la villa, laissant sa captive aux mains des domestiques. Contre toute attente cette disparition ne l'enchanta pas du tout ! Bien au contraire ! Qu'était-il donc parti mijoter ? Que préparait-il ? Partir avec cette femme des plus antipathique n'était pas suffisant ? Et surtout une imperceptible jalousie s'invita contre laquelle elle lutta. Vainement. Au-delà de sa volonté, la fenêtre l'attirait comme la lumière sur une nuée d'éphémères et elle guettait Niel à bord de sa rutilante voiture. Elle ne daigna revenir que le jour du 23 décembre au petit matin. Son cœur sauta de joie mais sa raison elle n'était pas à la fête. Candy ne pouvait refreiner l'envie de savoir, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser « la » question : Où était-il passé ?

S'éclaircir les idées, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Il était pleinement conscient que si elle s'échappait il lui faudrait trouver un plan B, pour la retrouver. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'un autre garçon que lui parvienne à ses fins. Rien qu'à cette idée il avait en lui comme des envies de meurtre. Alors à force de ruminer il avait prit la voiture et s'était rendu à une centaine kilomètres de la ville, pour changer d'air avait-il dit à Betty alors qu'elle préparait le dîner.

Il arriva dans une grosse ville, se loua une chambre dans un hôtel confortable, et arpenta les rues relativement désertes à deux jours du réveillon de Noël. Il resta songeur devant les vitrines chamarrées de vert, de rouge, et de guirlandes. L'ambiance générale l'indifférait, à peu près tout d'ailleurs l'indifférait. Ses pas le conduisirent devant une bijouterie à l'enseigne sobre mais classe, portant un nom de luxe français. Les bagues exposées encore aux yeux des « futurs » clients étaient d'un montant indécent. Cela n'effraya pas le moins du monde Niel qui s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsqu'il songea que Candy n'était pas sensible à ce genre d'attentions. Il soupira et continua sa route. Un bar d'allure assez chic pour lui l'accueillit. Niel veilla à rester sobre ce qui lui fut facile car il n'aimait pas trop perdre le contrôle de ces moyens. Il but un verre d'un vin français, d'un cru classé et s'enferma dans ses pensées. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pour ne plus voir la femme qui monopolisait toutes ses pensées sous ses yeux, s'accommodant de toutes les situations, ne s'agaçant peu (alors qu'il avait régulièrement tenté de la pousser hors d'elle-même) ou pas du tout ! « Pourquoi ? » me direz-vous ? Pour qu'elle craque et que dans un accès de colère elle lâche son amour qu'elle avait pour lui ! Mais rien de ce qu'il avait projeté n'était arrivé. Rien. Elle était comme hermétique à son charme qui rendait folle la plupart des filles bien nées (chères aux femmes de la famille Legan/André) mais qui lui, ne l'affolait nullement. Il en avait d'ailleurs un rejet inconscient. Elles étaient toutes si fades ! Si ... soumises ! Il but une gorgée du breuvage pourpre, qui balança une douce vague tannisée dans sa gorge. Il lui fallait une fille avec du caractère, une qui pourrait clairement s'opposer à sa sœur et à sa mère. « _**Quand s'était-il dit que ces deux femmes étaient des chipies déjà ?**_ ». Il les avait eu en horreur quand derrière une somptueuse colonne du salon de la Résidence André il avait surprit une conversation entre sa mère et sa sœur. Pour changer elles complotaient sur Candy et envisageaient de lui faire quitter Chicago et à nouveau de lui faire perdre son emploi. Il avait alors révéler qu'il l'aimait devant l'air ébahi de sa sœur (outrée) et de sa mère (affolée, atterrée). Il avait été fier de lui ce jour-là. Ensuite il y avait eu le plan de forcer Candy à l'épouser. Raté. Elle s'était enfuie et avait retrouvé l'Oncle William puis la maison de Pony pour se ressourcer. « _**Quel idiot j'ai été !**_ » tandis que son reflet se déformait à la surface du rubis en phase liquide. Il quitta l'établissement relativement tard. Il songea à poursuivre sa soirée dans un lieu plus éloigné de son standing habituel mais renonça.

Le sommeil s'amusa alors à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il rêva d'une Candy et lui partis en vadrouille dans sa voiture (étrangement cabossée et en ruine !) tels des Bonny and Clyde ... « _**Tiens c'est une idée ! C'est romantique ... pourquoi pas ?**_ » Se dit-il alors qu'il se mettait en mode présentable pour l'hôtelier. Il paya sa nuit et un voiturier lui conduisit sa voiture jusqu'à l'entrée. Il souriait encore alors qu'il prenait la voiture pour s'échapper dans l'arrière pays, tranquille, et seul pour rassembler ses idées. La journée passa et Niel en arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait laisser faire. Margareth serait le meilleur des gardiens pour surveiller sa « _**prisonnière**_ », Candy ne pourrait pas s'échapper et – dans ses rêves les plus fous – extrapola – que l'amour allait s'inviter le soir du réveillon. « _**A condition que je fasse très attention à Elisa et à ma mère, elles ne manqueront pas de lui envoyer deux, trois piques à son attention ! Si elles font ça, elles le regretteront !**_ » . Il avait reprit la voiture, avait roulé deux bonnes heures, et était de retour au bercail.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Niel ne laissait rien paraître du stress qui l'envahissait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi à une réunion de famille. Il savait qu'il aurait à affronter les regards désapprobateurs de sa mère, de sa sœur et de la Grand'tante Elroy mais ce qui l'angoissait le plus était l'idée que Candy parvienne à s'enfuir. Margareth était donc une bonne idée. Il soupira, vérifia une dernière fois sa valise et descendit.

Candy elle au moins avait peu de tracas à se faire concernant la sienne. Elle fut prête en deux secondes et se dirigea vers le salon, le lieu de rendez-vous pour ceux et celles qui iraient à Chicago. Elle imprima la pièce dans son esprit, elle n'y reviendrait certainement plus jamais. Margareth ne tarda pas à arriver également, elle aussi avait un bagage des plus succinct. Candy n'était jamais parvenue à la cerner. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle ... ou plutôt si mais un peu plus expansive tout de même : Flanny. Margareth était comme un coffre-fort, à la porte blindée et protégée par un code secret infaillible. Elles ne se parlèrent pas comme à l'ordinaire, attendant que le maître des lieux daigne les rejoindre.

Peter conduisit la voiture devant le porche où tout le petit monde s'engouffra. Candy se retourna une dernière fois pour un dernier adieu à cette maison dans laquelle elle ne retournerait jamais (tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle se promit à elle-même).

Rose Parkson réfléchissait à sa relation avec John Silverman. Il était étrange, dans le sens qu'il s'évertuait à taire son passé. Dès qu'elle cherchait à plus le connaître il se refermait comme une huitre. Elle lui avait trouvé indéniablement des airs du fils Legan mais méfiante au début de sa relation elle avait fini par se convaincre que ce ne pouvait être lui. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Niel imbu de lui-même aurait tout fait pour tenter de la soumettre à lui comme par le passé. John lui souhaitait à priori une relation basée sur l'amitié. Jamais il n'avait cherché à l'embrasser ou eu de gestes déplacés à son égard, ce qui acheva de la rassurer. La fraicheur du soir en cette fin du mois d'Aout de l'année 1919, vint lui caresser le visage et remuer ses boucles désormais libres de leur mouvement puisque Candy ne les tenait plus enserrées dans un nœud. En bas deux hommes discutaient et l'un était appuyé contre le réverbère. Elle frissonna. Elle l'avait déjà vu et son acolyte aussi ... étrange qu'ils soient ici si ce n'est qu'ils la suivaient. Elle referma la fenêtre et ils regardèrent dans sa direction. Qui étaient ces deux individus ? Pourquoi la suivaient-ils et donc pour qui travaillaient-ils ? Bien sûr une hypothèse s'imposa d'emblée dans son esprit : Niel. « _**Allons ne pense pas n'importe comment ! Niel a depuis trouvé une autre fille ! Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait mais c'est un menteur, un lâche, c'est archi-faux ! De plus il sait bien que tu ne l'aimeras jamais !**_ » . Elle soupira. Une petite voix agaçante comme un moustique qui tourne, hésite, avant de planter sa pompe et vampiriser sa victime, lui soufflait « Es-tu sûre ? Es-tu sûre que tu ne l'aimeras jamais ? Lorsqu'il t'embrasse, lorsqu'il te regarde, tu rougis, tes pensées se troublent ... aucun garçon ne t'a fait réagir ainsi ! », Elle se murmura alors un « TAIS-TOI ! » Vigoureux mais le moustique cette nuit-ci avait décidé de la tourmenter. Les deux hommes en bas de chez elle y étaient certainement pour quelque chose.

En cette fin d'année tout le monde attendait les festivités. Tout le monde avait hâte d'enterrer cette guerre qui avait engendré des drames dans les familles. La grand'tante Elroy en particulier qui se remettait mal de la mort d'Alistair. Que lui voulait le destin à s'acharner sur elle ? Lui prendre deux fils ? Alors qu'elle s'était toujours montrée soucieuse de sa pratique religieuse ? Et faire adopter cette fille – Candy – dans la famille ? Une voleuse ? Elle ne savait pas au fond d'elle-même quel était le pire des maux. Le vent vint frapper sa fenêtre et son attention se tourna vers elle. Albert William André l'avait prévenu que Candy serait de la partie ... elle pinça ses lèvres qui firent un trait entouré de parenthèses ridées, marquées au couteau sur son visage austère. Si seulement Albert pouvait ouvrir les yeux sur cette fille !

Elisa n'était pas à la fête non plus. Niel était devenu une sorte de traître à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui trouvait donc à cette fille quelconque ? D'origine inconnue et pauvre ? Alors qu'elle, Élisa nettement bien née ne trouvait pas un garçon qui lui convienne ! Sauf un. Un qui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour ... Candy ! Il était le seul qui l'intéressait, car c'était le seul qui l'avait aidé un jour ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde se détournait d'elle ? Elle lâcha son livre ennuyeux et décida de prendre l'air dans le jardin malgré le froid qui y régnait. Quelques invités qui habitaient loin étaient déjà là et leurs voitures occupaient les garages mis à leur disposition. Elle passa devant indifférente et chercha un banc, pour réfléchir. Elle avait toujours été seule en fait ! C'était évident. C'était surtout flagrant depuis que Niel était amoureux de cette fille. Seule et aspirant à ne plus l'être mais personne ne la comprenait, surtout pas les garçons qui gravitaient autour de sa famille. Tous des bellâtres sans intérêts, certainement attirés comme des guêpes sur un pot de miel, sa fortune. « _**Ils ne l'auront pas, j'en veux qu'un seul ... je veux et j'aurais Terrence Grandchester**_ ». Le temps exécrable la poussa bientôt à retrouver la chaleur et l'atmosphère douillette de la demeure imposante. Tout en marchant une ombre marquait son visage qui arborait la mélancolie comme principale émotion. Elle savait que même la maison bondée d'invités elle serait seule, un électron isolé sans son atome (son frère), et bizarrement pour la première fois de sa vie elle eut envie d'hurler sa colère et d'éclater en sanglot. Avant de pénétrer dans son antre, elle inspira profondément, cherchant à chasser toute émotion signant sa vulnérabilité. Il y eut un bruit de voiture qu'elle aperçut alors qu'elle finissait de monter la volée de marches. Elle la reconnut aussitôt. C'était celle de l'Oncle William. Elle décida qu'il ne méritait pas plus que les autres de l'importance et entra dans son royaume.

Albert descendit du véhicule, imité par son passager. Ce dernier était brun, des cheveux mi- long attachés en queue de cheval, son visage était mangé par une paire de lunettes de soleil qui le rendait inconnaissable ainsi qu'une barbe fatiguée. Pourtant il avait jusqu'à l'année passée fait de nombreuses fois la « Une » des journaux People car il n'était autre que Terrence Grandchester. Il entrevit la jeune femme rousse et grimaça. Elisa Legan par qui tout le mal était arrivé.

Niel conduisait un corbillard. Le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur du véhicule n'avait rien à envier au silence d'un désert, seul le bruit du moteur établissait un monologue très monotone. Bientôt le sommeil gagna Candy et son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à la maison de Pony. Une maison de Pony étrange puisque sœur Maria avait les anglaises et le visage calculateur et froid d'Elisa, mademoiselle Pony n'était plus et les orphelins pleuraient tous ! Candy décida de quitter ce lieu à présent maudit et ... son esprit bascula au Collège Royal St-Paul. La mère supérieure avait les traits de la grand'tante Elroy, et elle entreprit de retrouver quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui était très important pour elle ... son prénom lui revient : Terrence. Niel eut une pointe d'agacement lorsqu'il entrevit ses lèvres murmurer ce prénom qu'il haïssait et ses mains se transformèrent en étau sur le cuir du volant. Margareth assise à l'arrière semblait indifférente, elle ressemblait à une statue de pierre qui d'un simple coup de baguette magique pouvait prendre vie. Candy dans son rêve était loin de toute espèce de considération. Le Collège était une prison, elle voulait s'en échapper et elle ne sut comment le décor de sa colline refuge se transforma en sinistre donjon, celui-là même ou dans sa vraie vie elle avait été punie – encore une fois – suite à un piège fomenté et réussi d'Élisa. Un raton laveur qu'elle reconnut entre mille vint lui rendre visite et alors qu'elle allait s'en saisir se métamorphosa en Terry. Elle se mit à sourire et n'entendit pas Niel maugréer son mécontentement. Dans son songe Terry n'eut cure de sa joie et se mit à rire et changea à nouveau d'apparence pour devenir Susanne Marlow, et disparaître. La conduite de Niel eut quelques à-coups car il prit un chemin plus sommaire que la route principale. Lentement elle sortit de sa torpeur et daigna enfin se tourner vers le chauffeur. Qui à son tour lui adressa un regard noir, lourd de jalousie.

Élisa avait repris sa lecture et se fut derrière son livre qu'elle le vit. Le garçon qui avait su parler à son cœur. Ce ne pouvait être que lui qui était aux côtés de l'Oncle William. Elle les savait parfaitement en bon terme, surtout depuis que Terry avait mit entre parenthèse sa carrière. En revanche elle, elle n'était jamais parvenue à trouver le chemin du sien. Le fait qu'il soit arrivé pour les festivités laissait entrevoir de nouvelles perspectives et peut-être même une pierre deux coups. Elle avait toujours excellé à ce jeu-là. Elle tourna une page de son roman insipide et soudain elle eut le plan parfait.

Albert conduisit lui-même Terrence à ses appartements puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Élisa entra alors dans sa chambre et sortit son plus beau papier à lettre qu'elle parfuma. « _**Allons ... mets-toi à la place de cette mijaurée, ce ne devrait pas être si difficile ... tu l'aimes autant qu'elle si ce n'est plus !**_ » Alors de sa main fine et parfaitement manucurée, écrivit :

« Terry,

Je ne me tiens plus en joie de te revoir ! Je sais que tu as quitté Suzanne et que tout comme moi tu m'aimes ! Cependant je dois te prévenir que Niel Legan a jeté son dévolu sur moi et il me retiens prisonnière vois-tu, s'il te plait libère-moi ! ». Signé : Candy.

Elle admira l'ensemble et sourit. Quel scandale cela allait être ! Ce coup-ci il était impossible qu'elle s'en sorte. Tout était parfait. D'un geste rapide et efficace elle mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et réfréna son impatience de la glisser tout de suite au destinataire. La patience pouvait être sa deuxième qualité.

Niel et les deux femmes firent une pause dans ce petit restaurant isolé. Il ne leur restait que quatre heures de route et ensuite ils seraient arrivés à destination. Normalement pile à l'heure du réveillon. L'atmosphère ne se détendit pas pour autant. Pour Margareth s'était habituel, pour Candy en revanche cela l'était moins. Qu'avait-elle donc pour être si silencieuse ?

\- Candy, fit-il après s'être éclairci la voix, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il arqua ces sourcil tout en la dévisageant narquois. Aurais-tu peur par hasard ?

Elle fit une moue maussade.

\- Je l'avoue oui. Elle soupira. L'idée de retrouver ta mère, ta sœur, la grand'tante et toutes ces personnes que je ne connais pas et qui vont me jauger ... ça m'angoisse.

\- Pourtant il y aura peut-être quelqu'un qui ... quelqu'un que tu espères ... fit-il sur un ton calme alors que son esprit était comme le pécheur qui vient de jeter un appât et qui espère qu'il fonctionnera.

\- Qu'insinues-tu par là ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air détendu.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit-il malicieusement. L'oncle William, que tu connais presque mieux que le reste de la famille (elle frissonna sous l'allusion) s'entendrait bien, enfin aurait gardé une profonde amitié envers un certain acteur dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom ... il se tût, ses yeux ambre d'ordinaire si chauds à son égard avaient un froid polaire contenu quelque part. Terrence ... oui c'est cela, ton « grand » ami Terrence. Il sourit de façon exagérée, montrant sa délectation devant son désarroi.

\- Qu ... Terrence ? Au Réveillon ?

Il sourit, condescendant.

\- Et voilà ... c'est incroyable tout de même que tu te mettes à agir comme par le passé, en groupie de ce râté.

\- Terry n'est pas un raté !

Il ricana tout en faisant tourner dans son verre, son vin. Il avala ce qui restait d'un trait tout en ne cessant pas de la fixer. Il était furieux. Paradoxalement il était furieux d'être furieux. En fait il ne cessait de se demander qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à ce garçon si ... bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à lui trouver une séduction qu'il n'avait pas ? Il s'efforça de revenir à la réalité et constata que Candy était moins cramoisie et que l'afflux de sang quittait progressivement ses joues victimes d'un lâcher de tâches de rousseur sauvage et inopiné dès sa naissance.

\- Pas un raté ? Il a – à ce que je sais – plus aucune carrière artistique et ne joue que dans des pièces de secondes zones, sans aucun intérêt. Au moins il est solidaire de la carrière que suit son amie infortunée Suzanne Marlow.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte parvint à murmurer Candy. Il a eu un choix. Niel ne la quittait pas des yeux accentuant un curieux malaise. Il ne répondit pas, la laissant poursuivre. Elle toussotât et enchaîna. Je – elle eut un sourire triste et sentit un chagrin encore vif la menacer – je lui ai donné le choix Niel ! Entre Suzanne et moi.

\- Et bien sûr il a choisi Suzanne.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à le juger. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle enveloppa le décor dans lequel ils étaient, un lieu quelconque et sans intérêt d'où leur parvenait les relents d'odeur de cuisine. Suzanne a sacrifié ses jambes et donc sa carrière et toute son existence pour lui. Je me suis inclinée, il a eu raison.

\- Et c'est tant mieux. Cela me laisse le champ libre pour moi. Elle le fusilla du regard ce qui pouvait la dispenser de toute réplique cinglante vocale. Il rit. Il a laissé la place et cette fois c'est moi qui vais la prendre. Il a toujours été incapable de te garder et ce depuis que tu es tombée dans le traquenard de ma sœur et ... ok ... et du mien. Ça a été sans doute un mal pour un bien.

Candy était en mode self-control. Ne pas montrer à quel point ces paroles pouvaient l'irriter. Son esprit s'évada dans l'espoir de lui échapper, un espoir tout proche mais son attention la ramena à la réalité lorsqu'elle se bloqua sur une Margareth des plus silencieuse.

Ils reprirent la route après que Niel eut payé. Le trajet se fit tout autant dans le silence que depuis le départ. Enfin il était pas loin de 20 heures lorsque la voiture franchit l'imposant portail aux armoiries des André. Le cœur de Candy s'affola.

Ils furent conduits à leurs appartements et conviés à se préparer pour la soirée. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Terry assit au fumoir en compagnie d'autres convives pâlit en la voyant au bras de Niel. Il crut être victime d'une illusion mais dut bientôt affronter la réalité : Candy était avec son ennemi juré, ce lâche fini, ce poltron abject ... il écrasa sa cigarette et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre ronger son frein. L'agitation inhérente à l'arrivée des derniers invités finit par se diluer et le calme reprit ses droits à l'étage. Terry s'était mué en lion tournant et retournant dans sa cage lorsque soudain il vit une enveloppe franchir son pas de porte. Il s'en saisit et lu :

« Terry,

Je ne me tiens plus en joie de te revoir ! Je sais que tu as quitté Suzanne et que tout comme moi tu m'aimes ! Cependant je dois te prévenir que Niel Legan a jeté son dévolu sur moi et il me retiens prisonnière vois-tu, s'il te plait libère-moi ! ». Signé : Candy.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait ! « On » ne touchait pas à « sa » Candy ! Et surtout pas ce Niel Legan !. Il était furieux à présent et ouvrit le bar. Se fût à ce moment que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il soupira.

\- ENTREZ !

Quiconque aurait entendu l'invitation serait parti en courant mais n'est pas Elisa Legan qui veut.

\- Bonsoir Terrence.

Il faillit recracher de dégoût la gorgée de whisky qui occupait son palais.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Persiffla t-il, l'attitude prête à l'attaque.

\- Et bien je pense que tu seras ravie de savoir que Candy est ici ... elle sourit mais ses yeux transmettaient une lueur calculatrice.

\- Je le sais ! Et elle serait avec ton ... enfin ton ...

\- Frère.

\- C'est ça. Il avala une autre rasade de Whisky cul-sec. Une chaleur bienfaisante et familière se rependit en lui. L'alcool, un ami fiable mais terriblement exigeant et destructeur.

\- Je suis venue te proposer un marché.

\- Je ne marchande pas avec les saintes-nitouches de ton genre. Il l'enveloppa à son tour d'un regard meurtrier. Ton âme est plus noire, plus sombre, plus puante qu'une fosse à purin. Tu tentes de la camoufler sous tes robes très chères mais tu n'y pourras jamais rien. Elle était à présent plus pâle que le marbre le plus blanc. Tu es laide Élisa, tout en toi est pourrie.

Elle ravala l'insulte. C'était le seul qui avait osé.

\- Tu refuses mon marché ?

\- Pour Candy j'en fais mon affaire. Pour ta gouverne je préfère traiter directement avec la Mafia ils ont plus d'honneur que toi.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ...

\- Pourquoi je te dis tes quatre vérités ? Allons-y ... j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. D'un geste il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il se servit le fond de sa bouteille de Whisky. Tu es jalouse de Candy (Elisa gloussa pour dissimuler une peur immense comme jamais elle n'en avait ressentie jusque là dans son existence), il se tût, observa la marque de ses flèches. Quoique tu fasses tu ne seras jamais à son niveau. Elle est à l'écoute des autres, courageuse, travailleuse, et indépendante. En fait je pense que tu aimerais quelque part être à sa place ... il eut un grimace, ses yeux échauffés par l'alcool brûlaient d'un feu intense, je pense Élisa que tu souffres quelque part de la solitude mais ... toute action a un prix, et le prix de tes actes tellement immondes, mauvais et calculateurs, est une intense solitude ! Et j'ai le regret de te dire que ton physique ne parviendra jamais à compenser.

« _**Le mufle, comment ose t-il ?**_ » Elle le fixait sous le choc, anéanti par tant de fiel.

\- Tu cherches en ce moment certainement à te trouver des excuses ?

\- Comment ... cette fille ... a été accusée de vol !

Il sourit visiblement amusé.

\- Oui bien sûr, tout comme tu l'as attiré dans le piège au Collège Royal de St-Paul qui a signé son évasion. Il haussa les sourcils et se mit à la recherche d'une deuxième bouteille. Comble de malchance le récipient à glaçons était vide et il se résigna à appeler quelqu'un. Il revient à sa victime. Allons Élisa cesse de nier l'évidence ... tu es seule, désormais ton frère t'a lâché, tu es aux crochets de ta famille qui pourrait ... te couper les vivres ? Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es intelligente à défaut d'être belle (elle serra les dents encore une fois sous l'impact, son esprit se compara une micro seconde à un boxeur encaissant les coups de l'adversaire).

\- Merci répliqua t-elle sur un ton acide.

\- De rien.

\- J'étais venue pour te proposer un marché que tu as refusé, à la place tu m'as insultée, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Elle le scruta il eut soudain l'air désabusé.

\- J'ai essayé Élisa de t'aider, de te sortir de ton malheur inconscient dans lequel tu te complais, sans doute par peur de changer de personnalité, de te rebeller vis à vis de ta mère ... il soupira et conclue par un presque inaudible « je comprends ». Ses mots la firent frissonner.

\- Je ... je n'ai peur de rien.

Il pouffa. Quelqu'un toqua et une domestique s'enquit de son souhait et repartit aussitôt.

\- Élisa je suis un acteur. Ôh oui je sais ! Je suis sur le déclin et je ne joue que dans des pièces sans intérêt mais vois-tu pour faire ce métier il faut une certaine sensibilité, un feeling ... tu comprends ? Elle s'était levée et se tenait près de la porte, prompte à fuir l'antre de cet ours impossible. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait se résoudre encore à fuir et opina du chef. Tu as peur Élisa, tu joues les filles sûres d'elle mais au fond de toi tu caches une immense peur, et je vais te dire son nom. Tu as peur que les gens voient ton vrai visage, le visage d'un être monstrueux, sournois, mesquin, menteur et j'en passe parce que quelque part tu paies l'éducation de ta mère.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Elle t'a sans doute eue, tout comme ton frère pour plaire à son entourage. A t-elle eue envers toi la moindre tendresse ?

« _**Comment osait-il ? De quel droit ?**_ » Mais en elle s'exécutait le mécanisme de la mémoire. Elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs mais en les passant en revue elle savait déjà la réponse. Il avait tapé dans le mille. Lui patiemment attendit. Il attaqua un bol de cacahuètes tandis qu'il se réservait un grand verre de Whisky dans lequel surnageaient des glaçons condamnés.

Elle le fixait l'air à présent ahuri.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ... non ! C'est ... mais ... « _**Oui reviens à Candy ... à cette fille que tu veux à tout prix jeter hors de la famille ... et pourquoi déjà ? Parce que je la déteste ? Et pourquoi ? Ce Terry m'a complètement retourné le cerveau !**_ »

\- C'est pour ça que tu hais Candy. Tu sens que malgré qu'elle soit orpheline elle a reçu toujours de l'amour. Il fit une moue. Ce que toi tu n'as jamais eu et que ... il prit un air prophétique, et que tu n'auras jamais si tu ne changes pas.

\- Merci du conseil fit-elle, acide.

Il leva son verre comme pour trinquer et malicieusement lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta sur un ton ironique :

\- De rien !

Elle entra dans sa chambre furieuse et entreprit de se préparer. Les miroirs ont cela d'unique, ils ne trichent jamais dans le reflet qu'ils renvoient. Toute son assurance s'évapora lorsqu'elle se vit telle qu'elle était. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Une pierre tomba dans son estomac. Terry avait eu raison sur elle, sur toute la ligne. Son enfance, ses souvenirs, se substituèrent au faste de sa chambre, la basculant dans sa vie au Ranch. Leur évocation fit rapidement naître des nausées. Des gestes tendres de sa mère ? Elle cherchait, scrutait chaque recoin de sa mémoire et n'en vit aucun. Des ordres, des réprimandes mais aussi l'instillation de l'orgueil d'être une Legan, une fille riche, au-dessus du peuple, avaient jalonné son quotidien, sa vie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses longs doigts fins enserrèrent la brosse et avec rage défit ses anglaises. Elle avisa un ciseau et fut tentée un instant de s'en servir mais elle parvint à reprendre son empire. Elle revêtit une robe nettement moins tapageuse que celle qu'elle avait précédemment choisi et jaugea de l'effet. Sa chevelure rousse tombait en boucles désordonnées, sa robe même simple la mettait en valeur, son reflet eut son aval, il était à son goût, inhabituel mais à présent sa décision avait été prise : l'Élisa du passé venait de trépasser grâce à Terrence Grandchester, tout ceux qui avaient fait son malheur allaient payer. Elle entendit à l'extérieur la voix de Candy et elle suspendit son geste. Candy ... elle inspira profondément. Elle eut la certitude que jamais une amitié profonde ne pourrait exister entre elles mais rien ne lui interdisait de la prendre pour exemple. « _**Je la hais !**_ », une petite voix en écho lui répondit « Tu l'envies, tu l'as toujours envié ! Elle, elle a pu courir et s'amuser avec Archibald et Alistair tandis que toi, toi tu en avais l'interdiction parce qu' « une jeune et riche fille du monde NE COURT PAS ». Elle eut une bouffée de rage. Sa raison avait décidé de la tarabuster. « _**Ce n'est pas Candy que tu dois détester, ce sont tes parents qui ont fait de toi une marionnette ! Tenue d'être là, faire bonne figure devant des gens ennuyeux ! Être aux ordres ! Toujours !**_ » .

\- Je me promets à moi-même que tout cela va changer ! Elle inspira profondément tandis que raisonnaient les premières notes de l'orchestre spécialement engagé pour la soirée. Un sourire diabolique s'imprima sur son visage qui signifiait clairement que les Legan seniors pouvaient faire leurs adieux à leur fille si sage et si parfaite (tout du moins son rôle en apparence).

L'état d'esprit des autres convives était bien loin des préoccupations d'Élisa qui venait de se prendre sa seule et unique humiliation et qui allait avoir des conséquences notables sur sa vie future. Niel sur son trente et un, accompagné d'une Candy resplendissante firent leur entrée dans la salle de réception. Terry lui, avait décidé d'en savoir plus sur leur relation. D'après la lettre, Candy était sous son emprise ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vu le détestable personnage qu'il était dans son souvenir. Il les vit et son sang se figea. Elle le regardait d'un air si ... si ... amoureux ! Il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreurs, son regard ne trompait pas et cela lui tordit les boyaux de comprendre que celui-ci ne lui était pas adressé. Tandis que le couple saluait leurs connaissances, Terry les suivit des regards jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule qui le fit vivement se retourner. C'était Albert avec un autre jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Oh ... euh ... Albert, excusez-moi ... Albert souriait d'un air entendu. Il savait qui, Terry suivait du regard.

\- Terry ... voici John.

\- Bonjour ... John.

\- Monsieur Grandchester ... votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Vous étiez dans le milieu artistique, le théâtre ! Cette évocation fut loin de lui faire plaisir.

\- C'est du passé.

Albert et John continuèrent à lui parler tant et si bien qu'il perdit de vue le couple maudit.

Candy et Niel ne manquèrent pas de saluer Archibald et Annie qui venaient de se fiancer, enfin. Niel n'était pas particulièrement enjoué à l'idée de les voir mais ils faisaient partis de la famille. Annie parut gênée ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler Candy, elle sentait confusément qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Alors que la conversation s'envolait vers des banalités, Annie adressa son plus beau sourire à Niel.

\- Niel, excuse-moi mais il faut que je dise quelque chose à Candy ... sur ... enfin sur ... elle chercha en Candy un prétexte et fut sauvée. Sur Sœur Maria !

\- Hum ... il fit un bref signe d'accord mais Candy y lut aussi toute sa méfiance.

\- Merci Niel, je te la ramène au plus vite.

Enfin en lieu sûr, Annie apprit à Candy que Terry faisait parti des invités.

\- Oh ... Candy afficha un air troublé.

\- Par contre ... que fais-tu avec Niel ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

La rougeur s'accentua sur ses joues, un drôle de feu faisait briller ses yeux comme de l'intérieur.

\- Les choses changent Annie. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais ... elle soupira. Je ne crois pas que je l'aime !

Annie gloussa. Tant de naïveté de la part de son amie la sidérait.

\- Candy ... même ici, à quelques mètres tu ne cesses de regarder dans sa direction ... et ton visage vient inconsciemment de se changer à la vue de cette fille qui l'approche. Annie se tût et fronça les sourcils.

\- Niel peut bien fréquenter qui il veut, souffla Candy. Bientôt je serais libre.

\- Libre ? Mais tu l'es déjà ! Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Consciente d'avoir laissé une trace, Candy tenta de se reprendre.

\- Libre de cette famille Annie. Je ne la supporte plus !

\- Tu veux dire ... annuler ton adoption ?

\- Oui tout à fait.

\- Et pour Terry ?

Terry faisait parti du passé. Dans le train qui l'avait ramenée de New-York, malade et sous le choc quelque part elle avait tourné la page. Elle avait été jusqu'au bout, sauver une jeune fille du haut d'un toit à l'hôpital et accepté la décision légitime de Terry.

\- Terry fait parti du passé.

Elle retourna aux côtés de Niel et de cette fille. Visiblement eux deux étaient dans une conversation des plus animées. « _**Une ancienne conquête sans doute**_ » persiffla une voix sèche dans le fond de son cerveau.

\- Bonjour fit-elle, Annie muette sur ses talons.

La fille se retourna et la transperça d'un regard ambre, le même que Niel et surtout qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Candy ... bien sûr. Elle eut un sourire espiègle qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Candy elle, sentit monter un serpent glacé le long de son dos. « _**Qu'a t-elle manigancé encore ?**_ ».

\- Terry est là, cela doit vous enchanter tous les deux ! Surtout toi Candy ... un Duc doit te convenir ! A mon avis il ne t'a pas oublié ! « _**C'est moi ou il y a de la rage dans sa voix ?**_ ».

\- Qu'il soit là ou non ne m'importe plus Élisa. « _**Je sais que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant ..., il y a Suzanne et sa dette envers elle ... et il a fait son choix**_ ». Ça te surprend ? Elle sourit.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je t'assure que non. Elle soupira. Élisa ne changerait jamais, elle le savait alors à quoi bon essayer de lui faire entendre raison sur son erreur ? Terry a choisi Suzanne Marlow ... j'ai décidé d'accepter son choix et ... je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

\- Quelle grandeur d'âme ironisa Elisa. Tu vas donc apprendre qu'il est venu pour toi. Elle ricana et reporta son attention sur son frère. La concurrence va être dure Niel ! Terry a déjà eu ses faveurs !

\- Élisa !

\- Quoi ? Elle fit l'air étonné. Quand tu t'es retrouvée dans le donjon au Collège Royal de St-Paul ... ce n'était pas la première fois ! Avoues-le !

\- Élisa je te le répète, Terry ne me concerne plus. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Niel qui avait du mal à dissimuler sa joie.

\- Tu vois Élisa, en gros tu perds ton temps ! Terry n'a plus la quotte donc en clair tu as le champ libre.

Elle se contenta de le toiser. Air que connaissait parfaitement Niel. Il signifiait qu'elle avait du se faire méchamment remettre à sa place.

\- Avoues que ... tu as été le voir ! Il vit sa sœur se liquéfier puis se transformer en carotte de glace pour analyse archéologique, Niel se fit l'effet de la Gorgone.

\- Il ne pense qu'à ... qu'à toi ! Cracha t-elle à Candy.

\- Désolée, mais je n'en suis pas la cause. « _**Il faut que je lui parle ! Savoir ce qu'il en est mais ... que faire de Niel ?**_ ». Elisa se contenta d'un petit rire et tourna les talons.

Niel s'avisa que Terry ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il reporta son attention sur Candy. Elle avait dit « J'ai décidé d'accepter son choix ». La question qui importait était « Quelle importance avait-il dans ses sentiments ? » et son visage se ferma car la réponse ne pourrait s'exprimer pleinement que s'il la laissait le rejoindre.

\- Candy, elle le regarda attentive, je pense que tu ... tu devrais aller le voir. « _ **Niel ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Niel veut que j'aille parler à Terry ? Il perd la tête ?**_ ». Devant son air surpris, il se contenta de sourire. Oui ... j'ai décidé de te faire confiance.

\- Pourquoi ? Déjà je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille me parler.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te rejette vois-tu, il ne cesse de regarder dans notre direction.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Elle avait presque murmuré.

\- Non. Étrangement non. Tu as dis toi-même que tu ne reviendrais pas sur son choix. Il lui prit la main et la chaleur de la sienne se répandit en elle comme la lave sur une terre gelée. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et je viens de comprendre que aimer c'est ne pas t'avoir pour moi, je dois aussi te faire confiance. Elle se sentit rougir. Son désir de fuir s'effilochait, son cœur avait modifié son rythme et son corps voulu plus qu'une chaleur au niveau de ses mains. « _**Non ! Tu ne dois pas céder à la tentation de rester avec lui ... tu t'es promis de t'enfuir pour (ses yeux se fermèrent une micro seconde) pour lui et pour toi ! Pour vous deux ... Élisa et sa mère vont te pourrir l'existence si tu ne le fais pas !**_ ».

\- D'accord, lâcha t-elle en soupirant.

Les mains de Niel eurent du mal à se dénouer. Le cœur battant il la vit rejoindre son presque « pire » ennemi. Le champs laissé libre une jeune femme se présenta pour danser. Il déclina.

Terry la vit s'approcher et réalisa que quelque chose s'était brisée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Suzanne avait fait voler en éclat leur complicité d'antan.

\- Bonsoir Terry.

\- Candy ... « _**Sa voix a changée ! Plus de fatigue**_ ... ». Ton nouvel ami a consenti à te laisser venir jusqu'à moi ?

\- Si tu veux parler de Niel ... (l'autre fit un signe affirmatif), oui il a changé.

Bizarrement une barrière s'était dressée entre eux deux, qu'ils pouvaient ressentir chacun de leur côté. La conversation se tarit d'elle-même et Candy rejoignit Niel. Tout le monde était là et le réveillon commença. Les André dominaient et dirigeaient les réjouissances. Candy était à côté de Niel et d'Albert, La grand'tante était assise à ses côtés puis sa belle-mère et son beau-père, puis enfin venaient Élisa, Terry, Annie et Archibald. Le balai des serveurs commença alors et les plats tous sophistiqués et tape-à-l'œil s'enchaînèrent jusqu'au dessert. Tout était parfait sauf l'ambiance et Candy regretta un instant de ne pas être à la Maison de Pony et entendre les éclats de rire et la bonne humeur des enfants. Dans cette salle immense tout y était tellement rigide, sous l'emprise d'une étiquette austère, que tout éclat de rire y était comme interdit, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'épanouir, rien ne le permettait, il aurait été comme une graine ballottée par le vent et déposée sur un sol aride, sec et brûlant, tuée dans l'œuf au moindre contact.

Niel se tourna un moment et fronça les sourcils, remarquant que sa compagne avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il toqua alors à son attention.

\- Tu as l'air comme absente ... souffla t-il alors que la Grand'tante trônait telle la Reine Victoria, l'air sévère.

\- Je pensais à la Maison de Pony, l'atmosphère doit y être nettement plus ... festive.

\- Sans doute. Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte aussi que l'on commence à danser.

Dionysos entendit sa prière.

Le dessert fut avalé, la Reine de cœur se leva donnant le signe à sa cour d'en faire autant.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Les danseurs faisaient une pause. Niel avait relâché son attention et laissé Candy saluer ses amis Annie et Archibald. Il sirotait tranquillement son verre de champagne sur la terrasse en compagnie d'autres hommes lorsque soudain il sentit quelqu'un le saisir violemment par le bras. C'était Terrence Grandchester et manifestement il n'avait plus l'emprise sur le contrôle de ses émotions, l'alcool avait prit le dessus. Niel sentit la colère fondre en lui comme un faucon sur un lapin innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Il ricana tout en se dégageant de l'emprise d'une chiquenaude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il chancelait. Ses yeux brûlaient de fureur.

\- Hum ... Niel fit mine d'être malentendant de l'oreille gauche. De qui voulez-vous parler ?

\- Tu ... tu le sais très bien ... et tu vas me le payer ... et Terry envoya son poing dans la figure à Niel.

Il fut dévié de justesse par un bras enveloppé de mousseline verte en même temps qu'une voix féminine hurlait « ARRÊTE ! »

\- Candy ... il ricana tout en chancelant. Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de temps pour me remplacer ...

\- Ca suffit Terry ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Je te rappelle que tu es sorti de ma vie ! Elle ferma les yeux tout en se maîtrisant. Je me suis en quelque sorte comme « sacrifiée » pour Suzanne Marlow. Tu ne l'as pas oublié ? Si ?

\- J'ai commis une erreur grommela presque inintelligiblement Terry. Je t'aime ... et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es avec cet abruti.

Candy sentit monter en elle une vague d'irritation. « _**Non mais ! Qui était-il pour la juger ? Non mais ! Est-ce qu'elle l'avait critiqué alors qu'il travaillait avec cette Suzanne qui était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Et qu'il n'avait pas franchement écarté ?**_ »

\- Je t'interdis de me juger, je trouve que tu es très mal placé pour ça.

Rire.

\- Je sais soupira Terry, je sais (ses mains tremblaient et son visage devenait de plus en plus terreux), j'ai commis une erreur ... j'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi lorsque je me suis enfui du Collège.

\- Pas forcément ... mais quand tu travaillais avec Suzanne tu n'as pu que remarquer qu'elle tombait amoureuse de toi ... tu ne l'as pas découragée.

\- Je te promets que je n'ai rien vu !

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot mais de toute façon cette nuit-là sur le toit de l'hôpital, j'ai fais un choix. Pour te soulager de ne pas le faire toi-même.

\- Je le sais bien ! Je le sais ... mais tu ne vas pas aimer cet imbécile !

Les poings de Candy se contractèrent. Ses ongles lui entrèrent dans la paume de ses mains. Elle sentit l'irritation se muer en quelque chose d'autre tandis que ses pulsations cardiaques s'accéléraient.

\- J'aime qui je veux déjà ... cela ne te concerne plus.

\- SI ! Après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait !

\- Je le sais mieux que toi mais n'empêche que les gens peuvent changer. Elle fit descendre son regard sur lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. « _**Comment peut-on tout détruire ainsi ? lui qui avait tout ! Argent, talent, famille et soutien ?**_ ». En bien comme en pire que tout.

Terry chancela. Définitivement il venait de la perdre. Son égo ne pouvait entendre cette réalité là et la colère l'enflamma. Ses joues quelque peu creusées se colorèrent d'un feu nouveau tandis que ces muscles se tendaient comme la corde d'un arc. Il allait leur montrer aux deux qu'il ne fait pas bon de rejeter un Grandchester.

\- Tu ne l'auras pas murmura t-il tout en brisant un verre et faisant se rependre le liquide jaune d'or. Sans crier gare il saisit Candy et la plaqua contre lui, les bords coupants du verre contre sa gorge. Ose m'approcher Legan et je te jure que tu auras comme fiancée un cadavre.

\- TERRY ! LÂCHE-MOI !

\- Non fit le souffle nauséabond d'alcool mêlé au tabac. Aucun de nous deux ne t'aura !

Menaçant il la fit traverser le salon devant les regards fatigués mais atterrés des convives. Albert tenta d'intervenir mais Terry lui montra que ses intentions étaient implacables, faisant se rapprocher le verre coupé de la peau blanche de sa prisonnière.

Ils sortirent. Niel partit en furie à sa suite mais Albert le stoppa.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire ... c'est trop dangereux !

\- S'il lui fait du mal ... il se passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure parfaitement ordonnée, s'il la touche ... je jure que je pourrais le tuer moi-même !

\- Je sais ! Il faut que nous réfléchissions au moyen de la sortir de là, et sans dommages !

Ils se regardèrent, une complicité toute nouvelle les liait à présent.

\- Terry ! Je t'en prie lâche-moi ! ce que tu fais ne sert à rien !

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Elle perçut un bruit vague derrière eux, mais le couloir qui menait au monumental escalier était désert. Candy sentit son cœur battre la chamade, une déferlante d'angoisse la submergeait.

L'escalier apparut lorsque il y eut un « VLAN » puis un poing qui écrasa la figure de Terry, la prison de force se relâcha soudainement et elle fut envoyée contre le mur. Candy se sentit comme chanceler sous l'impact.

\- Partez ... maintenant ! Une valise atterrît alors à ses pieds ainsi qu'une veste chaude.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... Margareth ! Pour ...

\- Partez. Dedans vous aurez de quoi prendre un billet de train !

\- Je ... pour ...

\- Je fais ça parce qu'un jour j'ai été à votre place. Sans crier gare elle fit demi-tour jugeant que la conversation était terminée. Candy prit sa valise et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Terry qui reprenait doucement ses esprits mais qui à présent n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffons, l'alcool ayant prit possession de la totalité de sa volonté. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, descendant l'escalier une marche sur deux. Bientôt l'air frais de l'extérieur la fouetta, la faisant vivement frissonner.

Elle alterna sprint à la marche et arriva bientôt à son ancien logement. En passant devant une petite église, (celle de son ancien quartier) elle avait remarqué l'heure relativement tardive de deux heures du matin. « _**J'espère que mon logeur est là et qu'il n'a pas loué mon appartement ... sinon tant pis je vais bien trouver un endroit !**_ » Au loin il y eut le bruit d'un moteur et Candy imagina que Niel était à sa poursuite. « _**Si c'est Niel il va immédiatement savoir où je suis allée ... l'hôpital ! Là-bas il ne me trouvera pas !**_ » . Elle changea alors de direction tout en prenant garde à ne pas rester sur l'artère principale. Le bruit du moteur se rapprochait et sa curiosité la titillant elle se décida à vérifier alors qu'elle prenait un raccourci perpendiculaire à la grande route. C'était bien la voiture de Niel. Son visage s'étira d'un sourire satisfait constatant qu'il se dirigeait à l'opposé.

Pas de Candy. Niel était furieux après lui-même d'avoir perdu autant de temps. Albert et lui avait accouru lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les domestiques crier devant l'état de Terry marqué au front par une grosse bosse ainsi qu'un œil entouré d'un bleu tirant au violet. Niel ne s'était alors plus contenu et avait relevé son rival avec une force que lui-même ignorait.

\- Où est-elle ? Où ? et il le secouait comme un prunier.

Terry passa de pâle à vert. Le malaise n'était pas loin. Il tenta de se dégager.

\- Lâche-moi ... je ne sais pas où elle est partie !

\- Tu mens !

\- Tu es un expert ... tu devrais savoir que je ne mens pas, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Lâche-moi !

\- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? reprit Niel tout en relâchant ses doigts du col de chemise de Terry.

\- Non, j'ai à peine aperçu celui qui m'a mit à terre à vrai dire ...

Niel se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna vers Albert.

\- Tu n'as pas vu qui c'était ?

\- Non. Il rechercha un point stable sur lequel s'appuyer. La sensation d'être sur un navire en pleine tempête ne le quittait pas. Il eut un petit rire. Te voilà dans la même situation que moi hein ? Même si tu es un Legan, (une moue mauvaise tordit son visage) ta fortune ne te sert à rien car toi non plus elle ne t'aime pas ! Il ricana. Quel dommage ! Un échec ... à toi qui a tout eu ... il fit claquer la langue contre son palais, tandis que Niel hésitait entre lui tourner le dos et le frapper. Franchement ? Pas de chance !

\- Tais-toi ! Gronda Niel le visage empourpré et faisant de gros efforts pour se contrôler.

\- T'as raison, je vais me taire, mais tu m'ôteras pas de l'idée que Candy ne t'aime pas. Il soupira. Toi et moi sommes liés maintenant, tous les deux dans la même galère.

\- Tu te trompes marmonna Niel en le toisant. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime mais ... il s'agenouilla (car Terry venait de s'effondrer, ses pupilles avaient du mal à ajuster une vision efficace), mais ma famille est un frein. Je le sais et comme je le sais tu vois je vais agir en conséquence. Tu n'es pas trop en état de m'entendre mais si tu le peux enregistre bien ce que je vais te dire. Son regard navigua plus loin, fixant un point imaginaire puis il revient à un Terry qui reprenait un peu plus de forces. Je vais la retrouver, je mettrai le temps qu'il faut (tandis qu'il parlait Albert hochait sentencieusement la tête), et elle m'aimera. Elle m'aimera pour moi tu vois ... au lieu de m'enfoncer dans des problèmes qui pourraient me tuer, j'ai choisi moi de me battre. Il se releva lentement tout en balayant un Terry encore affaibli et qui cherchait à se relever. Il pensa alors qu'il était loin le temps où il méprisait son petit monde car fils du Duc de Grandchester !. Il reprit plus doucement. Franchement je ne vois pas ce que ma sœur et d'autres peuvent te trouver. Après cette dernière flèche Niel décida de prendre congé et retourna en direction du salon. Sa mère l'attendait visiblement mécontente. Surtout envers l'Oncle William.

\- Pourquoi avoir invité ce ... ce rustre ? Un saltimbanque !

\- Oh ... je dois beaucoup à ce saltimbanque et c'est réciproque. Dois-je vous informer lors de mes futures réceptions de mes amis ? Niel se sentit rougir comme si c'était lui qui venait de recevoir l'impact du coup. Sa mère se sentit fléchir. « _**Touchée**_ » se dit-il.

\- Il a osé dire à ma fille qu'elle était ... qu'elle était qu'une mal élevée ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?

Albert se contenta de rire. Niel lui prit congé et monta au plus vite dans sa voiture bien décidé à retrouver Candy et à la décider à revenir. « _**Voyons qu'aurais-je bien pu faire à sa place ?**_ » Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire. « _**Je serais retourné à mon appartement bien sûr ! à moins que ... à moins qu'elle ait décidé de quitter réellement la ville ...**_ » il secoua la tête. « _**Elle n'a pas d'argent, cette décision est irréaliste. Non elle a du retourner à son ancien logement !**_ ». Une vague inquiétude cependant le tançait sans répit. Elle trouva sa confirmation, « _**Candy n'était pas revenue et non il ne l'avait pas vu ce soir !**_ » lui indiqua le propriétaire. Niel était à présent furieux envers lui-même d'avoir opté pour la mauvaise solution. Il se décida d'aller faire un tour vers la « Joyeuse Clinique » du Docteur Martin mais là non plus il ne trouva personne. Il n'eut d'autres alternatives que de retourner au fief familial. Alors qu'il était en route il se dit que si ça se trouvait, Candy était à la gare et il fit demi-tour.

Candy quant à elle s'était mise à l'abri des regards en grimpant dans l'un des nombreux arbres qui bordaient la rivière. Protégée ainsi par le feuillage et l'obscurité elle se mit à réfléchir aux solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Il n'y en avait pas trente-six. Retourner à la Maison de Pony mais juste y faire un passage car Niel ne mettrait pas longtemps à remonter sa trace. La deuxième était de rencontrer l'Oncle William et de le convaincre de l'aider pour une dernière fois. Elle se rembrunit à l'idée qu'il avait donné son accord pour que Niel fasse en sorte de la kidnapper. « _**Il m'a toujours aidée, toujours ... je dois lui faire confiance ... de toute façon je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de sac non plus ... lui seul peut me sortir de ce pétrin !**_ » . Elle se cala de façon à ne pas risquer une chute dans son refuge de fortune et se laissa envelopper par le sommeil.

La gare était quasi déserte. Il s'enquit auprès d'une hôtesse si une femme blonde avait prit un billet de train et si oui pour où. Elle le toisa tout en lui adressant un regard suspicieux.

\- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Je tiens à vous dire que je vends des billets et que je n'informe pas n'importe qui sur la destination des voyageurs.

Niel se renfrogna devant le ton plutôt agressif de la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas je vous prie ... mais c'est ma cousine et elle a oublié des papiers importants, d'où ma question. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

La jeune femme se contentât de hocher la tête. Niel repartit alors bredouille.

Candy frissonna alors que le soleil luttait pour traverser une épaisse couche de nuages. L'air était glacial mais heureusement l'anticipation de Margareth à lui fournir le nécessaire l'avait sauvée. Elle descendit avec précaution de son arbre lorsque le premier café daigna s'ouvrir. Il y avait de l'argent ainsi que ses papiers ! ceux de son sac ! elle murmura un « Merci Margareth ! je ne vous oublierai jamais ! » pour elle-même. Elle prit un café puis prit congé. Lakewood. « _**Je peux compter sur Georges et sa discrétion, il me conduira à Albert ... !**_ » . Valise en main elle prit la route.

Albert était bien à Lakewood et relativement inquiet de la disparition de sa fille. Il avait prit soin d'informer la police de sa disparition mais les heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il n'eut de nouvelles, bonnes et mauvaises. Ce qui était inquiétant mais au fond de lui il était certain qu'elle allait bien. La matinée venait de s'écouler lorsque Georges apparu.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui Georges, je ne suis pas occupé, qu'y a t-il ?

\- Mademoiselle Candy est ici.

« _**Ouf !**_ » soupira t-il soulagé.

\- Faîtes-la entrer Georges je vous prie.

Candy se présenta. Albert la détailla et ordonna à son homme de confiance de préparer un bain, des vêtements et qu'elle resterait manger ici. Elle tenta de protester, craignant que Niel vienne la retrouver.

\- Niel ne viendra pas ici la rassura Albert.

\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire si je dois vous faire confiance ... vous l'avez cru lorsqu'il vous a dit qu'il m'aimait !

Albert sourit.

\- Parce que je pense que pour une fois, Niel ne ment pas.

\- Albert !

\- Vous a t-il maltraitée ?

\- N ... Non ! Mais je ne parviens pas à oublier le mal qu'il m'a fait par le passé ... elle lâcha un soupir.

\- Je le sais, mais parfois les gens changent.

\- Vous pensez que j'aurais du rester ? ne pas m'enfuir ?

\- C'est ton choix et tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour t'aider. Maintenant à toi de bien savoir ce que tu veux.

« _**Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Là est tout le problème ... je veux être loin de tout ça, tout oublier, recommencer une nouvelle vie ... laisser les André là où ils sont, repartir de zéro !**_ ». Elle regarda cet homme qui était la Providence même. Toujours là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment allait-il prendre le fait qu'elle veuille annuler son adoption ?

\- Je veux partir d'ici Albert. Je ne veux plus que les André ou Legan interfèrent dans ma vie. Je veux partir et recommencer tout de zéro.

\- Hum ... es-tu sûre de ça ?

\- Oui Albert. J'ai réfléchi cette nuit ... je n'ai rien à voir avec cette famille pour qui seules les apparences comptent ! le « pédigrée » de naissance fait en sorte que tu es bien élevé, bien sous tout rapport mais en fait tu peux être la pire des pestes ou des monstres, tu es bien né alors tout est pardonné ! je ne suis pas d'accord ... je ne veux plus faire parti de ce milieu. Elle se tût. Albert la regardait en silence, mains entre croisées sous son menton. Elle reprit presque dans un murmure que la Grand'tante Elroy serait satisfaite de sa décision. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, surtout depuis la mort accidentelle d'Anthony. Elle avait senti que quelque part elle lui en voulait du destin tragique d'Alistair. Il fallait toujours à cette femme un bouc émissaire.

\- Je te comprends, fit Albert.

\- Voilà tu sais tout. Maintenant il faut que je t'avoue que je n'ai pas grand'chose pour ça ... elle rougit. Elle avait horreur de quémander quoique ce soit.

\- Je me doute. Je veux bien t'aider.

\- Une fois que ça roulera Albert, alors promets-moi que tu annuleras mon adoption ...

Il se contenta de sourire.

\- Albert !

\- Nous verrons à ce moment là. Il se leva et s'étira. En attendant ressource-toi, ici tu es en sécurité.

\- Pour Niel ...

\- Oui ?

\- Je ... Oh Albert ... je crois que je l'aime ... mais comprends-moi ! avoir cette femme comme belle-mère ! et Elisa ... ! c'est au-dessus de mes forces ... je ne veux plus être malheureuse à cause de la famille André et Legan.

\- Je le sais. Cela pourrait se régler facilement tu le sais. Monsieur Legan t'apprécie et à présent Niel – j'en suis convaincu – se porterait à ton secours si tu en avais besoin.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Monsieur Legan m'apprécie ? je ne le crois pas non ... il ne m'a jamais soutenu !

\- C'était une autre époque.

\- Niel ne pourra rien face à ces deux pestes. Elles inventeront une méchanceté et il les croira ... j'en suis certaine.

\- Je suis presque convaincu que tu te trompes mais je t'aiderais pour ton projet. Allez va te détendre dans le bain que l'on vient de te préparer. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard.

Le bain lui fit un bien fou même si elle redoutait que Niel vienne voir Albert pour une fois de plus réclamer son soutien. Elle remercia intérieurement Margareth pour son aide et se demanda bien quelle en était la raison. Elle l'avait trouvée durant son séjour si distante ! Si avare de mot et si solitaire ... elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur, elle vit que les domestiques lui avaient préparée une tenue pratique et passe-partout. Décidément Albert pensait à tout !

Georges indiqua à Candy qu'un train partait pour la Maison de Pony cette nuit à 21 h 34. Candy et Albert avaient convenu qu'elle passerait une petite semaine à l'Orphelinat, puis si la réponse de Patricia O'Brien revenait positive pour s'installer chez elle à Los Angeles elle s'y établirait le temps nécessaire pour trouver un travail, un appartement et partir de zéro. Bien entendu l'identité avait été revue et Albert avait suggéré le prénom « Rose » et Candy avait trouvé celui du nom « Parkson ». Albert avait promis qu'elle recevrait ses nouveaux papiers à l'orphelinat. Devant sa surprise il expliqua qu'il connaissait bien le chef de l'administration en charge des documents d'identité officiels. Il annula aussi l'avis de recherche qu'il avait lancé à la fin du réveillon. Enfin les deux hommes lui donnèrent une valise fournie en habits de rechange et de l'argent. Elle prit son dîner en leur compagnie puis prit congé. Un chauffeur l'attendait pour la conduire à la gare.

Candy monta dans son train comme prévu. Le wagon était quasi vide pour son plus grand soulagement. Du reste en cette période festive beaucoup de gens avaient décidés de reporter à plus tard leurs déplacements. Elle choisit une place en wagon deuxième classe, près de la fenêtre. Le coup de sifflet strident déchira le silence et le serpent de fer se secoua pour s'élancer.

Niel regardait la nature entrer en sommeil depuis le balcon, en chemise blanche impeccable, le froid glissant sur lui comme sur une carapace hermétique. Il avait fait le tour de tous les bâtiments où Candy avait pu se cacher mais aucune trace. Il avait fini par recontacter les deux hommes de main qui l'avaient kidnappée. Ceux-ci ne rechignèrent pas moyennant finances à de nouveau l'aider. Ils convinrent de se donner des informations un jour précis en semaine. Niel hocha la tête devant une lune impassible, il avait recommencé une partie et il la gagnerait, ça il se le jura à haute voix. « _**J'irais trouver l'Oncle William demain, il m'aidera, je sais qu'il croit en ma sincérité et sans lui je n'avancerais pas dans mes recherches, oui c'est ça, j'irais demain**_ ». Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui mais décida de l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa sœur il faillit trahir son mécontentement par un gros soupir.

\- Niel ! Mère et moi te cherchons partout !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous nous faisons du souci. Il se contenta d'un petit rire sourd. Elisa soupira à son tour et s'accouda à la balustrade de pierre. Tu continues de penser à Candy ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum ...

\- Ecoute ... je regrette de t'avoir humilié et mal traité depuis que tu t'es amouraché d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils, une discrète rougeur envahissait ses joues mais elle sut que le froid n'y était pour rien.

\- Je ne suis pas « amouraché » comme tu dis. Il se tourna et la fusilla d'un regard sans pitié. Je l'aime Élisa même si tu as des difficultés à cerner ce mot. Il sourit, le visage tendu comme une corde qui va se détendre pour lancer une flèche. Toi ... et Mère, n'aimez personne, d'ou votre aptitude à nuire à ceux qui ne sont pas pourvus de la même tare que vous.

\- Niel je t'en prie, baisse les armes. Je ... j'ai réfléchi ... enfin quelqu'un m'a forcé à réfléchir et je ne suis plus ton ennemie.

\- Tu crois que je suis devenu naïf ?

\- Non, elle afficha un pauvre sourire, hésitant sur la suite de la conversation. Non Niel, mais ... mais Terry m'a remise à ma place et j'ai compris.

\- Pour une fois que ce saltimbanque raté fait quelque chose d'utile, siffla Niel tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Rentrons, je commence à sentir le froid.

\- Oui Terry m'a mise en face de ce que je suis et ... j'ai compris qu'en fait je suis une sorte de monstre.

Niel regarda sa sœur avec suspicion. Quel jeu était-elle entrain de lui jouer ? Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que l'introspection était la dernière action dont elle pouvait être capable. Ou alors avait eu lieu une sorte de miracle.

\- Tu as une vision ? Comme là-bas ? Dans ce pays qu'on appelle le Portugal ou la France ? Tu es devenue tout d'un coup une sorte de Sainte ? Ou alors tu as fais une mauvaise chute de cheval, c'est ça ?

\- Non Niel ne te moque pas. Terry m'a dit que j'étais suffisante, égoïste, imbue de moi-même et qu'aucun garçon ne pourrait m'aimer tellement j'étais imbuvable, hideuse en moi-même ! Même si je tentais de camoufler cette laideur par de beaux habits, en grattant on trouvait une sorte de ... de ... démon, je suis mauvaise Niel ! et durant tout ce temps j'ai cru que je faisais parti de la crème de l'éducation américaine !

Niel s'attarda à analyser si sa sœur ne lui mentait pas. Ayant largement mené son petit monde en bateau depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il aurait pu sans difficulté s'attribuer le titre d'expert en manipulation, et il mettait enfin cette compétence en action en tentant de décrypter le langage non verbal de sa sœur, ses expressions les plus inconscientes. C'était incroyable, mais Élisa semblait franche, et honnête, une date à marquer d'une pierre blanche sur le prochain calendrier qui se trouverait sous sa main.

\- D'habitude tu cherches un bouc émissaire ... il faisait une moue dévoilant sa suspicion. D'habitude tu penses que tout ce qui t'arrive de mauvais est de la faute de Candy, que tu es ouvert les yeux m'épate !

\- Tu peux dire ! Toi aussi tu l'as détestée ! Elle m'agaçait là ... à toujours être heureuse et s'en fiche de ce que nous pouvions lui faire ! Elle crispa ses mains de rage.

Niel tourna la tête soudain une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage.

\- Je sais. Jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis et je te promets que j'ai lutté ! Il soupira puis la regarda d'un calme Olympien. A force de lutter et bien je me suis rendu compte qu'elle occupait toutes mes pensées. Du matin au soir ! Élisa hocha la tête.

\- D'ailleurs le fait que tu l'aimes est encore incroyable pour moi. Quand tu nous as craché ça devant maman et moi, ça a eu l'effet d'une bombe. Elle fit tourner ses yeux. Tu n'as jamais raconté comment cela est arrivé, comment une fille comme elle a pu te faire ça !

\- Et bien j'étais dans une mauvaise situation face à deux voyous et elle est intervenue. Je ne lui avais rien demandé tu vois et elle leur a fait face ! Il scruta sa sœur. C'est ça qui m'a abasourdi vois-tu ! Depuis que je la connais je l'ai toujours dénigrée, cherché à l'humilier ... il écarta les mains et ajouta « tu le sais bien ! ». Et franchement c'était la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pu penser pour venir à mon secours.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle a toujours eu une idée derrière la tête cette chipie.

Niel eut un petit rire suivi d'une grimace comme s'il venait de mordre dans une rondelle de citron.

\- Non. Non Élisa je pense que toi tu penses comme ça mais pas elle. Plus je la connais plus je pense qu'elle est intervenue comme ça ... si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait agi de même.

Elisa hocha sentencieusement la tête. _**« Oui, peut-être ... Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait fait de même, c'était ce qui la caractérisait de moi ! Cette attitude de bonne samaritaine était tellement prévisible d'ailleurs ! Et très agaçante !**_ __». Elle soupira.

\- Et puis ensuite elle était de nouveau là quand j'ai eu l'accident avec la voiture. Elle m'a reconnu et sans hésiter m'a à nouveau porté secours. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle est devenue une obsession !

\- Mais dans la famille cette fille de rien ... c'est une orpheline !

Niel regarda sévèrement sa sœur. « _**Décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais !**_ ».

\- C'est peut-être une orpheline mais elle n'en est pas responsable et vois-tu j'aime mieux l'épouser elle qu'une autre qui me considèrera comme un simple porte-monnaie.

\- Niel ! Élisa était visiblement offusquée.

\- Quoi Niel ? Il rit mais son regard sombre la fixait sévère. Tu crois quoi ? Que Père a épousé notre Mère par amour et réciproquement ?

\- Evidemment !

Il rit devant autant de naïveté.

\- Elle l'a épousé pour le titre et pour sa fortune. Tu feras de même ... la contre partie sera de lui donner un héritier.

\- Niel ! Le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux de cette fille te leurre ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Crois ce que tu veux. Toi aussi d'ailleurs tu aimes un garçon qui n'entre pas dans le moule même s'il vient d'une bonne famille. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je veux parler de Terrence Grandchester !

A ce nom Élisa se boucha les oreilles.

\- Ne dis pas ce nom !

\- Ah oui ? Et pourtant tu nous as traînés à New York en prenant soin d'éloigner ta rivale ! Pour une première de sa pièce de théâtre ! Et tout à l'heure tu lui faisais bien les yeux doux !

\- Merci Niel de remuer le couteau dans la plaie rétorqua t-elle soudain rougissante, la bouche tremblante à la simple évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse comme ça ... je me rappelle qu'au Collège – au début de notre arrivée – tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture.

Il se tût tandis qu'Élisa avait ses pensées tournées vers le passé.

\- Alors ?

\- Il m'a sortit du trou dans lequel j'étais tombée ... lui ... c'est le seul garçon à part toi qui a fait une fois dans sa vie, attention à moi !

\- Pourtant depuis tu as eu quelques prétendants si je ne me trompe.

\- Ils sont absolument inintéressants. Elle soupira tout en se penchant au-dessus de la balustrade de pierre. Elle posa sa tête au creux de ses mains en proie à une vague de tristesse. Je sais pourquoi, marmonna t-elle.

\- Ah ?

Elle se tourna vers Niel, rougissante.

\- Le seul garçon que j'aime me trouve ... elle inspira sentant un nœud dans ses cordes vocales qui dévoilerait sa faiblesse, (c'est-à-dire son chagrin d'être rejetée), elle chercha à assurer sa voix en toussotant. Niel, Terry me trouve la plus mauvaise des filles qui lui a été de rencontrer. Elle baissa les yeux tout en murmurant « _**je sais qu'il a raison !**_ ».

\- Alors change !

\- Même si je change il campera sur son idée de moi.

« _**Elle a raison ... il va falloir du temps pour faire accepter que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Candy pense ou pensait ça il y a encore quelques mois ! Et à mon avis c'est toujours le cas !**_ ». Niel avait posé sur sa sœur un regard peiné. Elle comprit que lui aussi était confronté à cette situation.

\- Je sais. Il soupira.

Ils se turent, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées toutes tournées sur le même problème. Enfin Élisa rompit la chape de plomb.

\- Je vais changer Niel. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été une idiote ! Son visage avait perdu de sa suffisance. J'ai fait du mal à Candy et bien sûr il le sait ... il m'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé au Collège Royal de St-Paul ... je ne peux pas corriger le passé mais si je change _**vraiment**_ il ravalera ses paroles ...

\- Et cette Suzanne Marlow ?

Elle le fixa, les yeux ronds. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! Elle accusa le coup.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Et je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

\- Je vais lui montrer une nouvelle Élisa. Il me choisira _**moi.**_ Niel avait haussé ses sourcils parfaitement symétriques, n'ôtant rien à la perfection de son visage. Tu te demandes comment ? Il hocha la tête. Je vais travailler déjà. Niel fit une bouche en cul de poule.

\- Euh ? Mère va hurler ... tu sais ce qu'elle pense de ça ...

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense.

\- Et ... quel travail compte tu trouver ?

\- Candy est devenue infirmière ... ça ne doit pas être bien difficile !

« _**Il faut quand même être à l'écoute de l'autre ! être dans l'aide, donner de l'attention ! Si tu y arrives alors là ... tu m'épateras !**_ ».

\- Candy a toujours été ... même si ça nous a agacé prodigieusement ... dans l'aide, à veiller à ce que ses amis, son orphelinat, ne manquent de rien, elle a dégourdi cette Annie Brighton qui n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude ! Elisa ne m'en veut pas mais ... je ne te vois pas dans ce métier !

\- Je m'y vois Niel, je sais que c'est dur à croire ! Je vais changer Niel c'est la première promesse que je me fais à moi-même. En plus si je deviens infirmière je pourrais me rapprocher de cette Suzanne ...

\- C'est pas dit que Terry fasse attention à toi ! En plus d'ici là il peut rencontrer une autre fille ! Nous avons ça en commun nous deux, nous sommes toujours certains que rien ne va nous empêcher à atteindre notre but.

\- Je tente le coup. De toute façon au point où j'en suis je n'ai rien à perdre. Terry est le premier à dire clairement ce qu'il pense de moi. J'aurais mieux aimé que ce soit des louanges ... je viens de me prendre une énorme gifle !

\- Tu ne veux pas rencontrer un autre garçon ? Terrence Grandchester n'a pas le vent en poupe en ce moment. Tout du moins il me semble.

Elle gloussa.

\- Non Niel c'est Terry que je veux ! Tout comme toi tu veux cette Candy ! Elle se mordit la lèvre. Tu ... tu sais quelque chose ?

Son front se barra d'une nouvelle ride.

\- Non.

\- Peut-être que l'Oncle William ...

\- J'y ai pensé. Je le vois demain. Il soupira et fixa un vieux chêne toujours majestueux malgré l'hiver. Moi aussi il faut que je redore mon image. Je pense y être en parti parvenu ... je dois à présent la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne risque rien à être ma femme. Qu'elle ne risque rien de ta part déjà.

\- Je ne l'aimerais sans doute jamais ... mais je ne serais pas obligée de lui parler. Un ange passa. Je ferais un effort pour ne pas lui rendre la vie impossible. Niel hocha la tête.

\- Merci.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis prirent congés.

Le lendemain Élisa demanda à son frère qui allait rejoindre l'Oncle William à Lakewood, de la déposer à l'Hôpital Ste-Johanna. Tout en roulant Niel se surprit à sourire. Élisa était prête à changer sa vie, et lui également par la force des choses. Il repensa à cette fille qu'il avait si souvent humilié, qui l'avait tant insupporté et qu'à présent il ne saurait se passer. Le portail de la demeure s'ouvrit, il sentit son cœur piquer un sprint tandis qu'il faisait une rapide supplique : Pourvu que Candy soit venue lui demander son aide ! Et surtout que l'Oncle William soit encore prêt à jouer les entremetteurs !


	11. Chapter 11

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

4 janvier 1919, 8h 30, le train se mit à siffler et à se secouer, prêt à avaler les kilomètres en direction de l'Ouest Américain. Candy assise confortablement côté gauche près de la fenêtre savait que son trajet allait durer au minimum une journée, sont arrivée à Los Angeles étant prévue pour le lendemain aux alentours de 7 heures. Patricia avait reçu son télégramme la semaine passée l'avertissant de son arrivée et lui demandant si cela la dérangeait de l'accueillir. La réponse lui était parvenue à la maison de Pony deux jours après « Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas ! Nous t'attendons avec impatience ». Elle avait souri et résisté à la proposition de Mademoiselle Pony de rallonger son séjour. Le paysage se mit à défiler et en cette heure matinale peu de monde avait daigné investir le wagon, pour son grand soulagement.

Niel avait partagé son déjeuner avec l'Oncle Wiiliam qui lui apprit que Candy était partie rejoindre Patricia O'Brien à Los Angeles. Il le renseigna sur sa nouvelle identité. Ensuite il avait demandé conseil sur la marche à suivre. Albert l'invita à se trouver une nouvelle vie, quelque chose qui le rendrait méconnaissable et enfin tenter de la rapprocher à nouveau. Ils discutèrent enfin sur l'appréhension de la jeune fille à se donner à lui en raison de son passif et surtout de sa famille.

\- Je sais. Soupir las. Je sais mais (il agita sa main gauche) mais je parviendrais à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne risque rien.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Je ne veux pas que Candy souffre à nouveau comme vous le savez hors ... votre mère et votre sœur ne l'ont jamais portée dans leurs cœurs.

\- Elisa ... qui comme vous le savez a subi une humiliation de la part de Terrence paraît prête à changer de comportement. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette. En revanche vous avez raison il reste ma mère et la grand'tante.

\- Juridiquement quand vous en serez là nous la mettrons à l'abri, il sourit sûr de lui. J'ai la chance de connaître des avocats compétents ... et je pense que vous avez abandonné l'idée de lui nuire.

\- Absolument !

\- Alors il nous faut réfléchir à votre transformation, à votre passé aussi ... mais il vous faudra songer au moyen dont vous userez pour tuer « virtuellement » votre personnage.

Niel hocha la tête. « _**J'y songerais le moment venu, elle voudra peut-être encore me fuir mais cette fois-ci je l'obligerais à m'écouter et à me faire confiance ... coûte que coûte**_ ».

10 Septembre 1919, en ce début de soirée Candy s'inquiétait de l'absence de John. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était devenu d'humeur plutôt instable, taciturne par moment et semblant guetter quelque chose ou quelqu'un ... Candy se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec sa fuite du Canada. Enfin « fuite » c'était sa conclusion car John durant leurs rencontres avait été plutôt discret sur sa vie passée. En fait elle ignorait quasi tout de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que son regard passait en revu les convives mais toujours pas de John. 45 minutes de retard tout de même ! Elle se fixa encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se résoudre à dîner seule. _**« Il va entendre parler du pays quand je vais le revoir !**_ » se promit-elle lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur trois hommes, son cœur s'emballa fortement tandis que toute couleur disparaissait de ses joues. Elle fit un rapide droite et gauche de toute façon elle n'avait pas été servie repoussant le moment fatidique de prendre sa commande et se leva. Le cœur battant elle passa la porte de la salle du restaurant et se retrouva dans la rue. Un lampadaire bien placé parvint à la soutenir alors que ses jambes flageolaient. Elle haletait et tentait par tous les moyens de se calmer, de faire taire l'énorme peur qu'elle venait de subir. Elle inspira, et expira lorsque soudain elle sentit un souffle dans son cou, elle se retourna vivement avant de tomber sur les yeux noisette qui la hantaient depuis l'année dernière. Son larynx voulu crier mais une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres, un mouchoir avec une drôle d'odeur envahit ses poumons, et ses yeux se fermèrent en proie à un sommeil impérieux.

Elle se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit courte et en satin blanc. « _**C'est pas vrai ! ça n'a pas recommencer !**_ » Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée bien décidée à cette fois-ci de ne pas restée prisonnière. Une domestique croisa son chemin et sur un ton autoritaire demanda où se tenait le maître des lieux.

Niel planchait sur les finances de la famille Legan et sur l'activité économique du Ranch. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et pour cause, il venait de la retrouver et il devrait manœuvrer sans commettre – cette fois-ci – d'erreurs. La porte s'ouvrit avec pertes et fracas et Candy entra, furieuse.

\- Comment as-tu osé ! Comment ! Je ne vais pas rester ici une seconde de plus !

\- Laissez-nous s'il vous plait Angelina. La jeune domestique aux cheveux roux et plutôt replète obtempéra. A ton aise Candy mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses me quitter aussi facilement.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Regarde par toi-même ... il lui sourit amusé.

C'était un fort ou tout du moins il en avait les allures. Perché en haut d'une colline il était entouré de murs élevés d'au moins deux mètres. Le jardin était des plus sobre, peu de végétation si ce n'était un arbre immense qui trônait vers le portail. Effectivement l'évasion serait délicate. Elle sentit une colère sourde monter en elle.

\- Tu pourras me kidnapper autant de fois que tu veux, je finirais par m'échapper, toujours ! ... jamais je ne t'aimerais ! Elle le menaça du doigt. Jamais !

\- D'après mes sources tu serais tombée amoureuse d'un certain John, je me trompe ?

\- Je ... com ... quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- John ? Qui t'a parlé de lui ? Tes deux hommes de mains je suppose marmonna t-elle pour elle.

\- Exact. Il sourit paraissant plus magnétique qu'à l'ordinaire. « _**NON ... fais attention ... c'est Niel ! Oui il est beau ! Oui tu l'aimes ... Non non non ! Je ne l'aime pas**_ _**!**_ » « _**Menteuse !**_ » Lui souffla sa petite voix alors que Niel s'accoudait sur son bureau en bois rare et à la surface parfaitement lisse. Il souriait, et se décida à parler d'un ton sarcastique. Cela m'a profondément déplu tu te doutes ? Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

\- Pourquoi ... pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Il y a des tas d'autres filles ! Alors ... il l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- Les tas d'autres filles je m'en fiche totalement. C'est toi que je veux. C'est toi que j'aurais. Il était à présent déterminé comme jamais.

Elle lâcha un petit rire. Niel haussa les sourcils et reprit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

\- C'est toi que j'aurais parce que je sais que tu m'aimes malgré ta lutte désespérée pour taire tes sentiments. Pour la simple raison que tu as peur de ma famille. Je le sais, c'est même l'unique raison qui fait que tu me résistes.

\- Oui là ! Tu as raison ! J'ai peur de ta famille !

\- Tu n'as plus aucune raison de la craindre pourtant murmura t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Elisa s'est convertie comme bonne-sœur dans les œuvres de charité envers les pauvres ? Ta mère a décidé d'être moins superficielle ? Moins méchante ? Une fée de la bonté a enfin daigné se pencher sur son cas ? Niel ... je ne veux pas retourner dans cette famille ! Elle eut comme des grelots dans la voix. J'y ai trop souffert !

\- Ma sœur vient de se faire mettre les points sur les « i ». Par quelqu'un d'ailleurs auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé.

\- Quelqu'un a osé ? Je me demande bien qui ... « _**Oh ! ça y est je crois me souvenir ... Terry était assis à côté d'Elisa lors de ce fameux réveillon mais ... ça ne se peut pas ...**_ ».

\- Terrence Grandchester. Il guetta sa réaction à l'évocation de ce prénom. Il nota une légère rougeur sur les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur.

\- Terry ... ? Oui j'y ai pensé mais ça m'étonne ...

« _**Oui TON Terry ...**_ » gronda une petite voix dans la tête de Niel. Il s'obligea à l'ignorer.

\- C'est cela même. Tu étais là je crois lorsque ma sœur a brusquement quitté la table. Laissons cela si tu le veux bien. Candy le laissa s'avancer vers elle comme hypnotisée. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Il avait quelque chose qui dénotait aussi par rapport à l'image qu'elle avait conservée de lui. Il paraissait encore plus mûr, plus « _**homme**_ » que quand elle l'avait quitté. Sans crier gare il l'attira à lui et planta son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés courts. Je te trouve magnifique, l'entendit-elle tandis que son souffle engendrait des frissons redoutables. Son cerveau cessa de raisonner, se laissant porter par des vagues aux sensations inconnues. Niel s'aperçut que sa résistance était entrain de fondre et il sauta sur l'occasion. Il s'écarta légèrement avant que sa bouche se pose sur celle qu'il convoitait. Candy dont la volonté était complètement annihilée se laissa conduire sur les méandres d'un désir nouveau. Se fut Niel qui mit fin au baiser et il plongea en elle comme une lame dans l'endroit le plus tendre d'une carcasse. Je le savais, tu m'aimes, c'est une évidence lui chuchota t-il tout en ponctuant sa parole de petits baisers légers comme des papillons. Il fronça les sourcils se souvenant d'un détail. Un détail qui agissait sur lui comme un moustique tournoyant autour de lui au moment de s'endormir. Ce John ... comment était-il avec toi ? Qui est-il ?

\- J ... John ... Candy regardait Niel avec un mélange paradoxale de désir et d'horreur. Ce baiser avait été si ... si doux, si chaux et si impétueux ! Son ventre envoyait des papillons pourvoyeurs de sensations jamais éprouvées, comme s'il était drogué par le plaisir. Là comme ça à brûle pourpoint elle éprouva des difficultés à répondre. Euh ... John est un ami ! Elle le scruta attentivement, un soupçon venait de s'introduire dans sa tête. Tu ... qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?

\- Rien.

\- Tu mens. Tu ne peux que me mentir. Il n'était pas là au Restaurant et toi tu apparais ... ce n'est pas un hasard !

\- Je peux envoyer des hommes à sa recherche. Il sourit mais ses yeux rusés disaient l'inverse de l'empathie. Peut-être a t-il quitté le pays ?

Elle pointa sur lui son index accusateur.

\- Ce ne peut pas être un hasard ! Tu apparais alors qu'il disparaît ! Tu m'as suivie toi ou tes deux hommes et tu l'as fait disparaître. Il n'y a que ça comme explication valable.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

« _**Comment ça si je l'aime ?**_ » Candy baissa les yeux et se détourna. Niel se rassit derrière son bureau, plus patient que jamais. Il avait mis ses mains en accent circonflexe tout en guettant sa réaction.

\- Alors ? Réattaqua t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Tu as du mal à répondre à cette question ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas. Il souffla.

\- Quelle réponse étrange ... le ton était des plus septique. Evidemment s'il t'a embrassée et que tu aies répondu de la même manière que pour moi, (un petit rire monta dans sa gorge qu'il s'empressa d'empêcher) alors oui ... je serais – je ne peux pas te le cacher – très énervé. Il prit un stylo et se mit à jouer avec puis finalement lassé il le reposa tout en posant un regard froid et dur sur elle. Cependant j'en doute.

\- Quelle suffisance ! Tu me parais bien sûr de toi !

\- Parce que je ne crains rien, je sais que tu m'aimes. Il arborait ce petit air satisfait qu'elle horripilait. J'en ai eu la preuve là, il y a quelques minutes. Et oui ... j'ai gagné ma _**« petite Candy**_ » ! « _ **Qu'est-ce que ça m'éneeeeerve quand il dit ça !**_ __» Il se rembrunit. Je sais que ce qui te retient c'est ma famille, c'est ce qui t'empêche à être totalement à moi, à m'épouser. Il fit un quatre-vingt dix degrés avec son fauteuil patronal en cuir rotatif (une innovation de l'année). Tu sais, et si tu ne le sais pas je vais te l'apprendre ... mais j'ai le soutien d'Albert et de mon père. Que veux-tu de plus comme garanties ?

\- Je ... mais ... écoute ... j'ai ma vie ici moi maintenant ! J'ai un travail et je n'ai aucune intention de retourner à Chicago ! Ma carrière est ici ! Je ne veux plus les revoir ! J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire à ce qu'Albert soit avec toi ...

\- Et si ... je pense qu'il se fait du mouron pour toi. Il a peur que tu t'entiches d'un garçon comme Terry. Quelqu'un qui ne saura pas te gâter, pas t'aimer comme il faut.

\- Nous y voilà ... et c'est quoi « _**m'aimer comme il faut ?**_ »

\- Me faire pardonner en quelque sorte de ce que je t'ai fait marmonna t-il, la culpabilité l'engloutissant soudain.

« _**Quel virage incroyable ! Niel qui reconnaît ses erreurs !**_ » . Candy était abasourdie par ce changement d'attitude.

\- Tu ne plaisantes pas là ?

\- Non. Je ne suis on ne peut plus honnête. Oui je sais, ça change par rapport à d'habitude.

\- Alors oui je te pardonne mais ... en me retenant ici ... contre mon gré ... tu recommences !

\- C'était encore une fois l'unique moyen. Si je t'avais contacté par les voies normales aurais-tu accepté ? Non il eut un petit rire. Bien sûr que non tu n'aurais pas accepté et peut-être pire ... tu te serais enfuie à nouveau ! Je veux établir un contrat avec toi. Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil de côté.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Un contrat ?

\- Oui. Je veux que tu me signes un contrat comme quoi tu t'engages à n'aimer que moi et réciproquement je m'engage à n'aimer que toi. Je te laisse libre de travailler, de bénéficier de ma fortune, mais je veux que tout ton temps libre tu le passe avec moi.

\- En gros ce contrat c'est une chaine, tu es le seul à en être bénéficiaire !

\- Tu peux bien sûr continuer de voir Patricia 0'Brien et sa grand-mère. Tu es libre de garder la vie que tu mènes à présent mais je ne veux pas que tu voies d'autres hommes à part moi.

Elle sentit comme un goût acide sur sa langue.

\- Une sorte de contrat de mariage en fait.

\- Voilà. Grand sourire moqueur. Cela ne va pas te déranger d'accepter d'autant plus que nous sommes à quelques milliers de kilomètres des empêcheuses de tourner en rond.

\- Si j'accepte ... un jour je serais à nouveau amener à les voir ... je me trompe ?

\- Non tu ne te trompes pas mais d'ici là tout sera sécurisé.

« _**Elle est à deux doigts de me faire confiance ... toujours cette peur que je sens en elle dès qu'on parle de ma mère et d'Elisa, sans oublier la Tante Elroy ... ça va s'arranger avec le temps, je ferais tout pour**_ ». Il lui tendit une feuille manuscrite. Manifestement il l'avait élaboré pendant son sommeil artificiel.

Elle se saisit de la feuille et prit son temps pour en mémoriser les clauses. Elle ferma les yeux. Son cœur lui criait de céder tandis que sa raison la mettait en garde, comme d'habitude. Elle avait eu du mal à l'oublier puis elle avait rencontré John qui avait quelques airs de Niel. Un doute l'investit alors. Niel et John se pourrait-il ... elle baissa la feuille et le toisa, furieuse.

\- J'ai compris Niel ton petit jeu !

\- Allons bon ... quoi encore ?

\- Tu ... tu étais John !

\- Moi ?

\- C'est évident ! Niel paraissait très amusé.

\- Tu ne veux pas admettre qu'il t'ait quitté c'est tout ! Bon ok c'est un imbécile soupira t-il. Un de plus mais j'avoue que ça m'arrange. Dis-toi une chose « _**Moi jamais je ne te laisserais !**_ »

\- Niel avoue !

\- Non sourit-il en mode charmeur, ce n'était pas moi. Il m'a volé neuf mois d'avec toi en revanche et je lui en veux beaucoup !

\- Niel tu mens gronda Candy. Je suis sûre que tu mens ! Il parut soudain agacé et lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, elle en eut la confirmation.

\- Ca suffit. Non je n'ai rien à voir avec ce John. Il lui tendit le stylo et mit la feuille à l'endroit. Signe.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Nouveau soupir presque excédé puis succéda un silence quelque peu pesant avant que le rire de Niel raisonne sur les murs.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais et je ne le veux pas ! Reste comme tu es mais s'il te plait, signe.

Rageusement elle obéit.

\- Voilà tu es content ?

\- Très. Mon chauffeur va te ramener à ton appartement. Je vais te demander de faire tes cartons et si tu as besoin d'aide tu me la demandes.

\- QUOI ?

\- Ouiiiiii, je refuse que tu vives dans ce quartier populaire. Tu habiteras ici !

\- Niel ! L'hôpital ! Non mais ce n'est pas du tout pratique !

\- Que suggères-tu ?

\- Tu perds la tête ! Je RESTE dans mon appartement ! Il est très bien situé et c'est moi et moi seule qui dirige ma vie !

Niel se renfonça dans son siège, renfrogné. « _**Allons laisse-là libre et dans l'illusion qu'elle dirige sa vie, je verrais plus tard ce petit inconvénient**_ ».

\- Bien ... d'accord ... comme tu voudras grommela t-il dissimulant au mieux sa contrariété.

Candy allait à nouveau s'enflammer lorsqu'elle réalisa que Niel cédait ! Elle en fut bouche-bée.

\- Tu ... tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui bien sûr fit-il l'air de bonne humeur. Bien ! La question de l'appartement est réglée maintenant nos temps libre.

Ils convinrent de se voir régulièrement selon les aléas du planning. Niel fut d'accord. Vers midi Candy parut légèrement en stress et n'y tenant plus lui demanda s'il pouvait la ramener chez elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je travaille !

\- Ah ... j'ai oublié de te dire qu'aujourd'hui tu as ta journée.

\- COMMENT ?

Il dodelina de la tête.

\- Je répète fit-il sur un ton patient. Tu as ta journée.

\- CO ...

\- Oui ... tu vas encore t'énerver mais j'ai vu ta chef de service et je lui ai demandé de te donner ta journée.

\- Tu ... non tu n'as pas osé ! Et avec quel prétexte ?

\- Comme quoi tu devais te rendre dans la famille par rapport à ton oncle qui était gravement malade.

\- Je rêve ... murmura Candy qui venait de reprendre des couleurs, prompte à sortir de nouveau ses griffes.

\- Allons allons ... cesse de t'offusquer pour un rien. Je suis prêt à tout pour être avec toi !

\- Me kidnapper à nouveau, merci je suis au courant !

\- Aussi. Il la balaya d'un regard appréciateur.

Furieuse et serrant les poings, ses deux yeux verts lançant des éclairs elle décida de faire une pause dans l'entretien et quitta la pièce. Tout du moins ses orteils passèrent le pas de porte mais reculèrent aussitôt. Sa taille enserrée par une poigne de fer.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir siffla-il.

\- Tu as ... tu me considères encore comme un jouet ! J'en ai assez d'être mise à disposition ! Elle gronda. Tu vas comprendre à la fin que je ne suis à la disposition de personne !

\- Et toi va falloir que tu comprennes que je n'apprécie que modérément les comportements rebelles. J'avoue cependant que pour ce qui te concerne ça augmente l'envie que j'ai de toi.

Elle tapait du pied toujours en colère.

\- De là à voir ma chef de service ... sciemment elle avait occulté l'allusion de Niel.

\- Tu as ta journée que te faut-il de plus ? Il l'attira à lui dans un geste tendre qui tranchait d'avec son attitude précédente. Laisse-toi guider et cesse de me craindre, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi, tu le sais non ?

Elle renifla. Dans ses bras elle sentit une nouvelle fois ses défenses s'effondrer, toute force et combativité s'évaporaient. Son parfum était enivrant et associé à ses bras, ses mains, tout participait à la rendre docile, à la rendre prisonnière de lui. Une émotion incongrue monta en elle, faisant jaillir quelques larmes de ses yeux. Elle les essuya vivement. Elle eut beau faire, Niel la surprit dans cet état de faiblesse. Son regard changea et devient inquiet.

\- C'est rien tentât-elle de le rassurer malgré une voix instable.

\- Hum.

\- C'est que ... te faire confiance ... je ... je crains de ne pas vouloir ? Pouvoir ? Y parvenir.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ... parce que je ne sais plus. A nouveau il ferma les yeux, inspirant sa peau, cherchant à s'imprégner de son odeur. J'ai tout sécurisé, le premier ou la première qui voudra te nuire me trouvera sur sa route et il passera un sale quart d'heure. Il plongea dans ses pupilles vertes avec délectation. Je t'aime comme je n'en aimerais jamais aucune autre. Le désir qu'elle avait de lui la saisit comme un épervier fondant sur sa proie.

\- Je ... elle se racla la gorge. Je ... je sais. Il me faut du temps pour oublier mais (elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire), je pense que je suis entrain de comprendre que tu n'essaies pas de me piéger. « _**Ne lui cède pas maintenant, c'est délicieux, c'est magique ! Mais c'est dangereux ! N'oublie pas qu'il peut encore te faire du mal ! Tu n'as aucune preuve que ce n'est pas encore pour te faire souffrir ! Où que tu sois il a toujours fait en sorte de te nuire ! Soit prudente !**_ » .

\- Je ne te piègerai plus jamais dit-il en prenant une boucle entre ses doigts. Tu es adorable souffla t-il, j'ai oublié de te dire à quel point j'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ... j'espère que l'autre ... ce John ne t'a pas fait le même genre de compliment.

\- N... non !

Son visage se durcit soudain, suspicieux.

\- Il t'a ... embrassée ?

\- M'enfin NIEL !

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Non plus ! Elle soupira tout en détournant ses yeux de ceux qui lui faisaient face, un peu plus foncés que d'ordinaire. Il n'y a rien eu ! On a discuté c'est tout, il a un terrible accent canadien et ... je ne sais rien de plus !

\- Un peu minces comme conversations.

\- Niel ! Je te jure que ce n'était que des petites sorties ! Patricia pourra confirmer.

\- Vous êtes amies, elle sera d'accord avec ta version. Il s'éloigna sans crier gare et se planta devant la fenêtre pour admirer un paysage des plus épuré. Candy s'était éloignée du mur et regardait ses ongles. Enfin la voix Niel rompit le silence devenu lourd. Tu restes à midi pour déjeuner et il tira sur une cordelette terminée à son extrémité par un pompon sophistiqué.

\- Je suppose que je suis obligée d'obéir ?

Il dévoila ses dents d'une blancheur irréprochable (qui faisaient énormément de ravage parmi les célibataires avides de potins et de célébrités). Il était confiant, comme d'habitude mais Candy ignorait qu'il adorait la pousser à bout, son tempérament « rebelle » le distrayait.

\- Exactement.

Une domestique entra.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Mademoiselle Candy ... non ... Rose Parkson va déjeuner avec nous. Cela ne pose pas de problème ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Bien.

Une fois la domestique partie, Candy demanda à Niel quant il allait daigner la ramener chez elle.

\- Ce soir, après une petite soirée au Théâtre.

\- Niel ... je te rappelle que mes finances ne me permettent pas ... sa voix se tarit. Son sac ! ça n'allait pas recommencer !

\- Et bien ? Tes finances ne te permettent pas ... quoi ?

\- Mon sac ! Où ... tu ne me l'as pas volé ? Comme l'autre !

\- Non. Tes affaires sont dans ta chambre tu les auras ce soir en partant.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Niel devait considérer que la conversation était terminée, il replongea dans ses papiers. Candy se mit à tourner en rond. Cesse de tourner comme ça, assieds-toi, prends un livre, il releva la tête contrarié et amusé à la fois.

\- Je ... je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester sans rien faire. Je ... je vais voir si mes affaires comme tu l'as dis sont bien dans ma chambre.

\- Fais. Il soupira.

Tout y était. Après avoir passé en revue ses papiers, son argent, elle s'allongea sur son lit, beaucoup d'interrogations en tête. La première était : qui était John ? Il ressemblait énormément à Niel, si ce n'était ce terrible accent Canadien auquel elle s'était habituée au bout de cinq mois environ. La deuxième était : comment Niel avait remonté jusqu'à elle ? Une seule possibilité ... à laquelle elle refusait de croire : Albert jouait les agents double. Enfin la dernière des questions : lui en voulait-elle ? Elle sourit et eut envie d'éclater de rire. Non ! Et c'était incroyable ! Non ! Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout ! Niel avait changé, mûri, il lui paraissait plus responsable, plus autonome, et définitivement il était devenu un homme, un vrai. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Rien qu'à cette évocation un essaim de papillon fut prit de panique dans ses entrailles. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Quel bien fou ! Quelles sensations incroyables elle avait ressentie ! Ses joues prirent feu devant l'éclatante évidence que son corps et sa raison pour une fois d'accord étalaient devant ses yeux. Elle l'aimait. Plus que Terrence. Plus que John (bon ça n'avait pas été difficile leur relation avait été platonique). Plus qu'Anthony. Niel ! Elle ferma les yeux. Qui aurait dit qu'un jour elle lui céderait son cœur ? Lui cet arrogant et infâme garçon ? « _**Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible**_ ».

La journée se déroula paisiblement. Après le déjeuner, ils partirent faire un tour en ville puis allèrent dîner pour enfin finir cette journée riche en émotions au théâtre dans lequel se jouait une pièce comique. Candy passa un superbe moment et au moment du départ elle ressentit comme une pointe de tristesse. Niel avait été d'excellente compagnie. En bas de son immeuble aux allures modestes, elle le remercia.

\- Heureux que la soirée t'ai plu.

\- Merci encore. Elle lui sourit et spontanément l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle bénie le réverbère qui diffusait une lumière blafarde et qui dissimulait la rougeur de son visage. Niel lui laissa transparaître une certaine surprise puis une joie. Il lui prit la main.

\- Candy je veux que tu saches que tu peux me faire totalement confiance. Il leva le nez vers une lune en partie voilée par un nuage. Il revient à elle. Il eut envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras – comme ce matin – mais il savait qu'il fallait jouer serrer, ne pas la brusquer alors qu'il venait de faire plus de la moitié de la distance d'un marathon dans son cœur. Ne pas s'enflammer et ne pas brûler son carburant inutilement se morigéna t-il. Il hocha gravement la tête, sa main glacée dans le creux de la sienne. Maintenant ma question c'est peux-tu définitivement me pardonner le mal que je t'ai fais jadis ?

Candy ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle se sentit comme espérer quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle l'entendit à peine poser sa question.

\- Si je peux oublier le mal du passé ? Niel opina. Elle lui sourit sans se douter du pouvoir de séduction qui émanait d'elle. Niel je ... je t'ai pardonné et tu le sais, enfin même si je ne te l'ai pas clairement dit !

Ils étaient seuls au monde sur ce trottoir. Aucune voiture pour les troubler dans leur bonheur tout neuf. C'était presque incroyable, comme si leurs sentiments venaient de les faire basculer dans une sorte de deuxième dimension. Candy sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans se douter que c'était la même chose qui se produisait chez Niel. Sa méfiance envers lui, sa duplicité passée avec sa mère et sa sœur s'était délitée car à présent nul doute qu'il l'aimait. Son cœur et sa raison étaient unanimes, on ne peut pas embrasser quelqu'un si passionnément si le mensonge est de la partie. Elle voulu qu'à nouveau ses lèvres se posent comme deux ailes de papillon sur les siennes mais quelque chose le retenait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Niel se pencha alors et effleura sa joue d'un petit baiser affectueux puis il lui murmura quelque chose qui autant que le souffle que les mots la firent frissonner.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. _**« Hein ? Raisonnable ? à présent je m'en fiche complètement !**_ ».

\- Niel ...

\- Je sais que demain tu travailles ... nous nous verrons dans deux jours.

« _**Dans deux jours ... que ça va être long !**_ ». Une vague mélancolie l'envahie.

\- Pas avant ... marmonna t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge.

\- Non. Il soupira. Je ne le peux pas car de mon côté j'ai des obligations. Elle lui décocha un regard teinté de méfiance. A nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je dois revoir mon père pour lui faire un compte-rendu financier du Ranch et des affaires globales de la famille. Je vais bientôt en avoir la charge. Il scruta son visage, miroir de ses émotions qui de tout temps se dévoilaient sans filtre. Malgré mes obligations je serais toujours là pour toi, tu comprends ? Elle fit un petit « oui » du chef. De plus je vais m'installer ici partiellement et donc je dois me trouver un job.

Elle gloussa. L'idée d'un Niel Legan travaillant pour vivre était totalement incongrue dans son esprit.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à t'imaginer travailler pour vivre.

\- Je sais. Pour toi je serais capable de tout.

\- Tu as déjà fais beaucoup souligna t-elle. Tu t'es mis contre ta mère et ta sœur ... pour moi ...

\- Ce n'est pas assez car pendant mon absence il y a ce « John » qui est arrivé et t'a fait la cour !

A nouveau elle rit.

\- Nous avons prit des verres ensembles, mais je t'assure rien de commun avec toi !

\- Il n'empêche. Je suis jaloux du temps que tu as passé avec lui. Il la tira à lui respirant ces cheveux. Tout comme je suis jaloux de ce Terry ...

\- Niel tu n'as plus à être jaloux de Terry, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

\- Hum ... il plongea dans son regard clair comme une aigue-marine. Une ombre de doute planait, palpable encore en lui.

\- Je t'assure ! fit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je ne demande qu'à te croire. Il leva les yeux vers l'immeuble de trois étages au mur défraichi. Dès qu'il le pourrait et surtout dès qu'elle l'accepterait, il lui ferait quitter cet endroit glauque. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton appartement ?

Elle lui signifia que non. Ils se dirent au revoir comme deux amis et prirent congé.

Niel ne prit pas la direction de sa demeure. Il tourna au bout d'une demi-heure dans un endroit des plus mal famé. Il avait des questions qui méritaient des réponses et ces espions pourraient lui être encore utiles.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

\- Qui est ce John Silverman ? demanda Niel calé dans un canapé défoncé et grinçant. Deux hommes mal rasés et fatigués lui faisaient face. L'un avait une large carrure et répondait au doux nom de Kurt, son ami Ben était l'inverse, fin comme un haricot vert. Dans l'appartement flottait une odeur de cigare froid et de café avec comme une note subtile d'alcool dans le fond de l'atmosphère. C'était crasseux et dégoûtant, aucune chance pour quiconque à la recherche d'un Legan de le trouver ici. Alors ? D'un geste de la main il refusa le breuvage que lui tendait Kurt.

Ben regarda Kurt, inquiet. John Siverman était apparu alors qu'ils étaient sur la trace de cette fille pour laquelle le patron en pinçait. Apparu puis disparu. Soudainement. Oh ils savaient juste qu'il travaillait dans une banque du centre ville mais c'était tout.

\- Bin on sait qu'il travaillait dans une banque fit Ben, surnommé aussi « Ficelle » par leurs connaissances. Mais ... c'est tout ... ! On s'est juste intéressé à la fille, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Il chercha du regard ces cigarillos de mauvaises qualités. Niel levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui ... on surveillait juste les allées et venues de la fille Monsieur Legan, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé.

Niel hocha la tête et vit des papillons former un cercle parfait autour de l'ampoule secouée mollement par un petit courant d'air, bousculant les nappes de fumées collantes au mur jaunis.

\- Je veux que désormais vous le surveilliez s'il revient. On ne sait jamais maugréa t-il.

\- Mais comment ? Kurt se servit une autre rasade d'un alcool indéfinissable.

\- La Banque. Il y retournera forcément.

\- Et pour la fille ? Un filet de fumée sortie de la bouche de Ben, puis il acheva en faisant des petits ronds très artistiques.

\- La fille n'est plus votre problème. Je veux savoir qui était le bellâtre qui a osé marcher sur mes plates-bandes.

\- Ok, on va surveiller la banque mais tout ça va nous empêcher de travailler ...

\- Et de payer notre loyer, termina Ben en fixant Niel de ses yeux noirs et malins.

\- Je vous payerai correctement. Vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre de vos salaires jusqu'à présent, si ?

\- Non ... ils se regardaient. Niel sentit passer sur lui une petite vague de frissons. Pour ne fréquenter que récemment ce milieu il savait que tuer pour certains relevait de la pure formalité.

\- Bien ! On se recontacte comme prévu ... si j'ai des infos et inversement.

\- Ok.

De retour chez lui Niel passa à la douche pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui encombrait cet « appartement ». Surtout l'odeur immonde qui avait tout imprégné. L'eau chaude dégoulinait sur lui mais il ne pensait pas à son effet relaxant, l'esprit préoccupé par ce John. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? La vie lui avait facilité bien souvent la tâche mais pour ce qui était de l'amour c'était étrange qu'un rival potentiel s'évapore sans livrer bataille. Il reposa la pomme de douche et attrapa son peignoir. Dans la glace les cheveux mouillés dissimulant une partie de ses yeux noisette, il ne vit pas tout de suite cet air volontaire et implacable qui le caractérisait à présent. Oui il se sentait prêt à livrer bataille, il se sentait sûr de lui comme jamais. Il sentait instinctivement que pour ce qui était des sentiments de Candy il avait remporté son cœur, maintenant il fallait le conserver, le préserver, il ne supporterait pas qu'un autre Terrence vienne marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

John ignorait l'effet qu'il avait engendré. Il roulait dans son train lancé à pleine vitesse dans la nuit noire profonde comme le fond d'un encrier, la forêt ne se distinguant dans l'atmosphère par la silhouette des arbres momentanément éclairés par les lumières des cabines des passagers. Direction le Canada, et il rabattit son chapeau sur ses yeux, sa main cherchant à tâtons une enveloppe dans sa veste de belle facture. Enfin trouvée et en sécurité, il commença à somnoler. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui mais une partie de lui-même se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait de cette fille attachante qu'il avait rencontrée. Il s'endormit complètement, la main droite dissimulée par sa veste trois-quarts.

Candy alla se coucher l'esprit apaisé. Etrange comme un être qu'on a si ardemment détesté peut devenir la pierre angulaire de son existence. Niel désormais était très loin de l'image de son enfance. Il était devenu un homme, un vrai, responsable et autonome de sa vie. Elle pouvait ressentir sa maturité à présent dans son comportement. Fini le garçon imbu de lui-même, irresponsable et capricieux ! Elle sourit alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur l'homme qui lui avait fait passer une excellente journée. John quant à lui s'éclipsa définitivement ou presque de sa mémoire. Niel était de retour c'était ce qui importait et sans son hideuse famille ! C'était merveilleux.

Le lendemain fut une journée des plus fatigante. Une étrange lassitude l'accompagna presque à chaque seconde. Sa mélancolie n'échappa pas à ses collègues peu habituées à la voir dans cet état second. A la pause déjeuner, une autre infirmière au doux prénom de Mary-Rose Woodlight, rousse et à la bonne humeur légendaire au sein du service n'y tient plus et malicieusement lui demanda si un garçon ne se cachait pas derrière cette morosité.

\- Si, fit piteusement Candy tout en mordant dans son sandwich.

\- C'est ce garçon ? John ? Entre nous il était plutôt mignon.

\- Non ce n'est pas John soupira Candy qui ne put dissimuler une légère rougeur sur ses joues. En l'apercevant Mary-Rose gloussa.

\- Hum ... toi tu es bel et bien amoureuse ... ça c'est une certitude ! Elle soupira en levant les yeux vers un plafond commençant à se décrépir. Ce n'est pas près de m'arriver, et une lassitude impromptue la traversa. Candy s'arrêta de mâcher son pain sans goût.

\- Oh ... Rose-Mary ... mais si ! Tu vas bien finir par rencontrer un garçon !

\- Je ne crois pas, regarde-moi ... elle fit un cent quatre-vingt degrés avec sa tête tout en regardant vers le sol. Qui veut une bombonne ? Un mètre cinquante-huit et rondouillette ... faut être clair avec soi-même, jamais un garçon ne voudra de moi, je suis condamnée à la solitude ... elle vit le visage triste de Candy qui la fixait. T'en fais pas lui souffla t-elle ... je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais il faut être juste avec soi-même, je serais toute ma vie célibataire.

\- Rose-Mary je suis convaincue que quelque part un garçon t'adorerait ! Tu es toujours de bonne humeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as une image si déplorable de toi ...

\- Tu n'as pas mon physique répliqua Rose-Mary. Tu ne peux pas savoir mais depuis le temps je me suis fait une raison, je compense en étant le clown de service, c'est ma reconnaissance à moi.

Candy avala sa dernière bouchée. Que dire ? C'était la première fois que sa collègue montrait son vrai visage et celui qui lui faisait face avait tout d'un clown triste. Son bon cœur en était tout retourné.

\- Ne sois pas triste pour moi Candy, il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas et c'est la pitié. Elle lui sourit. Je veux juste que toi tu sois heureuse, quelque part, sois-le pour moi.

\- Rose-Mary ...

\- Souris pour moi ! Moi je suis condamnée à la solitude et je me suis fait une raison, toi manifestement ce n'est pas ton chemin de vie et tu dois le vivre pleinement. Alors souris !

Candy hocha lentement la tête, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire du genre crispé.

\- C'est pas mal. Bon c'est l'heure du tour, à tout à l'heure !

Niel eut son père au téléphone et eut son accord de principe pour dénicher un travail. En même temps il lui demanda où il en était dans sa relation et son fils le rassura, de ce côté-là il avait remporté la bataille. Son père ne put cacher son contentement puis la conversation dévia sur comment se portait le reste de la famille. Niel ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il apprit que sa sœur venait de réussir le concours d'entrée de médecine.

\- Je croyais qu'elle tenterait celui d'infirmière ... elle n'a jamais été trop assidue à l'école (il se mordit la langue lorsqu'il faillit ajouter : trop occupée à médire des filles ruinées et donc pauvres).

\- Ce garçon dont elle s'est amourachée la transformée.

\- Hum ... j'entends ça. Tant mieux !

Il se vêtit des plus élégamment et sortit pour aller faire le tour des banques.

Candy venait de finir ses transmissions et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son vestiaire lorsque Patricia tomba nez à nez sur elle. Accompagnée d'une charmant garçon brun aux lunettes, presque le sosie d'Alistair.

\- Patricia ! Whoo ... bonjour monsieur !

\- Non fit l'autre en riant, je m'appelle Harold Mc Hangson. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux. John Silverman nous a présenté !

\- John ?

\- Oui, le visage de Patricia se rembrunit. Harold m'a dit qu'il avait donné sa démission comme ça ... sans prévenir ... étrange !

\- Hum oui ... très étrange. Surtout que ... elle se mordit la langue. Surtout que Niel est de retour !

\- NIEL ?

\- Oui, à nouveau cette drôle de mélancolie qui l'investissait. Elle sourit pour donner le change. Harold faisait naviguer son regard sur les deux filles. Il toussotât.

\- Euh ... ce Niel ? ça va ? Vous avez l'air étrange. Je dis ça vu comment vous avez dit son prénom ...

Candy et Patty éclatèrent de rire.

\- Oui on peut le dire ... commença Candy tandis que Patty souriait à Harold.

\- Attends je vais lui expliquer. Candy a fui ce garçon un peu collant ... hein on peut le dire ? Candy hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Elle à même changer d'identité pour lui échapper.

\- Whoo ... il n'était pas violent au moins ? Il ne vous a pas molesté ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

\- Non répondit-elle en rougissant. Allons boire un verre si vous voulez ... on sera mieux pour discuter.

\- Bonne idée.

Niel était satisfait. Il avait trouvé très rapidement – s'en était même surprenant d'ailleurs – une place à la banque Goldman Sachs, soit une des plus importante du pays. Le Directeur avait été subjugué par ses diplômes, lui avait parlé du poste qui avait été laissé vacant par son prédécesseur. Il ignorait que celui qui l'avait occupé était John. Bref, c'était une excellente journée mais ses pensées se tournaient à présent sur celle qui l'avait motivée à ce point à grandir, à devenir un homme véritable. Il défit son nœud de cravate à présent trop serré, il desserra son col de chemise et sonna. Une domestique lui demanda ce qu'il désirait et repartit avec sa commande. Il se dirigea vers l'énorme baie vitrée qui surplombait L.A à présent transformée en nid de lucioles à la lumière vacillante. Il se dit que quelque part une jeune fille blonde, adorable et fragile, était endormie peut-être en pensant à lui. A cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ses côtés et la regarder dormir.

Candy écoutait Patricia et Harold sur leur rencontre. John était arrivé accompagné sans crier gare chez sa grand-mère, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il avait prétexté qu'il partait en voyage et qu'il lui faisait ses adieux. Elle avoua que pour elle c'était clair qu'il avait fait un au revoir à Candy.

\- Et bien non tu vois ... il a disparu du jour au lendemain !

\- Tu ne sais vraiment où il est parti ? Pourtant ça semblait bien coller entre vous !

\- Hum ... je ne sais pas souffla Candy qui cacha un étrange malaise dans son verre.

\- En fait je crois que tu es amoureuse de Niel et que ces six mois que tu as passé ici, ne te l'a pas fait oublier. Elle sourit en jetant un regard gourmand sur Harold. Bien au contraire ajouta t-elle malicieusement.

Elle soupira tout en reposant son verre. Clairement Patricia avait raison, elle n'était jamais parvenue à le faire sortir de sa tête. Il était toujours resté tapi quelque part en elle. Ses yeux suffisants et imbus de lui-même posés sur elle comme si elle était sa propriété, lui manquait terriblement ! Et elle avait cessé de s'interroger d'ailleurs sur ce paradoxe.

\- Oui et je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer comment cela s'est produit. Harold pouffa. Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Harold lui sourit lui donnant un air séducteur et juvénile qui ne sautait pas aux yeux de prime abord.

\- Les contraires s'attirent, c'est une évidence ... on peut haïr et tout d'un coup tomber raide dingue d'une personne. C'est comme ça et je dirais presque que c'est inévitable.

\- Toi par exemple avec Patty ...

\- Notre amour est plus calme, je ne recherche pas un tempérament antagoniste au mien. Je n'ai jamais vraiment haï quelqu'un, ni jalousé tu vois ? Toi tu n'as pas vécu la même chose. Je pense que ce garçon t'a détesté mais sans réellement en connaître la raison.

Candy gloussa et baissa les yeux. Oh que si elle la connaissait la raison !

\- Je suis orpheline et il n'a pas aimé dès notre première rencontre que je me rebelle !

\- Oui dit doucement Harold. C'est ce qui a fait qu'il a pointé son attention sur toi, que sur toi.

\- Tu veux dire que ... quelque part ... c'était écrit ? Patty regardait Harold très très intéressée.

\- Oui ! Si je ne me trompe pas Candy ... il joignit ses mains pour en faire une pyramide. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de romantique, tu es une passionnée. Il rit ! Ne le prends pas mal mais je ne suis pas ... à contrario de ce Niel que je ne connais pas, quelqu'un de fougueux, dans l'amour fou. J'aime le calme. Je suis quelqu'un en fait de profondément ennuyeux je le sais.

\- NON ! Patty rougissante et les yeux brillants colla alors sa bouche avec fougue sur la sienne. Candy détourna son regard songeant à ce que venait de lui dire Harold. Il avait raison quelque part et son cœur le savait. A part son amour de jeunesse, Terry et elle avait démarré une relation sur le conflit ... et puis Niel et bien ... c'était pareil ! Mais en revanche elle n'avait pas fait exprès d'allumer cette passion en lui ! Pas fait exprès ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à intervenir lorsqu'il avait été importuné par ces voyous ? « _**Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser se faire taper dessus !**_ » et ensuite lorsqu'il avait eu son accident ? « _**Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser blessé, là, sur le trottoir !**_ » pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un dans la détresse même si c'était son pire ennemi. Niel en avait été bouleversé. Elle avait chamboulé sa vie comme un sanglier dans un champ de maïs ! Elle sourit à cette idée. Niel durant son enfance l'avait toujours considérée comme une rien du tout, mais il avait toujours été dans l'incapacité – tout comme sa sœur – de la laisser vivre sa vie et puis cette fois-ci c'était elle qui était intervenue, bousculant tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un petit soupir. Elle repensa à toutes les fois ou il avait affiché son petit air condescendant et supérieur, son arrogance, son ventre lui envoya alors une volée de petits papillons.

\- Désolée Candy, Patricia rougissante lui sourit. Harold a un effet complètement fou sur moi !

\- Je vois ! Elle éclata de rire.

\- Et si nous finissions la soirée quelque part ! L'avantage à Los Angeles c'est que tout est ouvert tard !

\- Oui, d'accord mais pas trop longtemps quand même, j'avoue que la journée a été longue.

Ils allèrent dans un bar réputé pour leur groupe de Jazz tout en buvant sobrement. Candy apprit qu'Harold travaillait dans la même banque que John et que son Directeur avait prévenu que le poste était à nouveau pourvu, non il ne connaissait pas le successeur de leur ami commun.

En rentrant Candy songea que John n'avait pas laissé beaucoup d'indices sur son passé, sur lui de manière générale. Rien ne s'était passé réellement entre eux, leurs sentiments avaient été plus basés sur du platonique.

John arriva à Toronto, ville située en Ontario au Canada. Il referma son pardessus et alla directement rejoindre son appartement. Il regarda autour de lui satisfait, comme il l'était toujours quand sa mission était terminée. Dans sa boîte aux lettres qui débordaient de prospectus comme toujours il reconnut une enveloppe plutôt épaisse provenant des Etats-Unis, il hocha la tête satisfait en prenant le tout. Son chez-lui était comme figé, seule la poussière avait existé durant ces quelques mois passés dans un autre monde. Il déposa la pile de courriers et ne garda qu'une seule enveloppe en main. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir et l'ouvrit. Il y avait quelques liasses de dollars, le prix convenu et un mot. « Merci pour tout, je garde contact pour tout autre mission si vous le voulez bien ». Il n'y avait pas de signature mais John connaissait parfaitement celui qui en était l'auteur. Il se leva ouvrit les fenêtres faisant s'engouffrer à l'intérieur un vent frais et piquant. Son appartement avait bien besoin d'un coup de ménage et aussitôt il s'attela à la tache. Tout en nettoyant il se demanda ce qu'était devenue Candy et si ce Niel n'allait pas lui gâcher à nouveau sa vie en se conduisant comme un rustre. Il se promit alors d'aller lui rendre visite incognito pour connaître la situation. Il pensa aussi à son petit paquet et se promit également de le donner à son commanditaire. '' _ **Je suis toujours de passage quelque part, je ressemble à ce personnage ... Lancelot Dulac, oui c'est ça je suis comme lui en fait ... je cherche celle qui parviendra à me garder près de lui ! Je suis toujours en mission, toujours ...**_ » Candy et sa joie de vivre le traversa. « _**Qu'importe ... je lui souhaite tout le bonheur avec ce Niel ... qui d'après cet homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, je suis le portrait craché**_ ». Accoudé sur le garde-corps il regarda les automobiles aussi grosses que des jouets d'enfants rouler sagement sur le parcours déjà établi pour elles. Il se redressa soudain, referma les ouvertures. Cette ville faisait partie du passé, il se sentait une envie soudain irrépressible de la quitter définitivement.

Élisa avait passé le concours d'admission pour faire médecine mais en attendant travaillait comme aide à la fonction d'infirmière dans un service très dur physiquement et moralement, les personnes âgées particulièrement démunies et en fin de vie. Dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte tout son être s'était senti sale et elle avait du lutter de toutes ses forces pour résister à l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle avait été présentée à l'équipe médicale et certaines l'avaient rapidement jaugées comme « fille de riche empotée », « fière », « arrogante et infâme », et lorsque la chef de service avait donné son nom il y eu quelques rires étouffés dans l'assistance. Madame Yollande Gronstack les avait alors regardé d'un air pincé qui avait rapidement refroidi l'équipe.

\- C'est vous Rose qui vous occuperez de miss Legan. La dénommée « Rose » ne parut pas tout de suite aux anges.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Scarlett semble plus patiente ... elle saura mieux que moi montrer à cette personne !

\- Nous vous Rose, j'insiste. Élisa ne connaît rien au milieu médical et elle ne reste parmi nous que quelques semaines, juste pour elle d'avoir les résultats du concours, elle a besoin de se rendre compte de ce qu'est notre travail.

\- D'emblée, comme ça ... je pense qu'il y aurait d'autres métiers qui conviendraient mieux à cette personne. Franchement regardez là ! Ces mains blanches, sans défauts, son maintien ... elle n'est pas faîte pour notre travail.

Yollande Gronstack inspira profondément, elle se contenait.

\- Rose ... justement. Élisa veut connaître le milieu du travail et le nôtre en particulier. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Encadrez-là, du mieux que vous le pouvez. Vous me ferez un rapport de son évolution à chaque fin de semaine. Exécution. Elle la laissa là et sortit. Elisa eut l'impression très désagréable d'être laissée à l'abandon dans un nid de vipères.

\- Bon ... et bien il semble que je n'ai pas le choix. Viens fit Rose en se levant, je vais te montrer nos patients ... et t'expliquer en gros en quoi consiste le job.

C'était un long service composé d'une trentaine de chambres, dont certaines comptaient plusieurs lits. Il avait des personnes âgées atteintes de toutes pathologies, des indigents, des déments, Élisa se sentit de plus en plus mal et soupira de soulagement à la fin des présentations. Rose la scruta l'air supérieur, cette fille de riche allait rapidement donner sa démission et plus personne ne la verra !

\- Alors ? Toujours envi d'être dans le médical ?

Élisa serra les poings. Non ! Tout ce dont elle avait envie vraiment était de fuir ce lieu puant en courant. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace tandis qu'un souvenir de Terry la jaugeant comme un être des plus mauvais et inutile de son existence refit surface. Pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. Elle repensa aussi à sa mère et à la tante Elroy qui la regarderait comme une effrontée au mieux et une malade mentale ensuite et inexplicablement cela la ravit.

\- Je sais que tu me juges comme une personne désagréable, suffisante et qui n'a pas sa place ici, mais je te prouverais le contraire, tout comme aux autres. Je veux travailler, je veux être utile, en clair je veux changer.

\- Ici c'est pas le shopping, c'est pas l'élégance, c'est pas être le centre d'une foule de bourgeois et faire la belle, ici c'est l'inverse ... tu te crois capable de résister ?

Élisa planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux bleus comme le ciel de Rose. En y réfléchissant elle avait un côté « Candy » car ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais lisses. Elle n'avait jamais laissé sa proie, elle était tenace et là elle le serait tout autant, elle s'en fit la promesse.

\- Oui. Je te promets que je serais à la hauteur.

Rose fut surprise de la détermination qu'affichait la nouvelle. Elle lui sourit. Une sorte de lien commençait à se créer entre les deux, pourtant d'origine sociale aux antipodes.

Élisa fut à son aise au bout de la première semaine. Le dégoût des pansements, des odeurs, elle s'y habitua beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle commençait à prendre des initiatives, à anticiper lors des soins d'hygiène les problèmes sous-jacents. Rose ne put qu'accepter le fait qu'Élisa s'était parfaitement intégrée.

En revanche cette adaptation ne fut pas du tout du goût de la grand'tante et de sa mère. Etrangement cela ne lui fit rien, leurs reproches glissèrent sur elle comme si elle y était imperméable.

\- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Pour une fois dans ma vie je suis utile aux autres. Elle ricana tout en les jaugeant. Vous en revanche, ça n'a jamais été le cas !

\- ÉLISA ! Cria sa mère.

\- Oui mère ... oui ... ça vous fait mal hein ? Vous avez été utile à qui vous ? à papa peut-être ? Que vous laissez tout seul pour gérer le ranch et les diverses affaires ? Vous en fait, vous ne faîtes que dépenser l'argent que papa gagne !

\- Élisa! Comment pouvez-vous parler ainsi à votre mère ? Cette ... depuis que Niel s'est entiché de cette fille de rien ...

\- Candy ? Élisa se sentit rougir. Oui je l'ai détesté fit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme. Oui ... je l'avoue. Elle leur sourit et se sentit comme un avocat certain d'avoir raison devant un parterre de jurés et de juges, je l'ai détesté mais ... je sais pourquoi ! à cause de vous ...

\- C'est une orpheline, une fille de rien, elle n'a rien pour elle !

\- Mais si Mère, si ! Justement ! Je viens de le comprendre ! Elle ... elle a justement tout ce que vous deux n'aurez jamais !

\- Élisa ... je veux que tu lâches ce travail, une fille de notre condition ne doit pas travailler.

La jeune fille rousse sentit monter en elle comme une vague de colère. Elle s'obligea à se tempérer.

\- Oui car elle pourrait devenir autonome, casser cette belle image de potiche dont vous êtes si fière Mère ... Je suis aux regrets de vous dire que non. Elle leur sourit effrontément. Non je ne lâcherais pas mon travail et ce, jusqu'à mes résultats de concours. Elle croisa ses bras tout en les regardant à tour de rôle. Père est d'accord. Sa mère tapa du pied, très très agacée.

\- Tu as tout ! Tout ! Comment veux-tu travailler ! Les autres te considèrerons comme une privilégiée ! Une insulte à leur niveau social.

\- C'est exact. Elle fronça les sourcils. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que si je réussis le concours d'entrée à l'université de médecine je continuerais mon travail actuel et que je prendrais un logement.

\- TU N'Y PENSES PAS ! Élisa tu divagues !

Elle pouffa devant leurs têtes affligées.

\- Oh que si j'y pense. Vous avez voulu détruire ma vie ! Niel a su se remettre en question à cause de Candy ... je l'ai détesté et maintenant je sais pourquoi ! Parce qu'elle était libre ! Pas de contraintes aucune ! Elle a fait toujours ce qu'elle a voulu ! Elle travaille, gagne sa vie et ne vous dois rien ! Vous ... vous devez toujours quelque chose !

\- Candy est une pauvre ... souffla sa mère anéantie.

\- Non ! Élisa ricana. Non ! ça c'est ce que tu crois mais elle est la mieux lotie de nous toutes ! Elle n'a aucune attache et aucun compte à rendre. En fait fit-elle tristement c'est ça qui a fait que je l'ai détesté et surtout son caractère à nous supporter nous !

\- C'est une voleuse intervient alors la tante Elroy. Comment pouvez-vous admirer un tel modèle !

\- Parce qu'elle n'a jamais rien volé asséna alors Élisa. Sa mère et la matriarche de la famille ne purent cacher leur surprise.

\- Élisa tu es – je pense – atteinte de je ne sais quel mal ...

\- Non Mère ... non ... Candy n'a jamais rien volé, elle s'est laissée accuser parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, personne ne l'aurait cru ... ni toi ni Père.

\- Mais nous avons bien trouvé les bijoux dans la grange !

Élisa éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Jamais vous vous êtes demandé ce qu'elle en ferait ? Allons ! Hein ? Et comment aurait-elle pu passer inaperçue les bras chargés avec le trésor ? Dans le Ranch où il y a toujours quelqu'un ? Vu la quantité en plus il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse plusieurs voyages !

\- Tu veux dire que ... sa mère la fixait, abasourdie. Tu veux dire que ...

\- C'était évident que c'était moi et Niel qui avions déposé le butin dans la grange, mais bon ... nous n'avions aucun mérite à notre supercherie, on savait tous les deux que vous nous croiriez.

\- Tu nous as fait passer pour des idiotes ! Vous ... vous avez menti !

\- Et pas qu'une fois mais ... c'est de votre faute en fin de compte. Depuis qu'on est petit vous nous inculquez que seuls nous avons de la valeur et que les autres citoyens sont juste des bons à rien et des sortes d'esclaves à notre service !

\- Élisa ! Comment peux-tu dire ça !

\- Mais c'est la vérité Mère gronda t-elle. Terry en m'insultant m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'étais. Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons ... non je n'arrêterais pas de travailler, en deux je serais médecin, et en trois ... clairement de votre avis je m'en fiche complètement. Sur ce elle tourna les talons, et sortit. L'air lui manqua soudain et elle se dirigea vers les cabanes que la tante Elroy avait fait installer dans le jardin, être désirait être seule, à n'importe quel prix.

John réussit à mettre en vente son appartement. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur les grandes étendues forestières et de chasse qu'il quittait. Un souvenir alors l'assaillit. Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années et il était fou d'une fille qui le méprisait – elle – royalement. Elle s'appelait Mary Bicoque et était d'origine Française. Quinze jours de vacances en camp avec les deux familles avaient réussies à apprivoiser la demoiselle dont les cheveux magnifiques ne passaient pas inaperçus. Ils étaient blonds vénitiens, bouclés serrées. John se souvenait de son visage criblé de tâches de rousseur et de ses yeux d'un vert profond, vert comme celui des épines des sapins immenses qui s'étendaient sur les terres canadiennes, avait chamboulé ses hormones adolescentes. C'était en semaine, alors qu'ils rabattaient le gibier, John avait tiré Mary d'un mauvais pas, de justesse. Il avait alors tenté de l'embrasser comme pour tenter d'être récompensé mais il n'avait récolté qu'une gifle. Mary l'avait ensuite promptement évitée durant tout le séjour.

John s'endormit enfin sur le trajet qui le conduisait à nouveau à Chicago, ses pensées ramenées vers Mary Bicoque qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier malgré les années.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

John Siverman était arrivé à destination. Il pleuvait des cordes en ce début de soirée du 20 septembre. Il avait un rendez-vous qui était fixé dans un restaurant des plus chic de la ville, il remonta le col de sa parka et héla un taxi. Il eut de la chance car presque immédiatement un daigna s'arrêter. Il s'installa au plus vite sur le siège arrière tout en maugréant sur les aléas climatique. La circulation était fluide, ponctuée par quelques vélos se faufilant imprudemment entre les voitures. John secoua la tête lorsqu'il en vit un couper la route de son propre chauffeur. Ce dernier parvint à l'éviter de justesse mais la voiture lancée, ses roues mouillées sur le bitume gorgé d'eau, firent qu'elle percuta le trottoir. Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là mais le conducteur de la voiture de derrière connu la même mésaventure et vient frapper de plein fouet le côté passager et la portière du siège avant, l'enfonçant du côté de John et le blessant. Avec effroi John constata que son pied était coincé sous le siège avant, et malgré tous ses efforts ne parvint pas à le dégager. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et leur manège dura une bonne demi-heure pour le désincarcérer.

Élisa avait reçu ses résultats. Positifs. Sa rentrée à l'Université de médecine était prévue pour le 22 septembre 1919 et en attendant elle continuerait de travailler dans son service comme aide-soignante. La fin de journée avait été plutôt dure moralement (mais qui ne dénotait pas par rapport aux autres) et de temps en temps quand le travail était moindre, elle s'adonnait à son petit plaisir personnel qui consistait à se faire sa rétrospective. Il était désormais loin le temps où elle subissait le bon vouloir des autres à vouloir de sa compagnie. L'image de sa mère fière et autoritaire, la traversa. Elle avait trouvé sa voie, elle en était désormais sûre. Elle s'était acclimatée au service malgré les odeurs puantes, les caractères plus ou moins difficiles de ses collègues, elle avait réussi à faire sa place. L'autre, cet étranger et inconnu, cet être qu'elle avait tant méprisé par le passé car différent d'elle (surtout par son statut social inférieur à sa famille) avait réussi à faire parti de sa vie. Quand ses pensées la ramenaient vers cette fille qu'elle avait tant détestée, elle constatât à sa grande surprise qu'elles étaient nettement moins agressives que par le passé. Candy s'était cet « autre », cet être qu'elle n'avait jamais compris ! Tellement empathique ! Tellement prêt à aider ceux et celles qui en avait besoin ! A présent elle parvenait à la saisir, son travail l'y avait aidé considérablement. Il lui avait fallu faire une sorte de grand écart psychologique entre ce que sa famille lui avait toujours dit, entre autre que « _**le travail est réservé aux pauvres**_ » et son besoin de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas le monstre d'égoïsme que les autres voyaient en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond de sa chambre, immaculé. Les têtes de ses co-équipières lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle avait réussi étaient jouissives. Elle n'avait plus qu'une semaine à travailler et elle ressentie alors pour la première fois de sa vie une sorte d'angoisse vers l'inconnu. Sa cadre demanderait certainement une entrevue et elle y avait d'elle-même réfléchit. Les questions qui seraient sans doute envisagées - connaissant le besoin de personnel de son service – auraient pour objectif de connaître sa position quant à poursuivre son activité comme aide-soignante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule dorée qui trônait sur sa coiffeuse et constata que l'heure du dîner se rapprochait. Faudrait-il informer sa famille sur sa réussite au concours ? Elle pinça sa bouche fine. « _**Je verrais bien, après tout dès que je le peux je me sauve d'ici**_ ». Sa mère austère et fière s'imposa dans son esprit. « _**Tu m'as nuis suffisamment comme ça, tu ne sauras rien, je pars ... ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, je vais voir papa, lui parler, lui m'aidera, il me comprendra ..., oui c'est ce que je vais faire**_ ». Elle se redressa et établit un plan pour la suite.

« 1 _ **: je vais voir papa, je le mets au courant de mon projet, je lui ordonne de garder le secret.**_

2 _ **: Je trouve un appartement. Je pars d'ici.**_ » Un sentiment de colère l'envahit, accentué alors que son regard se posait sur tout ce qu'elle avait chéri par le passé _ **.**_ « _**Que du superficiel, rien d'authentique, que des apparences**_ ».

Elle sourit. Demain elle était en repos, il lui faudrait une petite matinée pour aller au Ranch. Satisfaite de ses décisions elle décida de rejoindre la scène de théâtre et les autres comédiens pour le dîner.

Carmen Granjero était attachée comme secrétaire au bureau de Niel Legan. Comme elle l'avait été de John Silverman. C'était une beauté. Brune, un mètre soixante-quinze, peau hâlée, très féminine, elle se lassait de sa condition de secrétaire et ne rêvait que d'un bon parti pour rester enfin à profiter des boutiques. L'amour ? ça n'avait jamais été à vrai dire « _**son truc**_ ». Elle n'était pas faîte pour ça tout simplement, et s'en était fait une raison. Le nouveau venu par rapport au précédent, lui plaisait. John avec sa barbe et ses lunettes l'avait quelque peu intriguée mais c'était resté sans plus et elle n'avait pas cherché à faire plus ample connaissance. Son accent canadien l'avait insupportée quasi dès le départ et avait d'emblée instaurée comme une barrière entre eux deux. Avec Niel c'était différent. Son air supérieur, son parler sec, son intransigeance et sa tendance à la perfection, l'avait tout de suite séduite et c'est presque dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle avait commencé à tout faire pour le séduire. Son patron quoique novice à ce post s'aperçut très vite de son manège et remarqua un changement lorsque ses collègues masculins se mirent à le toiser et à ricaner sur son passage. Les allusions devinrent de moins en moins discrètes au fur et à mesure que les tenues de son assistante raccourcissaient. Niel trouva de plus en plus pesant d'être affublé d'une sorte de boulet qui ne savait que promener de manière ostentatoire ses longues jambes perchées sur des escarpins. Elle ne l'intéressait pas, il avait déjà fait le tour de ce genre de filles qui peuplaient les salles de bals de la haute société dans l'espoir de dénicher le parfait parti. Même si les filles qu'il avait jadis fréquentées étaient nettement plus classe.

Il était temps de clôturer cette journée qui avait exigée beaucoup de concentration, comme tous les vendredis. Dans la journée, devant l'inutilité flagrante de son assistante il en était venu à se dire que seul le Directeur avait du trouver des bénéfices à embaucher cette personne. Il se morigéna de s'obliger à être moins dur envers elle, si ça se trouve elle donnait le maximum de ses capacités mais il n'avait juste pas encore trouvé lesquelles. Les marchés financiers étaient toujours sur le qui-vive la veille d'un week end ce qui avait ajouté à son stress. Son agacement augmentait crescendo surtout lorsqu'il était obligé de subir les clins d'œil d'un autre trader nommé Ted Burner. Ceux-ci survenaient principalement lorsque Carmen passait (hautaine et fière en faisant claquer ses talons) à côté d'eux. Il ferma le dernier tiroir laissant son bureau parfaitement rangé lorsqu'il entrevit sa secrétaire reniflant dans un mouchoir plus de première fraicheur.

\- Et bien Carmen ? Toujours là ? Il me semblait vous avoir donné l'autorisation de quitter plus tôt.

\- Certes ... elle renifla et se placarda sur la bouche un mouchoir en papier. Elle avait l'air triste, chose rare avait-il pu constater mais qui le troubla. Un admirateur vous a éconduit ? ça m'étonnerait dois-je me permettre de vous avouer.

Snif.

\- Et bien vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort monsieur Lega-a-a-an ... sanglota t-elle.

\- Oh ?

\- Si ! C'est un Mexicain et (reniflement), et ... il m'a laissé tomber pour une autre fille ... Mais ce n'est pas grave lui sourit-elle contrite, la lèvre palpitante, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre. Snif.

\- Je peux vous proposer de boire un verre et vous vous épancherez sur mon épaule pour me raconter vos malheurs. « _**Non mais tu es fou ! Avec ELLE ?**_ » Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant de toute son âme qu'elle allait décliner. C'était mal connaître Carmen qui n'était pas du genre à refuser une telle offre surtout masculine et provenant d'un supérieur.

\- Votre petite amie ... non elle sera furieuse. Carmen savait comment tirer les informations indispensables depuis longtemps, ça marchait de paire avec la séduction, l'approche et la mise à mort de la proie.

Niel mit ses mains dans les poches. Oui évidemment Candy serait indiscutablement furieuse mais bon ... elle n'en saurait rien ... de toute façon il avait la soirée de libre et se promit de « _**juste boire un verre et c'est tout, après je la ramène et ni vu ni connu !**_ __». Il lui cacherait cette « petite » incartade ... et puis après tout elle n'avait aucune leçon à lui donner ! Elle avait bien fricoté avec ce « John » après tout ! « Oui mais cette fille ... elle fait tout de même mauvais genre ... pourvu que personne ne me reconnaisse, ni Candy ! ». Puis lui vient la pensée magnifique que L.A était une ville immense et que dans une ville pareille personne ne pouvait connaître tout le monde, donc il y avait de grande chance qu'il ne soit pas reconnu, même avec son « invitée ».

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Allez prendre vos affaires.

Niel conduisit son invitée au Paradise Beach Restaurant, nouvel établissement au tarif raisonnable. Il était plein et par bonheur il ne restait plus qu'une table pour deux. Il fit une rapide inspection des visages qui pourraient lui être connus mais personne ne percuta sa mémoire. Tout sourire il s'assit. Il se dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette attitude ça avait été chez le dentiste ... pour une dent cariée qui l'avait fait tant souffrir qu'on ne lui reprendrait plus à omettre le brossage des dents. Plus loin quelqu'un ne quittait pas des yeux le couple. Patricia et Harold étaient situés quelques tables plus loin. Harold s'aperçut bientôt du trouble de sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Oh ... euh ... ce nouveau couple là qui vient d'arriver ...

\- Oui j'ai remarqué. Il plongea sur son steak.

\- On dirait ... Patricia jetait des coups d'œil en biais sur Niel.

\- John ? C'est vrai qu'on dirait John mais rasé de près et nettement plus chic. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil espiègle. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

Elle ronchonna.

\- Non bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas John non c'est ... c'est Niel ! Niel celui qui poursuit de ses assiduités Candy ! tu sais mon amie !

\- Ah ... tu en es sûre ? Tu le reconnais ? fit Harold, elle nous a dit qu'il était de retour ... en revanche ... ce qui est plutôt inquiétant c'est celle qui est avec lui.

\- Oui bien sûr que je le reconnais lui répondit-elle, un brin agacée. Je me rappelle parfaitement de lui ! Ca ne m'étonne à vrai dire pas de lui qu'il la trompe, c'est ... il lui a toujours fait du mal ! Elle avait pincé les lèvres. Il faut la prévenir ... je me disais aussi que (elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais), il a trop changé radicalement, ça sentait un piège.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr que je le crois ! tu ne sais pas comment il est ! elle ponctua le point d'exclamation par un petit rire. Il est ... sournois, imbu de lui-même, lui et sa sœur sont des ... des ... « m'as-tu vu » ?

Harold éclata de rire.

\- Si ça se trouve on s'imagine des choses souligna Harold qui entreprit, steak avalé d'attaquer la garniture. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couple illégitime aux yeux de Patty. Niel trinquait avec l'inconnue. « _**Oui évidemment, ça ne plaide pas pour sa défense, on dirait bien que ces deux-là sont en phase**_ ».

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais intervint la voix triomphante et à peine discrète (une fois n'était pas coutume) de Patricia.

\- Attends, je t'en prie, attends avant d'informer Candy ... si ça se trouve on se trompe !

\- C'est ça oui ... gronda t-elle. T'as vu comment il la regarde ? et l'autre Miss Monde ? Les yeux dans les yeux ... ils me dégoûtent !

\- Patricia ... je ne connais pas ce Niel mais on peut se tromper facilement en jugeant comme ça ... à l'emporte-pièce !

\- Là non. Je suis sûre qu'il cherche encore à lui faire du mal. C'est un loisir dans cette famille. Tu ne les connais pas ! Sournois, menteurs, voleurs, malhonnêtes !

Niel lui écoutait patiemment Carmen mettre parler de tout et de rien, enfin si ce n'était casser du sucre sur le dos de ses collègues, toutes féminines (elle lui fit un tableau peu reluisant pour certaines). Il jouait parfaitement son rôle de confident même si ça avoisinait l'insupportable à ses oreilles. Carmen était comme sa sœur. Enfin sa sœur ... sa sœur du passé. « _**Tiens il faudra que je sache où elle en est ... elle était totalement perturbée par ce que lui avait lancé ce Terry**_ » il dissimula un sourire derrière sa serviette de table tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur le babillage de sa compagne d'un soir. De temps en temps il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait prit de céder à cette folie, il aurait été cent fois mieux avec Candy, nettement plus classe, plus sympathique que cette fille totalement superficielle qui ne lésinait pas sur l'artillerie de l'aguichage. Il vit du coin de l'œil un couple quitter les lieux, la femme avait l'air quelque peu agitée ce qui l'intrigua. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux, cette dernière lui délivra un regard furieux et il se demanda bien pourquoi vu qu'il était persuadé de ne pas la connaître.

John avait été anesthésié et admis en service de chirurgie. Son pied avait souffert de la compression de la taule et du siège passager dans le taxi. Le bloc disponible avait été ouvert devant l'urgence de l'unique blessé de l'accident. Le chauffeur n'avait rien, le conducteur de l'autre véhicule non plus, il était le seul atteint mais lors du dégagement il n'avait pu empêcher un malaise de le submerger tellement la douleur avait été forte.

Élisa s'était couchée de bonne heure car le demain elle travaillait du matin pour son dernier week end de labeur. Elle avait convenu avec sa Cadre qu'elle poursuivrait son travail d'aide-soignante pendant ses jours de congés. Sa supérieure en était ravie mais s'inquiétait de la répercussion des études sur la jeune recrue. Élisa avait répliqué qu'il était temps pour elle de se mettre au travail s'étant reposée depuis son enfance et que non, cela ne nuirait pas à son engagement de faire médecin. Madame Gronstack l'avait gratifié d'un signe de tête satisfait. Quant Élisa était ressortie de son bureau elle avait souri devant l'évolution incontestable de cette fille qui s'était d'emblée fait remarquée par sa coiffure rousse et ses anglaises atypiques, mais surtout par son attitude quelque peu hautaine qui ressortait par moment. Ces petits défauts étaient à présent anecdotiques tellement elle avait fait preuve de volonté et d'amélioration. C'était bel et bien la seule qui ne rechignait jamais à revenir sur ses congés !

Candy elle aussi s'était couchée de bonne heure travaillant le lendemain. Elle était loin d'imaginer le remue-ménage qui allait –encore une fois – bouleverser son existence !

Élisa reprit son service. La charge de travail étant moindre l'infirmière l'envoya donner un coup de main dans un autre secteur, celui de la chirurgie. On lui donna à s'occuper du patient de la chambre 303, qui avait accueilli un blessé la veille au soir. Il était réveillé et se nommait John. John Silverman. La nouvelle venue lui disait quelque chose, un air vague, un visage rencontré sur une vieille photo peut-être ... Mais d'où ... . Elle avait un maintien qui ne passait pas inaperçue ça c'était certain. Il décida qu'elle l'intriguait. Ce qui s'ajoutait aussi à son goût certain pour les jeunes femmes rousses. Il toussotât alors qu' Élisa estimait son degré de dépendance.

\- Euh ... bonjour. Euh ... je vais me débrouiller hein ...

\- Comme vous voudrez soupira la fille. John fronça les sourcils. Il cherchait visiblement ses mots. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Euh ... oui ... il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Une légère chaleur s'étendit sur les joues d'Elisa. Toujours ses tabloïds qui cherchaient à lui nuire.

\- Vous devez faire erreur.

\- Non. Je ne fais quasi jamais aucune erreur. « _**Et modeste avec ça**_ » se dit Élisa tout en cherchant un moyen d'esquiver la discussion. Ca y est je crois avoir trouvé ! Vous êtes une Legan, il battait la mesure avec son index, c'est ça ! Il la regarda soudain curieux. Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper. Alors ? J'ai raison ?

Un soupir et un air plutôt frais accueillirent sa réflexion.

\- Non. Élisa décida d'être laconique.

\- Ok ... je vois que je vous ai un peu contrariée.

\- Non. Elle décida de le laisser faire et qu'elle viendrait voir où il en serait plus tard. La main sur la poignée, John la coupa dans son élan.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'insiste. Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Il lui sourit avec le plus de chaleur possible. Je m'interroge ... que fait une jeune fille de votre monde _**ici**_?

« _**Comment lui répondre que ... justement je fuis ce monde ?**_ » Élisa eut soudain le regard dépassant l'espace de la chambre plutôt exiguë.

\- Je ... quelqu'un m'a ... (ses mains agitèrent l'air) ... m'a remis les idées en place. Elle lui sourit l'air satisfait. Bon sur le coup je dois dire que ça m'a vexé. Sa bouche devint un trait des plus fin. Je me suis remise en question et voilà, je suis ici. Maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. John hocha la tête compréhensif mais se promit intérieurement qu'il en saurait plus sur cette fille qui avait décidé de tourner le dos à son milieu, c'était très étrange, pour ne pas dire « unique ».

Candy soupira. Ce dimanche avait été plutôt calme mais il lui tardait de retrouver son petit confort et s'adonner à son plaisir à présent quotidien : penser à Niel. Une collègue entra alors dans sa salle de pause pour la prévenir que quelqu'un désirait la voir. Elle grimaça. Elle avait en horreur les visites surprises mais elle se laissa aller à l'espoir que c'était peut-être Niel ... qui sait ?

C'était Patty et elle en ressentit une vague déception qu'elle enfouie en elle au plus vite. Visiblement elle n'avait pas pur résister à lui annoncer comme une sorte de scoop.

\- Tu as l'air excitée ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Et bien, voilà ... tu sais hier Harold et moi sommes sortis, dans ce restaurant dont toute la ville parle. Candy hocha la tête même si pour elle ce restaurant à la publicité tapageuse ne lui disait rien.

\- Bien ! J'en suis heureuse ! tout marche pour le mieux alors !

Patty se tût, hésitant sur le « comment » annoncer que Niel n'avait pas changé. Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudainement asséchées par une vague de chaleur.

\- Je ... en fait ce n'est pas de moi dont je suis venue te parler.

\- Ah ?

\- Non ... hum ... hier ... vois-tu nous étions au Paradise Beach Restaurant, tu sais je t'avais dis que nous irions ... Candy cligna des yeux tout en hochant la tête ce qui signifiait généralement un « _**Au fait ... Patty ... va aux faits !**_ ». Voilà euh ... elle fit la moue. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir choisi ce lieu à la mode.

Candy la fixa. Patty comprit qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

\- Candy ... ce que j'essaie de te dire est que ... Niel (Candy se raidit comme une planche en entendant ce prénom), oui voilà ... Niel et bien ... il était ... avec une autre fille et ... c'était une bombe ! Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de terminer par un « je suis désolée ! ».

Son cœur se mua en glaçon lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Patty avait voulu lui dire. Niel ! à nouveau il s'était joué d'elle ! Ses poings s'étaient contractés, par réflexe.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Et comment ! Ôh Candy ! Je ... je suis désolée mais on dirait que les gens ne changent pas. Je ... j'étais heureuse pour toi et ... j'ai eu envie de ... mettre une gifle à cette fille et à ... à ... lui aussi tiens !

Le sourire triste plaqué sur son visage n'ôtait pas le désespoir qui habitait ses yeux et Candy sentit monter en elle une envie incommensurable de pleurer. Il avait encore gagné, elle allait à nouveau partir mais cette fois elle ne dirait à personne où elle allait aller. Personne et surtout pas à celui qui s'était mêlé de sa vie, l'Oncle William. « _**Quelle idiote j'ai été de lui faire confiance ! on ne m'y reprendra plus !**_ ». Elle fixa Patricia qui se taisait, le bruit des cris de certains patients occupaient à eux seuls l'espace. Sa décision était prise, irrévocable.

\- Patricia ... je vais donner ma démission et quitter la ville.

Son amie la regarda, figée et toute pâle.

\- Tu plaisantes murmura t-elle. Tu ne vas pas le laisser gagner !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je peux travailler partout, je ... je ne dois plus rien ! à personne ! je ne fais plus partie de la famille André alors plus rien ne me retiens. Je vais partir mais je suis désolée ... je ne te dirais pas où je vais.

\- Candy ! Attends ... peut-être que je me trompe ... peut-être que cette fille et Niel s'était rien du tout !

Candy eut un petit rire sec, tranchant. Non ... elle avait été naïve ! encore une fois elle n'avait pas vu le piège tendu ! elle s'était laissée bernée par le fait qu'il la retienne prisonnière ... c'était un piège sentimental, tellement mesquin, sournois, abjecte ... d'ailleurs elle connaissait bien la manœuvre pour avoir lu un article sur le syndrome que quelques personnes enlevées puis ayant retrouvé la liberté, ressentaient. Il avait le nom d'une ville ... Stockholm ! Voilà ! il avait tenté de lui faire connaître ça ! Afin qu'elle devienne « sa » chose ! Et il avait bien failli réussir en plus !

\- Non tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance. Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Merci en tout cas de m'avoir avertie. Je ... dès demain je vais régler tout ça !

Patty à présent ressentait une énorme culpabilité ! Comme quelqu'un qui a agit par précipitation sans connaître l'étendue des répercussions de son acte.

\- Je ... il faut que tu lui en parles ! Peut-être que ce n'était rien !

\- Ca m'étonnerait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule située stratégiquement au milieu de l'immense couloir. Patty merci, tu feras une grosse bise à Harold pour moi, je pense en revanche qu'il est fait pour toi.

\- Candy ... pour Niel ... ne pars pas sur un coup de tête ... !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Patty nous nous reverrons sans doute un jour ... mais pour l'instant je compte bien me sortir de ses griffes, tu comprends ?

\- Ok ... fais au mieux. Elle lui prit la main profondément désarmée. Promets-moi juste une chose ... avant de prendre définitivement ta décision ... mets ça au clair, je t'en prie, si ça se trouve ce n'était rien tu comprends ... elle soupira. Tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux et ... peut-être que lui aussi mais je ne l'ai pas revu je ne peux pas te dire, je t'en prie essaie avant de tirer ça au clair.

Candy promit et il lui tarda que la journée se termine.

Pour la première fois depuis que Niel était de nouveau intervenu dans sa vie, l'envie lui manquait de retourner à son modeste appartement. Elle marcha dans le parc qui croisait son trajet habituel et s'assit sur un banc et chercha du regard un vieux chêne, un grand, un immense et une colline ... son vieux Chêne de la maison de Pony lui manquait terriblement ce soir. Hélas elle devrait se contenter de quelques parterres de fleurs tristes et de quelques lampadaires qui distribuaient à l'économie une lumière glauque et blafarde.

Niel s'ennuyait de son côté et regardait la ville parsemée de petites lumières clignotantes et de teintes variées, à travers sa baie vitrée panoramique. Il pensait à Candy et soupira. Leurs emplois du temps respectifs ne leurs permettaient pas de se voir régulièrement, donc il faudrait qu'il essaie à nouveau de la persuader d'emménager dans sa maison même si la première fois il avait essuyé un refus catégorique. Il fit tourner le breuvage légèrement doré et au léger goût minéral dans son verre afin de l'aérer et d'augmenter ainsi son goût. Il ouvrit un des battants afin de sentir aussi la fraicheur de la nuit tombante. Il s'organisait une sorte de mariage des sens. Les étoiles jetées dans le firmament, par une illusion d'optique avaient leurs jumelles terrestres. Niel resserra son col avec sa cravate redoutant quand même un petit coup de froid. Son allure était comme d'ordinaire, impeccable et élégante. Sans conteste si un prix du Trader le plus classe était organisé dans la Goldman Sachs Bank (plus communément appelée par les habitués la G.S.B) il le remporterait à l'unanimité des votants. Il but une gorgée du breuvage provenant de France et que son père lui avait ordonné de goûter afin de faire de même sur le marché Américain, il fit claquer la langue sur son palais. C'était un grand cru du Chablisien. Il le mit dans la catégorie « excellent » même s'il n'était pas un éminent œnologue. La nuit à présent était bel et bien tombée et il n'éprouvait pas du tout la moindre envie d'aller se coucher, dans son grand lit et surtout seul. Il sonna et demanda à ce que sa voiture soit prête. On lui demanda s'il désirait que son chauffeur soit appelé mais il déclina. Il avait envie de conduire, de se défouler.

Quelques minutes plus tard sa Westcott toute neuve, tout droit sortie des ateliers de Floride, vrombit, avide d'avaler de la route. Il arriva en moins d'un quart d'heure au centre ville. Il gara son bolide et décida d'aller se détendre dans un pub puis pour finir pourquoi pas dans une salle de jeux.

Candy finit par retourner à son appartement et se coucha. Elle revoyait Niel dans deux jours. Il fallait prendre une décision, encore. Tout quitter ? ou alors mettre les choses au clair ? et puis d'abord qui était la fille que Patty avait vu en sa compagnie ? y avait-il quelque chose à craindre ? elle soupira tout en tirant son drap sur son nez, hélas oui il y avait bel et bien tout à craindre car Niel n'était pas le plus moche des célibataires, ni le plus pauvre. Une boule naquit en plein sur son plexus solaire, une boule qui signifiait que les chagrins, les peines et les désespoirs allaient à nouveau emplir son quotidien. Ni tenant plus, ne cherchant plus à retenir son chagrin, les larmes débordèrent de leur barrage épidermique et bordé de cils. Se fut qu'au petit matin, les joues bouffies par le sel de ses larmes que le sommeil parvint à l'emporter vers des terres plus apaisées.

Aujourd'hui 22 septembre, Candy se leva vers dix heures les traits tirés. L'eau glacée sur son visage lui fit du bien même si sa joie de vivre l'avait abandonnée momentanément. Elle se redressa et vit son relief dans le miroir usagé au dessus de son lavabo. C'était décidé, elle en aurait le cœur net et allait suivre le conseil de Patty sur cette fille. Elle s'habilla le plus simplement possible, mit une casquette et emporta ses papiers les plus indispensables. Le problème était le suivant : comment trouver le bureau de Niel dans tout ce dédale de couloirs ? à quel étage ? Et si elle pouvait intercepter un colis et entrer ? Afin d'analyser les lieux ? Elle sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Elle s'installa en face de la Banque et prit un modeste petit-déjeuner et scruta le manège des coursiers qui allaient et venaient. Elle déposa un pourboire et décida d'attendre. Enfin elle en vit un, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, bien chargé. Elle l'apostropha, le cœur battant car ce n'était pas du tout son genre !

\- Eh ! Oui vous !

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien chargé, si vous voulez et sans rien en retour ... je peux vous aider à distribuer les paquets.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez faire ensuite un braquage ?

\- Non ! bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que mon petit ami est à l'intérieur et que je voudrais lui annoncer que ... je suis enceinte !

\- Ah ! Oh mes félicitations !

\- Merci.

\- Qui c'est votre petit ami ? Parce que la Banque est grande ...

\- Il est trader, il ne souhaite pas que les gens sachent qu'il travaille ici. Il s'appelle Niel.

\- Ok ... il baissa le nez pour voir si dans ses paquets il n'y en avait pas un qui lui était destiné. Il y avait juste une lettre. Tiens ! Candy le prit et le remercia a chaleureusement.

C'était un enchevêtrement de couloirs, bureaux, secrétaires, un véritable dédale dans lequel un fil d'Ariane lui aurait été très utile. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Bonjour ... voilà le coursier a eu un problème et je passais par là ... l'autre la dévisagea derrière ses lunettes rouges excentriques, attendant la suite. Pour l'aider je lui ai proposé de remettre ceci à ... elle fit semblant de lire le destinataire. A Niel ... Legan.

\- Hum ... elle lui indiqua où se trouvait le dit bureau.

Elle inspira profondément et toqua au bureau de la secrétaire. N'entendant rien elle décida non sans avoir inspecté les environs, de pousser la porte. Pas de secrétaire mais en revanche des voix dans celui du chef. Une voix féminine qui lui fit dresser ses boucles sur la tête. Carmen ? Elle s'approcha, ouïe en alerte.

\- Merci monsieur Legan pour cette soirée !

\- De rien rétorqua Niel.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyée !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ...

Le cœur de Candy était en mode turbo. Patty avait raison ! il se jouait vraiment d'elle ! Elle poussa la porte, furieuse et anéantie à la fois. Carmen et Niel la regardèrent bouche bée.

\- Voici votre ... votre courrier Monsieur Legan. Ne vous en faîtes pas fit-elle en inspirant, je vais trouver la sortie par moi-même.

\- Candy ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Oui c'est bien moi, je voulais vérifier ce qu'une de mes sources m'a raconté. Merci j'ai vu. Je suppose que tu es encore une fois satisfait de t'être joué de moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Et je dois croire ... quoi ? Elle balaya la silhouette élancée, des jambes magnifiques, une peau chaude et halée, le tout collant à la perfection à une brune incendiaire. Mademoiselle est ... je dois avouer même si ça me fait mal, que vous êtes ... superbe. Je vous souhaite donc à tous les deux ... beaucoup de bonheur ! Sur ce elle tourna les talons et couru vers la sortie. Tout du moins essaya. Elle se débattit alors de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu vas m'écouter grogna Niel contre son oreille et la serrant encore plus fort.

La colère alors l'emporta sur tout le reste. Candy parvint à se dégager et le gifla. Essoufflée et ébouriffée elle franchit tous les obstacles et parvint à sortir du labyrinthe.

En courant elle se dirigea vers le parc. Enfin seule elle s'affala sur un banc et laissa son chagrin s'exprimer.

Dans la GSB c'était le chaos, surtout dans celui du dernier venu. Niel était atterré par ce qui venait de se produire. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Cette fille qui l'avait fusillé du regard ? Certainement mais qui pouvait-elle être ? Il fallait réfléchir et prendre une décision en vitesse à présent. Nul doute que Candy allait encore vouloir s'enfuir pour aller Dieu sait où ! Il y eut un toussotement derrière lui et il se souvient de Carmen, c'était aussi de sa faute à cette ... il s'obligea à ne pas la qualifier désobligeamment dans sa pensée. Stoïque et toujours classe il lui fit face. Elle était également troublée par ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Je suis désolée ... c'était votre petite amie ... je ...

\- Après cette scène dont vous venez d'être témoin, je pense que « petite amie » n'est plus le qualificatif qui convient. Reprenons le travail comme à l'ordinaire. Voici un courrier à taper. Cependant aujourd'hui je me sens beaucoup moins patient qu'à l'ordinaire alors je veux que vous augmentiez votre vitesse de frappe, je veux que tout ce que je vous demande soit fait sans tarder quant à vos pauses, je considère que vous les avez toutes prises depuis mon arrivée donc ... je vous en dispense !

\- Monsieur Legan !

\- Oui Monsieur Legan convient parfaitement. Il la reluqua, sa carotide battait furieusement, indiquant qu'il allait passer ses nerfs durement mis à l'épreuve sur la première personne à son service. Il allait la mettre au pas cette incapable ! J'exige aussi pendant que nous en sommes à la fiche de poste, j'exige que désormais vous vous habillerez décemment, en clair que vous cesserez de vous afficher avec des tenues vulgaires. Je vous remercie, au travail et à tout à l'heure ! Il clôturât l'entretien en la propulsant presque sur son bureau et ferma la porte.

Carmen obtempéra. Elle maudissait intérieurement cette fille en jean, blonde qui lui avait gâché sa journée.

Il tardait à Niel de finir sa journée. Il fallait absolument qu'il revoie Candy avant qu'elle prenne une décision irrévocable. Son Directeur de Cabinet s'avisa qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et à la pause déjeuner, lui donna congé. Niel n'en revint pas. Son chef l'informa qu'il était pleinement satisfait de son travail et qu'il avait eu vent de la petite esclandre matinale et que pour une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait décidé de faire un geste. Il fonça alors à l'appartement de Candy.

C'était ouvert et pour cause. Candy était en plein déménagement.

\- Candy ! Elle s'interrompit avant de tenter de fermer sa valise.

\- Candy répétât-il, je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire !

\- Et pourquoi ? Cette fille ... cette fille ne peut pas t'écouter ? Pourtant elle a des atouts que je ne semble pas avoir ... elle montra sa propre poitrine. Niel leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Ecoute-moi ! C'est vrai que je l'ai invitée à aller au restaurant ... mais c'est en partie de ta faute.

\- COMMENT ?

\- Je ... j'étais seul, on était vendredi, tu travaillais de week end ... voilà ! elle paraissait avoir du chagrin alors ... j'ai voulu l'aider !

Candy lui sourit tout en arborant une attitude de méfiance et de laquelle transpirait une bonne dose d'ironie.

\- Bien sûr ... c'est pareil quand je vois un plombier sexy, comme ça dégoulinant de chagrin sur une magnifique plaque abdominale, j'ai du mal à ne pas jouer les bonnes samaritaines !

\- Candy je ne plaisante pas !

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu veux ? Elle prit sa valise et passa devant lui. Je serais toi, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de t'enfermer à l'intérieur – après tout chacun son tour - , je t'invite à sortir. Je rends l'appartement. Elle tourna la clé dans le loquet.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Elle se posta devant le comptoir du concierge et quand celle-ci fut de retour, lui remit les clés. Elle paya ce qui lui restait à régler et sans dégoiser un mot à Niel, sortit. Il était atterré. Enfin il se décida encore une fois à la faire changer d'avis.

\- Candy tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Comme tu le vois, je le peux très bien. J'ai tout réglé, je ne dois rien à personne. Il y eut le silence qui s'immisça, comme un barrage infranchissable. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la blesserait s'était-elle promis. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, dit-elle, la voix presque inaudible, mais froide et dure comme le verre, tout en le fixant. Tu m'as fais mal, et oui ... ça doit te faire plaisir qu'encore une fois tu as réussi ! elle secoua sa chevelure blonde. C'est la dernière fois Niel je te le jure. Maintenant je veux que tu partes, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, plus jamais !

\- Ok comme tu voudras. « _**Il cède trop facilement**_ » pensa t-elle. Je veux juste que tu me dises qui ... qui t'a informé ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal si c'est ta question. Je veux juste savoir qui !

Elle analysa les risques. Bah Patricia ne risquait rien ... que pourrait-il lui faire ?

\- Patricia O'Brien était avec son petit ami. Niel haussa les sourcils. Oui, elle a un petit ami. Elle t'a reconnu dans ce restaurant qui fait sa publicité d'enfer en ce moment. Elle m'a averti que si ça se trouve ce n'était rien entre toi et cette fille ... mais elle ne te connais pas comme moi ! je sais de quoi toi et ta sœur êtes capables !

\- Candy ... j'ai changé !

\- Je ne trouve pas non ! Maintenant laisse-moi je te prie. Il hocha gravement la tête et s'en alla. Méfiante elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Niel bénit son patron de lui avoir donné son après-midi. Il surveilla Candy après leur dispute et la vit prendre le bus qui avait son terminus à la gare. « _**Ok, si elle prend le train j'ai une petite idée où elle va aller**_ » tentât-il de se rassurer. Il fonça à l'appartement de Ben et Kurt tout en priant de toutes ses forces qu'ils s'y trouveraient. Bingo, ils étaient là, végétant dans l'ennui le plus crasse. Lorsqu'ils le virent entrer, ils se mirent debout, au garde-à-vous, comme un seul homme.

\- J'ai des ennuis. Il ferma les yeux. Oui oui, toujours avec la même. Ficelle se passa la main dans les cheveux, visage inquiet.

\- Et qu'a encore fait la miss ? fit Kurt ses mains grosses comme des battoirs posées sur les hanches. Il ne fallait pas se fier à un embonpoint illusoire car sous cette masse il y avait bel et bien du muscle et en parfait état de marche.

\- J'ai commis une erreur et ... je suis désolé de devoir encore vous demander votre aide ... elle part et il faut que je sache où elle va.

\- Ok. J'ai un pote qui bosse aux chemins de fer fit Ben. On va aller lui rendre visite et il nous dira !

Niel soupira.

\- Hum ... une fois que je saurais où est sa destination je vous demanderais peut-être de me suivre. Je vous paierais cela va de soi.

\- On vous fait confiance patron ! bon on va aux chemins de fer après on se rencontre où pour vous informer Chef ?

\- Vous allez venir dans ma Résidence. Je vous invite à manger ça vous va ?

\- Whaoo ... nous ?

\- Oui vous ! à tout à l'heure !

Se fut Georges, l'assistant de l'Oncle William qui eut l'appel de Niel Legan. Ce dernier l'informa que la protégée du chef de famille était encore une fois en cavale. Georges ne put se retenir de demander quelle en était la cause. Il reçut un soupir auditif, puis quelques secondes de silence avant que Niel avoue enfin qu'il avait fait une erreur. Georges hochait la tête de temps à autre tandis que son interlocuteur lui narrait les péripéties des dernières semaines. Georges fut d'accord avec Niel lorsque celui-ci lui exprima ses certitudes quant aux sentiments de sa promise. Ils convinrent de prévenir Albert dès son retour et Niel promit de l'informer dès qu'il en saurait plus.

Candy avait prit le train en direction de Phoenix et comme à son habitude fit le tour des hôpitaux. Elle en trouva un qui l'embaucha immédiatement, le Phoenix Children's Hospital, en service de chirurgie. Par bonheur, la Direction lui proposa un logement. Elle se fit engager sous son prénom et nom d'emprunt soit Rose Parkson. Son travail lui plaisait et à présent elle connaissait suffisamment bien son service. Le temps maussade qui persistait ailleurs sur le territoire des Etats-Unis n'avait pas d'emprise sur Phoenix qui connaissait encore des températures clémentes. Elle se sentit bien, pour la première fois de sa vie. Parfois ses pensées la ramenaient vers son passé, vers ce Niel qui avait tenté une fois de plus de la blesser mais cette fois en cherchant à la détruire de l'intérieur. Son ange gardien habituel, avait prit les apparences de Patricia et l'avait guidé sur un bon choix. _**« Plus jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse, je laisse ça aux autres, je suis tellement plus heureuse comme ça !**_ » se disait-elle de temps à autre quand un bel homme passait et affolait ses hormones. De temps à autre, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et la persuadait que Niel était à nouveau sur sa trace mais presque immédiatement l'image d'un Niel en « charmante » compagnie emballait son cœur de jalousie.

Si Candy tentait d'oublier Niel, pour ce dernier ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Ben avait réussi à dénicher l'information à l'importance capitale : Candy avait prit la direction de Phoenix. Niel avait été rassuré, la ville n'étant pas située très loin, (enfin tout de même plus de trois cent cinquante kilomètres environ) mais il pourrait aisément prendre le train de temps à autre et mettre tout en œuvre pour la retrouver. Bien sûr comme il l'avait écrit à l'Oncle William, il retournerait de temps à autre au Ranch pour seconder son père. Il n'aurait jamais cru une seconde qu'en si peu d'années il allait être très occupé !

Tous ces problèmes de cœur concernant son frère étaient inconnus à présent à Elisa qui s'investissait de toute son âme dans ses études. Ce qui inquiétait grandement sa mère et sa Grand-tante. Sans compter qu'autre chose s'était greffée à son plan de vie impeccable, une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'ailleurs, l'amour. John Silverman avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoués. Il avait réussi à apprivoiser cette fille hautaine, sauvage et très déterminée. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait veillé à prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement n'étant pas de son service et elle avait appris qu'il se portait de mieux en mieux et n'aurait aucune séquelle. Ce qui la rassura. John avait été de son côté, mis au courant de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait et avait été lui rendre une petite visite ... qui fit choux blanc car Elisa été en cours. Il en fallait plus pour détourner un John Silverman déterminé. Il entreprit de faire le pied de grue jusqu'à ce qu'il la revoit. Il toucha au but, et Elisa fut enfin sous le charme qu'un homme fasse attention à elle. Son admirateur avait changé son apparence, rasé sa barbe et changé sa monture de lunettes, quand à son accent, il se faisait de plus en plus discret. Elle se dit qu'il ressemblait diablement à son frère dont elle avait des nouvelles qu'au compte-goutte. Elle avait fini par le comprendre et il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'introspection pour qu'enfin elle accepte cette union « hors-norme ». Elisa ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle avait changée. Depuis que l'oisiveté avait été bannie de son existence, elle était nettement moins aigrie, ne jugeait plus les autres sur leur apparence et avait nettement progressée sur l'écoute et l'empathie. John occupait à présent beaucoup de place dans sa vie même si subsistaient des zones d'ombres mais après tout, chacun à droit à son petit jardin secret.

Phoenix. Bon au moins Niel savait où elle était. Il n'aurait plus qu'à faire le tour des hôpitaux de la ville et avec ses deux adjoints cela ne prendrait plus beaucoup de temps. Il avait surtout quelque chose à régler. Il trouva facilement l'adresse de cette fille complètement banale et transparente qui pour une fois venait de jouer le premier rôle dans son drame personnel. Il se mit à nouveau son trente-et-un un et prit la route. Les O'Brien habitaient une demeure cossue un peu à l'écart de l'agglomération principale. Qu'importe, elle allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait quand on s'avisait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il gara sa voiture dernier cri et sonna. Une domestique vint lui ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Niel Legan. Je viens voir Mademoiselle Patricia 0'Brien.

\- Entrez Monsieur. Elle s'effaça et partie dans les méandres de couloirs et de pièces de la maison.

Il attendit cinq minutes environ avant que Patricia daigne apparaître. Visiblement elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

\- Niel ? Que ... elle remuait ses mains, gênée.

\- Tu le sais très bien Patricia soupira Niel, le visage tendu, et cherchant à contenir son animosité.

Patricia à son tour expira. Oui, évidemment ça devait arriver ! qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires !

\- C'est ... par rapport à Candy ?

\- Evidemment grogna Niel. De qui veux-tu qu'il s'agisse ? Une chape de plomb s'abattît quelques secondes sur eux deux. Que lui as-tu raconté ?

Patricia remua ses doigts et pour finir mit ses mains dans le dos. Elle tourna en rond, cherchant visiblement à amener son erreur le plus diplomatiquement possible. Enfin pour occuper le temps, elle l'invita à s'asseoir confortablement ce que Niel accepta. Il s'accouda confortablement. Sens en éventail, prêt à tout entendre.

\- Alors ? Il soupira. Patricia je sais que c'est difficile mais j'ai passé l'âge de mordre.

\- Je t'ai vu au restaurant ... Niel opina. Tu n'étais pas seul, elle se mordit la lèvre. Je ... je me suis dis qu'à nouveau tu ... enfin tu ...

\- Oui ? Je cherchais à nouveau – comme par le passé – à lui faire du mal ? Patricia accusa le coup et prit l'option de se taire. Il se relâcha tout en l'observant. Evidemment ... comment lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était un secret pour personne que durant ses années au Collège Royal de St-Paul, elle avait été son souffre-douleur « préféré ». J'ai changé ... même si j'avoue, c'est plutôt dur à croire. Je l'aime et ce que tu as fait a eu pour conséquence que je l'ai peut-être perdue à jamais !

\- On ... je ... peut-être que ...

Il eut un petit rire sec.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je suis tenace. J'ai peu de qualités mais je sais que j'ai celle-là. Je l'aime comme un fou et je suis prêt à tout pour la récupérer.

\- C'est de ma faute j'avoue. Je lui ai dit cependant de ne pas sauter sur des conclusions évidentes ... en apparence ! Je ... je te crois Niel à présent, mais sur le moment j'ai pensé tout de suite que tu te jouais d'elle.

\- Et comment t'en blâmer ? Il fixa le tapis épais, luxueux. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai une réputation irréprochable, je m'en veux encore du mal que j'ai pu lui faire !

\- Tu connais ses sentiments ?

Il lui sourit. Indéniablement Niel avait du charme, il était même « canon » pour les magazines féminins, se dit Patricia qui comprit alors pourquoi Candy avait réagit avec colère. « _**Elle est furieuse après elle-même d'avoir succombé à cet Apollon ... et elle a été suffisamment fière pour ne pas le lui laisser voir**_ ». Elle en était là de ses pensées, quand Niel ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Sa réaction va de paire avec la jalousie. Quelque part ... je devrais te remercier, au moins je connais sans équivoque ses sentiments envers moi. Maintenant il va à nouveau falloir que je fasse sortir la biche du bois. Il ricana tout en fixant Patricia. T'en fais pas je vais réparer ton faux-pas mais j'exige qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres !

\- Je ... je te le promets ... mais ... je te crois quand tu dis que tu l'aimes, ça saute aux yeux, vraiment. Je ... je voudrais réparer !

\- Ne fais rien, non vraiment ... Il se redressa. Je voulais juste ... passer et te dire que le Niel que tu as connu n'est plus. C'était l'objet de ma visite.

\- Oh ... tu es sûr que tu ...

\- Je suis sûr Patricia. Bien ! je dois y aller, merci de m'avoir reçu et à un de ces jours.

Dans sa voiture Niel songea que Patricia avait changée aussi. C'était désormais une femme, une vraie, bon qui n'avait pas le charme de Candy mais qui était en bonne voie, nettement moins transparente et sans intérêt que par le passé. Il souriait lorsque enfin il arriva sur les hauteurs de L.A, satisfait d'avoir réussi à régler un problème.

Comment faire sortir la biche du bois ? l'obliger à avouer qu'elle l'aime ? S'il trouvait la solution, il cesserait définitivement de jouer au chat et à la souris, elle cesserait ce jeu de cache-cache. Une ombre passa sur son visage tandis que la lune prenait son poste de veille dans le firmament. Evidemment il y avait cette fille que Candy avait vu. Il le savait car dans les bureaux de la Banque les langues se déliaient devant la cafetière sans beaucoup chercher à amorcer la machine à paroles. Il soupira. Ses pensées le conduisirent comme d'ordinaire vers l'Oncle William, son Père, mais il les repoussait bien vite, il était conscient qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne devait réellement ne compter que sur lui-même. Demain c'était samedi, premier Week End de Novembre, il était en repos alors pourquoi pas partir pour Phoenix ? Il devait bien y avoir une association, une aide humanitaire quelconque pour y faire un investissement, une sorte de promotion, bref se médiatiser et se faire à nouveau remarquer par la seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.

Il passa prendre Ben et Kurt aux premières heures de l'aube puis partirent pour Phoenix. Le climat y était agréable alors que vers Chicago commençait à sévir le froid hivernal. Il y avait que quatre hôpitaux ils décidèrent dans faire chacun un et de se retrouver devant l'unique gare en fin d'après-midi. Niel se présenta au Phoenix Children's Hospital et demanda une entrevue au Directeur. Il lui expliqua qu'il recherchait une fille du nom de Rose Parkson car elle avait hérité une importante somme d'argent. La chance lui souriait puisqu'effectivement elle faisait partie de son personnel. Niel se retient de sauter de joie. Il enchaîna sur son domicile et appris qu'elle habitait dans l'établissement même en attendant de trouver un logement. Bien ! il délivra un message et signa d'une fausse identité, John Silverman. Comme convenu il retrouva ses deux compères qui avaient fais choux blanc.

John Silverman avait disparu sans crier gare, ne laissant qu'une simple lettre à Elisa. Il reviendrait mais avait quelque chose à faire de primordial. Elisa ne se fit aucune illusion, il s'était amusé avec elle, et à ce jeu l'on n'y reprendrait plus ! Elle fonça la tête dans le guidon dans ses études tout en travaillant dans son service ses jours de repos. Elle était devenue une acharnée du travail loin désormais de l'image de fille oisive uniquement préoccupée de son apparence et de son statut social. Elle faisait même tout pour s'en éloigner et décida en cours d'année de déménager, de se trouver un chez-elle loin du fief de la famille André. John l'avait d'ailleurs aidée dans sa recherche. Elle avait fini par trouver une maison de plein pied, proche de la petite clinique du Dr Martin. Ses efforts allaient finir par payer car lorsque la fin de l'année universitaire s'acheva elle cumulait les meilleurs résultats et devient Major de sa promotion.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire à Phoenix. La lettre de son patron stipulait qu'il devait à nouveau surveiller cette fille qui décidément ne se laissait pas conduire facilement là où on voulait qu'elle aille. Ca lui plaisait. Il pensa à Elisa un fugace instant et sourit. Elle aussi d'ailleurs avait ce côté rebelle, il le sentait car à chaque fois qu'il avait abordé le côté familial elle avait toujours délibérément évité le sujet, comme si quelque part elle en éprouvait une certaine honte.

Phoenix, était pour lui une ville inconnue mais justement c'est ça qu'il aimait, toujours découvrir de nouvelles destinations. C'est ce que voulait son métier, détective privé. Il avait commencé à exercer au Canada puis de temps en temps, s'ennuyant ou en manque d'affaires intéressantes, il partait quelques mois travailler aux Etats-Unis. Il avait beaucoup apprit même si tout au début son accent avait été un frein. Son voyage allait durer au minimum deux jours avec quelques haltes et changement de gare pour souffler, il sortit de sa valise quelques livres qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter et commença à lire.

Niel, Kurt et Ben commencèrent eux de leur côté à travailler sur un plan. Cette fois pas d'enlèvement ou autre, non Niel voulait qu'enfin elle dévoile ses sentiments mais il savait que cela n'allait pas être simple. Il allait falloir du temps et surtout il faudrait qu'il soit sur place pour avoir un œil sur sa proie. De retour à L.A il proposa à son patron d'ouvrir une succursale bancaire à Phoenix. Il proposa aussi de faire un coup de pub en proposant une campagne pour enfants malade. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son patron se montre enchanté par l'idée ! Ils travaillèrent sur le projet toute la semaine et Niel eut carte blanche pour chercher un immeuble susceptible d'accueillir des bureaux, et surtout pour organiser la collecte des fonds pour venir en aide aux enfants. Dès qu'il avait remonté sa trace, Niel avait prévenu comme il se doit l'Oncle William de sa découverte. Ce dernier en avait été satisfait car Candy était son seul soucis depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée de la cascade alors qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir de son enfer chez les Legan. Albert voulait que sa fille adoptive soit heureuse et il était sûr que Niel était le bon. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il serait capable de le dire haut et fort tant Niel l'insupportait ! orgueilleux, imbu de lui-même, l'amour avait fait des miracles là où il n'aurait jamais pu le concevoir. Tout comme Elisa. Pour cette dernière se fut un choc. La Grand'tante Elroy était atterrée par le fait que sa petite fille soit épanouie dans son travail et ses études. Au grand dam de sa mère, outrée qu'elle travaille, c'était du jamais vu ! et surtout une telle attitude allait attirer l'opprobre de la classe huppée de la ville, du pays ! la honte de faire la « Une » des magazines avec pour titre « Elisa Legan fuit sa famille et prend son destin en main » faisait parti de son pire cauchemar. Albert s'en était amusé alors que la Grand'tante et Madame Legan l'avaient supplié d'intervenir. « Hors de question » avait-il dit devant leurs têtes ahuries.

\- Mais ... vous vous rendez compte ! Jamais une fille de notre milieu n'a travaillé ! déjà pour Candy ...

\- Quoi Candy ? en quoi Candy déjà vous intéresse ?

Elles s'étaient regardées, gênées.

\- Albert ... Même Candy n'aurait jamais du devenir infirmière si elle avait suivi l'étiquette.

Il avait joint ses mains en pyramide, les avait parfaitement jaugées.

\- Donc si Candy n'avait pas travaillé, si je vous suis bien, son regard les avait balayé dans un lent droite-gauche, vous lui auriez assuré un train de vie décent ?

La Grand'tante avait regardé vers le sol tandis que celui de Madame Legan avait bifurqué vers la fenêtre. « _**Tiens ? Gênante cette question ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !**_ » s'était amusé le chef de famille.

\- Euh ... c'est-à-dire ... avait hésité la matriarche, puis elle s'était fermée comme un bénitier.

\- Oui ... si je vous suis, pour Candy, vu ses origines ... elle peut travailler ... vous ne l'avez jamais considérée comme faisant partie des vôtres mais pour Elisa, ça coince ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ? les femmes opinèrent. Il leur sourit, arborant la tête d'un sportif qui sait que son coup va être imparable. Je suis ravie qu'Elisa travaille, s'investisse, bref ... qu'elle réussisse là ou vous deux, et personne d'ailleurs, n'avaient envisagé qu'elle puisse se faire une place. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'occupe ! elle a cessé de se regarder le nombril ! (il se pencha vers une Madame Legan de plus en plus pâle) ce que vous devriez d'ailleurs faire vous-même ! vous ... je vous vois comme des êtres absolument ... sans intérêt lâcha t-il sur un ton libérateur.

\- ALBERT ! s'offusqua la Grand'tante, écarlate.

\- Oui contrairement à vous je ne conçois pas l'hypocrisie comme une qualité indispensable. Laissez votre fille faire ce qu'elle veut, vous voulez son bonheur ? alors pour une fois, laissez-la vivre !

\- Et pour Candy ? à cause d'elle ... Niel ... il détruit sa vie !

Quelques (fausses ?) larmes naquirent dans les yeux de sa mère.

Albert éclata de rire. Il se demandait intérieurement comment Monsieur Legan avait pu faire pour supporter cette femme.

\- Niel ? j'en ai quelques nouvelles ... d'ailleurs cela m'éclaire sur la considération qu'il vous porte. Niel est bel et bien amoureux de ma fille et voyez-vous comme j'en suis conscient je l'aide à atteindre son objectif. Il fit un « stop » avec sa main gauche. S'il avait été comme par le passé, votre portrait craché, croyez bien que j'aurais protégé ma propre fille de son assiduité. Narquois il continua, indifférent à l'outrage qui accablait son interlocutrice. Niel est un homme à présent, un vrai. Il assure même peut-être mieux que votre mari, il est remonté dans mon estime alors qu'il était au plus bas. Il est tenace, il est véritablement amoureux de Candy, je sais au plus profond de moi-même qu'il la protègera contre vous ...

\- Nous ? C'est elle qui ...

Prudemment Madame Legan choisit de se taire devant le visage fermé d'Albert.

\- C'est elle qui ... je vous prie ... poursuivez ... ça va m'intéresser.

\- C'est elle qui a ...

\- qui a ?

\- Elle a voulu nous voler ! cracha t-elle furieuse.

Albert pouffa.

\- Non Madame Legan. Vos enfants si bien élevés, si « parfaits » ... se sont bien joués de vous, de votre « pseudo » naïveté ... clairement avouez ... vous ne les avez tout de même pas crus ? si ?

\- Nous avons retrouvé les bijoux, mes bijoux dans la Grange !

\- Oui d'ailleurs sur ce point j'aurais pu moi vous poursuivre pour maltraitance. Il la transperça d'un regard aussi aiguisé que la lame d'un poignard.

\- Je ... mais ...

\- Expliquez-moi alors comment Candy a t-elle pu « voler » des bijoux sous le nez de vos domestiques qui pullulent au Ranch ? qu'en aurait-elle fait ? vous croyez que des bijoux de cette valeur peuvent se vendre comme ça au premier venu ou malfrat rencontré ... et où ? non la vérité est toute autre ! cette fille vous la détestiez parce que vos enfants ne parvenaient pas à la détruire ! elle remettait en question votre éducation ! comme elle, une orpheline ? elle n'obéissait pas à vos chérubins ? Albert rougissait de colère à l'évocation de ce passé qui avait fait tant de mal à sa protégée. Vous avez sauté sur l'occasion pour vous débarrasser d'elle. Il se tût. Laissant à cette femme qu'il exécrait de supporter sa véhémence. Vous allez bien écouter ce que je vais vous dire à présent, oui ... toutes les deux ! Candy aura toujours raison à mes yeux, toujours ! si vous lui faîtes encore du mal ... oui pas la peine de faire semblant de jouer les innocentes, je suis au courant AUSSI pour l'hôpital Ste-Joannah.

\- Comprenez-moi ... je voulais protéger mon fils ... murmura Madame Legan encore secouée.

\- Je pense que l'entretien est terminé. Sachez que vos enfants ont désormais mon soutien le plus inconditionnel. Je sais où est le nœud de vipères et ce qui me rassure c'est le fait qu'il est désormais neutralisé. Georges ? Georges arriva presque dans la seconde. Georges veuillez raccompagner ces dames, cependant faîtes attention de ne pas trop vous en approcher ... elles piquent. A titre de comparaison les scorpions sont des chihuahuas. Sur ce il referma la porte tout en souriant, très satisfait de lui-même.

L'année était passée. Désormais Kurt et Ben logeaient à Phoenix, appartement simple mais pratique, tout payé par leur patron. Niel lui s'investit pour trouver les locaux, le personnel, pour la succursale bancaire et fut promu par son Directeur, Directeur adjoint. Niel s'était étoffé à présent, il se laissait pousser une barbe nette et stylée qui faisait de lui un homme encore plus séduisant que par le passé. Le soleil de Phoenix hâla sa peau rajouta encore à son charisme. Il fit embaucher Kurt à l'entretien de l'hôpital où travaillait sa « proie » et Ben dans les bureaux du même établissement. Leur mission était établie comme « toujours être au courant des faits et gestes de la cible ». Bientôt les journalistes locaux s'intéressèrent à ce nouveau Directeur Adjoint de la Goldman Sachs Bank. Déjà il était beau, il ne paraissait pas originaire du coin, il était athlétique et surtout photogénique. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que bientôt des appareils photos se mettent en chasse de l'homme qui faisait tourner les têtes de la gent féminine de la ville.

Candy était à mille lieux de cette agitation. Déjà elle ignorait que Niel était dans la ville. Elle était sûre qu'il ignorait où elle se terrait. Parfois elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû changer son identité factice puis bien vite ses pensées la ramenaient vers cette fille qui avait su détourner Niel d'elle-même. Alors elle cherchait à s'accrocher à une autre pensée, celle-ci la remuant de l'intérieur. Niel, Niel, toujours Niel ! pas une journée sans qu'elle n'y pense ! parfois ces sens l'induisaient en erreur, croyant l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, en ouvrant une porte ... mais par bonheur ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Sauf en ce matin du mois de Mars 1920. En repos elle s'était octroyée du bon temps pour flâner dans la ville. Un journal l'attira. Par sa «Une » car la personnalité qui y étalait ses charmes la frappa. Cet homme, incroyablement beau, stylé, à la classe « Internationale » ne pouvait être, ce ne pouvait pas être ... celui qui depuis quelques mois habitait en clandestin dans ses pensées. Elle paya devant la mine amusée du vendeur. Son petit air moqueur l'interpela.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi le fait que j'achète ce magazine vous amuse ?

\- Oh ... vous êtes comme toutes les autres ! Cet homme c'est l'attraction de Phoenix city.

\- Vous ... elle s'obligea à rester polie. il se fait appeler John Silverman ...

\- Oui c'est son nom. Visiblement cette personne débarquait d'une planète inconnue.

\- Je ... je ne pense pas que ce soit son vrai nom parce que j'ai connu un garçon qui s'appelait pareil et il ne lui ressemblait pas trop, il avait des airs mais ... bref ! merci pour tout, au revoir.

Elle dévora l'article. John Silverman y étalait sa vie. Elle n'avait aucun point commun avec l'autre John qu'elle avait connu. En revanche il y avait des zones d'ombres qui ne lui étaient pas si obscures et notamment le style des réponses de l'interviewé. « L'interviewé » qui en revanche avait tout d'un Legan. Il faisait plus « homme » nettement plus virile et les photos le montrant en galante compagnie acheva de l'exaspérer. Si cet homme c'était Niel comme elle en était certaine à présent elle allait en avoir le cœur net. Elle soupira, encore une fois tout recommencer ! prendre le risque de se montrer et si ça se trouve encore fuir ! Elle s'obligea à la tempérance. Pour l'instant il ignorait – et si c'était vraiment celui à qui elle pensait – qu'elle était à Phoenix. A L.A elle avait sans cesse rencontré ces deux hommes étranges sur sa route hors ici ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Niel n'avait pas envoyé son petit personnel à ses trousses. « Voilà, tu ne risques rien ... en revanche tu risqueras tout si tu te dévoiles ... il faut continuer à passer inaperçue ! ». Elle s'auto félicita, oui c'était indubitablement la meilleure solution.

Niel attendit une semaine, puis deux, que son petit coup de publicité ait des résultats mais visiblement Candy avait gagné en méfiance en se terrant le plus possible. Il allait falloir la débusquer. Terry ? il secoua la tête, non impossible. L'orphelinat Pony ? il se raidit soudain ... en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Il décrocha son téléphone et appela son père.

Monsieur Legan était en plein travail, achevant ses affaires courantes avec son avocat et son notaire. Il lui tardait de léguer l'administration à son fils car il le sentait bien, sa motivation déclinait. Le téléphone rompit alors une conversation des plus ennuyeuse.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour Père, c'est Niel.

Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil en biais avant de souffler à ses interlocuteurs que son fils était à l'appareil.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas trop mal ... et toi ? le Ranch ?

\- Il me tarde que tu reprennes la suite. Je suis d'ailleurs en compagnie de Mr Winstorn mon avocat et Mr Farmfield mon notaire. Il s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? rien de grave au moins ?

\- Non ... ne t'inquiète pas ... mais j'ai besoin d'un travail d'investigation de ta part, je ne peux pas quitter Phoenix.

\- Phoenix ? je croyais que tu étais à L.A ?

Niel soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils croyaient donc tous que c'était simple d'apprivoiser Candy ou quoi ?

\- Non ... il y a eu un contre temps mais je suis certain que Candy m'aime, il faut juste que je la pousse dans ses derniers retranchements. C'est là que tu interviens.

\- C'est une fille bien, je suis ravi que tu t'accroches à ce point à elle ... il pinça les lèvres. Vas-y dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider.

\- La Maison de Pony. Je veux connaître son capital, sa situation financière.

Monsieur Legan jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, ignorant à présent ses « associés ».

\- Bien ... dans quel but ?

\- Si l'Orphelinat a besoin d'un coup de pouce, Candy sortira du bois. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Son père hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Il te faut les informations pour quand ?

\- Je ne veux pas te presser mais ... le plus rapidement sera le mieux.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je te laisse à présent, à bientôt.

\- A bientôt. Merci Père.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha le combiné Niel était très satisfait. Elle ne pourrait pas refuser sa proposition au cas où l'orphelinat soit en difficulté. Ragaillardi il se remit au travail, et accueillit les premiers clients de l'agence.

John fut accueilli par une atmosphère sèche et étouffante à la gare de Phoenix. Il s'époussetât et souffla. Enfin arrivé ! ce trajet avait été interminable et il se sentait épuisé. Il se mit illico à dénicher un hôtel. Son patron lui avait donné de quoi vivre décemment durant sa mission mais il n'avait jamais été enclin à trop vivre à la limite de ses moyens. Il finit par en dénicher un pas trop loin du lieu de travail de sa cible. Tout en s'installant il pensa à Elisa, sans doute désabusée par sa disparition, et se promit de reprendre contact le lendemain.

Phoenix devenait moins étouffante, les températures s'abaissant enfin, la nuit l'enveloppant insidieusement, faisant s'éteindre une à une les lampes des insomniaques. Niel faisait parti de ses derniers. Il réfléchissait aux failles éventuelles que pouvaient comporter son plan, les réactions de Candy à l'annonce des difficultés (dont il était quasi certain) de l'orphelinat, et donc à leur rencontre qui risquait d'être explosive ... il s'obligeait à s'y préparer ignorant en fait, qu'il l'était déjà. Depuis qu'il l'aimait il était prêt à tout. Rien ni personne ne saurait l'arrêter dans l'entreprise qu'il voulait mener à son terme. Il s'écrasa de tout son dos sur le matelas et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre grande ouverte pour y faire entrer un brin de fraicheur. Tout était calme, la ville s'endormait à son tour, il sourit et se laissa aller dans le monde des rêves.

Candy allias Rose Parkson savourait elle aussi cette fraicheur qui annonçait un mois d'Avril un peu plus chaud que celui qui venait de s'écouler. Elle se félicita d'avoir été volontaire pour travailler de nuit, cela lui était moins pénible que le jour. Le service étant calme elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de la salle de soin, grande ouverte, et s'y accouda. La ville était calme, endormie, récupérant de la journée et de ses températures un peu plus élevées que partout ailleurs aux Etats-Unis. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Niel, puis chassa au plus vite cette pensée. « _**Je me fiche de ce qu'il fait, si ça se trouve il a retrouvé cette Carmen ...**_ » elle ferma les yeux, revoyant cette fille vulgaire travaillant dans le bureau connexe de Niel. « _**Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit attiré par ce genre de fille ... il est tombé nettement plus bas que je n'aurais cru !**_ ». Une petite voix (que depuis quelques mois elle s'évertuait à chasser) intervint encore. Elle la chassait très souvent, tellement c'était une idée stupide.

« - Et si tu t'étais trompée ?

\- Impossible, je l'ai vu.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? Une fille vulgaire qui visiblement cherchait à mettre le grappin sur un bon parti. Tu te trompes ! tu t'es laissée bernée par les apparences.

\- Niel n'en est pas à une première petite manipulation ! il a toujours cherché à me faire du mal !

\- Pourquoi t'aurait-il suivi jusqu'à Los Angeles ? Pourquoi aurait-il tout fait pour te convaincre qu'il t'aime, vraiment ?

\- Je t'en prie sors de ma tête !

\- Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Il t'aime et c'est bien la seule fois ou il est sincère. Cet article dans le journal t'était adressé. A toi. Il t'a fait une déclaration d'amour.

\- Drôle de déclaration ! avec ces filles à ses côtés !

\- Il veut te rendre jalouse. Il sait que tu l'aimes.

\- Grrr ... je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aimerais jamais !

\- C'est ça à d'autres ! tu ne penses qu'à lui quand tu as cinq minutes de libre ... tu penses Niel, tu dors Niel, quand un homme passe tu sens les bras de Niel t'enlaçant ...

\- Ca suffit ! »

Son monologue intérieur s'interrompit lorsque Lucy son assistante de soin vint la prévenir qu'un petit patient faisait un pic de fièvre. Aussitôt elle abandonna le panorama grandiose d'une ville endormie.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

John Silverman quitta l'hôtel de bonne heure. Il avait repris contact avec son employeur à L.A et avait été informé entre autres, que Niel Legan lui avait succédé. Oui il était bel et bien à Phoenix et gérait la succursale de la banque. Il était temps d'avoir le cœur net quant aux intentions du joli-cœur. Il but un café en route et enfin trouva l'immeuble. Simple, aéré et fonctionnel furent les qualificatifs qu'il lui attribua. Il sonna puis entra et tomba sur une secrétaire d'un certain âge. Elle le jaugea de la tête aux pieds puis daigna lui adresser la parole d'une voix rocailleuse comme les grains de sable du désert de Sonora, désert qui bordait la ville.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Niel Legan. Si je ne me trompe c'est le Directeur Adjoint.

\- Tout à fait exact. Cependant le planning de Monsieur Legan est des plus chargé, lâcha t-elle montrant une mine qui voulait donner l'impression que ça l'ennuyait de ne pouvoir accéder favorablement à la demande. John se contentât de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire un effort. Je compte m'entretenir avec Monsieur Legan que quelques minutes, juste une petite histoire à régler.

\- Oh ... Ah ... dans ce cas oui ! Je vais vous demander de vous asseoir quelques instants, je vais vous annoncer.

\- Faites.

Elle se leva et promena son embonpoint jusqu'à la porte dudit Directeur. Il entendit un « Pas de soucis Rosa, faites entrer » qui le rassura sur le timing de sa propre journée.

Niel Legan était effectivement comme son employeur l'avait décrit mais en plus massif, imposant, et sûr de lui. La description de son caractère plutôt oisif, orgueilleux, fainéant, ne collait plus au personnage. Niel se raidit en voyant entrer son visiteur, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose ... en fait il lui ressemblait à part quelques points de discordance dans le look.

\- Bonjour, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- John ... John Silverman. Il se tut laissant à son interlocuteur de digérer son identité.

\- John ... le regard de Niel se mit à rétrécir, comme pour mieux le cibler. Vous ... je pense que nous avons une « amie » commune commença-t-il lentement posant manuellement les guillemets.

\- Je le crois aussi. Il toussota.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs décidément ... Il appuya sur une petite sonnette qui raisonna aussitôt dans la pièce d'à côté. Aussitôt la secrétaire apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apportez-nous je vous prie deux cafés Jenny, si vous le voulez bien. L'autre fit un signe de tête affirmatif et disparu. Ainsi donc ... je pense que vous connaissez ... enfin que vous connaissez un peu ... ma ... (il souffla, son visage désormais portait presque un masque de douleur qu'il s'efforça de faire disparaître au plus vite devant John), on va dire ça ... ma petite amie.

\- Candy Neige. Pardon ... Candy Neige André pour être plus complet mais ... je sais par la personne qui m'envoie qu'elle a renoncé à porter le dernier nom. Elle ... (il s'enfonça plus dans son siège, cherchant ses mots), elle n'y aurait pas eu que de bons souvenirs. Il observa plus attentivement les réactions inconscientes de Niel lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il nota qu'un voile de culpabilité transpirait de son faciès.

\- Exact souffla Niel, d'une voix presque inaudible. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et effacer sa mémoire ... croyez bien que je le ferais.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Cependant mon client voudrait être certain qu'il ne commet pas une erreur.

\- Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ?

\- Eh bien ... par le passé votre image était catastrophique. Il paraît que pour ce qui concerne votre sœur il en est de même ... entre nous je comprends donc les réticences de Candy.

\- Moi aussi, je les comprends. Il est évident que j'ai projeté de la protéger tous les jours, toutes les heures de l'emprise néfaste du nid de vipères qui constitue la gent féminine de ma famille. Il le scruta tandis que surgissaient en lui de nombreuses questions. Je peux vous demander ... (l'autre fit « oui » de la tête), je peux vous demander qui est votre client ? À cette question John sourit.

\- Plus tard ... je ne le peux pour l'instant. Je veux être certain qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à la fille de mon client. « _**Oups trop tard ...**_ ».

\- La « fille de mon client » répétât Niel, soudain tout s'éclaircit ! L'oncle William était un homme prudent. Ok, sachez que je ne lui en veux pas et que je tairais votre gaffe. Reprenons, je ne lui ferais bien sûr aucun mal, je crains en revanche ma mère et ma sœur ... Élisa ... il sourit alors que Jenny apportait sur un plateau les cafés.

\- Tiens c'est amusant lâcha John.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira en repensant à « sa » Élisa. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'elle si ce n'est que l'évocation de sa famille la mettait sur les charbons ardents.

\- J'ai moi aussi une petite amie qui s'appelle Élisa. Bon ce ne doit pas être votre sœur vue ce qu'on m'a raconté si et là. Quoique ... il se mit à réfléchir intensément. Les yeux (même couleur presque entre Niel et elle), la forme du visage (il y avait à n'en point douter des similitudes ...) ... « _**Non, non tu divagues, ce ne peut pas être cette fille que tout le monde décrit comme la pire des pestes !**_ ».

\- Quoique ? Au moins vous ne vous intéressez plus à Candy ... je vous avoue que vous me retirez une belle épine du pied !

\- Je ... j'ai été proche de Candy pour vérifier que rien de mal pouvait lui arriver. J'avais pour ordre de la protéger. De vous principalement d'ailleurs. Il lui sourit et Niel le trouva encore plus sympathique. Je devais veiller sur elle point.

\- Votre commanditaire, Monsieur William Albert André a toujours pensé pour le bien de ma fiancée. Je comprends, il voulait être sûr de mes sentiments à son égard. Il hocha la tête. Maintenant c'est à moi de reprendre le job. Il devient plus froid et déterminé. Je la protègerais. Toujours.

\- Je le sais fit John.

\- Dans ma famille commença Niel tout en trempant ses lèvres dans la tasse encore fumante, ce ne sont pas les sournoiseries, les remarques méchantes et narquoises qui manquent. Elles vont tout faire pour lui faire du mal, mais (il fixa John d'un regard perçant) à présent elles vont devoir jouer très serré parce que je vais faire en sorte de les neutraliser. Quiconque tentera de la blesser aura affaire à moi.

\- Je vous y aiderai assura alors John. Je ... je trouve qu'elle est si vulnérable et paradoxalement si forte à la fois ! C'est un peu un ange qui se confronte pour la première fois au monde des hommes.

\- Hum ... oui c'est un peu ça. Il but le reste de sa tasse. Seulement je sais qu'elle se cache, enfin si l'on peut dire ... je dois la faire sortir de son trou, je sais qu'elle m'aime ... je veux qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur de moi.

\- Et comment ? Pour la peur ... je pense que pour vous c'est réglé. C'est de votre famille dont elle a peur.

\- Je le sais. Je règlerais ça plus tard en attendant ... Candy a un point faible hélas ... je la connais à présent parfaitement bien ou presque ... je sais que ... l'orphelinat où elle a grandi a une importance capitale.

John n'intervint pas, tout ouïe.

Niel s'interrompit et siffla le reste de sa tasse à café. Il regarda la pendule et vit que son prochain rendez-vous allait débuter en retard.

\- Je vais faire vite. Je me renseigne sur l'état financier de l'orphelinat Pony. S'il est ... catastrophique – comme je pense qu'il l'est – j'interviendrais. La biche va sortir du bois et moi je vais juste attendre !

\- Mais ... comment allez-vous être sûr de ses sentiments ?

\- Je sais qu'elle m'aime, il laissa un petit sourire en coin soulever sa pommette gauche. Elle est jalouse, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouve dans cet endroit beau certes mais ... désertique et rude ! J'ai fait l'erreur de céder à Carmen (l'autre souffla bruyamment en entendant ce prénom). Ah je vois que vous connaissez !

\- Une incapable, une chasseuse de bon parti, elle ne vaut rien.

\- Exact. J'ai voulu, bêtement je vous l'accorde, la consoler. Il me semblait qu'elle avait une peine de cœur et je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre renifler et voilà ! Je l'ai invité à dîner et ...

\- Quelqu'un qui vous connaissait, Candy et vous ... a vendu la mèche.

\- Tout à fait. Si elle ne m'aimait pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait réagi de cette façon. John opina.

\- Cependant à nouveau le capital confiance est entamé ... souffla John.

Niel se renfrogna.

\- Je sais, croyez bien que je réfléchis à redorer mon image. Voyant l'heure à présent il se leva et tendit sa main pour signifier la fin de l'entretien. John comprit et prit congé. Sa mission était terminée.

Monsieur Legan ne perdit pas de temps et envoya deux de ses associés prendre des renseignements concernant l'état des finances de l'orphelinat. Mauvais fut le résultat du compte-rendu. Autre point noir, l'état de la Directrice était préoccupant voire dramatique. Il se décida à appeler son fils comme convenu. C'était la fin de la deuxième semaine du mois d'avril, dans deux mois il passerait les rênes de l'entreprise familiale à son fils.

Le Mardi 13 avril 1920 Niel termina son travail à la banque au plus vite et fonça au journal local en fin de matinée. Il avait réussi à déplacer la plupart de ses rendez-vous importants à son grand soulagement. Désormais l'appât était prêt il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il fasse son office correctement.

Candy prenait sa pause quand elle vit le journal local de la ville traîner négligemment sur la table de l'office. Elle le prit et lut quelques articles sur la politique, le sport, l'immobilier à vendre. Elle pensa qu'il serait peut-être temps de se mettre à la recherche de son propre appartement puis se dit que si la Direction ne lui demandait pas de partir, pourquoi ne pas rester ? Surtout que les loyers y étaient attractifs. Elle parcourut les différentes petites annonces, dont certaines lui arrachaient un sourire lorsque soudain elle ressentit comme un coup de poing dans le bas-ventre.

« Maison de Pony, orphelinat de l'état Michigan, Directrice au plus mal, finances catastrophiques, rendez-vous là-bas pour réfléchir à la reprise du projet ».

« _**Très étrange comme annonce !**_ » pensa Candy. Soudain elle se dit que c'était encore un piège de Niel mais ... « mais » toujours ce « mais » ! Et si c'était vrai ! Elle reposa le journal et resta un moment à le fixer, anéantie. « Rendez-vous là-bas » ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et si c'était Albert ? « _**Non idiote ... Albert à Phoenix ... il aurait cherché à te voir ou ... ou il se serait signalé ! Non ... c'est encore un coup de Niel ! (son cœur s'emballa alors que des papillons non réels remuaient ses entrailles) oui et ? C'est important ? Qu'est-ce qui vaut mieux ? Revoir Niel et sauver l'orphelinat à n'importe quel prix ? Où ne rien faire et se sentir coupable de n'avoir rien fait si ... si Mademoiselle Pony venait à disparaître ?**_ ». L'idée qu'un jour Mademoiselle Pony pourrait la quitter lui était insupportable. Surtout le sachant et rester terrée dans cet endroit magnifique mais des plus désertique et inhospitalier. Même pas un chêne pour se ressourcer ... soudain elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même comme la nostalgie de sa terre natale. _**« Je dois partir, je vais partir, je vais voir ce qu'il en est de mes yeux ...**_ ».

Niel prit le train pour le lac Michigan et le Ranch de son enfance dès qu'il eut réglé les affaires courantes et trouvé un remplaçant (demande expresse de son directeur), tandis qu'au même moment Candy mettait fin à son contrat au grand dam de son directeur des soins.

\- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Oui monsieur, je suis sûre de mon choix. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lâcha un soupir qui en disait long sur son chagrin de quitter son service.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez ... je vais vous recommander pour Chicago. Candy gloussa et se mit à rougir.

\- Je ... j'ai travaillé à l'hôpital Ste-Johanna. Je sais ... je pense que c'est en quelque sorte peine perdue.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes très capable !

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas de ça ce dont il s'agit. Elle baissa les yeux. Ma belle-famille, enfin « belle » (elle posa les guillemets visuellement), a tout fait pour que je quitte la ville, raison pour laquelle j'ai ... raison pour laquelle je me retrouve ici.

\- Oh ... je commence à mieux comprendre. Il expira longuement. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je trouverais mais merci quand même.

Après son entretien elle vérifia que sa chambre était dans un état impeccable, que rien n'avait été oublié et enfin remit la clé au concierge. Puis elle fonça en direction de la gare.

Lorsque Candy arriva après une journée et demie de voyage à l'orphelinat, elle ignorait que Niel se trouvait au ranch depuis déjà une semaine. Chaque jour il prenait sa voiture pour prendre des nouvelles de la directrice et seconder son assistante, sœur Maria. Il prit ainsi plaisir à donner quelques heures de son temps toutes les après-midi. Le courant passait miraculeusement bien avec les enfants délaissés et il entreprit bientôt de leur apporter quelques connaissances en plus de celles que sœur Maria leur apportait. Au fur et à mesure des journées, elle devient moins austère, et lui montra quelques signes de sympathie. Ce fut l'après-midi du 17 avril, un samedi que Candy débarqua sur sa terre. Elle inspira, cherchant à savourer de tous ses sens cet endroit que par-dessus tout elle adorait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle chercha son cher arbre, son chêne, son puits de ressources. Puis elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle remarqua une superbe voiture étincelante, la poussière des chemins recouvrant d'un voile discret les pneus encore neufs. Son cœur marqua une pause puis piqua un sprint. Niel ! ICI ! Non elle devait rêver ! Que ferait-il ici ! Dans ce lieu de « pauvres » et absolument honni de sa classe sociale ! Elle gronda intérieurement de voir son « bourreau » sur ses platebandes et fonça voir de ses yeux ce qu'il en était. Ce fut Sœur Maria qui lui ouvrit. Tout d'abord surprise elle la serra fort contre elle, la joie l'emportant sur sa rigidité de caractère habituel.

\- Candy ! Je suis si ... elle renifla. Si tu savais !

\- Je crois savoir s'avança prudemment Candy. Mademoiselle Pony ?

\- Viens ! Elle l'arrêta alors, sa main posée sur la poignée. Candy je tiens à te prévenir, elle est méconnaissable par rapport aux souvenirs que tu as gardés d'elle. Elle se tut et ouvrit enfin la porte. Un lit, la fenêtre était ouverte mais les volets clos pour qu'un rayon de soleil ne vienne pas frapper ses paupières fatiguées. Si tu veux je te laisse quelques instants, elle se reprit, non le temps que tu voudras.

Candy sous le choc, hocha lentement la tête puis se dirigea vers celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre mère.

Elle resta à la regarder presque sans la voir un temps dont elle n'eut aucune conscience. Réalisant enfin que le jour baissait, son odorat reniflant la cuisine de sœur Maria, elle prit congé tendrement de mademoiselle Pony et proposa ses services désormais à la suppléante. Ravie sœur Maria lui délégua les taches domestiques. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur elle remarqua que le splendide bolide n'était plus là. Que faisait Niel ici ? Pourquoi ? Son but ? Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle savait par expérience que Sœur Maria ne lâchait pas facilement des informations. Surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient la bonne marche de l'orphelinat, considérant que cela ne regardait personne d'autres qu'elle même et mademoiselle Pony. « _**Sois diplomate ... ne la braque pas et peut-être que j'aurais mes réponses**_ » pensait Candy tout en faisant manger mademoiselle Pony qui en était désormais incapable.

\- Sœur Maria, commença prudemment Candy (qui une fois sa tache terminée auprès de mademoiselle Pony et des petits occupants, daigna rejoindre sa supérieure pour enfin goûter au repas), j'ai cru remarquer une voiture ... tout à l'heure à mon arrivée. Elle se racla la gorge. Je crois savoir à qui elle appartient.

\- Ce n'est pas un grand secret. C'est le fils Legan, le fils du propriétaire du ranch le plus influent du secteur qui est venu prendre des nouvelles de mademoiselle Pony et s'occuper, comme il le fait depuis quelques après-midi, des enfants. Je dois bien concéder que ce jeune homme a de nombreuses qualités !

« _**J'ai des hallucinations auditives**_ » pensa Candy qui fixait sœur Maria ébahie.

\- Tu ... pardon ... Vous ne savez pas réellement qui il est. Elle prit une bouchée plus énergiquement qu'à son habitude, trahissant une certaine colère.

\- Candy ... je sais qui il est. Je le sais ... il t'a fait du mal par le passé, je le sais même si tu ne nous en a jamais parlé.

\- Tout à fait ! Et tu l'as accepté tout en le sachant ? À présent c'était Candy qui devenait furieuse.

\- Candy il faut que tu conçoives que certaines personnes peuvent changer. Elle soupira et termina son assiette.

\- Pas eux, souffla Candy d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Écoute, tout le monde peut changer. Toi même Candy, sans t'en rendre compte tu as progressé et j'avoue que j'en suis même surprise.

\- Ah ?

Sœur Maria ferma les yeux, la fatigue de s'occuper des enfants à laquelle se rajoutait la prise en charge de mademoiselle Pony laissa entrevoir à Candy sa vulnérabilité.

\- Tu es plus mûre, tu as grandi, tu es nettement plus posée qu'à une certaine époque. Sa voix avait perdu de son dynamisme d'antan.

Candy fixait ses couverts, toute à l'écoute de son aînée.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison. L'air grave de Candy fit opiner sœur Maria sur la justesse de sa propre observation.

\- Tu dois accepter à ton tour que d'autres peuvent changer. Je suis sûre que Niel fait partie de ces personnes qui ont compris quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui a fait qu'il a évolué. Je l'ai observé, elle toussota. Il est parfait avec les enfants, sans doute un don que lui-même ignorait.

\- Parce qu'il s'occupe des enfants ?

Sœur Maria la gratifia d'un air amusé, un sourire illumina son visage las.

\- J'avoue qu'il me seconde dans certaines classes, lorsque je dois administrer les calmants à mademoiselle Pony. Je l'ai observé auparavant et je dois dire que certains écoutent nettement mieux quand c'est lui qui fait cours !

\- Alors là, j'avoue ... je suis presque sous le choc.

Elle lui prit la main. Surprise Candy faillit la retirer mais ce geste de tendresse était tellement inhabituel de la part de cette femme qu'elle n'en eût pas le courage.

\- Laisse-lui sa chance. Il n'a pas changé comme ça, s'il vient ici, s'il cherche à s'investir ici, c'est que ... elle la fixa gravement, c'est que quelque part toi Candy, tu y es pour quelque chose.

\- Peut-être ...

\- Ne reste pas sur des a priori. Candy hocha la tête, contrite. Bien sourit-elle alors, mettons-nous à la vaisselle et allons nous coucher. Ah ... peux-tu s'il te plaît voir si mademoiselle Pony a besoin de quelque chose ?

La soirée se déroula dans le calme, Candy alla se ressourcer dans les branches de son chêne, et tout en regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles elle réalisa qu'elle avait en elle une certaine impatience d'être au lendemain après-midi. Niel ... il avait réussi là où quelques années plus tôt elle n'aurait jamais pu concevoir qu'il parviendrait à lui arracher une once d'amour. Elle ferma les yeux et goûta à ses souvenirs, sa façon qu'il avait de la traiter à la fois comme une sorte d'enfant et à la fois comme une femme. Ses yeux tour à tour emplis de désirs et tantôt animés d'une sorte de condescendance qu'elle exécrait mais au fil du temps elle s'était aperçue qu'elle adorait (surtout ses sens et son corps) sa façon qu'il avait de « l'aimer ». Sa pensée se délita et une Carmen s'imposa. Elle voulu la rejeter alors que dans ses oreilles un oiseau nocturne avait entreprit de communiquer, mais elle resta, figée. Elle fut chassée enfin, par un Niel contrit. Elle repensa alors à sœur Maria et un sourire illumina son visage. « _**Pourquoi pas lui faire confiance ? Tu l'as fuis comme aucune fille n'a fait fuir un homme et lui ? Lui a toujours cherché à te retrouver ! S'il ne t'aimait pas ou s'il cherchait vraiment à te faire du mal il n'aurait pas entreprit tout ce qu'il a fait !**_ ». Elle regarda la lune se dévoiler petit à petit des voiles filandreux et cotonneux, lumineuse comme jamais, et son être se mit en harmonie avec la nature. Elle reverrait Niel demain et cette perspective la mettait en joie. Vers minuit elle descendit, jeta un coup d'œil a Mademoiselle Pony emportée dans un rêve profond, son allégresse se dissipa devant cette femme qui s'était tant occupée d'elle par le passé. Doucement elle referma la porte, et se coucha dans la maison à présent calme et en proie à la sérénité de la nuit.

Les minutes de la matinée étaient plus extensibles dans la durée que d'ordinaire. Ce fut son impression ce qui accentua une impatience inhabituelle. Visiblement cela amusa Sœur Maria qui l'observait à la dérobée. Candy la surprit régulièrement avec un petit sourire entendu. Les enfants jouaient, certains cherchaient à s'investir pour la bonne marche de la maison. Candy s'occupa de mademoiselle Pony, la leva et lui fit prendre ses traitements ainsi que ses repas. À chaque fois la gravité et l'angoisse de la perdre l'envahissait ainsi qu'une angoisse concernant la prise en charge de l'orphelinat. Mademoiselle Pony avait beau être un peu diminuée, l'état d'âme de sa protégée l'interpela.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Lui demanda doucement Candy comprenant qu'elle cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

\- ... ne va pas ?

\- Je me fais du soucis, je me demande des choses qui ... elle n'acheva pas, et soupira, lasse.

\- Or... linat ? Elle ronchonna consciente qu'elle avait du mal à se faire comprendre.

\- Oui, conviens Candy qui usa d'un ton enjoué. Mais laissons cela hein, vous allez vous remettre et tout redeviendra comme avant. Le visage de la directrice s'assombrit et oscilla de droite à gauche.

\- Non ... sais bien.

\- Allons allons, pas de pensées noires ce matin !

Malgré cette joie de vivre qu'elle affichait le cœur de Candy sentait bien qu'un tournant allait s'amorcer. Sœur Maria reprendrait les rênes de l'établissement et peut-être lui demanderait-elle de la seconder ? Elle en était là de ses propres questions lorsque midi s'annonçât et qu'une bande de petits estomacs affamés vient bourdonner autour de la cuisine. Des petites mains et des petits pieds mirent la table dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quelques disputes passagères ponctuèrent la mise en place. Candy tout en guidant ce petit monde songea nostalgique que cette bonne humeur lui avait bien manquée.

L'après-midi fut enfin là, et Candy s'obligeait à canaliser son impatience en s'occupant. Malgré tous ses efforts, son envie l'hypnotisait sur la fenêtre donnant sur la cour où se garaient les voitures des futures familles adoptantes. Enfin un nuage de poussière apparut sur la petite route, et son être s'électrisa. « _ **Vite, trouve quelque chose pour t'occuper, montre-lui que tu n'es pas impatiente de le revoir, qu'il t'indiffère ! VITE !**_ ». Aussitôt elle entreprit de balayer le réfectoire et s'affaira. On toqua à la porte et devant l'air surpris de sœur Maria (le réfectoire ayant déjà été nettoyé une demi-heure avant) se contenta de rouler des yeux. Sa supérieure eut un petit rire puis alla ouvrir. C'était bel et bien Niel, toujours impeccable, peut-être était-il plus grand ? « _**Idiote, tu sais bien qu'il a fini sa croissance ! tu travailles trop de l'imagination !**_ », Elle continua sa tâche, imperturbable, absorbée par la concentration, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. En apparence parce qu'en elle son rythme cardiaque c'était considérablement emballé, un petit tremblement avait gagné ses jambes et son ventre lui envoyait des influx d'une nature très étrange. Niel sourit d'un air complice à sœur Maria tout en la saluant, et il demanda des nouvelles en premier lieu de Mademoiselle Pony. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit poser cette question, elle faillit lâcher sa tache pour se blottir dans ses bras. « _**Contrôle-toi, il n'a pas à savoir qu'il a gagné tout de suite ! Il fait ça pour ... pour ... se faire bien voir de sœur Maria !**_ » . Elle se tourna choquée vers la maîtresse de maison intérimaire lorsque celle-ci répondit que c'était Candy qui s'en était principalement occupée ce matin et ce midi et qu'il devrait directement s'adresser à elle. Un bref éclat de rire moqueur gicla jusqu'à ses oreilles alors que ses yeux la détaillaient avec espièglerie.

\- Bonjour Candy.

\- Bonjour Niel. Elle ferma les yeux, mécontente que son trouble soit à présent visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ces joues devaient ressembler à deux disques rouges.

\- Et bien il paraît que tu t'occupes de mademoiselle Pony ? L'autre fit un petit signe affirmatif. Alors comment va t-elle ?

\- Bien ... bien mais je pense que ... avoir la responsabilité de l'orphelinat est à présent au-dessus de ses forces. Laissons cela ... que ... pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Et bien je suis (il attrapa une chaise et s'accouda à la tablée) entrain de prendre la relève concernant le Ranch.

\- Oh ... ton père ...

\- Oh mon père va bien ! Mais pour lui aussi les responsabilités sont devenues un poids, alors à présent je prends ce qu'il m'est nécessaire pour prendre la suite. De plus je suis donc au courrant de l'état dans lequel se trouve l'orphelinat. Je ... j'ai décidé de me racheter. Je vais y mettre un don déjà ... ensuite je compte m'en occuper en participant activement dans l'éducation des enfants. Il la fixa le plus sérieusement du monde puis lâcha un soupir. Je donnerai des cours et lorsque je ne le pourrais pas pour une raison ou une autre je ferais intervenir un vrai professeur.

\- Tu ... alors là tu ...

C'était incroyable. Niel qui s'investissait dans une cause ! S'il voulait la leurrer il n'était pas loin d'y parvenir.

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas en clair, qu'un autre enfant connaisse ce que ... ce que tu as subi.

\- Je ... je comprends. Elle fronça les sourcils. Tu ... je croyais que tu travaillais dans une banque et ... où est Carmen ?

Une légère rougeur et des éclairs dans les yeux lui firent d'emblée regretter sa question mais après une hésitation il daigna y répondre.

\- Carmen ne sera jamais rien, je l'ai laissée à L.A et je gage qu'un jour elle trouvera ce qu'elle cherche. Il se leva et se planta devant Candy. Que sœur Maria soit là ou non il s'en fichait royalement. Candy (il lui prit la main), Candy quand comprendras-tu que je suis prêt à tout pour t'avoir à mes côtés ? Je pense te l'avoir suffisamment prouvé !

Elle le regardait totalement subjuguée. Évidemment qu'il était irrésistible ! Elle se sentit faiblir, ses jambes s'amollissaient comme si ces simples paroles avaient un effet magique. Sa salive s'évapora et son palais s'assécha comme si une tempête du désert s'y était produite. Son regard ne supportant pas une telle chaleur se dirigea vers ses pieds, là où l'effet ne la tétanisait plus. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses lèvres remuèrent et d'une voix faible daigna répondre le « Oui » fatidique. Le visage de Niel s'illumina comme s'il venait de mettre la main sur le Saint Graal. Il s'approcha alors et la serra contre lui. Il dégagea son oreille de ses boucles blondes et la parcourue de petits baisers. Elle ferma les yeux savourant alors un incroyable bien-être. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Sœur Maria avait quitté les lieux. Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Sœur Maria ... nous avons dû la choquer !

\- Elle s'en remettra. Candy, je ne plaisante plus à présent. Son visage devint grave et solennel. Je ... voilà, je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme. Une peur traversa Candy, Niel s'en aperçu et il poursuivit. Je te promets que tu ne crains plus personne au sain de ma famille. Élisa a totalement changée et ma mère se retrouve isolée avec la tante Elroy. Quoiqu'il arrive l'oncle William, Père et moi serons toujours à tes côtés.

\- Tu dis qu'Élisa a changé ? C'est possible ?

Niel lui sourit tendrement.

\- Oui ! Moi même j'ai eu du mal à accepter ce fait improbable ...

\- Et comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Mon père m'en a parlé. Bien sûr il tient ses informations de ma mère, sous le choc je dois dire. Il éclatât d'un petit rire. Candy le fixait en faisant un « O » splendide avec sa bouche. Effectivement vu comme ça elle n'avait plus à craindre sa belle famille. Cependant il restait un petit point à éclaircir.

\- Niel ... tu ne vas pas m'enfermer ... je ... je veux continuer de travailler ... ici ou ailleurs ... tu me comprends ? Je sais que c'est contre les principes de la grand-tante et ... de la famille en général, peut-être même de l'oncle William.

\- Tu feras ce dont tu auras envie. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, tout le temps engagée pour les autres donc bien sûr que tu peux travailler ! Pour ce qui concerne l'oncle William, lui comme moi t'aimons beaucoup trop pour te retenir prisonnière de l'étiquette. Il se tût, voulu se l'approprier dans sa mémoire. L'oncle William tu le sais, t'a toujours protégé, il toussotât. J'ai du lui donner toutes les preuves possibles et inimaginables pour le rendre à l'évidence que je serais pour toi l'homme de ta vie. John ... oui oui, c'est bien le John dont je parle et que tu connais ! Il était également un pion qu'il avait mit sur l'échiquier. Un pion pour rendre des comptes, surveiller qu'aucun mal ne te serait fait.

Le cœur de Candy battait à présent la chamade. Elle était touchée d'avoir été le centre d'attention de son père adoptif. Ses yeux pétillèrent, emplis de cette lumière qui signait à présent un amour grandiose envers ce garçon qu'elle avait tant honnis par le passé. « _**Les gens changent**_ » avait dit Sœur Maria. « _**C'est vrai pour Niel, c'est incroyable !**_ ».

\- Alors oui, oui je veux bien t'épouser Niel Legan ! Firent ses lèvres laissant filtrer une voix en partie inaudible.

\- Je ferais de toi la plus heureuse des mariées ! Et n'y tenant plus, l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui et l'embrassa. Bientôt des applaudissements envahirent la petite pièce et les interrompirent. C'étaient les enfants visiblement très heureux devant ce dénouement.

\- C'est pas tout ça lui chuchota Niel au creux de l'oreille, j'ai cette bande de petits monstres à éduquer ! Il se tourna vers la petite bande turbulente. Prêts pour le cours ? De mathématiques ? il y eut des mines déconfîtes et d'autres ravies qui lui répondirent. Allez ! On y va ! et il murmura un « tout à l'heure » à une Candy encore cramoisie mais néanmoins la fille en cet instant la plus heureuse du monde.

L'après-midi déroula ses secondes, minutes et heures sans état d'âme, le faisant jouer sur la gamme allant de « l'interminable » à « rapide comme l'éclair » selon qu'on soit Candy ou élève. Enfin lorsqu'il sortit de sa classe, il demanda à sœur Maria s'il pouvait emmener sa fiancé avec lui.

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Et où veux-tu m'emmener ?

\- Au Ranch. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une pâleur prenait de l'ampleur sur le visage de Candy. Je sais ... je sais ce que ça peut te faire ce retour aux sources mais je te demande d'avoir confiance. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Même si c'est difficile, je suis là, je serais là toujours à tes côtés. Il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

\- J'ai confiance Niel, d'accord !

\- Bien. Il se tourna vers sœur Maria. Cela ne vous gêne pas de vous occuper seule du coup de ... mademoiselle Pony ?

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Comment je faisais avant hein ?

\- Nous reviendrons dès demain. Promis !

Sœur Maria avait perdu ces dernières semaines de sa rigidité, elle était nettement plus flexible à présent et peut-être Niel y était pour quelque chose dans sa relative décontraction.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Candy prend le temps, l'orphelinat a toujours tourné, que tu sois là ou pas d'accord ? Monsieur Legan ... vous aussi, vous avez donné ces derniers jours un temps précieux et je vous en remercie. Rien ne presse, rien n'est urgent ou insurmontable je viens de le comprendre. Ce qui doit se faire se fait, ce qui ne le doit pas et bien ... il faut se faire une raison, ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous faut donc ... savourer le temps, savourez-le. À demain, peut-être ou pas ... !

Ils roulèrent une bonne heure quand enfin les grilles ouvragées du Ranch se dévoilèrent au détour d'une colline. Candy sentit son cœur se métamorphoser en bloc de glace, son sang se figer dans ses veines, une angoisse ancienne prenait possession de tout son être. Niel lâcha le levier de vitesse et sa main se posa sur la cuisse de sa passagère, afin de la rassurer, sentant comme par intuition une immense peur s'étendre dans l'habitâcle.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

Le père de Niel attendait son hôte sur les marches du palais. Candy jeta un bref coup-d'œil dans sa direction et s'obligea à se détendre. « _**Non il n'y allait plus lui arriver les méchants coups d'Élisa et de Niel, c'était du passé, oui elle devait lui faire confiance après tout n'avait-il pas démontré à quel point il l'aimait ?**_ » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête et vit ... la grange. La voiture s'arrêta et Niel l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Tout va bien se passer, il la fixait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Tu me fais confiance ? Elle hocha la tête. Je te promets que ce qu'il s'est produit ici n'aura plus jamais lieu. Je veux que tu sois sûre de mon amour pour toi. Alors ?

\- Je ... je te fais confiance Niel !

\- Bien. Enfin son visage se détendit et un bref sourire l'illumina. Elle ne put se résoudre à lui rendre la pareille. Il descendit et à son tour lui ouvrit la portière. Les jambes légèrement flageolantes elle obéit. Le père de Niel quitta son promontoire à son tour, et vient l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour Candy, ravi de vous revoir !

\- Merci Monsieur.

Rien n'avait changé d'après ses souvenirs. L'escalier monumental sur lequel le chat siamois aux pattes enduites d'une matière noire avait souillé son travail, les pièces qui s'alignaient dans une suite parfaite à l'étage, et enfin le salon monumental d'après son souvenir qui à présent avait une surface beaucoup moindre. Elle s'obligea à chasser à nouveau un souvenir désagréable, mais celui-ci tenace, comme ancré dans un recoin de son psychisme voulait à tout prix rester vivace. Niel s'aperçu de son mal-être, toute joie de vivre la fuyait désormais. Candy était entrain de faire de la spéléologie dans tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Inquiet il se décida à la faire revenir à la surface, à la vie.

\- Candy ? Tu vas bien ? Il chercha un signe, quelque chose d'optimiste sur son visage mais à part une pâleur tenace rien ne le réconforta.

\- Je ... elle ne put continuer sa voix s'étrangla. Elle renifla et tenta de contenir le flot des larmes qui menaçaient de tout engloutir. Oui ... elle inspira et expira profondément. Oui Niel je crois que ça va aller ... Son regard se fixa sur Niel, dubitatif. N'y tenant alors plus elle s'approcha de lui. Il comprit le message et l'enserra. Elle voulait être rassurée, protégée et lui Niel n'allait plus jamais se défiler. Il était un homme maintenant.

\- Ça va aller ... chuuuuuut ... Tout va bien se passer. Il lui caressa ses cheveux. Pendant un instant ils se crurent seuls au monde. Au bout de quelques secondes ils furent perturbés par un discret toussotement. Niel l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ce baiser avait pour but de lui insuffler une sorte de courage.

\- Ah Candy ! Comme je regrette ce qui s'est passé ici par le passé ! Le Père de Niel était grave, quelque chose en lui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler une sorte de culpabilité.

\- Oh Monsieur Legan, je ... je ne vous en veux pas du tout.

\- Je le sais. Mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas, je m'en veux. Il s'approcha alors de Niel dans une attitude solennelle. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Il soupira. Je dois même ajouter que je suis fière aussi d'Élisa. Devant la béatitude de Candy il sourit et elle se dit qu'il y avait entre les deux un lien très fort. Oui Candy ça va vous surprendre mais Élisa est également libérée de l'emprise de ma femme. C'est une excellente nouvelle non ?

\- Je ... j'en suis ravie !

\- C'est-à-dire ? Niel le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Et bien ta sœur travaille. Tu as du l'apprendre !

Niel moqueur regarda son père, y cherchant une quelconque plaisanterie.

\- Tu plaisantes finit-il par dire.

\- Non ! Ta sœur travaille et a réussi brillamment à conjuguer études de médecine et travail. Il se tourna vers Candy. Je pense que vous et ma fille vous n'aurez jamais une entende des plus cordiales mais voilà, tout arrive !

\- Et ... maman ?

\- Ah ta mère est sans dessus-dessous ! Comment sa fille ! si bien élevée ! Travailler comme une « pauvre » enfin tu la connais. Il attrapa sa pipe qu'il bourra. Niel manifestement n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- J'ai bien entendu ? Élisa travaille ? Alors là je suis ... sous le choc. Il fixa Candy mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle aussi s'interrogeait sur cette étonnante métamorphose. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru Élisa capable d'un tel changement. Niel non plus car à présent il en était à son dixième, « C'est incroyable ! ».

\- Oui et ce n'est pas tout ! Élisa a enfin un fiancé. Niel ahuri était bouche-bée. Cet homme devait être un saint.

\- Incroyable ! Radota Niel.

\- Oui et ce qui l'est encore plus c'est que c'est un certain « John », William-Albert m'a soufflé en rigolant à moitié que tu as été sans doute amené à le connaître. Niel le fixant les yeux ronds, son père eut un sourire espiègle. Je ne me trompe pas.

\- Hum ... Oui ... j'ai effectivement rencontré ce « John ».

\- Et bien voilà la boucle est bouclée. Il regarda sa montre à goussets et décréta alors que le dîner serait bientôt servi. Il engagea le couple à s'installer confortablement. Candy se sentait gauche et pas du tout à l'aise, ce malaise Niel le perçut parfaitement.

\- Viens ! Et cesse de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Son index lui parcourut tendrement sa joue. La domestique lui ouvrit une pièce, sa toute première chambre d'enfant adoptée qu'elle reconnue de suite. Installe-toi, je reviens dans dix minutes, Père n'aime pas que nous arrivions en retard.

\- D'accord souffla Candy. Merci !

Enfin seule, elle rangea ses quelques affaires dans l'armoire massive qui trônait face à son lit. Cela lui prit une poignée de minutes puis elle se posta devant la fenêtre, regardant la nuit prendre son territoire de lumière au soleil. « _**Que de chemin parcouru ! J'avais dix ans et j'ai été traitée comme une moins que rien, une pestiférée, un joujou à qui l'on pouvait faire du mal à loisir et maintenant ... maintenant je suis respectée, Niel (elle ferma les yeux et sourit, repensant à ses mains et la tendresse dont il était capable), Niel m'aime et est prêt à tout pour moi ! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru un seul instant !**_ » Et pourtant ... l'impossible s'était produit même pour Élisa. C'était incroyable aussi. Elle se souvient alors du repas et de l'humiliation sans précédent que Terry lui avait infligée. Il faut parfois un choc pour avancer sur le « bon » chemin. Pensivement elle laissa la pendule tourner et perdit la notion du temps. Niel inquiet de ne pas la retrouver dans la salle à manger vint la chercher, quelque peu inquiet.

\- Je suis heureux de te trouver ici. Il faut y aller d'accord ?

\- Excuse-moi ... je repensais à tout ... à mon passé ici, à toi ... j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Il ne répondit pas, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Le repas fut simple et merveilleux. Leur hôte était visiblement ravi d'être accompagné ce qui arrivait très rarement. Il n'aimait pas la foule et la superficialité, c'est tout du moins ce qu'il avoua, alors que Niel venait de lui proposer de retrouver la famille à Chicago.

\- Non merci, sans façon, je préfère – et tu le sais bien – la tranquillité de mon Ranch.

\- Ah papa lâcha Niel en soupirant. Tu ne changeras jamais ...

\- Et je ne désire pas. Il pinça les lèvres, visiblement c'était un sujet « persona non grata » dans la famille Legan. Candy écoutait le père et le fils sur ce qui semblait être un point de désaccord. Au moins tu as la chance d'avoir une jeune fille adorable, qui est belle pour ce qu'elle est.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire par là, Niel, que ta mère et moi et bien ... il le regarda tendrement, soucieux soudain du choix de ses mots. Et bien ça n'a jamais été l'amour ... avec un grand « A », il lui prit le bras et le serra. Toi, tu l'as le vrai amour, alors ne le lâche jamais.

Niel à son tour se tourna vers une Candy gênée de leur intimité, se sentant quelque part de « trop ».

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, j'en ai trop bavé ! Ça fait juste minimum deux années que je lui cours après ! N'est-ce pas ? Candy ne sortit aucun son et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Papa ... enfin co ... tu as eu le choix non ? Tu aurais pu refuser de l'épouser si vraiment elle ne te plaisait pas. Son père sourit mais son visage restait aussi froid et impassible qu'un glaçon.

\- Ta mère a changé à partir du moment ou je lui ai glissé la bague au doigt. Je sais mademoiselle que vous êtes différente. Totalement différente et c'est pour cette raison que je suis heureux que mon fils se soit attaché à vous.

\- Merci monsieur Legan souffla Candy.

\- Enfin bref ! Passons à la terrasse et profitons de la douceur du soir. Je ne vous propose pas un petit digestif Candy à moins que ... Celle-ci déclina comme ils s'y attendaient l'offre.

La conversation se dirigea sur les affaires et Candy laissa vagabonder son esprit alors qu'à présent les lumières fantomatiques du grand salon projetaient leurs reflets irréels sur le jardin entourant la maison. Son regard papillonna sur ce salon qui l'avait tant impressionnée pour la première fois. Toujours ce piano duquel aucun son à sa connaissance s'en était échappé, une bibliothèque extrêmement bien pourvue, un ensemble de canapé et de fauteuils travaillés richement le tout posé sur un tapis des plus épais qui faisait son petit effet. C'était un salon d'apparat, fait pour impressionner, se fut le sentiment qui l'habitait alors qu'elle en faisait le tour laissant les deux hommes à leur conversation au langage sibyllin. Le sommeil commençait à la gagner et une pensée l'emmena vers la maison de Pony et sa directrice au plus mal. Elle ressentit une légère culpabilité de n'être pas aux côtés de sœur Maria en cet instant.

Enfin à son grand soulagement la soirée s'acheva et chacun regagna sa chambre. Les paupières closes son esprit s'échappa mêlant son passé, son désir à ses rêves.

Le matin s'annonçait ensoleillé. Père et fils étaient déjà bien réveillés et parlaient d'une fête certainement à venir. Candy les salua et Niel appela pour que son petit-déjeuner lui soit servi.

\- Merci, mais et vous ...

\- Nous avons déjà mangé, nous t'attendions ! Il la regarda d'un air énigmatique.

\- Euh ... moi ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Et bien voilà, une réception est organisée en fin de semaine et l'oncle William souhaite la présence de tout le monde.

Candy avait suspendu son couteau enduit de beurre. Elle grimaça puis soudain elle trouva « le » prétexte d'y échapper.

\- Je n'ai pas y aller vous voilà rassurer. Niel jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de la regarder interrogateur.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ... j'ai renoncé à ... porter ce nom.

Il éclata de rire. Elle le fixait à présent agacée.

\- Candy je suis désolé, il tira une chaise à lui et lui fit face. Non tu fais partie de la famille André et je dois te dire que même si, même si l'oncle William avait été dans ton sens, cela ne changerait absolument rien. Elle mordit dans sa tartine, l'écoutant toutes oreilles déployées. Je t'aimerai même si tu étais d'origine modeste. Je pense que papa serait tout à fait d'accord même si ma mère en faisait un drame. N'est-ce pas ? Papa ?

\- Tout à fait. Il leur souriait ravi.

\- Bien ! Bon et bien nous partons en ville, tu as besoin d'une nouvelle tenue !

\- Niel ! Je ... il faut que je passe à l'orphelinat ... je veux voir comment va mademoiselle Pony !

\- Nous y passerons aujourd'hui ou demain, la réception est pour la fin de la semaine. À ce que j'ai compris, je crois, c'est pour fêter le succès de ma sœur à ses examens de fin d'année.

\- Oh ...

\- Ma sœur me scotche. Elle a réussi sa première année de médecine, c'est papa qui a eut la nouvelle ce matin par courrier. Il ricana. Je pense que ma mère est très contrariée de voir comment sa sainte progéniture a tournée !

\- C'est sûr fit son père.

La bourgade la plus proche du Ranch avait laissé un souvenir des plus amers à Candy, puisqu'elle y avait été par le passé en compagnie des rejetons méchants comme des teignes et de leur matrone. Ce passé lui collait à la peau, redoutant ainsi toutes les boutiques de luxe, ne s'y sentant aucunement à sa place. Niel qui depuis le temps la connaissait bien, tentât bien de la rassurer. Ils entrèrent dans la seule boutique de luxe qui cumulait les produits de luxe. Niel s'y sentit d'emblée comme chez lui, Candy sentit une pierre virtuelle occuper l'espace de son estomac.

\- Allons viens ! Il accapara une vendeuse qui lui sourit après un scanner efficace sur la richesse du client.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de ma fiancée. Une tenue, une paire de chaussures et des bijoux.

\- Oh ... avec plaisir ! Suivez-moi mademoiselle, allons dans le salon d'essayage !

Candy la suivit non sans jeter un regard teinté d'une légère angoisse à Niel qui l'encouragea en retour d'un petit signe de tête.

Les robes s'enchaînèrent. Niel, la vendeuse, et la patronne de la boutique y allaient de leurs regards acérés d'expert de mode. Lorsqu'une pause s'imposa après enfin le choix de la tenue Candy ne put se retenir de souffler à Niel que cela devait coûter une fortune et qu'une robe toute simple aurait pu faire l'affaire. Elle récolta un air amusé.

\- Niel je ne plaisante pas ! Je vais mettre cette robe sans doute qu'une fois ! C'est jeter l'argent par les fen ... Il l'arrêta en lui mettant son index sur ses lèvres. Niel !

\- Ça me fait plaisir, et pour le prix je t'interdis de t'en faire pour ça !

\- Mais c'est du gâchis souffla t-elle. Tout cet argent ... aurait pu servir, je ne sais pas moi ... à l'orphelinat !

\- L'orphelinat aura sa part. Déjà parce que je sais que tu vas t'en occuper très très bien et que tu seconderas Sœur Maria très efficacement.

N'ayant plus d'arguments, elle se tût et les essayages de chaussures reprirent.

Tout cela se termina au bout de trois heures puis le déjeuner s'imposa. Niel décida de se restaurer dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville.

\- Tu sais que ... enfin tu n'as plus à m'impressionner murmura Candy alors qu'un voiturier fit arrêter la voiture de Niel.

\- Déjà on y mange très bien, de deux ... de deux je suis certain que je ne serais pas importuné par qui que ce soit.

\- Importuné ?

\- Oui leva t-il les yeux au ciel. Candy en étant ma fiancé je te signale que tu fais de nombreuses déçues ! Les magasines sont à l'affût sans cesse de ma vie privée. Tu commences à saisir ?

\- Je crois.

\- Je ne veux pas risquer d'être ennuyé par des photographes et que toi et moi nous nous étalions à la « Une ». Ils s'installèrent à l'écart, manifestement le patron du lieu connaissait les exigences du parti le plus en vue de la région.

\- Tout se vend, tout s'achète. C'est la raison pour laquelle ma mère, il marqua une pause tout en la regardant amoureusement, la raison pour laquelle ma mère a toujours tenu à ce que notre « réputation » (il prit soin de marquer le mot par des guillemets manuels) soit sans tâche.

\- Je comprends. Je ... je ne rentre pas trop dans le cadre je le sais.

Il rit discrètement.

\- Tu rentres par-fai-te-ment dans le cadre. Je te rassure totalement là-dessus.

\- Je suis une orpheline, les journalistes vont fouiller dans mon passé, ils vont entendre les méchancetés du passé ... à ces mots il lui prit doucement la main, massant ces doigts fins.

\- Non. Je t'interdis de penser ça. Il lui sourit et se contient. Il avait une envie furieuse de la serrer dans ses bras. Ce n'est plus dans l'intérêt de la famille de te salir. Je crois même que cela ne l'a jamais été ! La grand-tante a bien trop peur des rumeurs !

Candy baissa la tête. Elle repensait à ces moments où elle avait été rabaissée par les Legan devant leur parterre relationnel. Son regard balaya le visage parfait de Niel, qui avait tant changé ! Il s'en aperçut et amusé lui dit « Candy si tu ne changes pas ta façon de me regarder je vais perdre le peu de maîtrise que j'ai de moi-même ! ». Il afficha un sourire de bonheur qui illumina le petit coin cosy où ils étaient installés.

\- Je ... excuse-moi. C'est si ... si incroyable ! Jamais je n'aurais dit qu'un jour je serais là avec toi, dans ce lieu, c'est si ... si ...

\- Je sais. Je pense que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui concerne ma sœur je pense que tu vas être ébahie, tout comme moi !

\- Oui ton père ... J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Moi pas. Avant que tu prennes la poudre d'escampette l'hiver dernier, il lui adressa un petit air contrarié, Élisa venait de vivre la pire soirée de sa vie.

\- Terry ?

\- Et oui « ton » Terry.

\- Ce n'est plus « mon » Terry. Un goût amer tordit sa bouche. Le temps avait passé sur son chagrin de premier amour. Le temps efface tout, inéluctablement. Niel je t'assure que Terry fait parti désormais de mon passé.

\- Mais je le sais bien. Il but une gorgée du vin Français que le sommelier venait d'apporter. Il prit le temps de le savourer et l'invita à en faire de même. Elle obéit. Je sais que tu l'as en partie oublié mais ma sœur avait toujours l'espoir que Terry ferait attention à elle. Elle pensait tout comme moi d'ailleurs, que tout s'achète.

\- Et ?

\- Elle s'est fait humilier, elle a été rejetée, tout comme moi je l'ai été d'ailleurs. Il la fixa sans aucune animosité. C'est ce qui nous a fait tous les deux avancer.

\- Elle ... c'est à cause de ça qu'elle a voulu ... faire médecin ?

\- Elle a voulu en tout premier lieu s'échapper de ce qu'à présent nous avons compris, être une prison. Devant l'air surpris de Candy il eut un petit rire. Oui tu as bien entendu, une prison. Une prison sur ce que nous pouvons ou non faire, nos ami(e)s trié(e)s sur le volet, les lieux où nous devons sans faute nous trouver, tu comprends ? C'est donc une prison et quelque part tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'y échapper.

\- Ta mère ... elle a été ... fâchée non ?

\- Et pas qu'elle. Ma sœur a compris qu'il lui fallait à tout prix changer, même si ce changement passait par la colère de ma mère et de la grand-tante.

\- Je ne pensais pas ta sœur si courageuse. Tu vas avoir du mal à entendre ce que je vais dire mais ... j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle est devenue !

Il hocha la tête et encore il s'obligea à taire le fait que désormais Élisa avait un fiancé, Candy allait être estomaquée.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient tous les trois Chicago, abandonnant le Ranch au contremaître efficace désigné par le patron, ils firent une halte à l'orphelinat. Candy n'en avait pas émis le souhait mais Niel et son père savaient bien que l'état de la directrice l'ennuyait. Ils quittèrent la route et prit le chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle tapota l'épaule de Niel assis à côté du conducteur et le remercia.

Un silence de mort inhabituel entourait la maison. Quelques enfants jouaient à l'extérieur mais à des occupations étonnamment calmes pour leur âge, Candy sentit monter en elle une sourde angoisse : il était arrivé l'inconcevable à mademoiselle Pony ! À peine la voiture s'arrêta qu'elle en sortit en trombe et frappa à la porte. Le visage défait de Sœur Maria la conforta dans la pire des nouvelles.

\- Ah Candy ! Messieurs ! Sa voix se brisa et un chapelet de sanglots s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Mademoiselle Pony ... elle est ... excusez-moi Sœur Maria mais il faut que je sache !

La Sœur libera l'entrée et Candy se dirigea vers la chambre de celle qu'elle aimait tant. Une hésitation, un froid polaire s'insinua telle la Kundalini dans sa colonne vertébrale, le temps changea d'échelle, les muscles de ses jambes obéissants à des nerfs obscures perdirent leur ténacité, ses poumons se dirent qu'il était temps d'inspirer profondément et de puiser une force cosmique pour regonfler son courage à affronter sa plus grande peur en cet instant précis. Elle appuya sur la poignée et entra. De suite elle referma la porte derrière elle. C'était son instant à elle, son instant privilégié avec cette femme qu'elle considérait comme sa propre mère. Lentement elle s'approcha d'elle sous la présence sculptée d'un crucifix trônant sur le mur. Mademoiselle Pony était reposée, les traits détendus, comme délivrés d'une douleur corporelle insoutenable, presque « gaie ». Son corps ne faisait plus que la moitié que celui de son souvenir. Candy s'agenouilla, joint ses mains et s'enferma dans la prière pour le repos de l'âme éternelle de sa bienfaitrice. Combien de temps resta t-elle ainsi ? Elle en eue aucune idée. Se fut enfin Sœur Maria qui rompit son recueillement.

\- Candy ... je sais que c'est dur mais ...

Candy se redressa difficilement. Ahurie elle vit que la nuit tombait presque.

\- Ton fiancé commença Sœur Maria et ...

\- Mon ?

\- Ah Candy ma pauvre petite ! Tu es perturbée et je le comprends ... elle se tût, laissant le temps œuvrer pour qu'enfin elle reprenne pied dans la réalité.

\- Oh Niel ! Et son Père !

\- Voilà soupira Sœur Maria. Ne te voyant pas revenir ils ont décidé de poursuivre la route demain.

\- Mais ... mademoiselle Pony ... son enterrement ...

\- Il est prévu pour dans deux jours. « _**Dans deux jours nous serons vendredi ... la réception est prévue pour samedi je crois ... tant pis je reste ici pour seconder Sœur Maria**_ ». Ne t'inquiète pas, messieurs Legan Père & Fils ont décidé de rester ici si tu le désires.

\- Ils ... ils sont d'accord ?

Un petit raclement de gorge derrière elle la fit se retourner, c'était Niel dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une sorte de portail dimensionnel, une frontière avec laquelle il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. La mort d'aussi près était pour lui une sorte de découverte qu'il lui fallait apprivoiser.

\- Oui ... bien sûr ! Je sais à quel point mademoiselle Pony a de l'importance pour toi ! Nous resterons donc si bien sûr ça ne dérange pas.

\- D'aucune façon. Sœur Maria eut un bref sourire.

Le Dîner se déroula dans un silence de recueillement, même les plus petits pensionnaires semblaient comprendre que la situation était grave. Chacun débarrassa ses couverts et un fait incroyable se produisit alors – devant le regard ébahi de Candy – Niel se proposa pour donner un coup de main. « _**Il a incroyablement changé, il est comme chez lui, tellement simple ! Si loin de l'étiquette imposée par la famille ! Si accessible ! Et incroyable ... les enfants semblent l'adorer !**_ ». Il ne lui traversa pas l'esprit que Niel jouait peut-être un rôle. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Contre toute attente il aimait cet endroit où il était dispensé de jouer son rôle de parfait fils de famille, dispensé de jouer le rôle que tout le monde s'attendait à voir lorsqu'il apparaissait, celui du fils Legan, le premier parti de la région. Il était bien ici ! Il s'amusait avec les petits qu'il avait appris à connaître, il s'était informé de leur histoire personnelle et pour certains elle était des plus dramatique. Alors il avait décidé d'aider en apportant de son éducation et pour la première fois de sa vie s'était rendu utile et fier de lui.

La nouvelle du décès de mademoiselle Pony firent se succéder les fortunes diverses et variées des alentours. Niel aurait pu craindre d'être confondu comme étant quelqu'un ne se respectant pas en fréquentant les « pauvres » comme aurait dit sa mère mais son père et lui étaient d'accord là-dessus : l'avis des autres ne leur importaient désormais peu. Tom, le compagnon de Candy dans son enfance, vint également se recueillir accompagné par le fermier riche et imposant qu'était son père. Se connaissant parfaitement bien Legan Senior entrèrent en discussion à l'écart, laissant Niel et Tom faire connaissance devant le regard intrigué de Candy. Cela ne se passa pas trop mal puisque de temps en temps un éclat de rire animait leur dialogue. Candy put replonger dans l'accueil de ceux qui avait parfaitement connu cette femme exceptionnelle, relayée par Sœur Maria. Les enfants étaient occupés et encadrés par l'une ou l'autre, répondant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient à leurs questions et leurs chagrins.

La journée avait été épuisante et Candy se déroba après le dîner pour se ressourcer auprès de son chêne chéri. Elle grimpa l'escalier que déroulaient les branches et se retrouva au sommet, touchant presque les étoiles. Elle se surprit à penser que l'une d'elle pouvait être cette femme qui avait été si douce, si compréhensive à son égard. Le temps des larmes était passé ! Elle savait qu'à présent cette âme adorable et admirable avait gagné un repos éternel fait de félicité et de bonheur incommensurable. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. La nuit l'enveloppa totalement et se fut le froid qui lui fit quitter son perchoir. Elle toucha le sol et sentit une présence. Un cri mourût dans sa gorge quand elle reconnu Niel.

\- Tu m'as fais peur !

\- À moi aussi tu m'as fais peur ! Je me demandais bien où tu étais ! Il avait cet air sévère qui la troublait tant à présent.

\- Ici, ici je me sens bien, je me suis toujours ressourcée ici. Même au Collège Royal ! Elle le fixa consciente qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Oui même au Collège en Angleterre il y avait un chêne. Elle lui sourit. J'y allais reprendre régulièrement des forces.

Niel se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Allez ... entrons ... je sens que mes pensées ne vont pas être très sages si je reste ici à te regarder ! Lui murmura t-il tout en faignant de résister contre l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui.

L'ultime cérémonie eut lieu le lendemain. Une foule conséquente accompagna le cercueil jusqu'à sa dernière demeure terrestre. Candy ne put dissimuler quelques larmes et Niel fut à la hauteur de son besoin de soutien. « Merci » lui soufflait-elle de temps en temps. Enfin en milieu d'après-midi se fut le temps des embrassades et des « au-revoir », « à bientôt », et les Legan partirent vers Chicago tout en promettant de revenir au plus vite.

Les champs et les chemins cabossés, inadaptés aux roues des véhicules neufs il faut bien le dire, cédèrent la place aux routes désormais fonctionnelles pour ces voitures de l'ère moderne. L'air pur lui aussi du céder une partie de son espace à celui plus foncé et à l'odeur marquée, dégagé par grandes salves de toux et de crachats, des cheminées industrielles de la ville. Les arbres désormais étaient tous bien alignés, régulièrement et symétriquement exactement comme la nature a horreur de tout ce qui est ordonné, comme si l'homme voulait se détacher à tout prix du désordre et du chaos, de ce qui fait la vie, l'essence même de sa propre existence. Candy sentit au fond d'elle un petit pincement lorsqu'elle franchit symboliquement la frontière entre ces deux mondes antagonistes. Les cris des enfants, le silence de la maison de Pony étaient désormais remplacés par les klaxons des conducteurs furieux et soucieux de se démarquer de leur concurrent installés aussi dans ses caisses à savon. Le silence n'était plus qu'un souvenir, la ville bougeait, grouillait de petits insectes voraces et bruyants juchés sur leurs deux pattes et gesticulant sans arrêt. « Insecte » cela propulsa Candy dans cet univers tapissé de rideaux épais et de velours, faits sans doute pour amortir le choc des phrases acerbes, des médisances des uns et des autres, toutes programmées pour toucher en plein cœur une victime de choix. Une arène, voilà l'image qui s'imposa à elle. « _**Pourvu que je ne sois pas la victime du jour, un pauvre taureau qui n'a rien demandé à personne ...**_ » puis son regard toucha son compagnon de route et son anxiété diminua.

Les pensées de Niel étaient guère différentes de celles de Candy. Lui aussi vivait le passage entre les mondes et d'autant plus intensément que c'était pour la première fois. La ville et ses bruits lui faisaient regretter le silence, le calme et la quiétude de la maison de Pony. Enfin quand la demeure majestueuse des André se profila au détour d'une rue, il prit inconsciemment une attitude protectrice. Il eut conscience qu'il entrait peut-être dans un nid de vipères et il inspecta en lui toutes les ressources et antidotes qu'il aurait sous la main pour se protéger lui-même et surtout sa future femme. « _**Je dois prouver que désormais je suis de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces à ses côtés, que jamais je ne la laisserais seule face aux attaques de ma mère et de la grand-tante, jamais**_ ». Sa mâchoire se contracta ainsi que ses poings. Le courage n'avait jamais investi son être par le passé mais désormais l'habitat devait lui convenir car tel un Bernard Lhermitte choisissant avec soin sa future coquille, il l'emplit, il se déversa en lui comme un vin tiré emplissant un Nabuchodonosor au ras du goulot. Ainsi gonflé à bloc il se découvrit une certaine impatience à montrer à tous et surtout – toutes – le nouveau Niel.

La voiture parcourut la distance du portail à l'entrée majestueuse de la maison, étalant son gazon impeccable, ses massifs parfaits et réguliers, comme une carte postale, montrant ainsi à l'impudent que les André étaient une famille respectable et surtout puissante. Le bruit des graviers ressembla au bruit du papier de verre qui écorche la peau et les oreilles. Pour Candy il lui arracha une grimace, et une certaine appréhension.

Niel descendit puis vint lui ouvrir la portière. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant, fier et sûr de lui à présent. La force qu'il avait à présent communiqua à son être, comme une cellule en proie à la nature qui se divise pour que chaque partie devienne autonome, la force se déversa aussi en elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils affichèrent alors la même certitude. À deux, ils allaient être invincibles. Il prit sa main et la serra très fort.

Le courage faillit l'abandonner aussi vite qu'il était venu en elle lorsqu'elle aperçut Élisa. Un « vieux » souvenir revint à sa mémoire, lorsqu'elle l'avait accueillie avec Niel dans le but de la marier de force. « _**Courage ma vieille, il paraît qu'Élisa a changé et pourquoi pas ... Niel a bien réussi ce tour de force que tu aurais juré impossible !**_ ». La dernière marche et se fut le face à face. Elle but psychiquement une goutte de courage et d'une voix qu'elle voulut le plus ferme possible :

« - Bonjour Élisa.

\- Bonjour Candy. « _**Bon déjà pas de phrase désobligeante ...**_ » expira Candy en pensée. Je pense que tu dois connaître quelqu'un. Elle lui sourit mais pas comme par le passé, ce sourire narquois qui ne parvenait jamais à camoufler une future attaque. Le cœur de Candy eut un raté, sans doute par habitude dès que sa propriétaire devait parler à cette fille.

\- Oh ... euh ... Elle sentit son courage s'étioler. Élisa eut alors un geste incroyable. Elle lui saisit la main gauche.

\- Candy ... j'ai changé. Elle lui sourit, consciente aussi que son frère pouvait à présent l'attaquer tel l'épervier survolant un champ prêt à fondre sur un Campagnol. Je sais que tu crois que c'est ... c'est peut-être une énième ruse de ma part. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh ... j'avoue, je ne sais pas ! Elle jeta un bref coup-d'œil à Niel qui se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête.

\- J'ai changé, et à ce titre je ... Candy je tiens à te demander pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

« _**Ai-je bien entendu ?**_ ». Candy la fixait ahurie.

Élisa éclata de rire.

\- Niel ? Malicieusement elle scruta son frère.

\- Et bien j'avoue qu'on me l'avait dit, mais là ... néanmoins son ton indiquait clairement encore qu'il redoutait un mauvais tour.

Le visage de sa sœur se voilà une microseconde de tristesse.

\- J'ai changé. Allons, venez ! Tout le monde vous attend. Elle s'avisa que son père était resté en retrait. Les rencontres familiales n'avaient jamais été son fort. Allons papa ... elle l'encouragea, viens !

Tandis qu'ils entrèrent tous dans la gueule du monstre, Candy n'en revenait toujours pas de la transformation d'Élisa. La main de Niel diffusa en elle une douce chaleur, contrariant le froid abyssal de cette maison qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Le cœur de Candy sauta de joie lorsqu'elle vit Annie et Archibald accourir vers eux. Ils étaient ravis de son retour et Candy constata que désormais la petite famille allait s'agrandir.

\- Toutes mes félicitations fit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci ! C'est pour septembre ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Archibald en rougissant. Mais assez parlé de nous, et toi ? Pardon et vous ?

\- J'avoue que je ne m'y fais toujours pas ! Souligna Archibald tout en lançant un regard appuyé à Niel. J'avoue que ... jamais je n'aurais dit que Candy et toi ...

\- Tout arrive ! Ironisa Niel tout en serrant la main de Candy.

\- C'est vrai ça ... tout arrive ! Élisa est transformée ! C'est incroyable ! Elle se pencha vers Candy avec un air de conspiratrice. Elle ne nous snobe plus ! Elle est aimable, souriante ... incroyable.

\- Oui je m'en suis rendue compte ! Je me demande bien ce qui a pu provoquer un tel changement.

Archibald et Niel eurent un petit sourire complice.

\- À ton avis ? Se moqua gentiment Archi.

\- Un garçon ?

\- Dans le mille.

\- Ta sœur a un fiancé ? Alors je comprends mieux !

\- Hum ... hum ... se contenta t-il énigmatique.

Leur conversation fut bientôt interrompue. La cérémonie allait commencer, encensant le succès d'Élisa sur les deux tableaux, sentimental et professionnel. Candy néanmoins fit bonne figure même si au fond d'elle-même subsistait la méfiance comme la lie dans une bouteille de vin de luxe. Elle applaudie chaleureusement alors qu'Élisa remerciait toute l'assemblée. Elle allait finir son discours lorsque son attention tomba sur celle qu'elle avait de tout temps détestée, et sur son frère. Elle reprit le micro et termina par :

« - Merci à mon frère Niel, et à Candy Neige André d'être également présents. Je sais qu'ils ont fait une longue route pour être ici aujourd'hui, car ils reviennent de Phoenix (il y eu des « Oh » et des « Ah » plus ou moins discrets dans l'assistance), et je sais aussi que pour Candy ce n'est peut-être pas un moment des plus faciles car j'ai appris le décès d'une personne certainement très chère à son cœur. » Candy la fixait, ébahie et les larmes aux yeux. La surprise ne s'arrêtait pas là. Élisa sur son promontoire, l'invita alors à monter pour la rejoindre. Candy fit signe que non mais Niel à ses côtés l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête. Elle obtempéra.

\- Candy je suis heureuse que tu sois à mes côtés. Le cœur de Candy battait la chamade, elle se sentait très gênée d'être soudain le centre de l'attention.

\- Merci Élisa mais c'est toi la Reine de la soirée ...

\- Peut-être mais ... sans toi je n'y serais pas parvenue.

\- Tu me fais trop d'honneur. C'est toi qui as réussi tout ce que tu as entrepris ! C'est – je dois dire – c'est incroyable. Tout en parlant elle la scrutait, redoutant un piège, une pique, une morsure douloureuse comme par le passé elle en avait fait usage.

\- En fait durant cette année durant laquelle j'ai travaillé (elle balaya la salle presque supérieure), je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Vois-tu reprit-elle plus fort dans le micro, j'ai eu une leçon l'année précédente ... et j'ai compris quelque chose. Elle fit face à l'assemblée, revigorée par une nouvelle confiance intérieure. J'ai compris que l'argent c'est bien, mais j'ai compris aussi qu'il a ses limites. Candy la regardait s'exprimer comme hypnotisée. Elle amorça une tentative d'évasion pour retrouver son anonymat, mais la star ne le désirait visiblement pas. J'ai compris qu'il faut donner du temps et de l'attention aux autres sinon la vie devient ennuyeuse, on fréquente des gens par intérêt pour lesquels on ne ressent rien ! « _**Élisa ! Ce que tu viens de dire ne va pas plaire du tout !**_ ». Elle sourit à nouveau, laissa une poignée de seconde planer au-dessus d'elle comme si par prestidigitation elle les avait lancée elle-même, puis reprit tranquillement. Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans _**deux**_ garçons qui ont énormément comptés pour moi. Terrence GrandChester qui m'a ouvert les yeux sans complaisance, et ... elle se tourna, chercha du regard quelqu'un puis le trouva et l'invita aussi à monter sur l'esplanade. John Silverman, désormais adjoint à monsieur William Albert André, mon Oncle et également mon fiancé. Il y eut comme un brouhaha dans la salle qui ne l'émouva pas le moins du monde. Candy vit alors John monter les rejoindre. Le choc passé elle sourit. Voilà mesdames, messieurs les secrets de ... de ...

\- Ta réussite mon cœur, intervint alors John tout en l'enlaçant. »

La salle laissa éclata sa joie.

Candy se demanda quelle tête arborait la mère des enfants Legan, ainsi que la grand'tante Elroy, plutôt hermétiques à ce genre de manifestation.

Après ce discours les convives furent invités à s'installer dans la grande salle à manger. La dernière fois, cette salle lui avait laissé un souvenir ineffaçable. À Niel aussi puisqu'il se pencha vers son oreille et souffla :

«- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir !

\- Non ! Non répétât-elle doucement. »

Il contempla son visage et son regard s'adoucit. Elle était sincère, elle avait vraiment fait le deuil de sa méfiance et antipathie (bien légitime il faut bien le dire) du passé.

Élisa trônait au centre avec John, de part et d'autre, le gratin familial avait prit place avec la mère de la nouvelle fiancée, Albert aux côtés de la matriarche. Du côté de John, le père d'Élisa. Manifestement la famille de John n'avait pas été prévenue ou n'existait pas. Candy et Niel faisaient face à Annie et Archibald bien encadrés eux aussi par monsieur et madame Brighton.

Se fut un dîner des plus classique dans lequel s'installèrent au fur et à mesure des plats, des conversations anodines. Enfin le bal commença, et la star l'ouvrit avec grâce et bonne humeur. Candy ne put s'empêcher de constater que son ennemie du passé avait beaucoup de grâce et d'élégance comme si une rigidité, un mal-être qui l'habitait tel un parasite, l'avait désertée pour contaminer ailleurs. Cette « bonne » ambiance lui fit passer un agréable moment. De temps en temps elle cherchait du regard les femmes qui avaient longtemps ternies sa joie de vivre, et cela ne la rassura pas du tout de voir qu'elles conversaient en lui jetant des petits regards furtifs. « _**Elles complotent, j'en suis sûre ... je me demande bien ce qu'elles manigancent à mon sujet, je vois madame Legan sans cesse regarder dans ma direction !**_ ». Niel bientôt s'aperçut aussi de son comportement.

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je me demande ... Niel ... tu vas me dire que je ne risque plus rien ...

\- Éxactement. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ta mère et la grand'tante ... elles ne cessent pas de me regarder en parlant ! Je suis sûre qu'elles ...

\- Non ... Tu te fais des idées ! Allez dansons !

Il l'entraîna alors dans une danse qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pour laquelle elle eut le plus grand mal à éviter ses pieds. Lui manifestement s'amusait et il la serra plus contre lui.

\- Niel ! Tu me sers trop fort !

\- Écoute ... je vais quand même porter crédit à ce que tu dis. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou ... je te promets, ça te va ?

\- Merci.

Le bal s'acheva vers l'aube. La bienséance exigeait que même les fiancés fassent chambre à part. La chambre qui fut attribuée à Candy était luxueuse sans être tape-à-l'œil, un cabinet de toilette jouxtait la pièce. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps frais. Aussitôt Morphée vint la chercher pour lui faire une visite guidée des rêves. La demeure devint bientôt aussi silencieuse que le palais d'Aurore, la princesse aux bois dormant. Seul Niel eut du mal à attraper les wagons express du sommeil. L'attitude d'Élisa l'interrogeait, avait-elle vraiment changée _**à ce point**_? Il connaissait l'esprit retors de sa sœur pour en avoir été le complice un grand nombre d'année, que mijotait-elle ? Il retourna toutes les possibilités d'un piège et finit par conclure alors que les autres habitants commençaient à se libérer des anneaux de la fatigue et du sommeil, qu'il allait lui falloir redoubler de vigilance et pourquoi pas mettre John au courant du passé plus que trouble de sa sœur ?

Il interpela John alors que celui-ci avait décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville. L'atmosphère guindée de la maison lui pesait par moment et il s'octroyait quelques récréations. Niel en profita pour lui proposer de faire un tour.

\- Et Candy ?

\- Elle dort encore répondit Niel. Il faut que je vous parle reprit-il plus doucement.

\- Ok. Je comptais faire quelques balles au club de tennis ... il le balaya du regard. Je pense donc que vous ... Niel agita son index. Oui ?

\- Tu, dites-moi « tu » !

\- Ok, tu n'es pas en tenue !

\- J'avoue que le tennis n'est pas trop mon fort mais je reviens.

Ils allèrent un peu à l'écart de la ville. Là se trouvait un club de Tennis accueillant les sportifs fortunés. Des terrains étaient disposés tout autour du bâtiment principal, un bar qui faisait aussi quelques repas pour les drogués du sport, il y avait quelques vestiaires au confort irréprochable.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ils louent aussi des raquettes aux novices.

Niel opina.

Ils jouèrent environ deux heures. Niel rata quelques balles faciles au début puis devient de plus en plus performant au fur et à mesure des échanges. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent et Niel put enfin en venir à sa préoccupation principale.

\- Alors ? John bu une gorgée de son eau fraiche.

\- Alors voilà j'ai un problème et il concerne ta fiancée ... Élisa.

\- Ah ?

\- Hum ... oui permets-moi d'être méfiant. Niel le scruta attentivement. Sais-tu vraiment qui elle est ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je veux dire que ... elle a de tout temps détesté Candy. Ce revirement, je te l'avoue, m'inquiète.

\- À ce point ?

\- Je connais ma sœur, et on ne peut pas justement changer comme ça, grommela t-il.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'un garçon lui avait fait comprendre certaines choses.

Niel fit la moue. Oui évidemment ... mais à ce point de « gentillesse » c'était pour lui inconcevable, forcément il y avait quelque chose. Une vague d'angoisse le traversa en songeant que Candy était toute seule dans ce nid de vipères.

\- Oui je le connais. Il la certes, quelque peu rabrouée, il la même on peut le dire, humiliée ... je doute cependant que cela ait eu un quelconque effet.

\- Tu ne fais donc pas confiance à ta sœur ?

Niel se pencha vers John avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Jamais.

\- Ouah ! Il a dû y aller fort !

\- Élisa a toujours détesté Candy, je peux te l'avouer ... tout comme moi ! Je l'ai détestée parce qu'elle nous a toujours résister. Il eut un petit rire puis son visage reprit son sérieux. Elle n'a jamais changé sa ligne de conduite malgré le mal que nous lui avons fait. Je te raconte son histoire depuis le début ?

\- Oui s'il te plait. Ainsi je verrais si réellement tu crois que ta sœur joue la comédie ou non.

\- Bien. Il toussotât et bue une gorgée de la bouteille de vin fraiche que venait d'apporter le serveur. Aussitôt imité par John. Il mit ses doigts en vis à vis, faisant une sorte de pyramide et commença. Mes parents avaient décidés que nous manquions ma sœur et moi de compagnie, plus exactement de nous faire des amis dans les couches sociales inférieures à la nôtre, pour nous ... pour nous montrer en quelque sorte que nous étions privilégiés. John opina même s'il n'approuvait pas le moins du monde ce genre d'éducation. Candy a été la troisième à entrer dans nos vies continua Niel.

\- Troisième ?

Niel le gratifia d'un regard acéré dont il avait le secret.

\- Oui tu as bien entendu, la troisième. Les deux autres se sont sauvés au bout de la première semaine.

\- À ce point ?

\- Nous étions ... imbus de nous-mêmes, nous étions ma sœur et moi traités comme des rois. Candy est alors arrivée. Il grimaça à l'évocation de son accueil personnel.

\- Et ?

\- Je l'ai accueilli avec un seau d'eau glacée.

\- Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

Niel éclata de rire et quelques convives se retournèrent.

\- Pas du tout ! Il lui sourit. À ton avis ... comment a t-elle répondu ?

\- Euh ... elle t'a coursé et t'a mit une raclée ?

\- Non ... mais ça aurait pu ... je vois que tu l'as bien cernée.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle m'a enserré l'avant-bras avec son lasso, ce qui a fait crier ma sœur. Ma mère est intervenue et bien sûr ... il arqua ses sourcils ... à ton avis ?

\- C'est Candy qui a été punie !

\- Éxactement. Il soupira.

\- Elle a dû vivre une sorte d'Enfer.

\- Comme les autres, mais elle ... elle a résisté. En y repensant je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment que ...

\- Mais tu la détestais !

\- Oui ... mais quelque part ... je voulais toujours savoir ce qu'elle faisait, comment l'atteindre, je me demande ... depuis qu'elle m'est indispensable ... si ce n'était pas une sorte de moyen pour qu'elle me remarque. Vois-tu quand Terrence Grandchester ... oui ... (il eut un petit sourire en coin), Oui celui-là même, et bien je me demande si ça ne m'agaçait pas déjà qu'elle en soit complètement amoureuse.

\- Si c'était le cas tu aurais agi autrement, je veux dire que tu ne l'aurais pas cherché comme tu l'as fais.

\- Hum ... je ne sais pas. C'est clair que je n'étais pas dans les mêmes dispositions que maintenant. Maintenant je veux la protéger des espèces de nuisibles qui pourraient la blesser ! Je voudrais savoir si ma sœur fait partie du lot.

\- Tu penses qu'elle joue un rôle ?

\- Ma sœur est l'être le plus sournois qui existe. Je le sais parce que j'ai été comme elle.

John soupira.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Que tu sondes son état d'esprit. Je veux savoir si elle est réellement ce qu'elle prétend être.

\- Je comprends.

\- Alors ?

\- Ok.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au Q.G des André, tout y était calme. Niel demanda où se trouvait Candy et les domestiques l'informèrent qu'elle était en « réunion » avec le gratin familial. Le cœur de Niel manqua un battement. Élisa avait mit un plan à exécution et il avait fonctionné !

\- Où ? Fit-il, son visage marqué par une soudaine angoisse.

\- Dans le grand salon monsieur !

Niel toqua et ne prit pas la peine d'attendre le sésame pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Fit-il, les sens en alerte et la bouche sèche.

\- Niel ! C'était la grand'tante Elroy qui s'était levée, offusquée par l'attitude cavalière de son petit-fils.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, commença brièvement Niel, son regard comme hypnotisé sur une Candy plutôt pâle, encadrée par l'oncle William et Georges. Quelque part il fut rassuré de leur présence.

\- Allons Niel ne sois pas si inquiet fit Albert qui lui aussi s'était levé. Viens nous rejoindre, nous mettions au point vos fiançailles. Il baissa les yeux. Nous t'avons cherché puis avons appris que tu étais parti avec John ...

Niel se passa la main dans les cheveux. Son angoisse venait de le délester de son poids sur ses épaules.

\- Nos fiançailles ?

\- Oui tu as bien entendu !

Niel vint s'asseoir et jeta un coup d'œil vers Candy. Même les traits tirés elle était toujours aussi magnifique, ses cheveux coupés courts, blonds et bouclés l'embellissaient, il ne regrettait pas ses couettes ! Il l'enveloppa d'un regard protecteur qu'elle reçu cinq sur cinq, ses joues s'irisant d'une légère teinte rosée.

\- Bien ! Fit la grand'tante. Maintenant que tout le monde est là nous pouvons enfin organiser la cérémonie. Niel s'adossa confortablement, se promettant de tout surveiller et en tout premier lieu cette femme âgée, bien déterminée à occuper son fauteuil de pouvoir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il l'observait et son cerveau engrangeait les informations. Quelque chose quand même le préoccupait. La grand'tante était trop conciliante aussi, alors qu'elle avait toujours détesté sa future femme en raison du portrait catastrophique que lui en avait fait ses parents, pourquoi soudain cette attitude complaisante ?

\- Excusez-moi intervint-il tout sourire mais une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

\- Niel ?

\- Je peux vous poser une question grand'tante ?

\- Bien sûr mais cette cérémonie va être un vrai casse-tête, alors viens-en rapidement aux faits.

\- Les faits justement. Pourquoi ... il balaya l'air de sa main. Pourquoi nous aidez à organiser une cérémonie qui je suis sûr, vous déplait tout au fond de vous !

L'assistance – y compris Candy – ouvrit la bouche estomaquée. Rare étant les personnes osant la franchise devant la grand'tante. « _**Il va se faire laminer !**_ » Pensa Candy qui fixait Niel comme une sorte d'extra-terrestre.

\- Niel ... pourquoi cette accusation ? La voie doucereuse n'annonçait pas quelque chose de bon surtout son visage qui venait de se figer, glacial. « _**La Gorgone**_ » pensa Candy sans se douter que l'assemblée partageait avec elle à peu près le même ressenti.

\- Parce que je sais que vous détestez ma future épouse. Du coup je me demande quel coup fumeux vous préparez vous et ma mère, voir éventuellement ma sœur.

\- NIEL ! S'était sa mère, choquée. L'incriminé ricana, sûr de lui.

\- Allons mère, ne jouez pas les femmes choquées, cela ne vous va plus du tout ! Personne n'est dupe ici ! Si vous voulez que Candy et moi soyons mariés et que vous vous portez volontaire pour organiser la cérémonie c'est que vous avez une idée derrière votre tête et croyez-moi ... je mettrais tout en œuvre pour la connaître !

\- Niel ! Niel je ne te comprends pas ! Nous ... je veux ton bonheur !

Il éclata de rire mais qui sonnait faux.

\- Non ... il la cibla comme un chasseur est sûr de faire un carreau. Non vous voulez justement que j'épouse une personne comme vous vous le voulez. Je vous connais cracha t-il, je sais quel sorte de monstre vous pouvez être ... vous avez essayé de me faire à votre image !

Albert, Georges et Candy étaient soufflés par autant de franchise, comme si Niel était devenu un autre. La grand'tante était rouge écrevisse proportionnellement à la pâleur de sa mère. Niel les jaugeait, complètement indifférent à leurs états d'âme, il avait bien l'intention de prévenir ce petit monde qu'il serait le protecteur et l'amant le plus inconditionnel de son épouse.

\- Ça suffit Niel ! Vous avez bu ? S'offusqua la grand'tante.

\- Allons ... vous connaissez très bien mes parents pour savoir à quel point ils ont fait de la vie de ma future femme un enfer ? Vous le savez ... gronda t-il, oui ou non ?

\- C'est du passé ! Souffla la grand'tante, à présent Candy fait partie de la famille André.

\- Je vous ai connu bien moins rapide à le reconnaître ... souffla Niel. L'image d'un crotale percuta une pensée de Candy.

\- Candy fait partie de la famille, Albert m'a ... enfin m'a raconté certains détails. Je sais que son passé n'est pas celui que l'on m'a raconté. Voilà, vous êtes satisfait ?

\- En partie. Il posa ses coudes sur les genoux et inspira. Il lui fallait rétablir la vérité, vérité qui pesait sur sa conscience depuis trop longtemps. Il fixa la reine mère et commença. Je vais vous dire donc cette vérité comme ça au moins il n'y aura plus personne pour avancer des rumeurs. Il inspira, toussa et commença. Candy n'a jamais volé quoique ce soit. Silence. Il reprit encore plus doucement. Elle n'a jamais volé, menti ou autres. Si vous croyez le contraire sachez que moi et ma sœur sommes à la base de sa mauvaise réputation.

\- C'est du passé ... évidemment que Candy ... tenta d'intervenir sa mère.

\- Oh mais vous n'avez pas toujours été d'accord avec ça ! Vous avez commencé à regretter le mal que vous lui avez fait après l'avoir fait renvoyer de l'hôpital, mère, mais pas tellement pour votre action ! Parce que l'oncle William vous a dit qu'il savait, qu'il connaissait vos turpitudes. Je vous préviens ... je croirais toujours Candy dès maintenant, par rapport à tout ce que vous pourrez me rapporter. Je sais qu'elle est toujours franche et honnête, je tenais à ce que tout le monde ici le sache. Il s'adossa à nouveau. Maintenant nous pouvons discuter des modalités de nos fiançailles. Candy était bouche bée devant Niel, elle était épatée par sa franchise, sa fermeté et son intransigeance.

Le soir tomba et Niel invita Candy à une sortie en ville. Il savait que l'atmosphère guindée finissait par lui peser. Élisa les interpela alors qu'ils allaient monter en voiture.

\- Vous pouvez me conduire ?

\- Oui, fit Niel laconique.

\- Allons détends-toi commença Élisa, je ne vais pas vous manger !

\- Et nous devons te conduire où ?

\- À l'hôpital. Je suis de nuit ... elle s'installa confortablement sur la banquette arrière. Candy ne dit mot. Candy ?

Niel sentit tout ses sens se mettre en Arlette maximale. Candy se tourna sans arrière-pensée vers Élisa.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ne redemandes-tu pas à travailler à Sainte Johanna ?

Candy baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas quémander. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de « quémander », il s'agit de retrouver ta place. Elle soupira. Je suis navrée Candy pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ! Je souhaiterais franchement réparer !

\- Tu es sincère là ? Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Niel. Il arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers elle. Je veux dire ce n'est pas encore un tour dont tu as le secret ?

\- Niel rétorqua Élisa pincée, je te promets que j'ai changé. Elle eut un petit soupir. Je sais que c'est dur à croire ! Moi aussi je ne t'ai pas cru tout de suite quand tu nous as avoué que tu étais amoureux de Candy (elle eut un petit air qui voulait dire _«_ _ **Excuse-moi**_ » à Candy) !

\- Hum ...

\- Niel je te demande de me croire ! Bon je dois y aller ... à demain !

\- Courage Élisa ! Candy lui souriait sans arrière-pensées.

\- Merci Candy. Elle se pencha vers elle. Dis à mon frère que l'ancienne Élisa n'est plus ! Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse ce qui la toucha. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je change. Allez vous deux ! Bonne soirée !

Niel mit un certain temps à redémarrer la voiture. Sa sœur semblait si sincère, et c'était justement ça le nœud de ce qu'il considérait comme un problème. Et il était bien le seul.

\- Toi Candy ... fit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le pub, tu penses que ma sœur est sincère ?

\- J'avoue Niel que oui ... elle le regarda gênée. D'un autre côté à chaque fois j'ai cru que c'était possible que les gens puissent changer et ... je me suis largement trompée par le passé.

\- Tu as bien su pour moi !

Elle lui sourit. Qu'elle l'aimait à présent ! Ça c'était clairement une certitude.

\- Ce n'était pas très dur Niel. Même si ... j'avoue que je t'ai fais largement languir ... que je me suis fais plus que désirer !

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Clairement ... j'ai même du enfreindre la loi pour te convaincre de tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi !

\- Je sais. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air tandis que les notes de brumes iodées revenaient en souvenir assaillir ses sens. Beaufort, la maison, les domestiques, son regard noir, fier, et impitoyable qui l'avait rendu folle ! Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main. Elle était glacée et reçue comme un bien être suprême les vagues de chaleur qu'il lui transmettait.

\- Plus jamais tu ne t'échapperas, promets-le.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Son corps, ses sens, son esprit le désirait tellement !

\- Plus jamais murmura t-elle.

\- Prouve-le moi.

\- Comment ?

\- Embrasse-moi par exemple.

Elle sourit, c'était demandé si gentiment !

\- Je te promets de toujours te laisser libre chuchota t-il contre son oreille une fois leur preuve d'amour achevée. Libre de travailler entre autre, ou pas. Je veux juste que tu penses à moi à chaque seconde.

\- Je vous obéirai Ôh Maître !

Il sourit.

\- Je m'engage de mon côté à toujours assurer ton bonheur, ta sécurité, de te protéger contre ma famille.

\- Je sais répondit-elle dans un souffle.

À nouveau il s'approcha d'elle, prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui, prit sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

\- Prête pour devenir Madame Legan deuxième du nom ? Lui murmura t-il, le souffle légèrement irrégulier.

Elle lui sourit, son regard lui appartenait et réciproquement.

\- Oh oui ! Oui Niel, je t'aime. Ces mots prononcés sans hésitation le firent délicatement frissonner.

Les fiançailles furent fixées pour le mois d'Aout 1920, plus exactement pour le week end du 15 Août. La machine de communication parfaitement au point de la famille André démarra, la presse déboula, et les photographes s'occupèrent de starifier la nouvelle icône familiale.

Élisa n'en prenait pas du tout ombrage. Elle parvint à s'isoler et à préserver son nouveau couple et à étudier. Bien sûr par moment cela l'irritait mais pour une fois, Candy n'en était pas la cause, c'était l'agitation elle-même qui la portait sur les nerfs, dérangeant son petit train-train désormais bien huilé. John s'aperçu bien vite de son comportement, cette mise à l'écart volontaire.

\- Élisa ? John fronçait les sourcils tout en faisant de grandes enjambées pour la rejoindre.

\- Oui, fit-elle, légèrement irritée.

\- Je sais, tout ces photographes, tout ça ... tu ne veux pas aller quelque part ?

\- C'est ça ... et où ? John je voudrais m'avancer pour ma deuxième année.

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oh rien mais on m'avait prévenu ... tu es têtue !

\- Il paraît.

\- Je te propose de décrocher un temps, ensuite tu replongeras dans tes livres autant que tu veux. Alors ?

\- John ... Que sa proposition était tentante ! Après tout pourquoi pas ... Ses yeux tombèrent sur Candy qui tentait elle aussi une évasion. Leurs regards entrèrent en collision.

\- Ah Élisa ! John !

\- On dirait que tu as besoin d'un coup de main, non ?

\- Ces photographes ! Depuis que la grand'tante les a autorisé à prendre des clichés de la maison, de nous ... pour la journée ... c'est un Enfer !

Élisa et John hochèrent lentement la tête.

\- Et Niel ?

\- Niel est entrain de leur parler, il est plutôt complaisant. Elle lâcha un soupir.

\- Nous avons décider de prendre l'air commença Élisa, nous t'emmènerions bien mais Niel ...

\- On peut lui demander ! John guetta l'assentiment de son amie qu'il eut presque dans la foulée. Ok j'y vais, attendez-moi ici.

Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, avec un Niel arborant une mine contrariée.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Libre. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches. Merci John de m'avoir tiré de là, j'en pouvais plus de leurs questions !

\- Alors ? Oh ... des pas venaient dans leur direction. Vite, cachons-nous !

La petite troupe cavala jusqu'au grenier. Endroit désert de présence humaine et suffisamment grand pour les contenir tous les quatre.

\- Hum ... bonne idée ... mais rester là à ne rien faire grommela Élisa, je vous avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas !

Les hommes eux étaient chacun postés à un hublot de verre, guettant les mouvements des nombreuses voitures. Les photographes et journalistes n'ayant plus les modèles à plaquer sur leurs pellicules de verres s'engouffrèrent dans leurs véhicules et partirent au fur et à mesure.

\- Le terrain est libre fit triomphalement John.

\- Pas trop tôt !

\- N'en profite pas Élisa pour t'enfermer à nouveau ! Aujourd'hui c'est quartier libre ! Ton cerveau est en vacances !

Elle le regarda plutôt dubitative.

\- John a raison ! Tu me fais même peur ! Je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça souffla Niel.

\- Avant c'était différent. Je n'avais aucun but. Plutôt si ... épouser un bon parti comme maman voulait ! Elle serra les dents. Maintenant c'est différent Niel, j'ai décidé que c'est moi qui dirigerais ma propre vie. Personne ne me dira ce que je dois faire !

\- Je sais ma Chérie fit John. Je pense cependant que tu te surmènes un peu trop, tu es excessive, tu comprends ?

\- Très bien, merci. Elle leur sourit. Bon ... on y va ?

Toute la petite troupe opina et ils quittèrent les lieux.

\- Prenons ma voiture fit John. Elle est moins connue que celle de Niel, elle a été sans cesse photographiée vide ou pleine de nos amoureux stars durant la journée.

\- Bonne idée !

\- Sinon il y a la nôtre ! Fit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent dans un magnifique mouvement qu'on aurait pu croire chorégraphié. C'était Archibald et Annie.

\- Archi fit Niel plutôt dubitatif, je ne veux pas être médisant, mais si nous partons ensemble nous serons six !

\- Pas faux. Prenons deux voitures !

Tout le monde s'engouffra et à leur tour quittèrent les lieux. Comme par télépathie ils prirent la direction du Ranch des Legan. Sur la route tout naturellement ils firent une halte à la maison de Pony. Annie en fut ravie. Élisa sentit pointer en elle un paradoxe émotionnel : un sentiment de fuite et de découverte qui à tour de rôle l'envahissait.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

C'était le week end du 15 Août 1920 et la famille André et Legan étaient sur des charbons ardents. Les fiançailles du couple le plus en vue de l'année allait être célébrées ce samedi, familles et Presse au grand complet. Candy avait eu le plus grand mal à trouver le sommeil, tout se mélangeant dans sa tête alimentant par là même une certaine angoisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le parc paré de ses plus beaux atours pour cette occasion si spéciale et n'y tenant plus décida d'aller y prendre l'air, un dernier contact avec la nature, s'offrir un dernier instant de liberté, peut-être. Elle enfila sa veste, et descendit le magistral escalier.

Une bouffée d'air frais l'accueillit, mais le vent était presque inexistant, ce qui annonçait à nouveau une chaleur suffocante, elle soupira en pensant à sa tenue qui allait l'emprisonner pour quelques heures. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'allée principale, bordée de part et d'autre de jardins à la « Française ». Tout était si ordonné, si symétrique, si stérile quelque part, (la nature ayant l'interdiction d'y mettre une quelconque âme artistique, de libre et de folie), elle ressentie alors tout le charme de la maison de Pony, son chêne immense et protecteur et son regard fouilla à travers le jardin si plat un quelconque promontoire sur lequel un tel arbre aurait pu se trouver mais évidemment elle le savait, « son » arbre ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle parvint au bout de l'allée et ses pas la conduisirent vers l'aile droite. Le soleil commençait à quitter son lit amorçant son ascension. Le palais de la belle au bois dormant allait bientôt se réveiller et Candy prit le chemin du retour.

En quelques minutes, huit heures du matin venait de sonner, qu'un essaim de servantes se précipitèrent vers elle et Niel situé dans la chambre voisine. Elle fut instamment pressée de prendre son bain, de se parfumer, de s'habiller et de se maquiller, tout cela avant de prendre un petit-déjeuner des plus spartiate. Les photographes attendaient, appareils photos aux aguets, l'apparition « royale ». Tout fut magnifiquement orchestré et Niel apparut avec sa fiancée à son bras, fier et sûr de lui. Il pouvait la sentir en revanche hésitante et mal à l'aise. Il tentât alors de la rassurer d'un petit signe de tête et d'un regard satisfait. Un sourire crispé et inquiet fut sa réponse.

\- Allons ... s'il te plait, soit « relax », tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter ... lui chuchotât-il alors qu'ils prenaient place sur leurs fauteuils placés dans un décor digne d'un film.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement. Puis la séance commença.

Le marathon commença au même moment.

Photos, puis interviews, puis cérémonie dans la chapelle familiale, puis repas sous des tonnelles disposées dans la partie boisée du domaine, avec à nouveau des photos, enfin dîner où restèrent les membres les plus intimes et enfin le bal. Candy était épuisée d'avoir eu tant à donner de sa personne. Alors qu'ils ouvraient le bal, Niel lui glissa :

«- Je suis fier de toi, tu as été parfaite ! Il glissa un baiser chaud dans son cou dénudé.

\- Merci Niel, tu as été un bon professeur j'avoue ... elle s'interrompit et fit le sourire attendu pour un flash qui l'aveugla en partie.

\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée, ça va bientôt se terminer. Demain sera une journée plus calme.

\- Je me dis que ... tout ça pour de « simples » fiançailles ... qu'est-ce que sera notre mariage ?

\- Mille fois « pire » ma chérie ... mille fois pire ! »

Elle eut un petit rire.

Puis la nuit continua sa route, les photographes et invités commencèrent à quitter le navire des festivités, laissant les fiancés et les fêtards continuer seuls. Candy, au bout d'elle-même, s'effondra sur son lit vers cinq heures du matin et s'endormit comme une pierre. L'étiquette lui laissa une heure de rab pour se remettre de la dépense énergétique de la veille. La famille au grand complet accueillit Niel et Candy à dix heures précises. Cette fois la journée promettait de se passer moins à cheval sur le protocole. L'ambiance y fut plus intime mais paradoxalement Candy ne s'y sentit pas du tout à son aise. La grand'tante était toujours la même, elle la sentait toujours autant antipathique à son égard, de même pour sa belle-mère. Ca ne s'était pas arrangé avec Elisa qui ne lui parlait à présent que si nécessaire et tout cela semblait – encore une fois – s'être reporté sur elle, le vilain petit canard. Niel, Albert et John mirent alors leur énergie en commun pour dépasser cette atmosphère des plus maussade qui n'était pas uniquement la conséquence de la gigantesque cérémonie et réception de la veille. Albert prit les choses en main après le déjeuner.

\- Je propose une balade à cheval ! Qui veut ?

\- Enfin Albert, vous oubliez qui ... commença la grand'tante d'un ton sévère. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

\- Je sais qui je suis, je vous en remercie. Cependant je note que tout le monde est sur le qui-vive à cause de « votre » étiquette qui ennuie tout le monde (il y eut un hoquet suivi d'une grimace du côté de madame Legan, tandis que le visage d'Elisa s'étirait ravi, ainsi que celui d'une grande partie de la tablée). Il n'y a plus de photographes je vous rappelle, l'obligation de tenir un rôle valait pour hier, PAS pour aujourd'hui. Donc ... qui est intéressé par une promenade à cheval ? Suivi d'une balade en barque sur l'étang ? Voire éventuellement d'une baignade ?

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'était madame Legan qui venait à son tour de jouer les offusquées.

\- Si ... j'y pense et je passe à l'action. Alors ? On vote à main levée ?

Tout le monde se montra enjoué sauf les deux femmes les plus austères. Elisa avait également désobéi pas parce qu'elle avait particulièrement envie d'une balade et d'une baignade mais cette fois encore, par une volonté farouche de se démarquer de sa mère. D'ailleurs son regard en disait long, ne la quittant pas des yeux, un profond ressentiment tapi au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Bien ! On se retrouve aux écuries dans un quart d'heure ! N'oubliez pas vos habits de bains ! Il se tourna vers la grand' tante. Un peu de détente fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde.

Comme prévu chacun se retrouva aux écuries et chacun choisit son cheval. Candy n'en ayant pas attendit patiemment que quelqu'un lui désigne le sien, tout comme Annie d'ailleurs, qui n'avait jamais été une adepte de ce sport. Archi lui proposa de partager sa monture. Bientôt Niel apparut avec deux chevaux, sa sœur sur ses talons avec un chevai baie magnifique.

\- Tiens Candy voici Béthanie, elle est calme et obéissante, je pense qu'elle te conviendra.

\- Merci Niel ...

La petite troupe s'éloigna au pas, et commença la promenade au sein de la propriété. Bientôt apparut le lac et les cabanes dans les arbres construites depuis au moins quatre ans et qui étaient à présent patinées par les intempéries. Candy sourit à leur vue. Niel lui se renfrogna.

\- Et bien Niel ? Tu en fais une tête !

\- Je t'avais enfermée dans la tour.

\- Je sais ! Mais à présent c'est oublié.

\- Ca serait maintenant ... je t'aurais empêché de prendre une corde et de sortir comme tu l'avais fait !

\- Et qu'aurais-tu fais ?

\- Je t'aurais ouvert et à la limite pris dans mes bras (se faisant il rapprocha son cheval). A cette idée son ventre la picota.

Le lac était alléchant et bientôt tout le monde se retrouva à l'eau et l'étiquette de rigueur se dissipa. Candy constata que seul Albert était seul, entouré de couples. Elle songea qu'Elisa avait énormément changée, nettement plus souriante et sociable que par le passé. D'où provenait ce changement ? Puis son attention revient sur Niel. Niel qui n'avait jamais lâché son objectif de la lier à lui. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il sortait de l'eau tel un Apollon tiré par un char au milieu des nuages. Il avait été tenace, ne lâchant jamais, même après sa fuite ! Il avait tout fait pour la retrouver et la rassurer, et contre toute attente était parvenu à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible : tomber amoureuse de lui. Elisa sortit de l'eau et à sa grande surprise vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu as du me trouver quelque peu changée non ?

\- Euh ... Oh ... oui ! Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher ... elle restait sur ses gardes. Elisa fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ta relation avec mon frère.

\- Euh ... et pourquoi ?

\- J'ai compris que ... elle fouilla dans ses pensées. J'ai compris que je te haïssais parce que tu étais plus heureuse que moi.

\- Moi ?

Elisa devait avoir de la fièvre.

\- Oui ! Elle plongea ses yeux ambre dans les siens. Oui tu as toujours été plus heureuse que moi, parce que plus libre. Le silence s'instaura, leurs regards se posèrent sur les hommes restés dans l'eau. C'est Terry l'année dernière qui m'a ouvert les yeux, d'une manière plutôt brutale, sans gant. Il a changé ma vie.

\- J'avoue que ... Elisa je t'ai trouvé, enfin je t'ai toujours trouvée très hautaine, imbue de toi-même et te considérant au-dessus des autres. Qu'est-ce qui ... enfin on ne peut pas changer aussi vite !

\- On le peut. Crois-moi on le peut. Elle ricana. Toi tu as toujours été libre, autonome, tu ne devais pas jouer un rôle. Elle soupira. Niel et moi depuis notre naissance, ma mère nous a rabâcher que nous étions des êtres supérieurs, que toiser ceux qui étaient moins bien que nous était normal, j'étais heureuse jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ... j'étais toute seule ! Je me croyais tellement supérieure que j'avais fait le ménage autour de moi. J'ai reporté ça sur toi. J'étais jalouse de toi à en mourir.

\- Elisa ... je ... j'ignorais ...

\- Je le sais bien. Niel était comme moi. Nous étions deux à nous sentir au-delà des autres. Et puis il est tombé amoureux de toi, alors j'ai senti comme si ... on m'arrachait un bras. Je l'ai considéré comme un traître. Elle lui sourit. Je ne pouvais pas encore me remettre en question.

\- Niel ... je l'ai aidé deux fois. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Personne ... si ça avait été quelqu'un de mon milieu, quelqu'un à qui nous aurions fait du mal s'entend, personne ne l'aurait aidé. Niel le sait. Il le sait même tellement bien que c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'aime.

\- je ne l'ai pas voulu.

\- Je t'avouerai que j'ai longtemps cru le contraire. J'ai vu Terry donc, je lui ai dis que ... qu'il m'attirait, qu'avec moi il serait heureux ... il a décliné et il m'a balancé au visage ce que j'étais réellement. J'ai été dans le déni, furieuse, et puis j'ai compris qu'il avait raison. Alors ... je me suis mise à chercher un travail, et à commencer des études de médecine. Ma mère ... elle ricana, si tu avais pu voir sa tête !

\- Elle a du être extrêmement contrariée.

Elle la toisa. Elle avait tellement fait cette attitude qu'inconsciemment parfois son corps l'adoptait en une microseconde.

\- Je l'ai fait tout d'abord pour ça. Puis les études m'ont plu. Travailler, gagner mon propre argent, arrêter de tout attendre de la part de mes parents ... je crois qu'en une année j'ai gagné vingt ans de maturité. Bref ... avant que mon frère vienne te rejoindre je voulais que tu saches que ... je ne suis plus ton ennemie.

\- Merci ...

\- Je sais aussi qu'à la maison de Pony ... s'il y a besoin d'aide, je serais là.

\- Je compte m'en occuper aussi ... vu que je n'ai pas de travail attitré ... enfin je peux retourner à la Clinique du Docteur Martin, mais l'orphelinat a besoin de quelqu'un pour le diriger.

\- Tu feras ça très bien.

\- Ma belle-mère risque de ne pas être de ton avis.

Elisa fronça les sourcils puis décida de se taire alors que Niel et John revenaient vers elles.

\- Tout va bien ? Le regard de Niel suspicieux, glissa en direction de sa sœur.

\- Très bien Niel. Nous venons de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Hum ...

\- N'est-ce pas Candy ?

\- Oui ... Niel ne t'inquiète pas. Elisa est vraiment devenue quelqu'un d'autre, de formidable !

\- Sans doute. Candy perçut le soupir de sa sœur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas souffla t-elle à Candy. John ? Si tu le veux bien je retournerais bien à la maison !

\- Pas de soucis !

Niel attendit que le couple s'en aille pour venir aux informations. Il était inquiet.

\- Ma sœur ... elle ne t'a pas dit de méchantes choses ?

\- Non !

\- Si c'est le cas tu dois me le dire !

\- Non Niel je t'assure, elle aussi a changé !

\- Si tu le dis ... mais le ton était dubitatif.

La fin de l'après-midi se dessinait et le reste du groupe reprit le chemin de la maison. Le délestage du fardeau de l'étiquette avait fait un bien fou sur tout le monde. De son bureau la grand' tante entendit des éclats de rire ce qui la fit grimacer. Madame Legan ne put également cacher sa désapprobation devant tant de légèreté.

Chacun se prépara pour le dîner. L'agitation du week end était totalement retombée et les habitudes reprenaient leurs cours. Candy et Niel repartiraient à la fin de la semaine au Ranch. Candy reprenait l'administration de l'Orphelinat et Niel la suite de son père. Puis l'organisation du mariage s'imposerait à nouveau durant l'année puisqu'il avait été fixé au 20 Août 1921. Ce qui était relativement long pour Niel mais qui était bien décidé à respecter les délais.

Les mois s'écoulèrent, l'automne arriva avec ses couleurs chatoyantes sur la végétation. Elisa avait repris ses études, Archi lui avait repris l'école afin de trouver sa voie dans la finance. Annie quand à elle préférait rester à la maison et s'occuper des tâches ménagères.

Le ranch était un endroit paisible, loin de l'agitation citadine. Le père de Niel goûtait un repos bien mérité mais gardait un œil encore alerte sur les décisions de son fils. Candy quant à elle s'était bien faîte à l'administration de l'orphelinat, suivant les conseils avisés de Sœur Maria. Bref tout se déroulait pour le mieux, lorsqu'une lettre arriva au Ranch.

C'était un week end et Candy avait prit deux jours de repos. C'était au déjeuner et il entreprit de le décacheter. C'était Archibald et Annie qui faisaient part de leur décision de se marier. Le lieu avait été défini chez les Brighton.

\- Elle s'est enfin décidée ! Candy était ravie.

\- Il semblerait. Leur union est prévue pour Juin.

\- Nous pourrions nous aussi rapprocher la date ... fit doucement Candy.

\- Non. Je suis sûre de tes sentiments mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- C'est le protocole.

\- A quoi bon ce protocole ! Nous nous aimons ! Enfin à présent je suis certaine des sentiments que j'ai envers toi !

Il eut ce sourire énigmatique qui l'avait fait passer du sentiment d'agacement le plus total à celui qui la troublait plus que tout.

\- Je le sais. Je veux leur montrer à tous que notre amour est inaltérable. Je veux dire que ... il est solide ! Annie et Archibald se fréquentent depuis le Collège Royal ... nous non. Candy maussade baissa la tête. Il avait raison.

\- Je me rends compte Niel que tu as énormément mûri. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible il y a quelques années !

\- Tu as la date ?

\- Oui le 18 Juin. Nous serons en plein préparatif pour ce qui concerne le nôtre.

Candy se renfrogna à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau un rôle à jouer.

\- Je sais ... il sourit. Tu t'en es déjà très bien sortie. Les articles ont tous été très élogieux à nôtre égard, et sans jalousie aucune surtout pour ce qui te concerne.

\- J'aurais cru qu'ils allaient se moquer de mes origines.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu épouses une sorte de roturière. Je ... je fais malgré mes efforts toujours, je me sens des fois comme le vilain petit canard.

\- C'est à cause de ma mère. Elle fait ça sur tout le monde.

\- Tout à fait ! Ma femme est très psychorigide sur les apparences. Il se déplia et alla regarder le jardin autour du Ranch qui arborait ses couleurs chaudes et splendides, un régal pour les yeux, mais qui hélas signaient aussi la fin proche de toute vie dans la végétation, l'hibernation de la nature. Elle aime le contrôle. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens. Elle a échoué. Il eut un petit rire qui avorta dans sa gorge. Si vous saviez comme j'en suis heureux !

\- Merci.

\- Non ne me remerciez pas, c'est moi, moi et Niel.

Le Ranch ne dérogea pas aux autres exploitations et l'hiver fit entrer au ralenti le temps et la nature. Même l'orphelinat était comme endormi. L'unique route qui conduisait du Ranch à la maison de Pony devient même par moment dangereuse et Niel exigeât qu'elle y dorme plutôt de risquer un accident.

Enfin le printemps arriva ce qui soulagea tout le monde. La nature se mit à revivre, la vie s'écoula à nouveau dans les troncs d'arbres gelés et dépossédés de leurs feuilles, les oiseaux reprirent leurs chants mélodieux, les odeurs emplirent à nouveau l'espace, Candy le vit arriver avec soulagement, l'hiver l'ayant fatiguée plus que d'ordinaire. Annie et Archibald vinrent régulièrement les voir pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Annie ne parvenait surtout pas à se faire de l'idée du changement de comportement de Niel Legan. Bientôt la petite bande accueillit également Patty et son fiancé qui avait des traits très voisins de ceux d'Alistair.

\- Candy tu connais déjà Harold. Annie, Niel, Archibald je vous présente : Harold Mc Hangson. Annie et Archi se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Niel fixa Candy amusé.

\- Je suis super contente que tu sois venue ! Deux mariages !

\- Et oui ... j'avoue que ... le tien Candy, avec Niel m'a le plus surpris même si je m'y attendais... Elle rougit.

\- Je suis têtu, admis Niel.

\- Très ! Souligna espiègle Candy.

Patty constata que Candy était devenue une vraie femme, élégante et d'une beauté sans pareil. Ses boucles à présent tombaient délicieusement de part et d'autre de son visage harmonieux, elle s'était affinée et choisissait désormais sa garde-robe avec soin. « _**Niel ne devait pas être loin pour ses conseils**_ » lui murmura sa petite voix. Annie quant à elle était identique à elle-même, son look intemporel suivait les années, immuable. Archi tout comme Annie était resté le même. Elle les aimait beaucoup, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que leur couple était trop calme, comme la surface d'un lac figé au creux d'une montagne, une sorte de prison. Un goût amer naquit envahissant son palais, lui fit reconnaître qu'Archi et Annie avaient de nombreux points communs avec elle et Harold. Niel et Candy eux étaient différents de part leur tempérament. La passion brûlait dans leur regard, dans leur attitude, ils s'aimaient d'une autre façon et Patty se surprit à les envier.

Il fut convenu que Patty et Harold resteraient au Ranch.

Juin fut là, et le temps sembla trop court pour Annie, Archi, et les préparatifs du mariage. L'anxiété d'un oubli, d'une faute, d'un rouage mal huilé dans l'organisation envahit bientôt les membres des familles respectives. Candy et Niel quant à eux se montraient relativement détendus. Ils avaient faits leurs ballons d'essais à leurs fiançailles.

Puis se fut la date fatidique du 18 Juin. Candy n'avait mit qu'une seule fois les pieds chez les Brighton. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Madame Brighton avait interdit à Annie de lui écrire alors qu'elle aurait eu tant besoin du soutien de sa « sœur » orpheline durant les pires années de sa vie au Ranch. Elle n'avait pas oublié d'avoir été ainsi rejetée.

Au ranch tout le monde se mit sur son trente et un, Candy qui n'aimait toujours pas les dépenses inutiles remit une tenue qu'elle avait déjà portée une unique fois. Niel ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue même s'il la trouvait divine.

\- Nous pouvons vite fait en prendre une neuve !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans le protocole ...

\- Niel soupira Candy. Personne ne se rappellera que je l'ai déjà portée ! Et quand bien même !

\- Hum ...

\- Je ne crains pas le regard des autres.

\- Oui ! Et c'est un peu ça qui m'angoisse. Il l'attira à lui. J'avoue aussi que c'est ce côté économe et rebelle qui m'attire ... il inspira son parfum qui irradiait dans la forêt de ses boucles blondes. Elle frissonna sous son contact. D'une voix plus rauque il reprit, chuchotant dans son oreille « ne change jamais ... ».

Elle gloussa.

\- Je te le promets ! Oh voici Patty et Harold.

Ils étaient magnifiques également. Niel ne put se détacher d'Harold tellement il ressemblait à Alistair.

\- Je sais glissa Harold, il paraît que j'ai un air de famille ...

\- Exact. Je suis désolé de vous avoir regardé avec autant d'insistance.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Il rit.

\- J'aime Harold pour les mêmes raisons qu'Alistair le côté « inventeur » en moins ! J'avoue que ça m'a rassuré.

\- Je suis du coup peut-être ennuyeux ... j'en suis désolé ! C'est dans mon tempérament d'être plutôt calme.

\- Et ça me va très bien Harold ! Je te l'assure ! Candy peut témoigner qu'avant que nous nous fréquentions au Collège Royal ... tu sais ? Harold fit « oui » du chef, et bien j'étais une vraie demeurée, j'avais peur de tout ! C'est Candy qui m'a dégourdie !

\- Ce qui ne m'étonne pas outre mesure souligna Niel, ironique.

Le temps était de la partie pour le mariage d'Annie et Archibald. Le jardin des Brighton était impeccable, des tables avaient été disposées dans le jardin ainsi qu'un buffet. La cérémonie religieuse eue lieu dans la chapelle familiale en présence du sheriff. Annie arborait une magnifique robe blanche dont le corset scintillait de minuscules perles. Sur ses hanches une jupe de tulle donnait du volume sous le jupon en soie blanche lui aussi agrémenté de petits diamants et de perles. Archibald lui était en costume sombre, seule sa cravate était coordonnée à la tenue de la mariée. Le couple Brighton sembla crispé dès le début des réjouissances puis parvint à se détendre au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Miss Brighton ne put s'empêcher d'être gênée lorsqu'elle vit Niel et Candy faire leur entrée. Ils étaient incontestablement magnifiques. A eux deux ils parvenaient (sans s'en douter une seconde), à éclipser le couple du jour. Les photographes laissèrent glisser deux ou trois flashs de leurs appareils ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer la maîtresse des lieux. Elle glissa quelques mots à son amie, madame Legan.

\- Je remarque que Niel est en charmante compagnie, votre fils est magnifique.

\- Merci rétorqua madame Legan.

\- Vous ... très chère, cette fille avec qui il est ne vous pose plus de soucis ?

Madame Legan se crispa sous la question. Un peu comme un dard de guêpe qui vous pique inopinément.

\- Non.

\- Je suis sûre cependant que vous auriez rêvé d'une autre union ... même si ... Candy est splendide.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Elle reste une orpheline ... mais je vous rappelle que pour votre fille il en va de même.

\- Certes. Elle soupira.

\- Les tempéraments antagonistes s'attirent voilà tout. Annie est calme et Candy a un tempérament plus fougueux. Je vous avouerai que je suis bien obligée de m'y faire, siffla t-elle espérant de toutes ses forces que la conversation s'achèverait sur ce point.

\- Moi et mon mari avons failli adopter Candy plutôt qu'Annie.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ?

\- Candy ... Candy ne voulait pas quitter la maison de Pony et nous a fait croire qu'elle ... qu'elle faisait encore pipi au lit, ce qui – vous l'avouerez – n'était pas gérable pour nous. Notre choix par défaut c'est porté sur Annie enfin pour mon mari qui lui voulait adopter Candy. Elle sourit à Madame Legan. Je sentais chez cette jeune fille qu'elle serait peut-être plus difficile à ... à ... dompter.

Elle regarda madame Brighton d'un air entendu. Elles se comprenaient toutes les deux, elles savaient que chaque membre a, selon son sexe et son rang (déterminé par la fortune), une place à tenir. Candy avait affiché dès son enfance son désir de liberté, d'autonomie et surtout de justice. En les regardant toutes les deux, il était évident que l'une était nettement plus effacée que l'autre.

\- Qui a donc accepté, murmura t-elle.

Madame Brighton fit « oui ».

\- Candy a ensuite accepté d'être adoptée par nous.

\- Et à ce qu'on dit ... cela ne s'est pas trop bien passé.

« _**C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire**_ » pensa madame Legan. « _**J'ai voulu la faire entrer au pas dans sa condition, elle est la seule qui s'est rebellée ! Elle est la seule qui a humilié d'entrée mon petit Niel !**_ ». Son regard glissa sur cette jeune femme qui avait de surcroît le mauvais goût d'éclipser toutes les filles de bonne famille. A présent les dés étaient jetés et elle connaissait on ne peut mieux, la ténacité de son fils et celle de sa fille.

Elle entendit alors Candy rire tandis que Niel la dirigeait dans les pas d'une valse. Le couple était magnifique, il magnétisait l'attention de tous, même les mariés faisaient pâle figure. L'après-midi continua, Annie consentant à danser avec d'autres hommes que son mari, et bientôt elle se retrouva dans les bras de Niel, Candy avec Archibald.

Annie avait beau être magnifique, une sorte de Blanche-Neige, Niel tout en la faisant tournoyer se disait qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucun point commun avec « sa » Candy. Annie était comme les autres filles, bien éduquée (« _**Trop ?**_ »), ayant intégré leur place à la perfection et s'y conformant sans surprise. Niel alors ne put nier l'évidence, depuis qu'il était amoureux de Candy, cette sorte d'éducation l'insupportait. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Annie (qui trouvait ce silence dès plus étrange même si Niel était pour elle ni plus ni moins qu'une sorte d'étranger), toussotât cherchant visiblement à rompre la glace.

\- Désolée Niel si ... je suis moins à l'aise que toi dans les pas ...

« _**Ne mens pas ... je sais que tu dis ça parce que tu attends un compliment, toutes les mêmes**_ ». Il lui sourit, sourire de circonstance « Ultra-Bright ».

\- Non tu es excellente.

\- Merci ... Je vous ai vu danser tout à l'heure avec Candy et ... vous m'avez subjuguée ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que toi et Candy ... elle se tût et se mit à rougir. Méthode qui avait fait ses preuves pour faire fondre Archibald, mais aurait-elle le même effet sur Niel ? Elle tentât de lire son regard noisette mais celui-ci veillait à rester complètement hermétique. Elle lâcha un discret soupir, soudain pressée que l'orchestre veuille bien achever le morceau. Cela l'amusa. « _**Tu me prends pour ce benêt d'Archibald ? Qui ne voit rien à ton petit manège de sainte-Nitouche ?**_ ». Puis se lassa et consentit à occuper l'espace sonore.

\- Oh euh ... j'étais ailleurs. Alors qu'il se tournait vers les invités occupés à donner leur opinion sur les danseurs, Niel vit une silhouette féminine qui lui était totalement inconnue. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de sa mère et de madame Brighton. Il était impossible de ne pas la voir. Niel frissonna. Cette femme était d'une rare beauté, blonde et ses cheveux bouclés encadraient un visage fin, une silhouette élancée, et une élégance folle. Il manqua s'arrêter alors que l'orchestre achevait le morceau.

Il y eut des applaudissements et des éclats de rire aussi mais très discrets. La femme applaudit également et les deux femmes assises devant se retournèrent, puis se regardèrent, et enfin entreprirent de parler sur cette nouvelle venue.

Candy n'avait pas été loin du même état d'esprit que Niel alors qu'elle se laissait guider par Archibald dans cette valse. Ce dernier lui était enchanté.

\- Ah Candy ! J'ai attendu ce moment !

\- Archi ... tu as attendu le moment de dire « oui ! » à Annie surtout !

\- Oui ! Mais ... j'ai l'impression là, maintenant, d'être revenu au bon vieux temps du Collège Royal.

\- Ah ...

\- Sauf que je m'attendais à ... à ce que tu sois avec Terry.

\- Ce n'est plus possible. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il a fait un choix, elle dodelina de la tête. Ok il a fait plusieurs choix. Le plus déterminant a été celui de me laisser au Collège alors que lui partait.

\- Il voulait commencer sa carrière certainement fit Archi. Si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais agi de même.

\- Il aurait dû m'emmener. Ça se voyait que je n'étais pas faîte pour être une jeune fille du monde.

Il étouffa un petit rire.

\- Tu es une jeune fille du monde, et sans le moindre effort contrairement à d'autres.

\- Moi ? Non Archi tu te trompes. Je suis ... différente, je n'aime pas être dépendante, ne pas travailler ... je ...

\- C'est ce qui a plu à Niel l'interrompit-il malicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle glissa son regard dans sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux devant l'air affligé que Niel affichait inconsciemment alors qu'il tenait Annie dans ses bras. On aurait dit comme une barrière invisible entre leurs deux corps, chacun plongé dans son propre esprit. Un moment le regard de Niel entra en collision avec celui de Candy. Précipitamment elle revient sur Archibald.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit ...

\- Dit ?

\- Dit que ... je ne serais jamais comme les filles qu'il a connues !

Archi sourit.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura.

\- Tu es comme un piment. Tu relèves le plat parce que tu es comme tu es et que personne n'a pu te changer. C'est ça qui m'a attiré pour ce qui me concerne. Elle le repoussa légèrement, instinctivement.

\- Archi ! Visiblement elle était contrariée.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu nous donnais à moi et à Alistair un bol d'air frais ! Avec toi pas besoin de nous tenir sur nos gardes ! Tu as eu une sacré chance tu sais ! et nous aussi par la même occasion se murmura t-il pour lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Candy ! Il lâcha un soupir. C'est évident ! Tu n'as pas eu à subir notre éducation !. Il y eut un silence qui involontairement accompagnait celui des musiciens. Le morceau était connu et les danseurs savaient que ce n'était qu'une pause. Si tu savais, reprit-il soudain plus fort, plus énervé aussi, Alistair ... ce n'est pas un hasard s'il s'est réfugié dans les inventions ... il pouvait exercer toute son imagination ! Toute son émotion, sa sensibilité ! Ça horripilait la tante Elroy parce qu'elle ne trouvait rien à y redire. Son visage prit le masque du dégoût en revivant les souvenirs. Moi je suis un rêveur je pense ... j'aime lire, le calme ... je me suis montré docile pour être tranquille. Il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille alors que l'orchestre achevait le morceau « Nous détestions la tante Elroy, tu as été comme notre bouée de sauvetage, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle t'a haïe. Tu nous as détourné d'elle ». Il se redressa l'air satisfait.

Candy hocha la tête. Elle comprenait et était touchée par les confidences de son ami. Elle chercha du regard Niel qui posa en cet instant son regard sur elle, l'air satisfait. Puis elle le vit se figer lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière.

« _**Qu'a t-il donc vu ?**_ » se demanda t-elle alors que l'orchestre achevait son morceau et que ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu danser applaudissaient.

Niel l'attendit puis ils allèrent ensemble se rafraîchir. La femme qui lui était inconnue n'était plus derrière sa mère ni madame Brighton. Elisa et John vinrent se joindre à eux, enjoués. Élisa s'approcha vers Annie et la félicita, ainsi qu'Archibald sur leur union. Candy fut soudainement frappée par cette maturité, cette assurance désormais différente. Elles s'observèrent un court instant puis enfin Élisa baissa sa garde.

\- J'ai des excuses à te faire commença t-elle, gênée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ... es tellement transformée !

Elle éclata d'un rire clair.

\- Il paraît. Je le dois grâce à Terry. Et à John.

\- C'est toi qui a changé et toute seule fit ce dernier d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai compris quelque chose, et Niel aussi mais plus tôt que moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Niel regardait sa sœur mais lui avait gardé une dague quelque part sur lui.

\- Nous avons été tous jaloux de toi. Elle jaugea de l'effet de sa phrase sur le visage surpris de Candy. Tu m'as très bien entendu. Elle lui prit les mains doucement. Tu as toujours été libre et nous ... nous non ! Nous avions l'argent mais ... elle eut une petite grimace, mais c'est tout ! Elle lâcha un profond soupir. J'ai compris que j'étais enchaînée et je me suis libérée. Niel tu as beaucoup de chance.

\- Et oui ! Et j'ai la chance d'adorer mon Phoenix ! Chuchota John dans son cou.

\- Merci Élisa, John ... fit Niel qui s'était rapproché de Candy. Il avait branché son détecteur de mensonge mais pour l'instant celui-ci refusait d'y déceler quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas si « j'ai de la chance » il glissa son regard vers sa mère désormais en grande conversation avec un groupe de femme. Il chercha l'inconnue mais ne la repéra pas.

Cela n'échappa pas à sa sœur.

\- Niel cependant ... on dirait que tu es sur tes gardes ... si ce n'est pas à cause de moi – tout du moins je l'espère ... Niel fit « non » de la tête. Rassurée elle poursuivit. Serait-ce à cause de notre mère ? De quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- J'ai vu ... derrière notre mère ... une femme étrange, l'air appréciateur il laissa son émotion s'afficher sur son visage, une femme magnifique, blonde, bouclée, coiffure courte, un peu comme la tienne fit-il en s'adressant à Candy. Puis elle a disparu et j'avoue ... je ne sais pas pourquoi ... cela m'intrigue.

\- Bah ... c'est une connaissance des Brighton !

\- Oui John a raison Niel ! Tu t'en fais sans doute pour rien.

\- Peut-être ...

Ils continuèrent à discuter puis les convives furent priés de continuer la soirée dans la demeure. Bientôt cette femme s'effaça des pensées de Niel et tout ce petit monde continua à s'amuser.

Catherine Hillford, elle n'oubliait pas. Elle remonta sa vitre de voiture manuellement et ordonna à son chauffeur de reprendre la route.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

La vie reprit son cours, Niel désormais s'était établi au Ranch et Candy quant à elle travaillait à l'Orphelinat Pony à temps plein. Élisa poursuivait ses études sans problème quand à John il avait trouvé sa place aux côtés de l'Oncle William. Le 20 Août 1921 approchait, Niel et Candy trouvaient à présent le temps long et ils leur tardaient de se marier. Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander si elle ne rêvait pas et ce moment la prenait au moment de la sieste des enfants. L'atmosphère y était plus calme, le calme s'invitait une fois les tâches courantes accomplies, les petits couchés, et les plus grands en classe avec sœur Maria. L'esprit de Candy s'en allait donc vagabonder dans ses souvenirs, vers le vieux chêne et de plus en plus souvent vers le Ranch. Le Ranch contenait à lui seul tous les paradoxes qui étaient en elle mais qui à présent s'estompaient.

Niel connaissait presque en même temps cette nostalgie. Il lui tardait après avoir fait son tour d'inspection du domaine de la serrer dans ses bras. Chaque endroit ravivait sa mémoire dans laquelle Candy était toujours présente. Là il lui avait chipé son médaillon, là il s'était moqué d'elle, ici ils s'étaient bagarrés, et inévitablement il soupirait et reconduisait son cheval à l'écurie. L'écurie était l'endroit où il aimait le moins aller. Il laissait souvent son cheval au lad dévolu à Galaad son cheval noir et impétueux (il lui avait fallu des trésors de patience pour qu'il l'accepte sur son dos) et faisait un tour dans ce qui avait été un jour la « chambre » de Candy. Il s'asseyait sur une motte de foin et restait là, immobile, faisant un retour sur le passé. Tous les jours, toujours à la même heure il repensait à « sa » faute. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il se relevait et repartait. Il retournait à son bureau et s'obligeait à se remettre l'esprit dans le travail, ignorant son impatience d'entendre le moteur de la voiture de Candy faire son entrée dans la cour.

Puis les enfants se réveillaient, se bousculaient et enfin courraient comme un petit essaim agaçant vers la cour, souvent Sœur Maria leur criant de rester calme, sur les talons. Ne lui obéissant pas elle se tournait vers Candy l'air fâché.

\- Du temps de Mademoiselle Pony ils obéissaient !

Candy souriait. Les années passaient mais n'avaient aucune prise sur Sœur Maria, immuable, figée dans la même attitude rigide qu'elle lui avait toujours connue.

\- Ils ont besoin de courir, de se dépenser. Ils ne font rien de mal si ce n'est de nous percer les tympans.

\- Candy il va falloir être un peu plus autoritaire. Si nous les éduquons mal aucune famille ne voudra d'eux.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. « _**Ce serait peut-être tant mieux pour eux, ici ils sont en sécurité**_ ». Elle s'obligea à sourire à sa collègue.

\- Ils adoptent un enfant fit lentement Candy. Il a été élevé par nos soins, il a son caractère, ils savent qu'il ne sera pas exactement conforme à leur plus profond désir. S'ils s'attendent à avoir un enfant qui soit comme eux, ils devraient aller adopter un animal, ou que sais-je.

\- CANDY ! « _**Ça y est j'ai réussi à énerver Sœur Maria !**_ ». Candy répétât-elle sur un ton plus doux, puis elle soupira. Je pense que tu as eu effectivement une mauvaise expérience et c'est pour cette raison que tu as dis ça mais ...

\- Mais ? Elle sentait la colère l'envahir. Si j'étais restée ici je ... j'aurais été très bien ! Je ne serais pas allée en Angleterre, j'aurais jamais rencontré Niel et Elisa ... elle se tût soudain. « _**Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Niel et Elisa mais jamais non plus Archibald, Alistair, Anthony (un petit pincement au cœur lui arracha une grimace), ni tout ceux qui m'ont fait grandir**_ ».

\- Tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Niel oui ... tu aimes ce garçon ça se voit fit-elle détendue, indifférente à présent à la chamaillerie qui opposait Tom et Ben comme à l'accoutumée. Tu as grandi parce que justement tu nous a quitté. Elle la regardait, grave. Tu es sortie de ton cocon, tu es devenue un magnifique papillon et ... c'est pour ça que je suis ici depuis si longtemps vois-tu. Un ballon vola et manqua de se fracasser contre la fenêtre. Pas de dégâts, Sœur Maria fixa à nouveau Candy. Depuis le premier jour où un enfant a été adopté jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais regretté d'être partie de mon couvent et d'avoir croisé la route de Mademoiselle Pony. Candy hocha la tête, elle comprenait, même si à présent des questions naissaient dans son esprit. Tu voudrais bien savoir comment j'ai rencontré cette femme exceptionnelle ? Elle fit oui de la tête, un large sourire lui répondit. Et bien je venais de prononcer mes vœux, et j'allais me vouer toute entière au Seigneur Jésus-Christ, mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de moi. Elle la regarda amusée mais Candy était toute ouïe et les enfants dehors avaient fini par se calmer eux aussi. Elle fit sa ronde de surveillance visuelle et sans défaut, tel un faucon guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, puis repris. Je voulais et redoutais à la fois mon engagement. Ce jour-là plus que les autres, j'allais faire mes vœux et ... et j'ai vu cette femme, sereine ... je me rappelle que nos regards se sont croisés. Comment t'expliquer que j'y ai vu tout ce que je voulais savoir ? Sœur Maria quitta un instant visuellement et par l'esprit l'orphelinat, la colline et le vieux chêne. C'était il y avait si longtemps et pourtant par un mystère dont seul Chronos avait les clés, si proche.

« Je vous salue Marie pleine de grâce ... je vous en prie Marie, aidez-moi ... j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de rester toute ma vie ici, et c'est ce que je veux aussi et à la fois ... non (soupir), je ne sais pas, je vous en prie Sainte-Marie guidez-moi ... ». Je me suis tournée et j'ai vu la grosse porte de la chapelle s'ouvrir. Une petite femme, un chignon vissé sur le crâne est entrée. Je me suis relevée et ... sur un ton peu aimable lui ait dit que cette entrée était interdite aux visiteurs. Cette petite bonne femme m'a alors sourit et a continué sa route, ignorant ma remarque. Candy l'écoutait religieusement. C'était le don de Sœur Maria de savoir captiver l'attention, ce qui fonctionnait extraordinairement bien pour les cours avec les plus grands.

\- Et ?

\- Il faut que les enfants entrent en classe. Candy ne put dissimuler sa déception.

\- C'est très rapide. Mademoiselle Pony s'est dirigée vers l'Autel, a fait son signe de croix et a prié.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi ? J'étais ... elle rougit légèrement faisant contraster sa carnation d'avec sa coiffe. J'étais furieuse. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à celle qui allait devenir ma Directrice, et non seulement elle s'en fichait mais m'ignora sauf que ... je n'avais pas pris garde que le temps n'est pas à la même échelle que nos émotions. Je la regardais et j'avais mis mes mains sur mes hanches et puis soudain sa voix a bousculé le silence de la chapelle. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a dit « Vous n'aviez pas vos vœux à prononcer ? Allons jeune fille, si la Sainte-Vierge s'offusque de ma légèreté ne vous inquiétez pas, elle me le dira ... Elle est moi nous nous connaissons bien ».

\- Elle était déjà directe.

Sœur Maria consentit. Son regard surveilla que tous les enfants étaient rentrés et s'étaient rangés avec discipline devant l'unique classe.

\- Je te raconterais la suite tout à l'heure.

Cet après-midi là le travail se fit tout seul. C'était un des rares moments où la sœur s'était laissée aller à lui faire des confidences. Mademoiselle Pony se mit soudain à lui manquer et elle ne put refreiner l'envie d'aller la voir à l'endroit où désormais son corps reposait.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Niel reconnut sans hésitation son père. Tous les après-midi vers dix-sept heures il aimait à venir voir comment son fils s'en sortait. Ce jour-là ne dérogea pas à la règle. Niel sourit alors qu'il apposait sa signature en bas d'un document sur le budget alloué au Ranch.

\- Entre !

La porte s'ouvrit et son père entra, son odeur de tabac sucré sur les talons. Niel grimaça mais s'abstient de tous commentaires.

\- Papa ... le tabac ... le Docteur a dit ...

\- Je sais ce qu'il a dit. Il s'assit avec précaution dans le fauteuil en cuir, songeant une poignée de secondes à la difficulté qu'il aurait à en sortir. Le tabac et surtout son odeur, sont mes alliés. Il sourit tout en mordillant le bout du tuyau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ta mère a horreur de cette odeur. Il arqua ses sourcils. Un nuage se forma et fit un cercle parfait. L'image incongrue d'un cercle de fumée au sommet d'une montagne traversa l'imagination de Niel.

\- Du coup elle évite de venir ici.

\- Exact.

\- Si Mère ... enfin si maman ... pourquoi n'as-tu pas divorcé ?

Son père prit la mine grave.

\- Parce qu'à l'époque ça ne se faisait pas. Je pense souvent à toi et à Candy ... mais j'avoue surtout à toi d'ailleurs. Tu as eu une sacrée chance.

\- Pour Candy ? Trois ans !

\- Quoi, trois ans ?

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre je l'aime. J'ai été jusqu'à la kidnapper ... bon d'accord ajouta t-il très vite devant l'air catastrophé de son père, l'oncle William le savait mais ...

\- Mais ? Il plissa les yeux. « _**À cause de la fumée sans doute**_ ».

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais qu'elle m'aime. Il baissa la tête. Je voulais qu'elle oublie l'ancien Niel et ... Arrête de faire cette tête papa ! J'y suis arrivé !

\- Candy pardonne trop vite.

\- Trois ans ... tu appelles ça « trop vite » ?

Son père eut un petit rire qui mourut en une quinte de toux sèche.

\- J'ai eu à faire face à ... son ... 'fin sorte d'amour avec ce ... Terrence Grandchester, ensuite John ... bon John était envoyé par l'oncle William ... ça n'a pas été simple ! C'est la première fille pour laquelle je me suis battu !

\- Il faut dire que tu es parti d'on ne peut plus loin, susurra son père le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Heureusement que je suis ... malin ... j'anticipe, je la connais depuis si longtemps que ses actions me sont toutes ou presque prévisibles.

Son père éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

\- Tu as la modestie de ta mère, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Elle t'a cédé parce que ... je ne sais par quel miracle tu l'as touché ! Il fit la moue. C'est une fille adorable mais fragile Niel j'espère que tu le sais !

\- Évidemment que je le sais ! Père ... Candy c'est le contraire de maman. Elle est spontanée, ne calcule rien, se dévoile sans prendre conscience du danger (il se rembrunit devant cette évidence). J'ai fais exprès de l'énerver parfois parce que je savais que si je me montrais plus fort, plus « impitoyable » (il mit le mot dans les guillemets), elle se plierai à ma volonté.

\- Se soumettre ne signifie pas « aimer ». La mine était grave à présent. « _**Doute t-il de mes sentiments ?**_ » pensa Niel.

\- Elle m'aime Père.

\- Et comment en es-tu certain ?

\- Elle s'est montrée jalouse. Et la jalousie pour moi c'est une preuve.

\- Pas faux.

\- Réfléchis ... si elle ne m'aimait pas ... elle en aurait rien eu à faire !

\- Tout à fait.

\- Autre chose ?

Ils parlèrent alors du Ranch, du mariage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, dans un mois exactement. Les visites à faire à la famille à Chicago, sur la place qu'aurait l'Orphelinat et les gens que Candy aimait (qui allait certainement mettre madame Legan hors de ses gonds mais cette idée enchantait Niel).

Candy et Sœur Maria s'affairaient pour le dîner. « Le travail d'abord les loisirs ensuite » comme se plaisait à dire la Sœur, Candy savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la suite de son histoire si ce n'était pas le moment. Le couvert fut mit et enfin Sœur Maria acheva son histoire.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je suis allée à mes vœux, le cœur battant, m'obligeant à me concentrer sur mon discours. J'ai bégayé lorsque je l'ai vu et j'ai eu peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Oui cette femme était assise à côté de notre Mère Supérieure (Candy déglutit à l'idée que celle-ci puisse ressembler à celle du Collège Royal qui n'était pas des plus commode). En fait je l'ignorais mais elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

\- C'est ... grâce à Mademoiselle Pony que vous ... ici ?

Sœur Maria la regarda, l'air sévère.

\- Pourrais-tu faire des phrases ?

Candy resta bouche bée puis reprit plus calmement.

\- Est-ce grâce à Mademoiselle Pony que vous vous êtes retrouvée ici ?

\- Tout à fait. Je n'en suis plus jamais repartie. C'est grâce à Mademoiselle Pony que j'ai compris que les enfants étaient ma vocation.

\- Elle vous l'a dit ?

\- Un jour elle m'a dit « Je vous ai choisi car j'ai vu en vous toute l'autorité qu'il me manque parfois. Vous êtes mon contraire, et pour qu'il y est de l'harmonie les contraires sont indispensables ».

John Silverman fronça les sourcils tout en patientant dans la salle de doléances, contigu au bureau de Sir William. « _**Allons bon, quelle mission va t-il me donner ?**_ ». Ses pensées le ramenaient à Candy désormais en sécurité, puis à Élisa l'ennemie de cette dernière à présent sous son contrôle également. Elle avait fait du chemin depuis sa première rencontre dans sa chambre d'hôpital ! Il songea que tout ceci était en partie du à ce fameux Terrence Grandchester, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Albert l'invita à entrer, puis à s'asseoir, il songea à des pensées obscures tout en regardant par la fenêtre puis il s'intéressa enfin à lui.

\- J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Il soupira tout en jetant un regard sur une lettre toute récente.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux que vous vous renseigniez sur une personne, une certaine Catherine Hillford. Ce nom vous parle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui bien sûr ... Monsieur Hillford fait parti du gouvernement, plus spécifiquement chargé des relations diplomatiques ... c'est ... il fit la moue ... une pointure ! C'est ... risqué même !

\- Lui m'importe peu. Je veux que vous en appreniez plus sur son épouse.

John s'était rembruni, son visage était embarrassé. Sa mission dépassait ici ses compétences.

\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et s'intéresse à Candy. J'ai par habitude – peut-être idiote certes – de me méfier de ceux qui s'intéressent de trop près à elle.

\- Et que vous demande t-elle ?

\- C'est là le « hic ». Elle me demande les conditions dans lesquelles je l'ai adoptée.

\- Effectivement, l'objet est peu commun.

\- Effectivement.

\- Bien ! « _**Après tout tu n'as pas grand chose sur le feu en ce moment ... Elisa s'investit du matin au soir dans ses études, toi tu t'ennuies ferme ... alors ... vas-y, accepte !**_ ». Albert ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et John baissa la tête. Son besoin d'aventures venait encore de frapper. D'accord fit-il. Il sortit son petit carnet de note. Qu'avez-vous comme informations utiles ?

\- Celles que j'ai pu trouver dans les journaux. Il en déplia un et lu :

« Madame Catherine Hillford, femme de notre ministre des Affaires Etrangères, vient de se faire remarquer en achetant un tableau d'un peintre français, pour quelques milliers de Dollars. Elle a déclaré que l'Art était sa passion et qu'elle l'avait acheté non pour placement. » John l'écoutait, attentif tandis qu'Albert ouvrait un magasine plus ancien. Il feuilleta puis lu « Miss Catherine Jouvet, roturière et gouvernante, vient d'épouser à l'aube de ses vingt-trois ans l'homme le plus en vue de la politique Américaine. Monsieur Jonas Hillford. Le journaliste continuait en écrivant que Catherine Jouvet avait longtemps écumé les cabarets et autres lieux fréquentés par les oiseaux de nuit pour souligner que ses efforts étaient enfin récompensés. ».

\- De quand date ce magasine ?

\- 6 juillet 1904.

\- Nous sommes en 1921, elle aurait donc ...

\- 40 ans. John sourit devant la rapidité de calcul dont était capable William-Albert André. J'aime la gymnastique des mathématiques.

\- Elle vit je suppose à Washington, je me trompe ?

\- Non mais c'est surtout son mari qui y habite, il la rejoint pour les week end à Fairfax. La dame tient à sa tranquillité.

\- Elle a des enfants ?

\- Deux garçons : Andy et Luc.

John hocha la tête tandis qu'Albert sortait un chéquier d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il le regarda un moment avant de le lui tendre. John se contentât de le mettre dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Les chèques sont signés, je compte sur vous pour être prudent, et économe.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne vous ai jamais déçu sur ce plan je pense.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Vous m'enverrez un compte-rendu chaque samedi de chaque semaine, ça vous va ?

\- Parfaitement.

John reprit sa voiture et roula en direction de Washington. Le ciel était couvert en cette fin juin, et ce qui menaçait tomba. Des grosses gouttes de pluie éclatèrent sur son pare-brise. Il maugréa sur le mauvais temps puis se concentra le reste du trajet sur sa mission.

John obéit et envoya régulièrement ses informations mais cette Catherine était pire qu'une anguille. En femme de ministre connue il s'était dit que les informations sur elle allaient être faciles à récolter mais dès qu'il s'approchait de son emploi du temps qui devaient être assez simple, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Certes l'Etat lui avait adjoint une protection policière mais très succincte par rapport à celle qui suivait son époux comme son ombre. Il tentât d'obtenir un rendez-vous mais mit deux semaines à l'obtenir. Enfin il y parvient et fut admit à pénétrer dans le château fort des Hillford.

Catherine Hillford était une femme d'une beauté froide, très élégante et d'un rare magnétisme. Elle avait les yeux verts qui ressemblaient étrangement à quelqu'un. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais fut dans l'impossibilité de trouver à qui. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, bouclés et coupés au niveau de la nuque. Ses traits de visage étaient fins, et une indicible tristesse mêlée à autre chose voilait ses expressions.

\- Bonjour monsieur ...

\- John Silverman. Je suis envoyé par monsieur Albert William André ... je crois que vous avez cherché à le contacter.

\- C'est exact.

\- A propos de sa fille adoptive.

Quelque chose traversa les yeux verts. Le voile de tristesse s'intensifia et son attitude devient plus raide. John sentit comme un sentiment diffus de peur venir à lui. Cette femme avait quelque chose à cacher, mais quoi.

\- Oui. Elle soupira. Comment l'a t-il adoptée ? Je veux savoir d'où elle vient.

John toussotât. Il lui sourit tout en hochant la tête. C'était lui qui aurait du poser des questions.

\- Monsieur Albert William André est très protecteur lorsqu'il s'agit de sa fille. Vous le comprenez.

\- Je me doute. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle puis se leva. Allons faire un tour dans la propriété, j'ai à vous parler.

Candy et Niel était bien loin des préoccupations d'Albert en ce samedi 13 Août, plongés en pleins préparatifs pour leur propre noce. L'ambiance y était plutôt tendue et quelques désaccords se faisaient entendre, Candy montrant sa désapprobation à chaque dépense qu'elle jugeait complètement inutiles. Niel s'en amusait visiblement, et lançait fréquemment des coups d'œil complice à Archibald. Annie quant à elle optimisait son rôle qui consistait principalement à arrondir les angles.

\- Tu t'en rends compte Annie ! Tout cet argent ... gaspillé ... pour des bouquets !

\- Candy ... souriait Annie, c'est ton mariage et elles sont très jolies !

\- Même si pour l'occasion Niel aurait dû remplacer les roses par des chardons ... ironisa Archibald ce qui lui valu un regard meurtrier de sa femme. Niel pas loin et qui avait tout entendu, pouffa.

\- Archibald ! Des fleurs ... on se croirait dans une roseraie ! Je trouve qu'il y en a trop.

\- Allons Chérie, non il n'y en a pas trop intervint alors Niel désireux soudain de calmer l'esprit de sa femme. Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole. Non ... non ... tu vas m'écouter avant de t'agacer. Ces fleurs sont indispensables vois-tu car désormais ... tu vas être mon épouse, il soupira cherchant visiblement ses mots. Tu vas être une Legan, une jeune femme en vue et ... hélas pas trop à cheval sur l'étiquette comme le déplore (il se pencha et lui murmura, suave « ma mère et la grand tante Elroy mais cela ne me déplaît pas »), reprenant sa voix normale il poursuivit sur un ton anodin « certaines personnes ». Il recula et plongea dans ses yeux émeraude qu'il affectionnait tant et qui brillaient moins intensément de colère que quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Niel ... c'est tout cet argent ... alors que l'orphelinat manque de tout ! Sœur Maria me donne du souci, elle vieillit et je ne sais pas comment ... il va falloir s'occuper d'elle et lui trouver quelqu'un pour lui succéder.

\- Candy ... il la regardait comme hypnotisé. Enfin il sortit de son rêve et reprit. Candy je vais te demander de sortir de ton travail. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Je vais finir par me demander si ce n'est pas la raison principale d'ailleurs ... pour laquelle mon père, mon grand-père ... bref ... pour laquelle on a interdit aux femmes de travailler. Vous ne parvenez pas à décrocher !

\- Et si nous les femmes ne travaillons pas ... qui s'occuperait ... Elle loucha devant le doigt de Niel qui retourna sur ses lèvres.

\- Je dis que pour un week end, il faut que tu penses à autre chose. Nous avons une cérémonie à préparer !

\- Tout ça ... pour des gens qui me détestent pour la plupart ! Ou ... que je ne connais même pas !

\- Oui ... mais ... tu ...

\- Oui je sais coupa t-elle soudain agacée, elle posa les guillemets avec ses doigts « je vais épouser un Legan », elle soupira. J'aurais préféré largement que tu sois ... que tu sois ... je ne sais pas ... mais ...

\- Acteur peut-être ?

Cette voix, cette intonation, la figea, son sang se retira de ses mains, pieds, et sembla se concentrer uniquement dans son cœur. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ...

\- TERRY ?

Le brun était visiblement amusé devant les mines tour à tour : furieuse, déconfite, surprise, et interrogative.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu dire de pleine voix que je suis heureux d'avoir été invité aux Noces. Un sourire ravi faisait le tour de la petite troupe.

Candy et Niel se parlèrent sans aucun son, seuls leurs yeux échangeaient une conversation des plus subtile.

\- Qui t'a invité ?

Sentencieusement Terry déplia un carton épais et de bonne qualité, délicatement ouvragé sur lequel s'étirait une écriture aérienne, féminine et très esthétique. Il lut :

 _Monsieur Grandchester Terrence_

 _Mademoiselle Candy Neige André & monsieur Niel Legan _

_Sont heureux de vous convier à leurs noces qui auront lieu le_

 _Samedi 20 Août 1921_

 _10 h à la Cathédrale St-Jacques à Chicago_

 _Cette cérémonie sera suivie d'un vin d'honneur, du repas de Noces et d'un Bal_

 _Possibilité de dormir sur place (veuillez en faire part à Albert André)_

\- Albert ? Candy visiblement était sous le choc.

\- Oui et ... il m'a également proposé d'être témoin. Sa joie irradiait maintenant au-delà de lui-même.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut en témoin, répliqua Niel sur un ton acide.

\- Albert, il se racla la gorge, m'a dit que tu avais monsieur Archibald, toujours fidèle à ses maîtres (« _**tu me le paieras**_ » gronda Archibald tout en se mettant un post-il à sa mémoire) et ... il fit la moue, et je crois que c'est tout !

\- Il y a John.

\- Ah ... il m'est inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils tout en faisant mine d'être fâché. Albert me cache des choses.

\- Ca suffit Terry gronda Candy. Tu mens ... tu ... en fait tu veux gâcher mon mariage ! Tu as râté ta vie alors ... allons-y gaiment ! Gâchons celle de Candy ! Tu ... tu ... ne trouvant rien de suffisamment blessant, elle décida de tourner les talons et de trouver un endroit où se calmer.

\- Je crois que je l'ai définitivement fâché là ! Souffla Terry.

\- Et pas qu'elle, murmura Archibald bouillant de rage.

\- Terry ! Franchement ... tu sais que tu l'as perdue ! Je ne te comprends pas !

Les yeux marron prirent une teinte de gris, une tristesse sans nom les envahis.

\- Je voulais en fait m'excuser. Quel maladroit j'ai été mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- En fait tu passes ton temps à faire du mal au gens. Viens Archibald, ne restons pas ici ! Et Annie à son tour le laissa seul.

Candy furieuse, traversa la grande salle en grandes enjambées. Sa vue se brouillait, ses yeux cherchant un moyen d'évacuer toute l'eau salée sans la faire déborder, et elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui entrait à son tour dans la salle. Niel qui la suivait la vit lui aussi trop tard pour l'avertir. Ce fût le choc. La femme se trouva propulsée contre un mur, (heureusement libéré de meubles posés contre lui plus loin), mais Candy n'eut pas cette chance et s'étala de tout son long. Il y eut quelques éclats de rire tranchant comme des lames qui blessèrent une micro seconde son amour propre. Elle se releva dignement et fit face à celle qu'elle avait percutée.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Sa voix était hachée, encore sous l'émotion de la colère.

La femme se contenta d'un bref signe de tête. Niel en resta bouche bée mais le temps qu'il réagisse, Candy avait à nouveau prit du large. L'inconnue vit amusée Annie et Archibald les suivre à toute allure.

Albert regardait le balai des véhicules se succéder dans la cour de la demeure principale et luxueuse de Lakewood, comme hypnotisé devant le spectacle de poissons dans un aquarium. Il était fasciné qu'autant de moyens soient utilisés pour une simple union entre deux êtres. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant se retourner, ahuri. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était autre que Candy. Bientôt suivi par Niel, Archibald, Annie et quelques minutes plus tard, par Terry.

\- Et bien en voilà une entrée fracassante, que se passe t-il ?

\- Tu ... tu ... Candy était tellement énervée que les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Enfin par geste elle désigna Terry resté en retrait et qui paraissait s'amuser beaucoup.

\- Exact. Terry et moi sommes restés amis du fait de notre rencontre à Londres.

\- Mais ! Elle roula des yeux, Mais enfin !

\- Je comprends mais cela ne devrait pas t'offenser. Terry a tourné la page. Il sourit et fit face à Candy. Les histoires anciennes ne doivent pas gâcher une belle amitié.

\- Tu ... et Niel ?

\- Quoi Niel ?

\- Tu as pensé à Niel ? Voir mon ex-petit ami à son mariage ? Elle jeta un regard furieux en direction de Terry qui lui arborait un visage impassible. Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte il regardait la scène comme au théâtre.

\- Justement Niel, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Que voulez-vous que j'en pense ? Rétorqua Niel, dents serrées.

\- Ca va bien se passer !

\- Espérons ! Souffla Candy.

Terry laissa la petite troupe quitter les lieux et resta avec Albert. Ils discutèrent principalement du « bon vieux temps » tandis que la cérémonie pour le jour J se mettait en place. Candy ne fut pas dans son assiette le lendemain, furieuse de croiser à chaque couloir un Terry qui paraissait se moquer d'elle. Niel décida de lui changer les idées et en même temps de la déstresser et sans crier gare la conduisit en milieu de semaine dans sa villa en Caroline du Nord, à Beaufort.

\- Niel mais c'est une folie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire cette escapade ! Toi qui es très ... protocole, cérémon ... Alors qu'il conduisait il la coupa d'un geste.

\- À présent c'est une urgence dit-il, concentré sur la route.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu es énervée et ... il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et je peux te l'avouer d'ailleurs, moi aussi par le fait que ce Terrence Grandchester ait accepté de venir à nos noces. Il prit un virage, le dernier avant que la villa ne se dévoile à travers les sapins. Candy sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et enfin, ça va nous faire du bien de décompresser non ?

\- Ta mère ... elle doit être furieuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle va dire que c'est encore de ma faute.

\- Qu'elle dise ce qu'elle veut ! Il ricana. Nous y restons une journée, le temps d'une nuit, d'un restaurant, d'une journée en gros.

\- Margareth ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

\- Quoi Margareth ? Sullivan ?

\- Oui ! Tu ... enfin tu ... elle travaille toujours chez toi ?

Les mains de Niel s'appuyèrent ostensiblement un peu plus sur le volant.

\- Oui ... soupira t-il. J'ai été tenté de la renvoyer sur le champ pour t'avoir aider à t'évader et puis j'ai voulu connaître ses raisons.

\- Tu t'es humanisé, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser sa passagère.

\- N'est-ce pas. J'ai voulu donc connaître ses raisons qui étaient ... louables. Il soupira. Elle a bien agie, à présent je peux m'en rendre compte.

\- Niel ... je dois t'avouer que ... j'ai commencé à t'aimer ici ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier ensuite, malgré tous mes efforts !

Il rit tandis qu'il garait la voiture dans la cour.

\- Je m'en suis largement douté ... ma-petite-Candy, ajouta t-il malicieusement.

\- Grrr ... tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu m'appelles comme ça !


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

Albert écoutait John avec attention. Quant il eut terminé l'oncle William reposa doucement son verre d'eau sur la table basse à la marqueterie ouvragée et élégante. John l'imita.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout ce que vous a dit cette femme est exact ?

\- Oui monsieur. J'ai vérifié.

\- Qu'a t-elle l'intention de faire ?

\- De venir au mariage monsieur. Albert hocha la tête, la mine soucieuse. Il fallait qu'il sache le comment du pourquoi, lui-même.

\- Bien. Nous l'accueillerons comme il se doit.

\- Et pour ... pour Candy ?

\- Je pense que ça va être un choc. Un choc pour tout le monde fit-il sérieusement mais John décela dans les prunelles de l'oncle William une lueur nouvelle. « _**Il se demande comment tous ils vont réagir à cela ... il n'est pas inquiet, mais curieux.**_ ». John sourit à son tour.

\- Vous pensez que cela va être intéressant ? John jeta un coup d'œil vers son verre.

\- Oui. Miss Catherine Hillford va bousculer cette organisation impeccable, cette « étiquette » que certains – plutôt certaines – jugent indispensable. J'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Il eut un petit rictus satisfait.

Candy était aux anges tandis qu'elle dînait avec Niel dans le salon de la villa. Elle oubliait l'organisation du mariage et tout les tracas qui allaient avec. Elle soupira cependant en songeant qu'elle retrouverait tout cela dès le lendemain après-midi. Niel aussi était soucieux même s'il parvenait à bien le dissimuler. Le sujet de ces soucis n'était autre que Terrence Grandchester et sa crainte était qu'il vienne perturber la cérémonie.

\- Tu n'es pas tout à fait détendu, dit-elle. Elle avait bien remarqué ces cernes et son visage fatigué. Elle se dit que jamais peut-être il n'avait été aussi séduisant.

\- C'est vrai. Il posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains entrecroisées. Il était contrarié et Candy savait très nettement la raison.

\- Terry.

\- Terrence, oui.

\- Il ne gâchera rien. J'en suis certaine.

Il fit la moue.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va tenter quelque chose, il a l'air de t'aimer encore.

\- Il n'a aucune chance répondit Candy, sûre d'elle.

Doucement Niel lui prit la main et se mit à la lui caresser doucement.

\- Tu es bien certaine de tes sentiments. J'en suis ravi mais ... mais une partie de moi a peur de te perdre pour lui. Je sais que tu as vécu des moments forts avec lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre Niel. Elle lui sourit et l'éclat de ses yeux fit battre son cœur plus vite. Je t'aime parce que tu n'as jamais abandonné, tu as su aller directement au but. Elle rougit. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait en fait, mais ... même quand j'ai été loin de toi je ne parvenais pas à te sortir de ma tête ! Ensuite j'ai pris l'excuse de ta famille pour te résister. J'avais peur de ta mère, de ta sœur et d'Elisa.

\- Je sais. Il a fallu que je déploie tout mon savoir-faire de persuasion pour te faire comprendre que tu serais en sécurité avec moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi ... « ma-petite-Candy » pour que plus rien de mal ne t'arrive.

\- Je l'ai compris. Cependant une chose me manque.

\- Dis ! Et tu l'auras !

\- Et bien ce n'est pas facile à dire murmura t-elle malicieusement. Soudain elle se leva et planta son regard joueur sur lui. On joue ?

\- Attends ... comment ça « on joue » ?

\- J'ai envie de jouer Niel. Il la regardait, hésitant entre une consultation en urgence chez un psychiatre et un spectacle comique. Tu ne vois pas ce que je veux hein ?

\- J'avoue que non !

Elle soupira.

\- J'ai envie de jouer avant d'être Madame Legan à ... « Je t'aime pas » et toi « tu m'aimeras je te promets ». Tu saisies l'idée ?

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux noisette.

\- Un jeu ... érotique ?

\- Oui !

Elle sourit.

\- Niel ... jamais je ne t'aimerais, jamais !

Il étala un sourire gourmand et amusé.

\- Oh que si « ma-petite-Candy » ! Tu vas être obligée de m'aimer, parce que je le veux !

Elle se pencha vers lui et susurra insolente :

« -Attrape-moi ... si tu peux ! »

Sur ce elle se mit à courir en riant. Niel sur ses talons l'attrapa dans la minute, la saisit par la taille et l'enlaça.

\- Niel ! Lâche-moi ! Elle tenta de le repousser.

\- Je n'en ai nullement l'intention petite coquine ... . Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et aperçu le canapé. Sans crier gare il la fit basculer tandis qu'un cri d'effroi s'échappait de sa gorge (ce qui fit venir Rosa et Margareth). Ils s'affalèrent sur le divan en riant. Bientôt les rires s'éteignirent, et leurs têtes devinrent une.

Cette pause hélas ne dura pas et aux aurores les fiancés reprirent la route. Ils restèrent chacun fixé sur leurs pensées, nostalgiques, de ce moment de félicité. Au fur et à mesure que la voiture s'approchait de Lakewood, la tension devient palpable. Enfin Niel rompit le silence.

\- Je te promets que nous remettrons ce genre de moment au plus vite. Ses doigts serrèrent plus fort le volant.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement, son visage se détendant un instant.

\- J'ai apprécié ce moment, loin de nos familles, nous avons pu être nous-mêmes, nous étions libre, et je te promets que cela se reproduira.

\- Merci Niel ! J'ai adoré c'est vrai !

Il hocha la tête.

\- Juste le nom de la villa ... je pense qu'il ne convient plus à ce que tu es.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! « The money is life » c'est très très nul comme nom de villa !

\- Je vais réfléchir pour appeler cette maison autrement.

\- C'est ça. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage se ferma lorsque la voiture franchit le portail monumental de Lakewood. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de l'habitacle devient immédiatement plus lourde et opaque. Niel arrêta le véhicule puis se tourna vers elle, sérieux. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. Albert, mon père ... à présent même Elisa, John ... ils t'aiment tous, plus personne ne te nuira. Candy lui souri et pour marquer sa confiance posa sa bouche sur la sienne, un contact aussi doux que la soie sur la peau. Un désir impromptu l'envahit mais ce n'était pas le moment, ni le lieu.

Aussitôt la fourmilière devint à nouveau prise d'une agitation frénétique. Visiblement les deux tourtereaux étaient attendus comme de l'eau dans un désert. Ils se regardèrent et lâchèrent un soupir entendu, les vacances étaient finies. Niel jeta un coup d'œil au comité d'accueil composé pour l'essentiel d'Annie et d'Archibald qui avaient nettement bien avancé dans le décor de la salle de réception. Soulagé il constata que Terrence Grandchester s'était bien gardé de venir à leur rencontre. En revanche cette absence inquiétât Candy.

Les bouquets étaient tous parfaits, ainsi que la mise en place sur les tables. Plus qu'une journée et demi, et ce serait le jour « J ». Son regard se posa sur ce garçon qui discutait le plus amicalement du monde avec Archibald et songea que même dans ses rêves les plus fous jamais elle aurait donné un tout petit pourcent de chance à Niel de devenir son époux. Une ombre passa très vite derrière le petit groupe et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Terrence Grandchester était lui aussi ici, mais dans quel but ? Elle en était là de ses questionnements intérieurs lorsqu'il y eut une certaine agitation vers le hall d'accueil.

\- Allons bon maugréa Candy de mauvaise humeur, encore des invités ? Ça ne finira donc jamais !

\- Je suis navré lui murmura à son tour Niel. J'ai bien peur que quelques uns en aient profité pour renouer des liens avec des membres de ma propre famille qui me sont inconnus !

Ils s'approchèrent du hall et virent alors que tout ce remue-ménage provenait de l'arrivée d'une personne handicapée et Candy ne put cacher une certaine amertume. C'était Suzanne Marlow accompagnée par sa mère. Candy chercha du regard Terrence et le trouva non loin d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent en une fraction de seconde. Madame Marlow entendait bien faire comprendre à Terrence qu'elle ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

\- Terry fit-elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

\- Ôh ... vous ici, ainsi vous avez remonté ma trace jusqu'ici.

\- Votre « Candy » réapparaissant dans ce journal que voici ... je me suis dis que vous ne rateriez pas l'occasion de vous rendre à la réception afin de faire capoter leur union. Elle a eu la sagesse de comprendre que vous étiez un cas désespéré, elle.

\- Merci, un tel compliment de votre part me fait plaisir, rétorqua t-il un soupçon de fiel dans la voix.

Suzanne repoussa sa mère fermement tandis qu'elle lui glissait quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle arborait comme à son habitude cet air triste et dépressif qui la caractérisait.

\- Mère, cela suffit. _**« Que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi ? Elle sait que tout est fini ! Je lui ai dit que je ne l'ai jamais aimé ... c'est sa mère qui lui a encore monté la tête ... ! Elles sont pires que des blattes**_ ». Terry s'était figé, pâle un visage en porcelaine témoin que son sang avait quitté tout son visage. Je suis venue pour t'empêcher de t'enfoncer encore plus dans le ridicule, acheva t-elle tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle ferma les yeux et le silence se fit. Certains s'éclipsèrent tandis que d'autres restaient, intéressés. Il y avait plein de gens que Candy ne connaissait pas mais qui avaient été invités par les deux familles, profitant des festivités pour se revoir et s'informer des changements familiaux.

\- Tu es venu empêcher le mariage.

Un ricanement sourd lui répondit, puis un éclat de rire. Niel s'était rapproché de Candy et elle pouvait ressentir toute son inquiétude mais aussi une combativité nouvelle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es inquiet n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle en faisant bouger ses lèvres.

\- Je suis surtout inquiet que tu le trouves beaucoup plus ... attirant que moi répondit-il les dents serrées.

\- Tu n'as plus aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là, souffla t-elle tandis qu'un bras de fer psychologique se mettait en place dans l'arène de la maison.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je t'aime Niel. Elle délaissa la scène de spectacle pour le regarder. Je sais que tu as tellement changé pour moi, que tu as fais énormément de choses aussi pour me convaincre de t'aimer ... entre autre tu as patienté au moins trois ans !

\- Tu me dois énormément du coup lui murmura t-il, une drôle de lueur dans le fond des yeux.

Elle en fut amusée.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Ôh mon Maître ! Souffla t-elle en prenant un air coquin.

\- Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je veux menaça t-il tout en cherchant à contrôler une drôle de flamme qui le consumait.

Du côté des duettistes le dialogue s'était calmé. Terry avait croisé les bras et cherchait à contrôler son irritation. Le hall majestueux n'était plus aussi attractif et à présent, seuls restaient Terry face à sa belle-mère et à Suzanne, Candy et Niel, et en retrait Archibald et Annie.

Terry s'avança vers Suzanne. La colère irradiait autour de lui mais aussi une indicible tristesse d'un énorme gâchis.

\- Non je ne suis pas venu interrompre le mariage.

\- Ne mens pas Terry ! Commença à sangloter Suzanne. Derrière sa mère était prête à en découdre.

\- Je ne mens pas. Tu as voulu me piéger en fait, et ça dès le début ... sans ce maudit projecteur ... je me suis sentit « obligé » d'être lié à toi. Je me suis senti redevable du fait que toi, tu es fais le choix de me sauver la vie. Niel glissa un regard vers celle qui désormais prenait toute la place dans son cœur. Dans les deux cas les filles leur avaient sauvé la vie mais l'incidence n'avait pas été la même. Terry lui continuait, la voix incroyablement posée. En fait je sais ... que je n'ai depuis le début, aucune attirance pour toi.

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? Intervint la belle-mère rouge de colère.

\- Il n'y a pas de « Comment osez-vous ? » Rétorqua Terry. Je suis honnête. Je n'ai jamais aimé Suzanne.

\- Oh ... TERRY !

\- La fille que j'aime c'est Candy. Ça l'a toujours été. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Candy à présent était troublée. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était là, devant elle. Terry venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour mais ... quelque chose qui remontait dans le temps avait tout brisé. Dans le train qui l'avait ramené de New York elle avait été prête à tout abandonner et puis lentement elle s'était reconstruite, est-ce que cela valait la chandelle de ... tout recommencer ? Et Niel ? Niel et sa ténacité, ses preuves d'amour désormais évidentes, Niel et ses baisers ... Elle sentit un mouvement dans son ventre, comme un essaim de papillons. Non c'était bel et bien fini pour Terry, son cœur, son corps, tout en elle avait fait un choix. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Niel à présent fermé. L'image d'une arène dans lequel se faisaient face deux gladiateurs pour un combat à mort et elle, étrangement à la place d'un empereur romain. Sa gorge se serra.

\- Terry ... je suis navrée ... mais sur le toit de l'hôpital ... tu as fais un choix. Je me suis pliée à ce choix. Elle s'avança tentant de dissimuler quelques tremblements et surtout d'affermir sa voix. Je ne ... t'aime plus Terry. Elle secoua ses boucles blondes auréolant son joli visage. Elle soupira. Quel gâchis je le sais. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Le gâchis a débuté lorsque tu es parti du Collège en me laissant toute seule. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fut sur le point de parler mais elle lui fit signe de se taire. Je sais que tu as fais ça pour mes études. Elle les délaissa et ses yeux naviguèrent vers le plafond ouvragé élégamment. Nos destins à partir de là ont pris des directions différentes Terry. Il va te falloir l'accepter.

\- Non. Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes ... lui !

Les yeux émeraude devinrent plus brillants. Candy sentit une vague de colère l'envahir.

\- Si.

\- Lui ? Qui a toujours cherché à te nuire ? Et sa sœur ?

\- Terry ne cherche pas à comprendre mais c'est bel et bien Niel que j'aime. Certes par le passé c'était ...

\- Un monstre !

\- Un monstre Terry, oui ... on peut le dire ... mais ... je ne sais pas ... je l'aime c'est tout !

\- Tu ne renonceras pas à l'épouser ? En fait tu es comme les autres lâcha t-il en ricanant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu veux son argent. Il se frappa le front avec le dos de sa main gauche. Quel idiot j'ai été !

\- Candy n'est pas comme ça ! Intervint alors Niel. Il ignora le regard suppliant qui lui était adressé. Candy a fini par m'aimer ... et Dieu m'est témoin que j'ai du batailler ferme !

\- Tu ne la mériteras ... JAMAIS.

\- Je le sais fit Niel d'un calme à présent Olympien.

\- Candy ?

\- Terry je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dis. C'est peine perdue si tu essaies de rompre mon mariage. Mon choix est fait et mes sentiments sont clairs. Sans crier gare elle sortit de la scène en adoptant une attitude royale.

\- Je vous salue Madame Marlow, Suzanne, nous allons vous trouver une chambre.

\- Pas la peine maugréa Terry, elles ne comptent pas rester.

\- C'était le cas il y a quelques minutes ... mais Suzanne et moi venons de changer d'avis.

Niel leur sourit et demanda à Archibald de faire venir les domestiques afin que les deux femmes soient prises en charge.

La soirée se déroula dans une atmosphère électrique et il tarda à Candy d'aller se coucher. Plus qu'une journée et enfin son destin serait scellé Terry quand a lui ne quitta la table que tardivement, après avoir beaucoup bu et discuté avec Albert l'enjoignant à plus de tempérance.

Candy s'agita dans son sommeil, un homme cagoulé venant de la saisir et de la mettre sur le dos d'un cheval lancé au galop. Elle n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir ni les pas se diriger vers le lit, et ne sentit que trop tard le parfum du chloroforme envahir ses voies pulmonaires.

Samedi 20 Août 1921, dix heures, l'ambiance est à la panique. Candy a disparu et surtout ... Terry aussi. John fut aussitôt prévenu et mit sur les rails pour se joindre aux recherches. Niel quant à lui est anéanti et surtout assailli par des milliers de questions le tourmentant comme un nuage de moustiques au-dessus d'une eau croupie. Bientôt le sheriff, la police tout le monde fut sur le pont pour commencer sans tarder les recherches. C'est dans une telle atmosphère qu'arriva Catherine Hillford.

Candy ouvrit les yeux et constata avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger et que sa bouche était recouverte d'un tissu. Elle inspecta le lieu et reconnu les cabanes en bois qu'avait fait construire la famille André au bord de la rivière. Dans un coin trônait son ravisseur et plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles de vin. Sous la corde qui l'enserrait elle sentit une pointe d'angoisse la submerger. Terry ? Lui ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de faire ça ! Et pourtant ... tout signait que c'était bel et bien lui qui lui faisait face.

\- Enfin réveillée ? Il se déplia. Sa silhouette, ses cheveux, sa voix, c'était bel et bien lui. Il vint lui desserrer son bâillon et aussitôt elle lui cracha à la figure, les yeux brillants de rage.

\- Alors comme ça tu crois que je vais revenir sur ma décision !

\- Tu n'aimais pas cet avorton ! Tu le détestais ! Et par je ne sais quel miracle tu t'es mise à aimer cet abruti ! Alors j'ai toutes mes chances !

\- Tu perds la tête !

\- Du tout. Il prit un mouchoir et s'essuya. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à temps que tu m'avoues que tu m'as menti. Je ne te crois pas pour cet imbécile, il doit jouer encore sur un chantage ou une machination du même genre. Il s'assit et croisa ses doigts. Tu peux me l'avouer, il te fait chanter c'est ça ?

Candy le fixait, éberluée. Il croyait que Niel la tenait par une machination ! Le soleil était au milieu de son ascension. Elle sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Terry entreprit de lire un livre. La lumière du soleil irradia l'intérieur de la cabane et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas trop tarder quand même ... j'ai des projets vois-tu. Si tu as un doute en tout cas je vais te l'ôter de suite. Il lui sourit d'une fausse tendresse. Je crois que ton mariage vient de tomber à l'eau.

Que répondre ? Candy remua et essaya d'oublier la douleur que faisait la corde qui lui liait les poignets et les chevilles. À nouveau la voix de Terry lui parvint.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre au cas où tu te demanderais si je ne peux pas faire machine arrière.

Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai plus de carrière, il fit la moue, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre si tu ne vis pas à mes côtés. Il leva sa bouteille dans sa direction. Cette bouteille est mon amarre ... une amie toujours fidèle qui me tuera, je le sais. Je bois pour noyer ma faute de t'avoir laissée seule. Je vais la réparer. Moi et toi ensemble ou toi et moi dans la tombe.

Elle serra les dents tandis qu'elle tentait de délier la corde qui tenait ses poignets serrés.

John réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il était parti juste après le repas en compagnie d'Élisa se promener dans le parc puis ils avaient chacun de leur côté rejoint leur chambre respective. Se faisant il avait vu Terry sortir d'un cabinet de toilette non loin de la chambre de la Grand'tante Elroy. Il avait froncé les sourcils car c'était plutôt un endroit inhabituel pour quiconque ne connaissait pas les habitudes de la matriarche.

Albert était très inquiet. Niel montrait des signes évident d'angoisse. Celui qui avait fait le coup ne pouvait être que Terrence. Il en était intimement convaincu. Quelqu'un frappa au Q.G.

\- ENTREZ ! La voix d'Albert n'avait plus rien d'avenant.

\- Monsieur ... Pardon ... messieurs ... une dame demande à vous voir ...

\- Qui ?

\- Miss Hillford.

 _ **« Allons bon ... je l'avais complètement oubliée !**_ ».

\- Faîtes.

La femme entra. Niel ouvrit la bouche ébahie. S'il avait regardé autour de lui il aurait vu que le même effet parcourait l'assistance.

Albert se leva et vint accueillir la femme. Dans l'assistance dans laquelle se tenait au premier rand : Niel, John, Élisa, Annie et Archibald puis le père et la mère de Niel, les Brighton, la grand'tante, les regards admiratifs devinrent suspicieux.

\- Bonjour ... je craignais d'arriver en retard.

\- Hum ... un contretemps en quelque sorte.

Catherine regarda Albert, y décelant une nette angoisse.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ? C'était la Grand'tante qui venait non sans mal de quitter son fauteuil royal.

\- Non, je ne le crois pas fit Catherine d'un ton glacial.

\- Quelle insolence !

Catherine plissa les yeux et Niel pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre en travers du chemin de cette femme, attirante et froide à la fois. « _**Une main d'acier trempé dans un gant de soie**_ » lui souffla une pensée fugitive.

\- Nous avons ... perdu la mariée. Catherine planta son regard dans le sien, acéré comme les serres d'un faucon. Albert sentit son cœur se figer. Incroyable le pouvoir que cette femme avait sur lui !

\- Des indices ?

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Madame Elroy intervint la mère du marié.

\- Je suis une vieille connaissance de Candy.

\- Comme nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrée auparavant je suppose que cette « vieille connaissance » remonte à ... aux années d'orphelinat que cette f... que Candy a passé.

\- On peut dire ça, répliqua sans ciller Catherine. Madame Legan se sentit analysée dans son entier. Alors ? Elle fit le tour du petit comité et Albert lui proposa un siège. Ce qu'elle accepta.

\- J'ai cédé à une envie idiote avoua Albert. Une vieille connaissance ... de Londres ... que j'ai rencontré m'a demandé des nouvelles de ma fille et je lui ai dit qu'elle allait se marier. Catherine lui sourit, manière de l'encourager à poursuivre. Cet homme était son premier petit ami. Il soupira. Terrence Grandchester. Catherine haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom.

\- L'acteur ?

\- Exactement.

\- Hum ... Elle se souvenait d'une pièce de théâtre dans laquelle jouait une actrice dont elle avait oublié le prénom mais pas le nom, le même. « _**Sa mère sans doute ... elle était britannique d'après les journaux de l'époque**_ ».

\- Il l'aimait toujours ?

\- Evidemment il ne me l'a pas avoué, marmonna Albert.

\- Vous suspectez que ce soit ce garçon qui a enlevé ... enfin Candy ?

\- Evidemment ! Il faut la retrouver au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire ! Intervint Annie soudain excitée. Quoi Archi ? Niel ? Au lieu de rester là ... cherchons !

\- Ça ne sert à rien Annie de paniquer ! La police est déjà sur les dents ... la gare, les routes ... rien ne peut nous échapper !

Niel écoutait et tentait de s'isoler dans le brouhaha. _**« Mets-toi à la place de Terrence, si tu étais à sa place que ferais-tu ? Je les laisserais chercher ... loin ...**_ », à ce moment un policier fut autorisé à entrer.

\- Alors ?

\- Nous avons retrouvé ceci sur un siège de la gare. Il agita un mouchoir brodé des initiales C.A, le même mouchoir que Candy avait utilisé pour bander sa main blessée, il y avait déjà trois ans. C'est à elle ?

Niel opina, puis Albert, Archi, Annie. John et Elisa se lancèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Nous avons demandé à l'hôtesse de nous indiquer où ils étaient partis mais pas de chance pour nous, elle ne s'en souvient pas.

Terry mordit à pleine dent dans son sandwich mayonnaise et thon. Candy s'était assoupie et de toute façon ne risquait pas de s'échapper. Il avait constaté les conséquences de son acte en allant à la boulangerie quelques rues plus loin du quartier résidentiel et avait vu un escadron de policiers fouiller les alentours. Aucun risque qu'ils cherchent dans le parc. Durant les derniers jours il avait pu à loisir prendre dans la chambre de sa proie ce qui lui garantissait le succès de son projet. Il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. En tout cas s'il ne réussissait pas, Niel ne gagnerait pas, ça il ne le permettrait en aucun cas.

La réunion fut levée. Niel attrapa John par la manche tandis qu'ils passaient devant la salle de réception, vide.

\- John écoute-moi ...

\- Niel oui ? Elisa attends-moi ou ...

\- Je reste.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Je pense que Terry et Candy sont dans le parc.

\- Ils ont trouvé ce mouchoir à la gare, c'est Candy qui l'a laissé pour que nous puissions suivre sa trace ... c'est logique !

\- Non !

\- Niel ... pourquoi pour toi ce n'est pas logique ?

\- Il a voulu nous éloigner !

Elisa hocha la tête. « _**Pas idiot et pas totalement illogique comme raisonnement**_ » convint-elle.

\- Si j'étais à sa place ... commença Niel avant qu'un sourire moqueur le stoppe net sur le visage de John. Oui ... je sais !

\- Pardon. Poursuis !

\- Si j'étais à sa place ... et qu'il y est autant de monde qu'aujourd'hui ... je ferais tout pour avoir le champ libre. Je pense donc qu'il va ... emmener Candy ailleurs, mais cette nuit.

\- Ok ... ça tient la route. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour surveiller le parc immense de Lakewood ?

\- Je sais, c'est là le problème ...

\- Il n'y a aucun endroit où il aurait pu enfermer Candy ? Ici ?

\- Le parc de Lakewood rejoint l'autre résidence des André. Je ne vois pas fit Niel sur un ton désespéré.

\- Attends ... intervint Elisa. Les cabanes !

\- Les cabanes ? Quelles cabanes ?

\- John, il y a quelques années, la grand'tante avait fait des cabanes pour nous, pas loin du lac ... pour moi, Niel, Archi et Alistair. Il n'y a que là ... personne n'a été fouiller là-bas !

\- Et pour cause ! C'est complètement oublié, personne n'y va jamais ! La grand'tante à même parlé de les démonter pour en faire autre chose. Il fronça les sourcils, effectivement, c'était une option intéressante.

\- Si c'est là ... allons-y ! John démarra au quart de tour, suivi par Elisa et Niel.

\- Eh ! Ils firent un quart de tour en parfaite coordination.

\- Vous pourriez nous attendre ! C'était Archi et Annie prêts à se joindre à eux.

\- Hum ... Terry n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux ... souligna Elisa ... nous pourrions peut-être lui faire entendre raison plus simplement si nous ne sommes pas trop nombreux !

\- Ou pas.

\- Oui ... ou pas !

\- Bien allons-y ! Fit Niel prenant la direction des opérations.

Les recherches désormais allaient faire la « une » des journaux, tenant en haleine de la ménagère au P.D.G, les flashs mitraillaient la façade du fief des André, tandis que des policiers allaient et venaient dans un ballet incessant. « _**Des fourmis dans une fourmilière**_ » se dit Terry alors que ses jumelles montèrent d'un cran dans le ciel. La nuit allait tomber et les dés allaient jouer leur dernier round. Il se tourna lentement, et fixa l'être ficelé et étendu sur le sol. Il lui avait donné à boire et à manger et dix minutes plus tôt, lui avait à nouveau demandé d'avouer que Niel l'épousait uniquement par chantage. Candy l'avait regardé avec le plus de mépris possible et il s'était contenté d'un soupir incompréhensif devant autant de bêtise.

\- Tu devrais dire la vérité lui avait-il susurré.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Il est riche mais tu seras la femme la plus malheureuse du monde et tu le sais.

\- Tu crois que je serais heureuse avec toi ? Toi qui bois et qui fréquente des voyous ? Jamais ! Tu perds ton temps ! Tu as tellement changé en ... je n'arrive même pas à définir en quoi ...

\- Cette Suzanne Marlow et sa mère ont détruit ma vie.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie !

\- JE NE LUI AVAIS RIEN DEMANDÉ ! « _**Idiot contrôle-toi ... tu vas finir par alerter quelqu'un !**_ ».

John et Niel tapis dans les fourrés ne purent dissimuler leur joie et sourirent. Annie, Archi et Elisa (à l'opposé mais proche de la cabane qui servait de refuge au fugitif), firent de même. Une silhouette se posta vers la fenêtre qui surplombait l'endroit où se terraient les garçons. Ils avaient quitté l'endroit et se trouvaient sous l'arbre, invisibles au ravisseur.

\- Un plan ? Murmura Niel à John.

\- Il faut attendre qu'il bouge.

\- Quoi ?

Il fit signe d'un peu plus de discrétion.

\- Il faut attendre qu'il bouge.

\- Et s'il lui fait du mal ?

Niel put apercevoir un sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur le visage de son nouvel ami.

\- Aucun risque, c'est sa monnaie d'échange.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Avant d'être détective j'étais dans la police. Niel le salua.

La nuit était tombée à présent, et seuls quelques insectes qui commençaient leur nuit, tout était calme, trop calme. La cabane était elle aussi plongée dans un silence suspect et l'image d'un tombeau aérien traversa l'esprit de Niel. Il serra les poings car cette nuit tout allait se jouer.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

Terry but sa dernière gorgée et posa dans le cimetière dédié aux cadavres sa énième bouteille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Candy, à nouveau endormi. Il n'était pas pressé et mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle cède.

Niel attendait un signe. Il soupira. Se battre n'avait jamais été son fort, et il avait toujours compensé autrement cette faiblesse mais à présent c'était pour celle qu'il aimait qu'il allait devoir se faire violence. Sans crier gare il quitta la planque et grimpa à l'échelle. John tentât de l'en empêcher mais en vain. En face Élisa et Annie étouffèrent un cri.

Terry se leva en titubant mais ne vit rien. Cette partie du parc était ensoleillée qu'en début d'après-midi, le reste du temps le soleil ne pénétrait pas cette partie boisée. La lune quant à elle n'éclairait que les toitures des cabanes. Il se rassit et se saisit une nouvelle bouteille.

Niel vit une forme étendue près de la fenêtre et en déduisit que c'était Candy. Terry était hors de sa vue et il tempêtât en lui-même, comment savoir s'il était armé ou non. « _**Tu n'as pas le temps de te poser ce genre de question, si tu l'aimes, tu fonces !**_ ». Il pénétrât alors dans l'arène sous les regards atterrés de sa sœur, de John et de toute sa bande.

Terry regarda le goulot de sa bouteille et s'apprêtait à clore ses paupières lorsque soudain il vit quelque chose le saisir par le col. Quelque chose le frappa ensuite mais sans grande conviction. Son instinct l'informa que son agresseur ne savait pas se battre. Il éclatât de rire lorsqu'il prit conscience que c'était Niel. Aussitôt son stock d'Adrénaline fut à son maximum.

\- Niel ... tu n'as aucune chance tu le sais au moins ?

\- Nous allons bien voir ...

Terry se toucha le menton, histoire de vérifier que tout était normal puis sans crier gare envoya un coup de poing vers le visage de Niel qui par pur réflexe parvint à l'esquiver. Candy avait ouvert les yeux et déglutit devant les deux silhouettes masculines se livrant combat sous l'éclat pâle de la lune.

\- NIEL !

\- Tu entends ? Se moqua Terry ... Ta future femme t'es toute entière acquise ... mais elle ne sait pas que tu vas perdre, pas encore ! Il fixa son adversaire et le déséquilibra d'un balayage de jambe. À terre il se rua sur Niel et lui assena un nombre incalculable de coups de poings. Candy cria et chercha une nouvelle fois à se délier les mains mais elle cessa vite sous la douleur et la fatalité.

John se précipita sur l'échelle, rejoint par Archibald. D'un geste dans la direction des deux filles il leur interdit de les rejoindre. Annie fixa alors Élisa, interrogative.

\- Nous allons nous laisser commander ? Lui chuchota t-elle alors que les garçons avaient atteints la « terrasse ».

Elisa lui souri tout en se montrant amusée.

\- Je te croyais timorée, timide, et sans aucune personnalité ... lâcha t-elle enfin.

« _**Au moins je dois reconnaître ta qualité de franchise ...**_ ». Annie baissa la tête sous les paroles assassines.

\- Je l'étais ... il n'y a pas encore si longtemps ... Alors ?

Elle récolta un drôle de soupir.

\- J'ai toujours détesté recevoir des ordres, fit enfin Elisa en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers l'échelle et grimpa.

Dans la zone de combat les affaires n'étaient pas au beau fixe pour Niel. Son corps étaient marqués par les assauts de Terry et refusait plus de coups. Candy se tortillait pour se redressait mais elle aussi commençait à fatiguer. _**« Je dois absolument le mettre hors d'état de nuire, pour moi, pour lui prouver que le garçon qu'elle aime n'est pas une chiffe molle ...**_ ». Il tentât de se remettre debout mais un coup de pied le cloua à nouveau au sol. Il y eut un bruit qui déconcentra momentanément son adversaire, Niel sut par instinct que la même chance ne se représenterait pas deux fois alors il laissa libre cours à sa colère.

Terry reporta son attention sur ce piètre combattant mais ne le vit plus là où il était. Il fit un quart de tour et un coup de poing magistral le propulsa contre le mur. C'était le premier d'une longue série, enfin Niel se saisit d'une bouteille, la brisa et resta indifférent devant l'odeur du mauvais vin qui s'écoulait de la surface de la table au sol. Il allait lui mettre le coup de grâce et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il prit son élan et son bras fut stoppé net. Il râla avant de voir que ce n'était que John.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lâche-moi ! Il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite !

\- Non Niel ... il ne le faut pas !

\- Et pourquoi ? Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Terry qui allait se relever et qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Lâche-moi ... il va me payer ...

\- Il ne va rien payer du tout ! Écoute-moi ... tu veux un procès ? Niel serra les mâchoires devant cette évidence.

\- Non mais l'idée qu'il s'en sorte ...

\- Il ne s'en sortira pas. Il fit face à son tour à Terry qui a présent n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Pendant ce temps Annie et Elisa avaient fini par trouver un couteau et entreprenaient de couper les liens. Candy enfin senti les cordes s'effilocher et enfin ses mains purent reprendre vie. Elle se dégourdit les bras puis les jambes et remercia ses sauveuses avant de sentir la tête lui tourner. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra. Les deux garçons se retournèrent et parvinrent à arrêter Terry qui allait profiter de cet instant pour s'échapper. John, pragmatique, demanda à Elisa de lui apporter la corde et le saucissonna comme il convenait.

La police fut bientôt sur les lieux, ainsi que l'ambulance. Candy eut beau dire qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, Albert fit maintenir sa mise en observation. Il n'adressa pas un mot à Terry qui monta à son tour dans le panier à salades. De sa fenêtre tout cela n'avait pas échappé à Catherine Hillford.

Madame Legan ne se lassa pas de faire le lendemain de son fils un héros. Ce qui agaça profondément son rejeton qui dès qu'il le put se fit conduire à l'hôpital, retrouver sa fiancée. Son corps était endolori et portait encore les stigmates du combat de sa vie. Ce n'était rien il en était plutôt satisfait et de temps en temps un sourire apparaissait sur son visage par endroit marqué par des hématomes. Il repensait à son duel et au fait qu'au Collège, se battre contre Terrence était un fait d'arme non négligeable qui lui aurait rapporté de nombreux privilèges s'il y avait eu des élèves pour assister au spectacle. Râté, seuls ses nouveaux amis avaient été témoins. Il soupira tout en lâchant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il montait la volée de marche conduisant à l'étage où se trouvait Candy. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Catherine Hillford faire les cent pas devant la chambre. Aussitôt il se mit en retrait. « Que voulait cette femme à la fin ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours dans les parages de Candy ? Pourquoi s'était-elle rapprochée de l'oncle William ? » Cela l'intriguait plus que cela l'inquiétait. Une odeur d'alcool flotta jusqu'à lui le ramenant dans l'atmosphère froide et aseptisée de l'hôpital et tentât un regard dans le couloir. Catherine Hillford avait disparu.

Il se présenta devant la chambre et alors qu'il allait frapper resta la main en l'air, Candy n'était pas seule.

Catherine Hillford se décida enfin à entrer. Ses traits étaient fatigués mais n'entâchaient en rien sa beauté naturelle. Elle avait été très inquiète lorsqu'elle avait constaté comme les autres la disparition de la mariée. Il était temps à présent qu'elle dévoile ce qu'elle avait déjà révélé à l'Oncle William et à John Silverman. Ce n'était tout simplement pas facile, surtout en voyant le visage détendu de la jeune femme à la chevelure bouclée auréolant son visage adorable.

\- Candy ? Fit-elle la voix douce tout en se saisissant de la main glacée.

Candy battit des paupières. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait vraiment envie de parler à personne, sauf à Niel. Niel qui l'avait tiré d'un très mauvais pas. Elle soupira et fixa cette inconnue.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnue la fixa, les yeux habités par une tristesse immense. Candy en fut touchée instantanément.

\- Je vais te répondre à la première de tes questions. Elle se tût, cherchant à amener sa révélation le plus délicatement possible. Elle regarda Candy avec une grande bonté. Je vais te raconter quelque chose, si tu le veux bien ... bien. Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, excuse-moi.

\- C'est si grave ? Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vois pas ... Catherine eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Voilà. J'avais seize ans lorsque mon employeur, riche ... j'étais sa domestique ... m'a ... enfin ... il a profité du fait que je me retrouve seule pour me ... son visage devint masque figé de douleur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Candy la fixait à présent atterrée. Bref ... je ... après l'incident et surtout par le fait que j'étais enceinte il m'a renvoyée. À voix basse elle ajouta ... ce monstre était promis à une fille riche également, sa réputation devait être sans tâche. Ses paupières descendirent sur ses yeux pour panser encore une blessure vivace.

\- Je ... elle se racla la gorge. Je ... si je vous suis bien ... je suis cette enfant ... c'est ça ?

\- Je te demande pardon. Vraiment pardon. Je ne pouvais pas subvenir à tes besoins, du fait que j'étais enceinte le travail était devenu rare, encore plus après ... j'ai essayé mais un bébé et pas d'argent ... je ... je suis désolée !

\- Je ... comprends. J'ai cru que la personne qui m'avait abandonnée était riche ... de part l'intérieur de mon couffin, d'après Mademoiselle Pony.

\- Même si j'avais été renvoyée de chez mon employeur, certaines de mes collègues m'avaient en sympathie et m'aidèrent dans un premier temps, mais compter sur la générosité d'autrui n'est pas mon truc. « _**On est pareilles**_ » se dit Candy.

\- Tu es née le 7 Mai 1898, je t'ai mise au monde toute seule.

\- Vous ... vous avez vos parents ?

\- Ta grand-mère est morte peu de temps après ta venue au monde. Je me suis vraiment retrouvée toute seule et puis j'ai déniché du travail et enfin je suis devenue secrétaire d'un homme important et je me suis mariée avec lui ... Cependant je ne t'avais jamais oubliée et j'espérais que tu sois heureuse, dans une bonne famille ... ce qui a été le cas ! Elle sourit tout en lui prenant la main. Je t'ai retrouvée en regardant ce magazine dans lequel s'étale la vie des gens riches, pour faire rêver et ... je t'ai reconnue.

\- Et vous m'avez retrouvée au mariage d'Annie et d'Archibald complétât Candy dans un souffle.

Catherine hocha la tête.

\- Vous ... vous avez vu mon Oncle ?

\- Oui, c'est un homme tout à fait charmant. Je n'en dirais pas autant de cette vieille femme aigrie qui se fait appeler la Grand'tante Elroy. Elle fronça ses sourcils parfaitement bien dessinés et légèrement plus foncés que sa chevelure bouclée, identique à celle de Candy.

\- Disons que parfois ça a été compliqué soupira Candy.

\- Et cet homme ? William ?

\- Il a toujours été là pour moi. Elle se tût, hésitant à lui relater par le menu toutes ses péripéties et puis elle se ravisa. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui accorder toute sa confiance. Sa mère le sentit.

\- Nous en rediscuterons plus tard fit-elle en souriant. Je te sens fatiguée après tous ses évènements.

\- Vous repartez ?

\- Oui, j'ai une famille et mon mari va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir même si tes demi-frères sont grands et peuvent se passer de ma présence.

\- Des demi-frères ?

\- Andy et Luc. Un jour je te les présenterais mais avant il va falloir qu'à mon tour je dise la vérité ... son visage devient hermétique. Personne ne le sait à part toi et ton père adoptif. Je l'ai toujours caché, je pense parce que ... j'avais honte de ce ... enfin de cette agression et puis pour finir j'ai fini par accepter et laisser en l'état les choses. J'ai eu tort.

\- Si ... enfin il ne faut pas que vous rompiez avec votre famille ... à cause de moi !

\- Je t'ai retrouvée, enfin ! Je suis si heureuse de voir ce que tu es devenue ! Elle se leva, caressa la main de sa fille une nouvelle fois. Je dois régler ça. C'est à moi de le faire. Remets-toi et ... garde ce garçon qui t'aime.

\- Qui m'aime ?

\- Oui ... Niel ? C'est ça ?

Candy gloussa, ses joues reprenant des couleurs.

\- Oui mam ... oui c'est bien ça, il s'appelle Niel.

\- Garde-le.

Niel entra une poignée de secondes après la femme. Il se précipita au chevet de celle qui désormais tenait la place centrale de sa propre vie. Il fit un rapide état des lieux sur le plan physique et constatât que tout allait pour le mieux malgré les traits tirés et le teint chiffonné.

\- Comment ... comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien ! Candy ne parvenait cependant pas à se détacher de sa précédente conversation.

\- Qui ... tu sembles ... bouleversée ... je me trompe ? Tu connais cette femme ?

\- Non ... Si ... je ne sais pas ...

Niel soupira, il n'aimait pas quand l'esprit de Candy devenait inaccessible, en proie à des pensées qui lui étaient propres.

\- Sois plus claire ... je n'aime pas savoir que des gens rodent autour de toi et ... peuvent avoir des plans.

Elle sourit et lâcha un petit rire.

\- Niel ... je crois que plus personne ne me veut du mal ... même Élisa ... semble être différente et à présent elle est avec John, non ... à part Terry (elle grimaça) je ... je ne vois pas qui pourrait me nuire.

\- Tu as bien noyé le poisson en ne me répondant pas ... j'attends ... qui est-elle ?

\- Ma mère.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Niel. Il ouvrit la bouche et expira bruyamment avant de faire un bruit de sifflet avec ses lèvres. La nouvelle allait avoir des effets cataclysmiques dans la famille !

\- QUOI ?

\- Tu as bien entendu ... c'était ma mère. Niel je ... c'est incroyable !

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Elle se redressa, à présent elle se sentait en forme, prête à partir. Elle réalisa soudain que la cérémonie avait été annulée et qu'il faudrait tout recommencer !

\- Le mariage !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu veux toujours de moi, je propose que nous ... nous unions une bonne fois pour toutes la semaine prochaine.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux.

\- Je le sais bien ... il eut un air espiègle avant d'ajouter son fameux « ma-petite-Candy ».

\- NIEL !

Il éclatât de rire.

\- Tu tombes toujours dans mon piège ! J'avoue que j'aime ça. Sans crier gare il prit sa bouche par surprise. Candy se laissa aller à la félicité. Ce fût un petit bruit sur la porte qui mit fin à leur baiser, ce qui fit maugréer Niel.

\- Après notre mariage je t'enferme dans une tour et tout ceux qui t'aiment devront savoir grimper à la corde pour te voir, fit-il menaçant. Candy sourit amusée.

Les empêcheurs de baisers n'étaient autres qu'Archibald et Annie qui venaient aux nouvelles, bientôt rejoints par Elisa et John. Niel devant cette invasion se rembrunit complètement ce qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur.

\- Enfin mon frère ? Tu as l'air agacé ! Elle afficha un petit sourire en coin. Il faudrait savoir ... avant j'exécrais ma future belle-sœur et à présent je la considère comme une véritable amie, serait tu contre ce nouveau progrès ? John je pense n'aimerait pas une marche arrière sur moi-même, et j'avoue que moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ni personne pour finir, je me trompe ?

\- Non !

\- Bien sûr que Non ! Fit Archibald tout en lançant un doux regard vers Annie qui devenait plus expansive avec le temps. Je pense que Candy ne veut surtout pas que tu redeviennes l'immonde peste qui a empoisonné nos existences par le passé !

\- Merci Archi ... normalement là je me serais vexée et je m'aurais promis une vengeance te concernant mais ... ça me fais plutôt plaisir que tu reconnaisses que j'ai évolué.

\- Bien ! Ma chère sœur je suis moi-même très content que tu sois complètement différente, si si ! Mais euh ... il jeta un regard en biais vers le lit de Candy ... espérant que le message soit compris.

\- Oh ... euh ... tu veux qu'on te laisse ?

\- Je pense que oui ... souffla John malicieux.

\- Et pour le mariage ?

\- Quoi « Pour-le-mariage » ? Répétât Niel suspicieux.

\- Il est remit à la semaine prochaine ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça ... au revoir et bonne journée !

Le petit groupe s'esclaffa puis vinrent embrasser la reine sur son lit avant de sortir de la chambre bruyamment. Niel soupira et s'effondra sur le lit à son tour.

Candy fut de sortie le lendemain et fut accueillie à bras ouverts par toute la famille. Elle s'enquit quand même de Terry et ce qui lui était susceptible de lui arriver et l'avenir qui l'attendait n'était pas rose. Un journal People avait prit un cliché de lui lors de sa montée dans le fourgon qui le conduirait en prison, clôturant ainsi une carrière éclair dans le milieu du théâtre. Suzanne et sa mère affichaient un moral des plus morose et déclinèrent l'invitation de la famille de rester jusqu'aux noces. Candy crut y déceler comme une certaine colère à son égard mais Niel la rassura lorsqu'elle lui en fit part, elle avait réagit très correctement.

Enfin le jour « J » arriva, une nouvelle fois. Candy passa sa robe et main dans la main avec son oncle marcha jusqu'à l'autel devant lequel l'attendait un Niel rayonnant. Sur les premiers rangs trônaient la sœur du mariée, sans ses anglaises ! Candy marqua très vite sa stupéfaction mais récolta un sourire entendu. John se tenait à ses côtés puis l'Oncle William le rejoignit. La grand'tante Elroy et les époux Legan se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'allée. Annie et Archibald se tenaient au deuxième rang. Sœur Maria avait décliné l'offre ce que tout le monde avait compris.

Niel ne quittait pas des yeux celle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à conquérir, tellement ce jour tant attendu lui paraissait encore irréel. Mais non c'était bien elle, dans sa robe vaporeuse de tulle, qui mettait sa taille fine en valeur, qui le regardait (tout du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait car le voile qu'elle portait cachait ses yeux). Il y eut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et les mariés se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers elle. Candy sentit son cœur battre la chamade en voyant sa propre mère entrer, accompagnée d'un homme imposant – son beau-père certainement – et deux garçons déjà aussi grands que leur mère. L'inquiétude la traversa engendrant une cascade de frisson sur ses bras. Niel lui aussi était en alerte ce qui se traduisit par une pression plus grande sur les mains qu'il tenait de sa future épouse.

Un toussotement indiqua que le prêtre était prêt et que la cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Vint le moment des échanges et une chape de plomb se posa sur l'édifice et les spectateurs. Niel répondit « Oui » sans hésiter la moindre seconde. Personne n'entendit le discret soupir de regret que laissa filer Madame Legan. Cette fille qu'elle était désormais la seule à détester venait d'officialiser son appartenance à son monde. Catherine Hillford lança un regard plein de doute sur son époux mais celui-ci se contentât d'un bref hochement de tête. Il avait hâte de faire connaissance de cette enfant que lui avait caché son épouse dont il avait appris l'existence que deux jours avant, tout comme ses fils.

Catherine ne parlait d'ordinaire pas souvent à son chauffeur sauf pour l'indispensable mais là le silence était particulièrement pesant. Catherine ruminait la façon dont elle allait apprendre l'existence de sa fille à son mari et alors que la voiture entrait dans le fief, elle convint qu'il valait mieux être le plus naturel possible. Jonas Hillford venait de quitter le ministère et prenait quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Heureusement pour lui, il avait épousé une femme compréhensive et de surcroît magnifique, élégante et qui avait tout compris de son rôle soit : Être à ses côtés et le supporter sans rien dire. Ce qui était énorme, se disait-il tout en faisant s'entrechoquer une paire de glaçons gros comme des dès de Poker dans leur piste de jeu au parfum reconnaissable entre mille, le Whisky Irlandais qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à l'annonce fracassante qu'allait lui faire sa femme. Pour lui, Catherine l'avait attendu lui à l'âge de ses 21 ans tandis que lui déjà âgé de 33 ans faisait ses premiers pas en politique, délaissant de plus en plus son métier premier d'avocat.

Catherine vit le bolide de son mari tranquillement garé, elle inspira profondément. Sa vie allait se jouer sur ce passé qu'elle avait toujours caché. Comment allait-il prendre le fait qu'elle était déjà une mère avant de l'avoir rencontré ? Elle ferma la portière de la voiture et à son tour se retrouva embarquée dans le tourbillon des souvenirs. Deux ans avant leurs noces, Catherine enchainait les petits boulots mais elle avait vite compris une chose, il lui fallait une image irréprochable alors son argent passait dans son apparence. Les patrons ont horreur des chercheurs d'emplois qui « ont l'air » pauvres. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée à l'annonce d'un poste de secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocat. Secrétaire était un travail qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait mais elle était d'un caractère optimiste malgré la vie qui lui avait joué des sales tours. Son dynamisme avait fini par convaincre la future mise en retraite et elle avait commencé le jour même. Jonas ne lui avait adressé qu'un coup d'œil, la considérant certainement (c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé) comme une chaise, un meuble. Elle avait courageusement ravalé l'insulte envers son égo et s'était attelée à la tâche. L'objet allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être une secrétaire hors paire.

Bien vite Jonas avait revu son jugement, puis considérant qu'elle n'était pas idiote ni trop intelligente (il n'aimait pas les femmes au Q.I trop élevé, il avait le sentiment d'être mis en danger) avait commencé à l'inviter puis à pousser un peu plus leur relation jusqu'à lui proposer le mariage. Des hauts-cris avaient parcourus les pièces luxueuses et en enfilade de la demeure familiale. Une roturière ? Mais il n'y pensait pas ! Mais que si il y pensait ! Elle avait la classe, l'élégance et en tant que futur homme politique il montrait à tous que sa vie n'était pas cloisonnée dans un carcan. En tant qu'avocat il trouva mille et une raisons qui achevèrent de conquérir à sa cause, son père.

Catherine était dans le même état d'esprit que ce fameux jour où elle s'était présentée à l'entretien. Cependant il y avait quand même une différence de taille, elle jouait son confort de vie et surtout ses deux fils. Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure prenant soudain conscience du scandale que cela allait faire dans les journaux. _**« Depuis quand tu en as affaire de l'opinion des autres sur toi ? Tu as toujours agi pour le mieux, dans l'intérêt de tous, pour une fois ça allait être dans l'intérêt de ma fille**_ ».

Jonas la vit entrer et de suite remarqua son air préoccupé. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle s'absentait de plus en plus de la maison et se demandait si par hasard elle ne jouait pas un jeu dangereux : celui de le tromper. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Bonsoir très chère ... je vous croyais à la maison mais ... je constate que vous délaissez le foyer pour vous rendre je-ne-sais-où !

\- Jonas ... ne m'accusez pas sans preuve, je ne vous ai jamais trompé et cela ne sera jamais. Il est vrai que je m'absente en ce moment mais c'est pour une affaire qui me concerne moi, moi uniquement ... quoi que ...

Jonas posa son verre de whisky encore glacé. Ce visage préoccupé l'intriguait. Soudain l'idée d'un Maître Chanteur, d'un coup fourré d'un adversaire politique le traversa.

\- Qui vous veut du mal ?

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que quelqu'un me veuille du mal ? Mon monde est beaucoup plus calme que le votre très cher, non ... j'ai un problème mais ... il fit un petit geste comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'en fut pas dupe.

\- Racontez-moi.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Elle inspira. Il allait falloir lever le voile sur cette partie la plus sombre de sa vie.

Jonas l'écouta sagement, oscillant entre la colère sur la rétention de ce secret et sur l'acte commis par ces gens sur celle qu'il aimait. Il avait entendu parler de cette pratique immonde dite de « Droit de cuissage » que s'octroyaient des propriétaires terriens sur leurs petites gens et s'était promis par le passé de lutter contre cette pratique mais il avait rencontré tellement de réticences de part et d'autres qu'il avait fini par oublier. Il se tût un long moment après que Catherine eut terminé de raconter son histoire. Il soupira, il fallait à présent gérer au mieux ces retrouvailles. Il lui demanda alors si elle avait rencontré le chef du clan, William Albert André. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien, et ? Ça a dû le secouer ... j'imagine.

\- Oui mais pas tant que ça. Il m'a mit en contact avec elle enfin ... il y a eu des événements qui ont fait que j'ai pû lui parler et enfin ... lui avouer la vérité.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est merveilleuse Jonas ! Elle ... elle ne m'en veut pas de ce que j'ai fais. C'est de ça dont j'avais le plus peur, je peux t'avouer enfin que ma deuxième angoisse était ta réaction lorsque j'allais t'en parler.

\- Les adversaires politiques vont se faire une joie de foncer sur notre famille pour lui jeter des pierres à moins que ...

\- À moins que ... il entrecroisa ses doigts – signe d'une réflexion intense – et prit cinq secondes de réflexion avant de poursuivre. Il faut que nous attaquions les premiers. Je veux dire révéler son existence à la presse, dévoiler aussi ton histoire (il lui prit la main et l'enserra et une intense chaleur irradia vers le cœur de Catherine, quel soulagement elle ressentait devant le constat que son mari l'aimait vraiment !), si tu le veux. Il la fixa sévère. Je veux démolir celui qui t'a fait ça, qui a failli détruire ta vie et celle de ta fille.

\- Je ... je n'ai pas envie du tout de recroiser la route de ce monstre, elle grimaça devant l'afflux acide de sa salive. Il va retrouver ma trace et à nouveau me pourrir mon existence.

\- Je ne le permettrais pas. De toute façon je vais mettre tous mes avocats sur le coup et je vais demander à rencontrer son père adoptif afin de définir une stratégie commune, pour nos intérêts.

\- Il faut que tu saches aussi une autre chose. Elle lui sourit. Ma fille épouse un garçon d'excellente famille même si la mère de jeune homme me rappelle furieusement celle qui a donné la vie à mon ... mon ... violeur.

\- Je pense que ... Candy n'est plus seule pour faire face ?

\- Non ! Elle est très bien entourée et protégée.

\- Bien. Maintenant il me faut le nom de celui qui t'a agressé impunément, s'il-te plait !

Jonas et Catherine établirent un plan d'attaque. Candy quand à elle nageait à présent en plein bonheur loin des stratégies de communication des familles. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit la Lune haut perchée qui illuminait le parc majestueux, elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à celui de l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi et se demanda lequel elle préférait. « Bien sûr c'est celui de la maison de Pony ... sans aucun doute » puis elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à sa mère. Sa rencontre avait fait naître de nombreuses questions de l'ordre de :

« _**\- qui était son père ? Sa mère ne lui avait pas révélé son nom et d'un autre côté valait mieux, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait lui vouer une haine mortelle.**_

 _ **\- Qui était le mari de sa mère ? Elle avait du croiser son nom une ou deux fois dans un magazine mais elle l'avait vite oublié.**_

 _ **\- Ses enfants ? Comment étaient-ils ? Ressemblaient-ils aux enfants Legan du passé ? C'est-à-dire imbus de leurs petites personnes et parfaitement imbuvables ?**_ » .

Niel se leva et vint la rejoindre. Il sentait qu'elle broyait du noir et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle le rassura et accepta de se recoucher. La nuit portait conseil et pour une fois cela se jouait pour elle sans qu'elle puisse agir d'aucune manière mais son instinct la confortait dans le fait que son protecteur de toujours agirait de telle sorte que ce soit dans son meilleur intérêt. Les bras protecteurs de Niel l'enlacèrent et elle se sentit fondre à nouveau.

Ce 27 Août fut imprégné d'une atmosphère particulière, cet état oscillant entre rêve et réalité, réalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé par le passé, soit se réveiller épouse de Niel Legan. Elle grimaça en pensant à sa belle-mère toujours acariâtre à son égard puis sa pensée sauta telle un papillon lassé par le goût d'une fleur, sur Elisa dont la transformation la laissait pantoise. Enfin sa mère qui venait de réapparaître tel un clown surgissant d'une boîte surprise pour enfant. Décidément sa vie serait toujours compliquée. Un seul endroit restait figé dans son jus malgré la mort de sa Directrice, l'orphelinat restait identique dans son atmosphère chaleureuse et bonne enfant. Elle se promit d'y retourner au plus vite, elle en avait le plus grand besoin comme un drogué accro à sa substance. Elle demanderait à Niel de retourner au Ranch loin de cette ambiance surfaite et hypocrite à laquelle elle se sentait complètement étrangère.

\- Toi tu es encore entrain de ruminer fit la voix suave de Neal en appui sur son coude.

\- Je ... je pensais à l'orphelinat, j'ai envie d'y retourner ...

\- Tu y retourneras promis ! Je comptais te proposer de retourner au Ranch.

\- Oh merci Niel !

Il eut un sourire en coin qui la fit frissonner, un instant.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

\- J'avoue que ... j'aimais bien quand tu me résistais ma petite Candy ! Pas trop mais ... ça me mettais en appétit !

\- Tu veux que je te résiste ?

\- Hum tu es esclave de mon corps et de mon cœur ma petite Candy ... et il ne put terminer sa phrase car elle l'en empêcha par un baiser sauvage. Il avait au moins réussi à lui faire passer cette mélancolie ! Il répliqua aussitôt en partant à l'assaut de son cou puis de sa gorge. Une lutte amoureuse s'en suivit et bientôt de l'autre côté de la cloison, ne furent plus que perceptibles que des bruits de souffles, des petits cris et des rires.

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ... gronda t-elle langoureusement tout en quittant ses bras. Elle avait l'air fâchée, mais Niel se mit à rire. Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Je vais demander à Terrence Grandchester dès qu'il aura quitté sa cellule de te donner des cours de théâtre soupira t-il. Tu aimes quand je t'appelle comme ça, avoue-le ma-petite-Cand... il ne put terminé car Candy venait de bondir sur lui tout en attrapant un oreiller. Reprenant enfin son souffle il se mit à lui rendre les coups d'oreiller, et bientôt leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent sur un nuage de duvet.

\- Tu te rends compte tout le travail que l'on va donner aux domestiques ! Elle se tût et retira une plume posée sur ses lèvres.

Niel lâcha un soupir. Puis il la fixa et elle se sentit à nouveau fondre sous l'effet de l'ambre qui irradiait dans ses yeux. La flamme du désir naquit à nouveau tel un phœnix prêt à affronter une nouvelle vie.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable ... faisons un peu de ménage d'abord !

Candy sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Il avait définitivement changé, se dit-elle tout en se levant pour attraper un balai.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

Candy regarda son ventre arrondi, c'était la troisième fois. La chaleur était étouffante et battrait certainement un record en cette année 1932. Elle souffla et sourit dans la seconde en entendant Arthur son premier fils de 9 ans piquer un sprint dans le couloir qui conduisait au salon d'apparat du ranch. Elle savait que s'en suivrait à coup sûr le galop d'Anthony, son frère.

\- Maman, maman ! Fit Arthur avec difficulté, sa voix hachée par un manque de souffle.

\- Ouiiiii ... qu'y a t-il cette fois ? Vous savez que j'ai besoin de me reposer !

\- C'est Taty !

La seule « Taty » qu'elle connaissait étaient Élisa ou Annie, or la première, désormais médecin à plein temps ne passait que très rarement leur rendre visite.

\- Taty Annie ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Firent les deux puces infatigables et qui sautillaient. Elle est venue avec ... mais Arthur fut coupé par son frère.

\- Adélaïde et Roselyne !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le dire fit Arthur tout rouge ! (Ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts, comme ceux de sa mère).

\- Parce que c'est toujours toi qui le dis ! Anthony venait de mettre les mains sur les hanches (imitant par là son père) et arborait un sourire en coin qui fit rire aux éclats leur mère.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'imiter ton père Anthony !

\- Il veut toujours se faire remarquer ... gronda, boudeur son frère. C'est moi qui aurais dut le dire ! On l'avait dit ! ... chuchota t-il avant de s'interrompre en entendant les pas de sa tante.

Leur rancune mutuelle fut oubliée dans la seconde, sautant à nouveau vers Annie. Elle aussi montrait des signes de fatigue évidents. Bientôt une cavalcade se fit entendre et deux filles rousses surgirent. Elles étaient semblables sur tous les points, et Annie regarda Candy légèrement envieuse.

\- Les enfants ... allez jouer dehors, enfin devant ... et vous revenez d'ici une demi-heure pour le goûter, ça vous va ?

\- D'accord ! Fit Arthur qui fièrement prit la tête de la troupe.

Bientôt le silence se fit et les deux femmes purent commencer à discuter. Candy se leva et appela pour des rafraîchissements. Elle le faisait toujours à contre-cœur mais Niel s'était montré intraitable : il fallait qu'elle se ménage dans son état !

\- Alors ? Les nouvelles ?

\- Archi est avec John et l'Oncle William, ils s'occupent comme tu le sais des affaires de la famille. Elle regarda Candy l'air cachottier.

\- Toi tu as un truc important à me dire et ça concerne ... Elisa ?

\- Elisa a réussi haut la main ses examens et a décidé de s'engager dans l'humanitaire ! Autant te dire que ça a cloué toute la famille et surtout ta belle-mère !

\- Et ?

\- Et ton beau-père l'a soutenu au grand dam de sa mère. Cette ... cette mégère aura raté son plan de carrière en fin de compte.

\- Toi tu ne l'aimes décidément pas fit la voix douce de Candy.

\- Après tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour ... ne pas t'énerver lorsque tu la vois.

\- Elle est suffisamment punie je pense. Ici nous la voyons rarement, bizarrement je sens que les distances se sont agrandies entre Niel et ses parents. Nous nous occupons de son père qui veut rester au Ranch mais, je dois bien remarquer que jamais Niel ne me parle de sa mère.

\- Ni Elisa. Lorsqu'elle vient elle nous parle à nous mais ne s'adresse que très peu à la tante Elroy et à sa mère, j'avoue que ça m'a un peu surprise même si avec la mienne, c'est un peu pareil. Elle observa Candy à la dérobée, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle commença à se tortiller en même temps que son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur la manière d'aborder la question. Enfin elle plongea les lèvres dans son verre de rafraîchissement après le passage d'une domestique, et se décida à plonger. Candy je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui ? Attends, tu veux savoir à propos de ma « vraie » mère ?

\- J'avoue.

\- Nous nous voyons rarement en fin de compte, nous avons chacune nos vies. Elle vient une fois par an nous faire une petite visite, elle voit régulièrement Albert pour parler de moi, de ma famille mais ça s'arrête là. Trop de temps a passé pour que nous ayons des liens, enfin des liens mère-fille ... je te choque ?

\- Non. C'est, je trouve très courageux de sa part, d'avoir déjà cherché à te retrouver.

\- Tout à fait. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout ! Je ... je ne peux me permettre de la juger car je n'ai pas connu une situation pareille.

\- Tout à fait. Elles se tournèrent ensemble vers la porte et deux hommes entrèrent. Niel avait mûri et sa stature montrait qu'il était un homme d'extérieur mais qui conservait une grande classe. Archi plus fluet avait toujours son allure de dandy.

\- Annie fit Niel tout en lui prenant la main, comment vas-tu ? Archibald m'a dit que tu étais épuisée !

\- Des jumelles ... j'avoue que c'est fatiguant. Tu as l'impression de ne jamais en venir à bout. Tes fils ont l'air tellement plus calmes !

\- Tu plaisantes ! Fit en riant Candy qui vit que Niel souriait amusé. Niel sévit quelques fois.

\- Je n'arrête pas de sévir. Il soupira et invita Archi à s'asseoir. Bientôt une domestique se présentât pour monter à ces messieurs d'autres rafraîchissements. Il faut absolument qu'ils soient bien élevés, je veux dire qu'ils aient le respect. Il plongea son regard chaud dans celui de Candy qui sentit brûler plus intensément un feu qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis dix ans. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et Niel en profita pour lui prendre la main et jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Nous aussi mais les filles jouent avec Archi ! Elles prennent leur air de ... de ... je ne sais comment le dire, de princesse, de fille, enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Fit-elle en s'adressant à Candy qui hocha la tête affirmative. Et Archi tombe invariablement dans le panneau. C'est une catastrophe.

\- Chéri tu me fais passer pour un faible ! S'offusqua Archibald tout rouge. C'est vrai que ces diablesses m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs glissa t-il en soupirant.

Niel s'était rembrunit. Cela lui rappelait que trop bien sa propre histoire. Jusqu'à ce que Candy le renvoie dans les cordes il s'était prit pour le Roi, un homme puissant, et puis il avait du compter que sur lui-même et non sa fortune pour se faire aimer de la seule femme qui l'intéressait ! Souvent quand il se retrouvait face à lui-même il se demandait comment aurait tourné sa vie s'il avait reçu une autre éducation.

\- Fais attention à ce qu'Adélaïde et Roselyne ne deviennent pas comme moi et ma sœur, murmura t-il.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade. Nous mettons des limites mais du fait qu'elles sont jumelles ... elles jouent là-dessus.

\- Nous ferions la même chose ! Fit en riant Candy. Elle se leva, montrant son ventre bien arrondi pour ce quatrième mois de grossesse.

\- C'est pour quand ?

\- Cet hiver ! Normalement c'est pour fin décembre, début janvier ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure qui la rendait incroyablement sexy aux yeux de son mari. En attendant je m'occupe de l'Orphelinat. Presqu'à plein temps d'ailleurs, Sœur Maria se fait âgée et devient moins souple avec les petits.

\- Ce n'était déjà pas « trop » sa qualité première ajouta Annie.

\- Et du coup je cherche quelqu'un pour nous relayer toutes les deux ! Moi car je ne vais plus pouvoir trop m'en occuper ... durant quelques mois déjà ...

\- Je l'exige. Niel venait de prendre son air buté et Candy se rembrunit instantanément. Je veux que tu te reposes ! Et tu le sais !

\- L'orphelinat est un peu un sujet de tension ... fit Candy ironique.

\- Nous trouverons quelqu'un, cesse de t'inquiéter, tu entends ? Cesse de t'inquiéter ! Sinon je te kidnappe à nouveau !

Annie et Archi se regardèrent complices, ils avaient l'air tellement de s'aimer ces deux-là ! Alors que jamais ils n'auraient parié un cent sur ce couple atypique il y a dix ans.

\- Chiche fit insolemment Candy, gourmande. Niel la fixait et profitant de l'inattention des deux autres, glissa son regard sur la silhouette arrondie de son épouse, toujours sexy, le désir transparaissait sur son visage. Niel le rabroua t-elle doucement mais la mine faussement fâchée.

\- Ca ne t'a jamais déplu que je te regarde de cette manière fit-il dans son oreille alors qu'il venait de se lever à son tour. D'une voix claire il proposa à Archi et Annie de faire une promenade, profitant d'une accalmie de chaleur sur le jardin.

Le parc était ombragé, et un mince filet d'air frais parvenait à se faufiler entre les arbres. La petite troupe retrouva leurs rejetons respectifs, beaucoup plus brouillés et poisseux qu'à l'arrivée. Les deux femmes soupirèrent devant le linge à nettoyer et à remettre à neuf. Monsieur Legan désormais n'était plus tout jeune et prenait le soleil sur son fauteuil roulant, non loin des enfants. Candy s'enquit si cela ne le gênait pas. Il lui sourit et lui dit que vu qu'il était dur d'oreilles cela ne l'incommodait pas du tout.

\- Je les envie d'être si pleins de vie !

\- Peut-être « trop » non ? Fit son fils qui venait d'adopter une attitude d'instituteur.

\- N'oublie pas comment tu étais à leur âge, articula non sans difficulté le patriarche.

\- Justement gronda Niel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Justement !

Son père sourit. Même s'il était devenu invalide son esprit était encore alerte. Son fils et sa fille étaient devenus ses trésors. Niel et Elisa s'étaient métamorphosés et avaient enfin prit de la distance vis-à-vis de leur mère qui s'était montrée totalement inefficace dans l'éducation des enfants. Il avait put voir que Niel et Candy agissaient différemment. Lorsqu'il pouvait encore assister à des réceptions, il avait eu vent des compliments des autres familles sur ses petits enfants. Sa belle-fille quand à elle était toujours félicitée et son implication envers l'orphelinat y était pour beaucoup (malgré que son épouse chercha sans cesse à dénigrer ses actions). Il avait bien vu au tout début que cela ne lui faisait pas bonne presse, ses origines inconnues ayant été largement rependues par sa femme fâchée qu'une telle fille soit rentrée dans « sa » famille mais le comportement exemplaire, l'empathie dont elle savait faire preuve, sa générosité, tout cela avait eu raison de la mauvaise publicité et tout le monde désormais l'appréciait. Elisa avait joué également un rôle en prenant sa défense discrètement. Elle aussi était devenue la coqueluche des bonnes familles.

Elisa regarda par la fenêtre du dispensaire et constatât qu'une fois de plus l'ennui la gagnait. A moins que ce ne soit la lassitude et la fatigue ... John opterait pour la fatigue sans hésitation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son ventre et soupira. Mère, prochaine étape dans sa vie trop calme, un challenge intéressant qu'il allait lui falloir relever. Elle chassa d'une main distraite une mouche agaçante et décida de s'asseoir, Margareth son assistante infirmière dodelina de la tête, contrariée. Elisa s'en aperçut et tout en s'essuyant le visage avec un mouchoir, lui sourit, les traits tirés.

\- Je sais ... vous râlez parce que j'ai décidé de travailler. Il y a encore tellement d'enfants à voir ici !

\- Vous devez retourner à Chicago. Ne vous méprenez pas mais ... mais vous avez les traits tirés et ici c'est trop dur !

\- Si je pars personne ne pourra soigner ces petits ...

\- Si ! J'ai écrit à l'organisation et ils cherchent quelqu'un. De toute façon vous n'allez pas accoucher ici ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez prouver mais sacrifier la vie du bébé ou la vôtre, il ne faut pas.

\- Si je vous disais Margareth qu'avant j'étais la personne la plus abjecte qui soit ... elle la regarda. Vous ne me croyez pas hein ?

\- Non !

\- Et bien si ! Je me cracherai à la figure si mon double âgé d'une dizaine d'années passées se tenait là. Elle me crierait au visage que je fais honte à la famille, que je suis une moins que rien, une sorte de déchet !

\- Ça devait être une bien mauvaise personne ! Je ne vous croit pas, vous me faîtes marcher.

\- Et non. Une de ces anciennes expressions moqueuses s'appliqua tel un masque sur son visage, un petit sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Comme quoi tout le monde peut changer mais il faut le vouloir. Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre par laquelle s'étirait un long serpent de terre sèche à la poussière volatile, régulièrement martelé par des familles entières et en situation de pauvreté absolue, son regard s'arrêta et vit une de ces créatures. C'était une Mexicaine accompagnée de ses trois enfants. Elle soupira.

\- Ce sont les derniers enfants que vous voyez, je l'exige, il faut que vous preniez du repos ! S'écria Margareth péremptoire.

Elisa ne répondit pas et accueillit la femme et ses enfants. La malnutrition faisait des ravages dans cette partie du désert de Sonora et ce n'était pas facile de soigner tout le monde avec si peu de moyens. « Parfois la liberté à un prix élevé » se réconfortait-elle en pensant au monde surfait qu'elle avait quitté.

Enfin la dernière patiente partie, Elisa rangea soigneusement les affaires en compagnie de son aide. La relève n'allait pas tarder et elle était désormais impatiente de retrouver John et son appartement cosy. Elle repensa à la tête de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé d'un air très calme « Que non elle ne comptait pas revenir au sein de la demeure familiale ». Sa mère avait prit ses grands airs et avait vociféré qu'elle lui « ordonnait » de réfléchir et de reprendre du bon sens, car – elle sortit sa formule préférée que elle et Niel connaissaient par cœur « Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient penser » ? Elle s'était jute contentée de rire, sa mère la prenait vraiment pour ce qu'elle n'était plus. Son regard noisette, identique à celui de Niel perdit toute empathie et devient aussi glacial qu'une lance de glace. Froidement elle lui avait répondu que le regard des autres ne lui importait plus, c'était elle qui comptait et qu'après tout l'égoïsme est un gage de survit. Sa mère l'avait regardée d'un air ahuri et Elisa sentant son pouvoir avait poursuivi.

« - Vous ne vous êtes pas regardée Mère, toujours à agir pour le regard des autres ! Vous nous avez élevé mon frère et moi comme des petites marionnettes à vos ordres, vous nous avez fait croire que nous étions des gens importants ! Elle se tût en grimaçant. Des gens importants avait-elle repris ! Pour l'argent mais uniquement pour cela, en fait nous étions des panneaux publicitaires vivants de la famille mais sans cesse nous étions ramenés dans les limites. Vous rappelez-vous qu'à chaque fois que nous voulions jouer tout de suite vous étiez au bord de l'extinction de voix ? Vous aviez peur que nous nous salissions ! Et moi je regardais les enfants des domestiques se salir et s'amuser comme jamais, moi et Niel toujours en retrait ... Alors oui je suis tombée dans votre piège et je me suis convaincue que « moi » j'était importante, j'ai du faire cette manœuvre pour faire taire ma colère de ne pas avoir le droit de me comporter comme les « pauvres » plus libres que moi. Elle soupira comme pour se libérer du fardeau qui continuait à peser sur ses épaules. Je suis libre à présent, il faut que vous vous l'imprimiez dans votre esprit. Je suis libre Mère ! Je travaille, je suis indépendante, j'aime John qui est formidable, et je peux faire enfin ce que je veux et vous savez quoi ? Je me fiche du regard des autres ... complètement ! »

Elle n'avait pas daigné écouter la réponse de sa mère.

Dans la foulée elle avait fait ses valises et retrouvé John dans son chic appartement de Chicago.

Margareth jeta un coup d'œil à ce médecin qui désormais consacrait presque au-delà de ses forces physiques, tout son temps à soigner la misère. Elle avait du recevoir une éducation bien supérieure à la sienne. Elisa conservait des manières de jeune fille de la « Haute » comme on disait dans son milieu. Agée maintenant d'une quarantaine d'années elle en avait vu défiler dans son dispensaire miteux des jeunes médecins mais aucun n'avait eu autant d'abnégation que la dernière. Margareth avait fini par penser qu'Elisa faisait en sorte de « payer » quelque chose. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Elisa sourit, un pauvre sourire las et fatigué.

\- Vous devez être contente de retourner chez vous n'est-ce pas ?

Elisa lâcha un soupir las et une certaine lassitude traversa son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas. Certainement.

\- Tous les médecins avec lesquels j'ai travaillé étaient très impatients de retrouver leur famille.

\- Je suis impatiente de retrouver mon fiancé mais pas ma famille.

\- Moi c'est l'inverse ... je dois bien avouer qu'elle me manque.

\- Vous auriez eu ma famille je vous certifie que vous ne diriez pas ça.

Enfin le train s'arrêta de nuit à Chicago. Margareth était descendue depuis plus de deux heures et Elisa avait fini par s'endormir. La quinzaine de jours dans le désert avait été particulièrement épuisante et elle commençait à rembourser la dette faite sur ses propres forces. Elle posa sa valise sur un quai de gare désert et lâcha un juron. Trouver un taxi à cette heure de la nuit n'allait pas être simple. Elle fit le tour visuellement du quai, mais pas de silhouette humaine. « _**Il a dû oublier**_ » et résignée empoigna sa valise.

Elle traversa le hall de gare bien décidée et une voix l'interpella.

\- Elisa !

Le cœur battant elle se retourna et vit son homme. Enfin comme toujours lorsqu'elle se tourna son sens visuel la trompât car elle crut voir Niel son frère, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était impossible. John malgré les ans ne parvenait pas à se distinguer tout de suite d'avec son frère.

\- John, j'avoue que j'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée !

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Allez viens, tu as l'air épuisée.

John laissa sa fiancée dormir jusque tard dans la matinée. Il avait prévenu Candy et Niel qu'ils arriveraient au Ranch en fin d'après-midi. L'Oncle William serait aussi là-bas. « _**Une petite réunion familiale en somme**_ » mais il en ignorait l'objet.

Au Ranch l'atmosphère y était bonne enfant. Elisa se sentait particulièrement bien, elle nageait même dans la félicité et le bonheur absolu. Il faisait bon, l'ambiance était légère et leurs hôtes adorables. Elisa tenta bien par pur défi de ressentir la haine qu'elle avait eu des années envers Candy mais elle renonça. Comment avait-elle pu détester cette fille adorable ? John la ramena à la réalité et elle constata que tous la regardaient.

\- Hum ... désolée j'ai décroché ...

\- Nous le comprenons tous ! Niel lui sourit. Jamais j'aurais parié un cents qu'un jour tu serais dans la médecine, et de surcroît humanitaire. Tu m'as scotché.

\- Oui, et tu n'es pas le seul. Mère et la vi ... grand'tante aussi ! Dans le ton transperçait un léger « bien fait pour elles ». Candy ...

\- Oui ?

\- Dans ton état tu parviens toujours à t'occuper de l'Orphelinat ?

\- Non ... non, enfin Niel me force à rester au Ranch. Elisa sourit rien qu'à l'idée que Niel puisse « forcer » Candy à rester cloîtrée quelque part.

Niel affichait son petit air satisfait qui autrefois horripilait tant sa femme.

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos d'orphelinat ... et je pense que John ne dira pas le contraire ... voilà ... Elisa voudrais-tu seconder Candy ? Et voir même t'installer comme médecin à temps complet dans la région ? Le dernier en date vient d'arrêter son activité.

Elisa se rembrunit.

\- Laisse moi y réfléchir.

\- Tout à fait. Si ta crainte est de savoir où loger ...

\- Pour le logement ne vous en faîtes pas intervient enfin Albert qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment. John et moi avons prospecté dans les alentours du Ranch et quelques fermes se retrouvent à l'abandon. J'ai songé à en acheter une. Il faut quelqu'un pour la faire tourner mais a priori cela ne sera pas un problème. Je pense que tu es d'accord sur cette idée Elisa, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Du moment que je ne retourne pas au château de la Belle au Bois Dormant ça me va. Elle pinça les lèvres de réticence rien qu'à l'idée d'y remettre un pied. Niel fronça les sourcils.

\- Elisa ... je sais ... tu en veux à notre mère de nous avoir donné une éducation ... enfin une éducation en rapport avec notre rang social, je le sais, j'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai fait mon marathon pour rattraper Candy ! Cette personne m'a beaucoup donné de fil à retordre. Un petit rire parcouru l'assistance.

\- Je lui en veux d'avoir toujours dénigré mes choix ... elle a toujours montré que le fait que je veuille travailler ne soit pas à son goût. Pardon je rectifie, pas au goût du « regard » des autres. En fait je crois qu'elle m'agace profondément.

\- Les temps changent Elisa. A l'époque de ta mère, une femme ne travaillait pas et n'était pas indépendante financièrement de son mari. Candy a donné le ton, puis toi ensuite ... ça leur fait un choc.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aime être libre. Elle se tut et son esprit tourna les « pour » et les « contre » de la proposition de travailler comme médecin dans le secteur et de vaquer quelques heures à l'orphelinat. Pourquoi pas ? Mais et ses patients du Mexique ? Elle adorait y aller tous les quinze jours, se retrouver dans cette chaleur étouffante et inhospitalière, en gros souffrir des mêmes maux que les locaux, elle avait l'impression de casser son image de fille imbue d'elle-même et imbuvable. Albert venait de promettre que si elle acceptait, elle et John seraient à l'abri des griefs maternels, alors ... et ça pourrait être intéressant, et surtout elle verrait son fiancé tous les jours.

Le 5 janvier 1933, Camilla daigna enfin apparaître au monde, devant l'air ravi de ses parents, Candy et Niel. Elle fut bientôt la star de la famille. Arthur et Anthony se montrèrent enchantés d'avoir une petite sœur même si dans un premier temps « _**non elle ne ferait pas la course avec eux**_ », « _**Non elle ne grimperait pas aux arbres tout de suite !**_ », Anthony avait râlé gentiment en disant que _**« C'était pas marrant une fille**_ ».

Elisa avait réfléchi à la proposition et était parvenue à un compromis. Quinze jours à l'Orphelinat et quinze jours dans le désert de Sonora. John avait rendu les armes et avait renoncé à la garder pour lui tout seul. Niel avait bien essayé de lui faire changer d'avis mais il savait au fond de lui qu'Elisa était la plus têtue de toute la famille et qu'il partait quelque part vaincu.

Ce n'est que cinq ans plus tard qu'enfin elle daigna poser ses valises définitivement dans la maison qu'avait déniché Albert. Cette pause facilita une grossesse et à son tour Elisa devient la maman d'un petit Carl. Un mariage s'ensuivit enfin pour le plus grand soulagement de sa mère.

Les années passèrent sans problèmes particuliers. Arthur fit comme sa tante, des études de médecine, Anthony s'engagea dans la finance. Albert avait toujours su que ce serait lui qui reprendrait sa suite. Camilla quant à elle avait les mêmes prédispositions garçon manqué que Candy dans sa jeunesse et révélait un certain tempérament rebelle. De façon totalement inexpliqué sa belle-mère se prit d'affection pour elle, ainsi que la grand'tante Elroy, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'augmenter la méfiance de Niel à leur égard.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si réticent à laisser Camilla une journée chez la grand'tante ou ta mère, commença Candy. Je trouve qu'elles ont quelque part comme changé.

\- Hum ... je me méfie de leur transformation. Sous leurs airs inoffensifs elles peuvent faire de notre fille une Elisa du passé ! Et ça tu peux comprendre que je ne le veux pas !

\- Clairement ! Camilla ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Tu ne connais pas leurs petites astuces. Elles t'interdisent mais te disent que tu vaux tellement mieux que les autres ! En clair je ne les laisserais pas pourrir ma fille.

\- Notre le reprit-elle gentiment. Elle le balaya du regard et constata qu'elle l'aimait toujours aussi fort. Elle adorait se retrouver blottie dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, sa chaleur et sa force. Elle ignorait que ses yeux émeraude laissaient apparaître une vague de désir. Niel eut un petit rire, ce regard il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

\- Hum ... madame veut-elle un petit câlin ?

\- Madame répondit Candy d'un air suave, ne dirait pas non.

\- Trois enfants ... je pense que c'est suffisant fit-il malicieusement. Comme il l'aimait ! Jamais sa passion pour elle n'avait faiblie, jamais, c'était même un risque qu'il avait totalement occulté lorsqu'il était tombé sous son charme, sous le charme de sa gentillesse naturelle. Il ouvrit ses bras et l'invitât à s'y blottir, son nez s'enfoui alors dans la masse de ses boucles blondes.

John Silverman, le bras droit de William Albert André regardait par la fenêtre la cour de la longère qu'il habitait lui et sa femme Elisa. Que de chemin parcouru depuis ce jour où il avait été engagé pour retrouver et sécuriser Candy à Los Angeles, puis quand il avait surveillé Niel sur ses intentions et enfin mettre sentimentalement parlant Elisa hors d'état de malfaisance. Elisa ... il se replongea dans ses premiers souvenirs, et sourit à l'idée qu'elle avait tellement changé et en fait par elle-même en prenant conscience toute seule que son mal être venait d'elle-même et de son éducation et qu'en fait sa haine de Candy était la conséquence de la jalousie. Il s'était mit à l'aimer alors qu'il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais plus retomber amoureux ! Mais elle était si têtue, quelque part rebelle et volontaire, il y avait une telle force chez cette fille qu'elle l'avait subjuguée. Le seul point noir était qu'Elisa avait toujours du mal à pardonner à sa propre mère et ça malgré tous ses efforts d'intercession, cela restait un échec.

Catherine Hillford prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de sa fille et de son couple. Les deux femmes se voyaient aux fêtes et assez régulièrement. Les deux quelque part redoutaient ces rencontres car une distance s'était inconsciemment crée du fait que leur vie s'était déroulée séparément. Catherine cependant tenait à réparer en quelque sorte cet abandon et Candy n'avait pas à cœur de la décevoir. Elles s'étaient retrouvées et c'était cela l'essentiel.

Les années étaient passées à présent et la deuxième guerre mondiale en Europe était sur le point de cesser. En Amérique tout changeait, aussi vite que l'industrialisation du pays, les mœurs évoluaient, les frontières si claires et infranchissables s'étaient affaiblies. Madame Legan et la grand'tante, grandes amies devant l'éternité regardaient en retrait tous ces changements. La grand'tante Elroy savait que la principale préoccupation de son amie restait Elisa et aussi parfois Niel.

\- Très chère vous avez des nouvelles d'Elisa ?

\- Elle a daigné m'envoyer une carte pour mon anniversaire. Elle n'a pas mentionné les progrès de Carl. Son visage devient aussi hermétique que la porte blindée d'un coffre-fort.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous, soupira la grand'tante. Une quinte de toux la secoua encore une fois. Ce maudit rhume refusait de la laisser tranquille depuis des mois.

\- J'ai commis une erreur et j'en paye le prix. J'ai été aveugle et j'ai voulu faire de mes enfants les rois, je les ai éduqué ainsi, je les ai toujours fait passer avant les autres et je me suis montrée ... énormément injuste.

\- Vous faîtes allusion à Candy ?

\- Oui répondit au bout d'un certain temps Madame Legan. Je voulais tellement qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de la famille ! Je réalise aujourd'hui que même si elle était partie cela n'aurait eu aucune conséquence, ou si ... Je n'ai jamais aimé sa liberté de ton, son innocence et quelque part sa naïveté.

\- Ce qui ne vous a surtout pas plu c'est en fait son indépendance vis à vis de tout ce qui est important, ce qui « était » important reprit-elle plus doucement. Je veux parler que Candy se fichait complètement de la façon dont nous la considérions. Elle a suivi son instinct et je n'ai compris que maintenant que c'était ça qui me dérangeait.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à vous suivre.

\- Candy a toujours agit pour le « bien », je veux dire dans l'intérêt de l'autre. Elle a eu votre fils de cette manière.

\- Niel est tombé dans les bras de cette mijaurée, il s'est fait avoir par ses manières.

\- Et ? Il est heureux c'est ce qui compte, vous devriez cesser de vous rendre malade. Un sourire écarta un rideau de rides. Candy s'est toujours moquée du regard que nous avions sur elle, c'est sa force.

\- Elle l'a appâtée avec ses manières d'innocence.

\- Quelque part vous avez raison soupira la grand'tante. Je pense surtout qu'elle l'a aidé alors que personne d'autre ne le pouvait, elle l'a fait sans arrière-pensée et un garçon comme Niel toujours habitué à payer un service ne pouvait qu'être touché par cette attention.

Le silence à nouveau envahit le petit salon et Madame Legan en profita pour avaler sa dernière gorgée de thé. Aujourd'hui la grand'tante avait envie de parler, elle reprit la conversation.

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal avec cette fille et vous le savez bien. Vos enfants m'ont avoué avoir été les auteurs de toutes les malversations dont vous et moi l'avions accusé. Au fond de moi il y avait cette certitude. Ca ne collait pas avec sa franchise et sa façon de dire les choses. A présent je vous fais cette confidence, je dois dire que je l'apprécie. Je remarque qu'elle a beaucoup de classe, qu'elle éduque ses trois enfants à merveille, les gens parlent en bien de votre famille. Cela doit vous réconforter non ?

\- Elle est trop différente de moi. Elisa à présent a décidé de l'imiter pour je ne sais quelle raison ... elle a détruit ma famille.

\- Non. Elisa s'est affranchi de vous et a décidé de faire ce qu'elle aime et ça vous rend malade. Regardez en vous et vous constaterez que j'ai raison.

\- Peut-être concéda Madame Legan comme à contre-cœur.

John et Elisa se marièrent donc et n'eurent qu'un enfant. Elisa veilla à ne pas reproduire les erreurs d'éducation dont elle et son frère avaient été victimes.

Annie et Archibald vécurent sans soucis une vie presque hors du temps, Annie se contentant de consacrer sa vie à son mari et ses enfants. Ses jumelles s'orientèrent vers le septième Art pour Adélaïde, quant à Roselyne elle s'orientât vers des études en pharmacologie.

Patty revint régulièrement voir ses amis et mit une bonne dizaine d'années avant de trouver le bon compagnon, enfin elle se maria avec un certain Peter O'Conell et prit la route de l'Irlande.

Candy continua de diriger l'Orphelinat secondée quelques jours par semaine par Elisa. John avait quant à lui prit en charge l'aspect financier de la structure, secondé par Albert. Désormais l'Orphelinat dit de la « Maison de Pony » ne connaissait plus de restrictions budgétaires forcées. Niel lui continua à s'occuper du Ranch et à veiller sur son épouse qu'il aimât jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Leurs enfants furent très appréciés partout où ils se trouvaient. Le point noir était qu'ils n'aimaient pas se rendre auprès de leur grand-mère paternelle et malgré tous les efforts de Candy et Niel, cela ne se modifia pas au fil du temps.

FIN


End file.
